Je suis un Monstre
by Azzarine
Summary: La guerre est terminée de deux décennies, mais... quelque chose cloche. Où est passé Harry Potter ? Personne ne l'a revu depuis plus de vingt ans... Est-il encore en vie ? ;  CHAP 25 EN LIGNE ! TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**JE SUIS UN MONSTRE...**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, mais l'histoiree oui ainsi que les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas.

**Rating **: M

**Pairing : **HP/DM principalement

NdA : L'écriture de cette fic est terminée.

Ben... Enjoy ! Et pensez aux review !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione valsait avec élégance et souplesse dans la petite cuisine de son appartement en plein centre de Londres. Attrapant une manique, elle ouvrit la porte du four, saisit le plat fumant qui se trouvait sur la grille et l'en sortit pour le déposer sur la cuisinière. Avec une cuillère elle goûta la sauce du rôti du bout des lèvres, sourit puis jeta la cuillère dans l'évier et attrapa une autre manique.

- A table ! s'exclama-t-elle en déposant le plat sur un dessous de plat au milieu de la table de la salle à manger.

Avec un grand bruit comme si on avait brisé en même temps de dizaines de branches sèches, quatre personnes apparurent autour de la table en transplanant. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs plus longs, puis deux filles aux cheveux bruns qui sourirent à Hermione dans un même mouvement : des jumelles.

- Tu nous as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Ca sent super bon ! demanda le jeune homme en humant la fumée qui s'élevait du plat.

- Rôti de porc aux pommes de terre, répondit Hermione. Les assiettes.

Quatre plats se tendirent en même temps et Hermione attrapa une fourchette et une cuillère. Elle servit à la chaine les quatre assiettes puis se servit et la famille s'exclama :

- Bon appétit !

Jetant son torchon sur le plan de travail, Hermione soupira. Elle venait de finir la vaisselle, il était treize heures trente. Juste à temps pour le feuilleton de l'après-midi. Bah oui, le feuilleton, à la télévision. Ne faites pas cette tête, Hermione habite dans le monde Moldu… Hein ? Hé bien oui, son mari et ses enfants sont des sorciers. Et alors ? Bref !

- Fini ?

Hermione se retourna et sourit à l'homme qui avait passé la tête par la porte battante de la cuisine. Il lui sourit puis entra et vint l'enlacer. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et ce faisant, ses mains se glissèrent sous la tunique à fleurs de la jeune femme. Hermione sourit contre les lèvres de son époux puis elle recula et souleva sa tunique. Son ventre rond et tendu apparut et les mains de l'homme caressèrent la peau satinée.

- J'ai hâte qu'il vienne au monde, fit-il.

- Il ? Pourquoi pas elle ?

- Je prendrais ce qui vient, ma chérie, tu le sais, fit l'homme en souriant.

- Où sont les enfants ? demanda la brunette en souriant.

- Jason est partit avec des copains et les jumelles sont devant un DVD en haut dans notre chambre.

- Dans notre chambre ? Quel dommage, j'avais envie d'un câlin… geignit Hermione faisant une grimace. Tant pis, ce sera pour plus tard…

- Non, non, il y a la chambre d'amis, tu sais… fit l'homme avec peut-être un peu trop d'ardeur.

- Avec les petites qui regardèrent un film au-dessus ? Chéri, ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

- Vraiment pas ?

- Vraiment pas.

- Beuh…

Hermione sourit. Elle embrassa son mari sur la joue puis elle attrapa la mallette noire ultraplate posée sur le bar et la lui colla dans les bras en disant :

- De toutes façons, il est l'heure d'aller travailler…

- Beuh, répéta l'homme.

- Je t'aime, fit Hermione.

- Mui… fit son mari, visiblement très déçu.

Il transplana alors et Hermione émit un petit rire. Elle termina de ranger la cuisine puis alla se vautrer dans le canapé pour son feuilleton.

Quand Lewis, l'époux d'Hermione, rentra de son travail, il était dix-huit heures passé. Jason rentra quelques secondes après son père et Hermione les accueillit tous deux d'un baiser sur la joue en disant :

- Vous avez passé une bonne journée, tous les deux ?

- Super cool ! répondit Jason en agitant la tête, faisant voler ses mèches sombres qui lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les épaules.

- Attache-moi ces cheveux, gronda Hermione en claquant des doigts.

Un élastique se noua autour des cheveux de son fils et il dit en le retirant aussitôt :

- Mais m'man, c'est la mode…

- Mode ou pas, le professeur McGonagall ne voudra jamais que le fils de son élève préférée ressemble à un épouvantail.

- Epouvantail ? Maman…

- Attache tes cheveux, fit Lewis.

Le jeune homme soupira, noua l'élastique autour de ses cheveux en quelques mouvements puis il monta dans sa chambre passer les quelques heures de vacances qui lui restaient encore, tranquillement.

- Jason est trop gâté, chérie, fit Lewis en aidant sa femme à mettre la table pour le diner.

- Je sais, je n'aurais pas du l'habituer au monde Moldu…

- Mais nous y vivons, il est compliqué de l'empêcher de se mêler à eux, fit Lewis. A moins que tu tiennes à ce qu'il nous en veuille pour le restant de nos jours.

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

- Voilà pourquoi dès demain il repart avec moi à Poudlard.

- Tu es certaine de vouloir reprendre le travail dans ton état ?

- Quoi ? Je ne suis qu'enceinte, et je te rappelle que j'ai travaillé jusqu'au dernier moment quand j'attendais les filles… et aussi quand j'attendais Jason.

Lewis eut un sourire un peu forcé. Il aimait sa femme de tout son cœur et son être mais la savoir confrontée à des élèves surexcités toute la journée alors qu'elle était fatiguée par une grossesse, l'angoissait quelque peu. Il ne dit cependant rien car il savait que la jeune femme se braquait rapidement. En huit ans de mariage, il avait expérimenté les bouderies d'Hermione plusieurs fois. Il savait à présent les choses à éviter à tous prix, surtout s'il n'avait pas envie de passer la nuit sur le canapé du salon…

Tendant l'oreille, Jason soupira et dit :

- Putain mec, mes parents sont en train de baiser…

- Ah ouais ? répondit une voix dans le téléphone portable que le jeune homme de onze ans avait vissé à l'oreille. Ta mère n'est pas enceinte ?

- Ca ne les gêne pas, je peux te le dire…

Grimaçant de dégout, Jason dit à Karl, son meilleur ami :

- Putain, je suis grave déprimé quoi…

- T'inquiète pas mec, on se reverra, tu ne pars pas toute l'année si ?

- Jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, fit le jeune homme en se tournant sur le dos, allongé sur son lit. Et putain, pas de télé, pas de musique, pas de téléphone portable, pas d'ordi ni de console, la totale loose…

- Tu vas t'emmerder grave, pote, fit Karl. Je te plains…

- Bof ! Ma mère a l'air d'être super contente de bosser là-bas… Moi je serais bien resté dans notre bahut mais bon… Apparemment, selon ma mère, j'ai l'âge pour entrer dans son collège…

- C'est où ce bahut ?

- Quelque part en Ecosse…

- Ouah la vache, ca fait une trotte ! Vous y allez comment déjà ?

- En train… Ca fait sept ou huit heures de train… Galère…

- Je t'enverrais des lettres pour pas que tu te sentes trop seul, mec.

- Sympa, mec. Bon aller il est onze heures, je vais me pieuter sinon ma mère va me faire tout un foin demain pour que je me lève. Et bon, comme elle est enceinte, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'énerve de trop, je serais grave mal s'il arrivait un truc au bébé parce qu'elle m'a crié dessus…

- Tu m'étonne… Bon aller, bonne nuit, mec, à la prochaine.

- Salut.

Jason ferma le portable et laissant tomber son bras engourdit sur le matelas. Il tendit l'oreille et ne perçu que le silence. Dans la chambre au-dessus de la sienne, ses parents avaient terminé leur câlin et cela l'arrangea.

Se levant de son lit, le jeune homme s'approcha de la grosse malle en bois recouverte de cuir et ferrée, posée sous la fenêtre. Ouverte, elle laissa voir son contenu hétéroclite composé d'un chaudron, de piles de livres reliés de cuir de plusieurs couleurs, de plusieurs dizaines de rouleaux de parchemins, le tout perdu au milieu d'une pile de robes de sorciers noires, d'un chapeau pointu, d'un sac contenant des affaires de toilette, et d'une pile monstrueuse de chaussettes et de slips.

Jason soupira. Il était clair qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à Poudlard. Il se souvenait cependant beaucoup aimer aller rendre visite à sa mère quand il était un peu plus jeune mais ce n'était que pour un ou deux jours et ensuite, son père et lui revenaient à la maison et il retrouvait ses jeux vidéos, sa musique et ses copains. Mais là, il allait y passer quatre mois et demi dans un premier temps, puis six mois d'un coup. Et ce, pendant les sept prochaines années de sa vie.

D'un côté, il comprenait l'amour que sa mère et son père portaient pour cette école dont tous les sorciers vantaient la supériorité et son enseignement prestigieux. Mais d'un autre côté, même si être un sorcier lui plaisait énormément, il aimait aussi beaucoup Karl et la dizaine de copains qui trainait toujours avec eux, et les laisser comme ça sans avoir le droit de leur dire la vérité l'énervait pas mal.

Grognon, il quitta ses vêtements et, en slip, il se jeta sur son lit sans même l'ouvrir. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour enfiler ne serait-ce qu'un t-shirt et encore plus, s'enfiler sous les draps. Après quelques secondes de réflexion le jeune homme se débarrassa de son slip et se mit sur le dos.

De l'air frais entra par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il sentit un frisson lui caresser le corps et il soupira en regardant les étoiles phosphorescentes collées à son plafond. Les mains sous la nuque, il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux. En quelques secondes il dormait.

- Jason ! Debout mon grand !

Hermione, vêtue de pied en cap à la mode sorcière, entra dans la chambre de son fils. Elle alla aussitôt ouvrir les volets et se retourna ensuite pour secouer le garçon à la tignasse sombre dont le corps dégingandé était étalé sur le lit.

- Chéri, aller lève-toi, il est huit heures.

- M'man… marmonna le garçon dans l'oreiller. Encore un moment.

- Non, le train part à onze heures tapantes et tu sais que je suis incapable de transplaner dans mon état, répliqua Hermione. Aller, debout !

Elle jeta un caleçon propre sur le dos du garçon qui dormait à plat ventre, puis elle l'inonda d'autres vêtements avant de quitter la chambre en disant :

- Et peigne-toi !

- Oui, maman… soupira Jason en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Il s'étira les bras très loin au-dessus de sa tête puis enfila son caleçon et alla dans la salle de bains. Il en chassa ses sœurs qui se peignaient mutuellement, debout sur deux tabourets, afin d'être à la hauteur du miroir malgré leurs six ans respectifs.

- Laissez-moi la place, les punaises. Ouste, fit-il en les poussant dans le couloir.

- Maman ! hurla Emy.

- Laissez la salle de bains à votre frère, répondit la voix d'Hermione depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Maintenant, vous allez rester avec papa, maman retourne travailler à Poudlard et elle emmène Jason.

Emy et sa sœur Karen dévalèrent l'escalier à toute allure et s'agrippèrent à la robe noire de leur mère en demandant :

- Et nous maman, quand est-ce qu'on ira à Poudlard ?

- Dans quelques années, mes poussinettes, fit la jeune femme en souriant. On ne va à Poudlard qu'une fois qu'on a eut onze ans.

- Donc encore… cinq ans ! s'exclama Karen en montrant sa petit main ouverte à sa mère.

- Oui ma puce, c'est bien. Aller, allez avec papa, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire avant de partir. Il va vous faire votre lait.

Les deux petites filles sourirent de toutes leurs dents puis Hermione remonta dans la chambre de son fils. Elle claqua des doigts et aussitôt la pièce fut rangée, comme dans le film Moldu Mary Poppins. Satisfaite, Hermione sourit. Jason entra au même moment et resta surprit sur le pas de la porte.

- Maman, ma chambre… Elle est nickel…

- Et elle va le rester jusqu'à Noël, fit la jeune femme. Aller, enfile tes vêtements, nous partons dans une heure.

- Une heure ? Mais le train part à onze heures, t'as dit…

- Nous allons demander à papa de nous emmener en voiture jusqu'à la gare et le dimanche matin, c'est la cohue, tu le sais bien.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas transplaner ?

- Oh que non, je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon bébé. Aller, dépêche-toi, mon cœur.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis il enfila un jean et un pull noir fin. Il examina ensuite la longue robe de sorcier et soupira. D'un geste, il la plia et la jeta dans son sac à dos en disant qu'habillé de la sorte, il allait attirer les regards lors du trajet jusqu'à King's Cross. Pour sa mère, il s'en faisait moins. Enceinte de sept mois, Hermione arborait un ventre tellement proéminent que les passants qui allaient – très certainement – la regarder ne remarqueraient même pas sa tenue décalée… à moins qu'elle ne décide de mettre ce ridicule chapeau pointu sur sa tignasse marron…

Soupirant, Jason attrapa son téléphone portable et envoya un message groupé à ses copains en leur disant que c'était là le dernier SMS qu'ils recevraient de lui, que là où il allait, les téléphones portables étaient interdits, mais qu'ils pouvaient envoyer du courrier chez lui, que son père ferait suivre. Il leur disait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de l'appeler, qu'il laissait le portable à la maison, qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité dans le collège.

Après avoir appuyé sur « Envoi », le jeune homme sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Soudain deux bras l'entourèrent et il se retourna pour plonger dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Soit courageux, tu verras, Poudlard est un endroit fabuleux, il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il n'arrive quelque chose, tu y seras aussi heureux que j'y ai été moi-même pendant les vingt dernières années.

- Si tu le dis…

Frottant son visage contre la poitrine d'Hermione, Jason se redressa. Hermione lui prit le visage entre ses mains et demanda :

- On y va ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- On y va, fit-il.

- A la bonne heure ! répondit Hermione en souriant.

A neuf heures et demi, la voiture de Lewis s'engageait sur Gray's Inn Road pour rejoindre la Gare. Avec à son bord Hermione, à l'avant, les jumelles et Jason à l'arrière et deux énormes malles dans le coffre, plus le panier de Pattenrond et celui du chat que Jason avait reçu à son anniversaire, au mois de juin, le break de la famille était lourdement chargé. Dans son panier, Pattenrond miaulait désespérément pour qu'on le libère…

- On est arrivés, fit Lewis. Reste plus qu'à trouver une place pour se garer… Ha ces Moldus, ils ne savent pas se faciliter la vie, franchement…

Hermione sourit.

Lewis mit plus de trois quart d'heure pour trouver une place de parking et il leur fallut marcher encore pendant dix minutes pour rejoindre la gare. Hermione fatiguait et elle ne fut pas fâchée de pouvoir s'asseoir deux minutes sur un banc dans le hall de la gare.

- Ca va chérie ? demanda Lewis.

- Oui, fit Hermione. Je suis coriace. Aller, on y va.

Toute la famille se dirigea entre les voies 9 et 10 et, regardant rapidement à droit et à gauche, Hermione passa le mur qui permettait d'accéder à la voie 9¾ où attendait le Poudlard Express en soufflant de gros panaches de vapeur qui transformaient les sorciers sur le quai en fantôme grisâtres.

- Oh putain ! s'exclama Jason en regardant la grosse locomotive rouge.

- Jason ! gronda Lewis.

- Pardon…

- C'est grand ! fit Emy, tenant fermement la main de sa sœur, comme le leur avaient apprit leurs parents, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un endroit avec du monde.

Hermione sourit. Elle se tourna alors vers les deux filles et s'abaissa devant elles en grimaçant légèrement. Une fois stable elle leur dit :

- Vous serez sages avec papa hein ? Vous l'aiderez un peu ?

- Oui !

- De toutes façons, j'ai dit à Madame Clarent de t'aider si jamais tu ne t'en sors pas, fit la jeune femme en se relevant.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit Lewis en souriant.

Il regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait dix heures et demi quasiment et Hermione vint l'enlacer. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Jason en disant :

- Tu feras tout pour que je sois fier de toi, d'accord ?

- Et moi aussi, dit Hermione.

- Arrêtez, j'ai suffisamment la pression comme ça… fit le garçon en grimaçant.

Hermione sourit. Elle passa un bras sur ses épaules puis l'entraina vers le wagon de tête en disant :

- Pour ce voyage, tu vas rester avec moi dans le wagon de tête, après, tu iras avec tes copains.

Jason hocha la tête puis Hermione saisit une poignée qui encadrait la porte du wagon. Le contrôleur à l'intérieur lui prit l'autre main et l'aida à se hisser à l'intérieur.

- Ravi de vous revoir, Professeur, fit-il en retirant sa casquette. C'est repartit pour une année ?

- Et oui, fit Hermione. Aller Jason, grimpe, fit-elle ensuite.

- C'est votre fils ?

- Oui.

- Il vous ressemble.

- Merci.

- Hermione, je t'enverrais un hibou s'il y a quoi que ce soit, fit Lewis depuis le quai.

- J'y compte bien, répondit la jeune femme dans le train. Tiens, monte-moi les filles.

L'homme attrapa Karen et la hissa sur une épaule. La petite fille se retrouva à la hauteur de sa mère qui n'eut qu'à se pencher pour l'embrasser longuement sur la joue. Emy suivit le même rituel et aucune des deux ne pleura. L'année passée, elles avaient pleuré mais là, elles savaient que leur mère allait vite revenir.

Serrées contre leur père, elles sourirent quand Hermione agita la main puis le contrôleur ferma la porte et Hermione poussa ensuite Jason dans le couloir. Elle le fit entrer dans un wagon spacieux et posa son sac sur la banquette.

- Attend, je vais t'aider, fit le garçon en voyant que la jeune femme voulait hisser le sac sur la galerie.

- Merci.

Hermione s'assit ensuite et caressa son ventre. Elle se cala contre la vitre et soudain, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit sur une sorcière à l'air revêche.

- Miss Granger !

- Professeur McGonagall, répondit la brunette.

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir, fit la vieille sorcière. Vous auriez du rester à la maison et vous reposer.

- Je me suis reposée pendant deux mois, professeur, je peux reprendre mes cours.

- Promettez-moi de ne pas opposer de résistance quand je vous dirais de partir vous reposer, après la naissance, fit alors la sorcière.

- Promit, répondit Hermione.

McGonagall fit un signe de tête puis son regard acéré se posa sur Jason.

- Qui est ce grand gaillard ?

- C'est Jason, professeur, mon ainé.

- Jason… Ha, oui, je me souviens de lui…

- Vous vous… souvenez de moi ? fit Jason en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vous avait encore jamais vue, moi…

- Un peu de respect, Jason, gronda Hermione. Tu parles à la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Excusez-moi, fit le garçon, penaud.

- Il est bien éduqué. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, monsieur Gaspard, je me souviens de vous car vous êtes né à Poudlard et que vous y avez passé vos huit premiers mois.

- Tu ne m'avais dit que j'étais né à Poudlard, maman, fit le garçon en regardant Hermione.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela t'intéresserait, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Un long sifflet retentit soudain et Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était onze heures moins le quart.

- Déjà ? fit-elle comme le train s'ébranlait.

- Il y a eut une modification du trajet, fit McGonagall. Un pont que le train traversait depuis des années a été emporté par les récentes inondations qu'a subit le nord de l'Angleterre. Nous avons donc du trouver un autre chemin et cela nous rallonge le trajet. Nous devons donc partir plus tôt pour arriver à Poudlard à l'heure.

- Je comprends. Aller Jason, assieds-toi, mon grand.

- Il lui ressemble, fit McGonagall.

- A qui ? demanda le garçon.

- A votre père.

- Vous connaissez mon père ?

- Il est venu plusieurs fois à Poudlard, dit Hermione en jetant un regard acéré à McGonagall qui releva le menton en pinçant les lèvres.

- Ha d'accord…

L'enfant se tortilla soudain puis il dit :

- Je vais aux petits coins, je reviens…

Hermione lui fit un signe de tête puis, une fois le garçon partit, elle se tourna vers McGonagall en disant :

- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, professeur, je vous en conjure.

- Il ne sait pas ?

- Non, je ne lui ai encore rien dit, il n'est pas prêt.

- Vous auriez du. Vous savez quelle réputation a son père au sein du collège… S'il se laisse convaincre par les paroles de ses camarades, il sera impossible de lui faire accepter la vérité par la suite. Vous prenez un gros risque…

- Je sais, mais avec ma grossesse, je ne suis pas en mesure de m'occuper de lui comme je le voudrais.

- Quand accouchez-vous ?

- J'ai encore quatre semaines, fit Hermione. Mais je suis très fatiguée et j'ai hâte de poser ce bébé. Heureusement, mon médecin dit que je n'ai que de l'eau donc je serais rapidement soulagée, mais…

- Mais une fois le bébé là, Jason sera inévitablement mit de côté… fit McGonagall. Et si jamais il découvre qui _il_ est par ses propres moyens, jamais il ne vous le pardonnera, miss Granger.

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

- Je lui parlerais ce soir, fit-elle.

- Sage décision.

Hermione pinça à nouveau les lèvres. Jason revint quelques secondes plus tard et il s'assit près de sa mère qui lui tendit un bâton de réglisse. Il esquissa un sourire. Il aurait préféré sa console de jeux mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait rapidement devoir apprendre à se passer de la technologie Moldue…


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon ! Finalement, et à cause d'une gentille lectrice munie d'une batte de base-ball (hihi), je vous poste les chapitre ce matin. Je ne l'avais pas prévu avant dimanche mais en fait, maintenant que j'y repense, comme c'est une fic terminée... Enfin bref._

_Aller, je vous laisse à votre lecture et oubliez pas le petit commentaire ! Merciii_

_Phenix_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- Il lui ressemble encore plus quand il dort…

Hermione regarda son fils endormit sur la banquette, roulé en boule sous la cape de sa mère. Elle avança alors sa main et murmura quelque chose. Un voile irisé recouvrit l'enfant. Elle sourit puis dit :

- Plus il grandira plus il lui ressemblera...

- Lewis est au courant ?

- Bien entendu, nous sommes mariés depuis huit ans, je vous rappelle… Jason avait trois ans déjà et même si le petit n'avait que huit mois quand j'ai quitté le père de Jason, Lewis sait parfaitement qui est son père et que lui ne l'est pas.

McGonagall hocha la tête puis elle pinça les lèvres et dit :

- Severus voudra vous voir demain, je pense.

- J'avais l'intention d'aller le voir de toute façon. Il sait qu'il doit entrer à Poudlard cette année. Si tout se passe bien ce soir, je ferais les présentations demain…

- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux me charger de lui révéler ses origines…

- Se serait tentant, mais je suis sa mère, c'est à moi de le faire.

- Vous avez passé plusieurs années avec son père, fit McGonagall. Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés juste après la naissance de Jason.

Hermione pinça les lèvres puis elle dit :

- Quand Mrs Pomfresh m'a déposé Jason sur le ventre, juste après sa naissance, j'ai remarqué une chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être sur sa peau…

- Oh ! Non, ne me dites pas que…

- Il a la marque, si, fit Hermione en fermant les yeux.

- Sait-il ce qu'elle représente ?

- Non, nous n'avons jamais parlé de Voldemort depuis que j'habite avec Lewis. Il sait bien entendu qu'un terrible sorcier a terrorisé le monde magique pendant des années, mais il ne connait pas son symbole. Quand il était plus jeune, quand il la voyait, dans la Gazette ou un autre journal, je m'empressais de la retirer de sa mémoire.

- Alors, vous l'avez quitté pour cela ?

- Il m'avait assuré que jamais le petit n'aurait cette affreuse marque. Jusqu'au bout je l'ai cru. Quand je l'ai vue, ca m'a fichu un vilain coup et j'ai eut l'impression d'avoir été trahie. J'ai cette marque et tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à Voldemort, en horreur.

- Vous êtes sortie avec Severus pourtant…

- Mais ce n'était pas pareil, c'était un de mes collègues, et puis nous nous entendons toujours très bien du reste. Mais cette marque… Je la vois dans mes cauchemars, elle a fait tant de mal… A Ron, à Harry, à Drago…

- Vous avez eut des nouvelles d'eux récemment ? demanda soudain McGonagall.

- Ron a eut une fille il y a environ un an… J'ai vu Drago sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a un mois environ, quand j'achetais les affaires pour Jason… il a un grand fils et une petite fille…

- Et Potter ?

- Rien du tout depuis plus de vingt ans… Je ne sais pas où il est, j'ai fait toutes les recherches possibles et inimaginables. A l'époque, j'avais même envoyé Ron et Drago parcourir le monde pour le chercher, ils sont revenus bredouilles à chaque fois… Et puis, le temps passant, je me suis éloignée d'eux deux, j'ai mit Harry de côté, j'ai fait ma vie, fondé ma famille…

- Si l'on vous donnait l'opportunité de rechercher une nouvelle fois Potter, que feriez-vous ?

- Je sauterais dessus, évidemment. Vous avez des informations ?

McGonagall secoua la tête et Hermione soupira :

- Je me disais aussi…

Elle regarda son fils et soudain, le train ralentit. Il y eut une secousse quand il passa un passage à niveau et Hermione tourna la tête vers la fenêtre :

- Combien y a-t-il de premières années ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Cent quatre-vingt-deux, fit McGonagall avec un petit sourire. C'est un tiers de plus que l'année passée.

- C'est bien, les sorciers refont confiance à Poudlard.

- Il faut. Depuis qu'il est arrivé ce drame à Durmstrang, nous avons récupéré pas mal d'élèves du Nord de l'Europe…

- Rappelez-moi ce drame ?

McGonagall fronça les sourcils :

- Ses professeurs étaient tous des Mangemorts et ils enseignaient les sortilèges interdits aux élèves, même les plus jeunes, puis les recrutaient dans les rangs de Voldemort, comme vous le savez. L'un des professeurs a « pété un câble » et il a tué une douzaine d'élèves et trois autres professeurs. Le Conseil de l'Ecole a songé à fermer l'établissement mais le Directeur a maintenu que ses professeurs allaient tous passer des tests mentaux très poussés et que ceux qui n'y résisteraient pas seraient évincés.

Hermione secoua la tête. Cette histoire remontait à une dizaine d'années mais elle restait gravée dans les mémoires. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres. Jason remua dans son sommeil et la brunette tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Comme chaque année depuis plus de vingt ans, c'était la pluie qui accompagnait les élèves vers Poudlard, certains pour leur première année, d'autres pour la dernière.

**88888**

- Bonjour !

Rogue leva la tête des parchemins qu'il étudiait. Son visage grave, à peine marqué par les ans malgré ses soixante-trois ans bien sonnés, se dérida brusquement quand il découvrit Hermione dans l'ouverture de la porte de sa salle de classe.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez venir me saluer, miss Granger, fit l'homme avec un sourire qu'il avait du mal à refréner.

Hermione sourit à son tour. Elle s'avança dans la salle vide aux pupitres bien alignés et, d'un geste de la main, elle referma la lourde porte de bois en disant :

- Tu es content de me voir au moins ?

- Quelle question, fit l'homme en se levant.

Hermione soupira discrètement. Elle traversa l'allée et l'homme descendit de son estrade pour l'enlacer tendrement, comme de très proches amis.

Quand elle recula, il posa ses mains sur son ventre en disant :

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire cette rentrée, il fallait te reposer…

- Je suis coriace, tu me connais, fit la jeune femme en s'éloignant vers les hautes fenêtres entourées de rideaux noirs. Et toi comment va-tu ? Le temps n'a décidément pas d'emprise su toi. Tu as toujours le même visage qu'il y a vingt ans.

- Oh non, crois-moi, j'ai bien vieillit. Mais j'ai une santé de fer, merci pour moi, ajouta-t-il en se frappant le torse du poing.

Hermione sourit. Elle s'appuya contre un pupitre en soupirant et Rogue dit :

- Il te pèse ?

- Plus que jamais, j'ai hâte, si tu savais…

- En parlant de ça… Jason est ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête :

- Il sait ? demanda Rogue.

- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit.

- Tu aurais dû.

- C'est prévu pour ce soir. Après la Cérémonie de la Répartition et le diner, je vais le prendre à part un moment et tout lui dire. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il le découvre par lui-même ni surtout qu'il s'imprègne des dires que les élèves plus âgés colportent sur toi et ton mauvais caractère.

- Sage idée. Quand me le présenteras-tu ?

- Demain si tout se passe bien. J'ignore comment il va réagir en apprenant que Lewis n'est pas son père. Il l'aime tellement…

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, j'aime aussi ce gamin, même si la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait trois ans…

- Je ne voulais pas l'éloigner de toi, tu le sais, mais en épousant Lewis, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'emmener avec moi chez lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux absolument pas, tu es sa mère, tu fais ce qui te semble juste pour ton fils. Et sinon, comment vont tes filles ?

- Très bien, elles ont hâte de venir à Poudlard elles aussi, mais il leur reste encore cinq ans et peut-être que je n'y serais alors plus.

Rogue eut un petit rire discret. Hermione sourit puis dit :

- Et si nous allions diner ? La Cérémonie doit être terminée.

- Après toi, fit Rogue en tendant le bras vers la porte.

Dans la Grande Salle, cependant, Jason cherchait sa mère des yeux. Il la vit alors entrer au fond de la salle, par une petite porte, en compagnie d'un grand homme au teint blafard et aux cheveux noirs, et de deux autres professeurs, dont une femme grande aux yeux maquillés de noir avec un peu d'excès. L'autre professeur était un homme bedonnant dont les boutons du veston devaient souffrir quelque peu…

- Mes chers élèves ! s'exclama soudain McGonagall, derrière son pupitre en forme de chouette aux ailes ouvertes. Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir une nouvelle fois au sein de la plus grande école de Sorcellerie, Poudlard ! Vous allez y passer, pour les nouveaux élèves, sept années durant lesquelles vous allez connaitre les moindres secrets de la magie, les sortilèges, les potions, les créatures, sous la direction de professeurs aussi différents les uns des autres mais qui, chacun et chacune, excelle dans son domaine !

Des chuchotements montèrent de la salle puis McGonagall reprit :

- Cette année, et malgré une grossesse forte avancée, j'ai le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle fois le professeur Granger, qui vous enseignera la Magie Vive, son domaine de prédilection. En une autre matière principale mais néanmoins bien différente, le professeur Rogue vous enseignera l'Art des Potions. Le professeur Hagrid vous dira tout ce que vous voudrez savoir sur toutes les créatures qui peuplent le monde magique, quant aux professeurs Flitwick et moi-même, nous vous enseigneront respectivement les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose.

Au fur et à mesure que la vieille sorcière faisait les présentations des professeurs, ceux-ci se levaient à l'annonce de leur matière.

Quand ce petit rituel fut terminé, les élèves applaudirent bruyamment puis McGonagall ordonna que l'on serve le diner. Aussitôt des plats d'or et d'argent apparurent sur les quatre longues tables, remplis de mets tous plus succulents les uns que les autres.

**88888**

Quand les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle après diner, on sépara les premières années des autres allant vaquer à leurs occupations de soirées.

Le Professeur McGonagall expliqua une dernière fois quelques menues choses aux petits sorciers pas très à l'aise puis elle les reconduisit personnellement dans chacun des quatre dortoirs, accompagnée des deux Préfets de la maison concernée. Hermione garda Jason près d'elle en disant à McGonagall qu'elle le ramènerait à son dortoir après.

Quand la Salle des Trophées fut vide, Hermione s'assit sur les marches d'une des colonnades et Jason s'approcha :

- Alors mon cœur, comme ca va ? Pas trop stressé ?

- Plus maintenant… Tu sais dans quelle maison j'ai atterrit ?

- Non…

- Serpentard.

- Hum, pas étonnant, fit la brunette en hochant la tête.

- Comment ça ? Tu es de Gryffondor et papa aussi non ?

- Justement, au sujet de papa…

Hermione déglutit. Elle prit les mains du garçon debout devant elle et Jason dit :

- Te fatigue pas maman…

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Papa n'est pas mon papa, hein ? C'est ça ?

- Mais que…

Sous le choc, Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis se reprit et dit :

- Celui que tu appelle « papa » depuis que tu sais parler n'est pas ton vrai papa, c'est vrai. Ton vrai papa, c'est un collègue de travail avec qui j'ai vécu pendant un peu plus de six ans.

- C'est qui ? Je peux le voir ?

- Tu veux vraiment le rencontrer ? Maintenant ?

- C'est possible ?

- Cela le devrait… Mais avant, dis-moi depuis quand tu sais que Lewis n'est pas ton vrai papa…

- Depuis pas longtemps, quelques semaines… En cherchant quelque chose dans ton bureau, à la maison, j'ai trouvé des photos de papa et toi, tu m'avais dans les bras, mais j'avais déjà cinq ans je pense. J'ai regardé d'autres photos mais je n'ai pas trouvé une seule photo où j'étais tout bébé, rien de ma naissance, comme pour Karen et Emy, à l'hôpital… Et puis ce matin, tu m'as dit que j'étais né à Poudlard…

- Et tu as comprit ?

Jason hocha la tête puis il dit :

- Et puis, avec mon grand nez et mes cheveux noirs, je ne ressemble pas à papa…

Hermione eut un sourire puis elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et il fourra son visage dans son cou en disant :

- Je ne t'en veux pas maman, tu avais sûrement une bonne raison pour ne pas me dire qui est mon vrai papa…

Hermione repoussa son fils. Les larmes aux yeux elle lui caressa le visage puis elle l'embrassa et Jason passa ses mains sur ses joues en disant :

- Tu m'emmène le rencontrer ?

- Ce soir, tu es sûr ?

L'enfant hocha la tête.

- Très bien, fit la brunette en se levant.

Jason glissa sa main dans la sienne puis tous deux prirent la direction des cachots.

- Attends-moi deux minutes, je vais voir s'il est là, fit Hermione quand ils furent devant la porte des appartements de Rogue.

L'enfant hocha la tête et Hermione frappa. Elle entra sans attendre la réponse et la porte se referma sur elle, plongeant le couloir dans une semi obscurité qui fit frémit Jason.

- Severus ?

- Je suis dans la chambre…

- Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

Hermione entendit un soupir puis Rogue apparut, les sourcils froncés :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il à la Gryffondor. J'étais occupé, Hermione…

- Jason est dans le couloir, fit-elle simplement.

- Pardon ?

- Jason est dans le couloir, il veut te rencontrer.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Il l'a deviné.

- Comment ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, tu veux bien ? Est-ce que je peux aller le chercher ?

Rogue hocha lentement la tête, silencieux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs puis Hermione lui fit un signe de tête et alla ouvrir la porte à l'enfant qui entra en plissant les yeux sous l'assaut de la luminosité.

- Jason… Entre, chéri…

- Maman ?

Hermione posa une main sur son épaule puis elle le poussa vers Rogue qui se baissa devant lui. La jeune femme dit :

- Jason, je te présente Severus Rogue… Ton papa.

Le père et le fils se regardèrent un moment, cherchant peut-être les traits de l'autre dans leurs visages respectifs et soudain, Jason dit :

- Vous êtes mon père alors ?

- Hé bien oui, fit Rogue. J'ai cet honneur.

- Il me ressemble beaucoup, fit le garçon en se tordant le cou vers sa mère. J'ai l'impression de me regarder dans le miroir…

- Avec quelques années de plus, dit Rogue avec un sourire. Mais j'ai la même impression… fils.

- Ca fait bizarre, dit Jason en regardant de nouveau Rogue.

Celui-ci se releva et le garçon dit :

- Je vais être aussi grand que toi ?

Hermione se mit à rire. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et son rire se mua en sanglots :

- Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Au milieu des sanglots, Hermione sourit et prit le garçon dans ses bras :

- Je pleure parce que je suis contente, fit-elle. Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas mal prit le fait que Lewis ne soit pas ton vrai père.

- Pleure pas maman, fit alors le garçon en l'embrassant sur la joue.

La jeune femme l'embrassa sur les deux joues puis elle se redressa et appela un Elfe de Maison :

- Mery, raccompagne Jason jusqu'à Serpentard, tu veux bien ?

- Oui, professeur Granger, fit l'Elfe en s'inclinant. Venez Jason Gaspard, suivez Mery. Venez…

- Bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit… Maman ? Comment est-ce que je dois l'appeler ?

Rogue eut un sourire :

- Appelle-moi Severus, fit-il. Mais uniquement quand il n'y a personne d'autre, d'accord ? Autrement, ce sera professeur Rogue et quand tu seras prêt, je serais honoré que tu m'appelles « Père ».

- Pareil pour moi, pas de « maman » en classe, dit Hermione. Aller, file te coucher, il est tard.

Jason hocha la tête puis il suivit Mery dans les couloirs du château.

Quand il fut loin, Hermione soupira :

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Rogue.

- Oui… Cela ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme je l'avais prévu, mais bon…

- L'essentiel c'est que Jason sache la vérité. Maintenant que c'est fait, il faut qu'il l'accepte, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il y a pas mal de temps qu'il s'est fait à l'idée de ne pas être le fils de Lewis…

- On dirait, fit la brunette en pinçant les lèvres.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant… Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

Hermione hocha la tête brièvement et Rogue endossa une cape.

Les quelques centaines de mètres qu'ils firent côte à côte furent silencieuses, chacun songea au tournant que venait de prendre leur existence.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

Rogue pinça les lèvres. Il dit alors :

- Est-ce… Est-ce que tu as toujours une dent contre moi malgré les années ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et Rogue se tourna vers elle :

- Non, fit-elle. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir pour quoi ce soit, tu es le père de mon fils, Severus, et ça quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais jamais le changer.

- Tu le voudrais ?

- Non, jamais. Malgré la différence d'âge qu'il y avait entre nous, je t'ai aimé plus que la vie elle-même et je me voyais finir mes jours à tes côtés. La vie n'a pas été aussi clémente, elle nous a séparés pour un différend qu'au fond de moi je savais arriver.

- Tu savais alors que Jason risquait d'avoir la marque ? Et tu m'as quitté quand même ?

- Je ne l'ai réalisé que bien des années après et j'étais déjà mariée avec Lewis.

- Si tu avais l'opportunité de recommencer, tu le ferais ?

- Recommencer quoi Severus ? Nous nous sommes séparés en bons termes, nous nous entendons bien, ton fils te reconnait et je ne vais pas l'empêcher de te voir quand il le voudra. Par ailleurs, j'aime Lewis, je vais lui donner un autre enfant sous peu, j'ai tourné la page et tu devrais en faire autant.

- Je l'ai fait, rassure-toi, je posais simplement la question, fit Rogue en regardant ailleurs.

Hermione hocha la tête puis elle dit :

- Pourquoi avons-nous cette conversation alors que nous nous sommes vus chaque jour pendant dix ans depuis notre séparation ?

- Je l'ignore… Peut-être pour meubler le silence pesant de ces couloirs.

Hermione sourit.

- Nous sommes arrivés, fit-elle en tournant le dos à une porte où miroitait une plaque en or gravée à son nom. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Severus.

- A toi aussi, Hermione, fit l'homme avec un signe de tête.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis tourna les talons et sa cape virevolta dans les ombres du couloir.

Hermione s'adossa à sa porte. Elle secoua la tête avec un soupir puis rentra dans son appartement et alla se préparer pour la nuit.

**88888**

Les dernières semaines de sa grossesse passèrent si vite qu'Hermione fut surprise de sentir, un jour en plein cours, précisément le 31 septembre, les premières contractions.

- Professeur ? fit une fille de Pouffsouffle en se levant lentement, regardant la jeune femme appuyée sur son bureau, une main crispée sur le côté de son ventre.

- Professeur, tout va bien ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Oui, fit-elle. Tout va bien, mais je vais couper le cours ici…

- C'est votre bébé, professeur, hein ? Vous allez avoir votre bébé ?

- J'ai encore quelques heures, mais oui, fit Hermione en souriant. Allez, retournez dans vos dortoirs jusqu'à la sonnerie, et dites à Mrs Pomfresh de me rejoindre chez moi.

La fille hocha la tête puis les élèves sortirent lentement, se demandant s'ils devaient ou non laisser leur professeur toute seule. Finalement, deux filles restèrent et elles aidèrent Hermione à retourner dans ses appartements et restèrent près d'elle jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Infirmière.

- Miss Granger ! gronda la femme en entrant chez Hermione.

- Ha non ! répliqua la jeune femme. Vous n'allez pas m'engueuler si ?

- Mais ? Hum, filez de là vous deux, fit ensuite l'infirmière en agitant une main vers les deux jeunes filles. Elle a besoin de calme.

Après un regard en direction d'Hermione qui hocha la tête, les deux filles partirent et Pomfresh examina aussitôt Hermione avant de dire :

- Ca va, vous êtes au début, mais restez couchée à partir de maintenant. Quand avez-vous perdu les eaux ?

- Ce matin en me levant.

- Quoi ? croassa l'infirmière. Et vous n'avez rien dit ?

- Et quoi, je ne vais pas crier au meurtre simplement parce que j'ai perdu les eaux, Poppy ! répliqua Hermione en serrant les dents comme une contraction la faisait souffrir. J'ai eut deux grossesses avant dont une gémellaire, je sais parfaitement que je ne vais pas poser le bébé dès la perte des eaux, encore heureux !

- Vous allez me rendre chèvre, fit l'infirmière en soupirant. Allez, prenez ceci, et reposez-vous, je reviendrais dans une demi-heure voir où vous en êtes.

Hermione prit le gobelet que lui tendait la femme, le bu puis soupira en hochant la tête.

- Vous m'avez donné quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un calmant pour la douleur, vous ne l'avez jamais très bien supportée…

Hermione hocha la tête. On frappa soudain à a porte de la chambre et Jason apparut, suivit de Rogue et McGonagall.

- Alors miss Granger, vous nous faites des frayeurs ?

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda la jeune femme. Je vais très bien…

- Maman, je vais envoyer un message à papa, d'accord ? fit Jason en s'approchant du lit.

- D'accord, mais dis-lui de laisser les filles chez la voisine s'il vient me voir, fit la Gryffondor en souriant à son fils.

Jason hocha la tête puis il se détourna et Rogue posa une main sur sa tête quand l'enfant passa près de lui. Celui-ci lui décocha un sourire et Rogue dit :

- Cette situation me ramène onze ans dans le passé, Hermione, tu sais ?

- Et moi donc, fit la jeune femme, allongée sur son lit, sur le flanc. Mais cet enfant n'est pas à toi, mon cher.

McGonagall eut un faible sourire et elle demanda :

- Vous savez ce que c'est au fait ?

- Non… Surprise.

Une contraction crispa les traits de la jeune femme et la porte de la chambre se rouvrit soudain sur Pomfresh qui chassa les deux professeurs de la chambre sans ménagements...

* * *

_Et voilà un chapitre de plus ! Avec ses 20 chapitres, elle est encore loin d'être terminée, rassurez-vous !_

_Oubliez pas le lien en bas de page !_

_Phenix _


	3. Chapter 3

_En route pour le troisième chapitre !_

_Alors, ne me tapez pas tout de suite, attendez la fin du chapitre lol_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une grotte à flanc de falaise donnant sur un océan déchainé qui fracassait ses vagues dans un bruit assourdissant, Harry Potter était assit là. indifférent à toute l'agitation qui régnait à Poudlard.

Depuis vingt-cinq ans, le Survivant vivait ici, à l'abri du monde extérieur, des regards surtout. Car depuis vingt-cinq ans, Harry Potter n'était plus lui-même...

Après qu'il eut vaincu Voldemort, pendant une année jour pour jour ce fut fête dans le monde sorcier. Au matin de la nouvelle année, le lendemain jour pour jour de la mort de Voldemort, le Gryffondor avait disparu sans laisser de traces et s'était réfugié ici, dans cet endroit où personne n'aurait eut et n'avait jamais eut l'idée de venir le chercher…

Baissant les yeux, Harry regarda ses mains qui déchiquetaient un lambeau de viande. Depuis le temps, il s'était habitué à voir ces mains hideuses mais chaque fois qu'il voyait son propre corps, il en avait la nausée.

Se redressant, le Gryffondor grimaça. Il repensa à ce jour où il avait décidé de partir sans prévenir personne…

**_Flash-back_**

« Harry Potter a vaincu Vous-Savez Qui ! » annonçait la manchette de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et de la quasi-totalité des autres quotidiens du monde sorcier, y comprit _Sorcière-Hebdo_ et_ La Ménagère Magique_. Le journal dans les mains, Harry avait du mal à réaliser. Ce fut seulement quand ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, se jetèrent sur lui pour l'étreindre et le féliciter à nouveau qu'il comprit.

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus épuisants que le jeune sorcier de dix-huit ans avait eut depuis des mois, même pendant sa chasse aux Horcruxes.

Deux semaines après la mort du Seigneur Noir, et après une longue exposition au public, on pratiquait ses funérailles car tout Mage Noir qu'il était, il avait droit à des funérailles dignes de son rang.

Debout avec des centaines de sorciers, tous vêtus de noir, Harry priait pour que Percy Weasley, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, ne le fasse pas monter à ses côtés pour faire un discours.

- Arrête ! s'exclama soudain une voix étouffée à sa droite.

Le Gryffondor ressentit une douleur sur sa main gauche et il regarda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de te gratter comme ça, je t'attache les mains dans le dos, gronda la brunette.

Harry pinça les lèvres puis regarda ses mains où des démangeaisons sans nom fourmillaient. Cela faisait une semaine que la gratte avait commencé et il ignorait pourquoi. Il était allé voir Pomfresh qui lui avait donné une pommade à passer sur les zones sensibles, mais il y avait à présent tant de « zones sensibles » sur tout son corps qu'il aurait mieux valut le plonger tout entier dans un tonneau de pommade apaisante…

- Nom d'un Dragon ! jura Hermione à voix basse.

Harry, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se grattait, rangea ses mains dans son dos avant qu'Hermione ne le frappe. Il tourna ensuite les talons, comme les autres sorciers, la cérémonie étant terminée.

- Mais nom d'un Scrout à Pétard Harry ! tonna Hermione en lui saisissant le bras à peine le brun avait-il passé les portes du château de Poudlard. Tu m'avais dit que ca t'avais passé !

- Ouais ben non, ca n'a pas passé et ca empire même !

- Oh, pas la peine d'être désagréable comme ça, siffla la brunette. Va à St-Mangouste, mon vieux, fit-elle ensuite, en colère, en s'éloignant.

Elle rejoignit Ron plus loin et Harry tourna à droite. Il s'engouffra dans un couloir et, levant les yeux, il vit une silhouette qui l'attendait au bout.

- Tient, fit Drago Malefoy en lui tendant un flacon en cristal bleu.

- C'est quoi ? demanda le brun en prenant le flacon.

- Ca va soulager tes démangeaisons.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Malefoy hocha la tête. Il tourna alors les talons et Harry le suivit, voulant en savoir plus.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est la Magie Noire, fit le blond, les mains dans les poches, sans cesser de marcher droit devant lui.

- La Magie Noire ? Mais…

- Tu l'as en toi maintenant, Potter, fit le blond.

- Tu dis des âneries, fit le brun en grimaçant.

- Tu as tué Voldemort, le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il n'y ait jamais eut sur cette planète ! Tu as récupéré ses pouvoirs, ton corps est saturé de Magie Noire et ta peau te démange parce que la Magie veut sortir !

- C'est des conneries ! répliqua Harry, sentant la colère monter, face à l'absurdité des paroles de Malefoy. Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ?

- Je le sais… Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as autre chose que la gratte qui est apparut récemment ?

- C'est-à-dire ? La Marque des Ténèbres peut-être ? railla Harry.

Malefoy grimaça puis il saisit le brun par le poignet et l'entraina le long d'un couloir. Lorsqu'il poussa une porte qu'Harry reconnu, ce dernier pila des quatre fers en disant :

- Oh là, pourquoi tu m'emmène dans la salle de bains de préfets ?

- Je veux que tu voies de tes propres yeux ce que tu ignores, fit le Serpentard.

Il poussa Harry dans la pièce et aussitôt, les lampes s'allumèrent. Le regard d'Harry se posa sur le tableau de la sirène et heureusement, elle était absente. Pas trace de Mimi Geignarde non plus, pour son plus grand soulagement.

- Aller, à poil, fit alors le Serpentard.

- Quoi ? Ca ne va pas bien ?

- Oh fait pas ta chochotte, on est des mecs, soupira le blond.

Il saisit sa baguette magique et Harry leva les mains.

- Ca va, fit-il. Dans le bain, ok ?

- Une vraie nana…

Harry grommela et descendit tout habillé dans le bassin d'eau fumante. Un à un il déposa ses habits sur le rebord, ne gardant que son caleçon, et Malefoy descendit à son tour dans le bassin.

- C'est gênant comme situation, fit Harry, les bras croisés.

- T'as jamais prit une douche avec les autres gars de l'équipe de Quidditch après un entrainement ? Je n'ai rien de plus qu'eux, répliqua Malefoy comme le Gryffondor acquiesçait. Tiens, voilà, on est dans la même situation, fit-il ensuite se jetant un sort à lui-même qui le délesta de tous ses habits sauf son caleçon, un élégant boxer vert et argent. Ca va mieux ? T'as qu'à penser qu'on est à la piscine…

Harry grommela de plus belle et Malefoy le fit soudain tourner dos à lui en disant :

- Regarde ça, fit-il.

- Quoi ? demanda le Gryffondor en se contorsionnant.

Malefoy conjura un miroir et le plaça dans le dos du brun afin que celui-ci voie ses reins.

- C'est un grain de beauté, fit-il. Non ?

- Non. C'est la Magie Noire qui sort de ton corps par ta peau.

- Mais… C'est impossible ! Comment est-ce que ca serait possible hein ?

- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Regarde tes mains. Tu vois ?

- Elles sont grattées jusqu'au sang… déplora Harry.

Malefoy le contourna et les prit dans les siennes en disant :

- Ca… C'est la Magie Noire. Et ici aussi.

Harry remarqua alors les multiples taches noires un peu partout sur sa peau, comme une soudaine attaque de points noirs, et un frisson de peur l'envahit.

Au bout d'une bonne cinquantaine d'énumérations, le brun s'éloigna vers le bord du bassin et Malefoy le suivit.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer, dit-il doucement d'une voix qui ne lui allait pas. Ca s'arrange, tu sais…

- Je ne veux pas que ca s'arrange, fit Harry en se retournant un peu brusquement. Je veux que ca disparaisse à jamais !

Il fit de nouveau volte-face et Malefoy posa une main sur son bras en disant :

- T'énerver ne sert strictement à rien sinon à accélérer le processus. Dis-toi que tu as une maladie de peau et qu'on trouvera le remède.

- On ? Qui « on » ? Toi et moi peut-être ?

- On peut essayer non ?

- On est ennemis, Malefoy !

- Ca change ça ! Maintenant que Voldemort est mort, je suis libre d'aimer qui je veux !

- Aimer ?

- D'être ami si tu préfère… Chochotte.

- Hé !

Harry fronça les sourcils puis soudain, il propulsa une vague d'eau sur le blond qui ne parvint pas l'éviter. Celui-ci répliqua aussi sec puis ce fut une bataille d'eau qui s'en suivit et quand ils cessèrent, les cheveux plaqués sur le visage et épuisés, Harry, calmé, dit :

- Alors ca se soigne, tu dis ?

- Comme une maladie toute bête. Il suffit que tu apprennes à canaliser la magie qui circule dans tes veines.

- Me parle pas de relaxation ou de je ne sais quoi… fit Harry en plissant le nez.

Malefoy prit le visage de celui qui annonce les mauvaises nouvelles et Harry soupira. Il se hissa sur le rebord du bassin et s'allongea sur le dos, les jambes dans l'eau à partir des genoux. Malefoy s'assit sur le bord du bassin à son tour et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les essorer en disant :

- Ca fait quoi de tuer quelqu'un, Potter ?

Harry, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit et s'assit à son tour.

- Ca fait bizarre… J'ai mit plusieurs jours à réaliser ce que j'avais fait…

- Je n'ai pas eut le courage de tuer Dumbledore, fit le blond en baissant la tête.

- Et je t'en suis reconnaissant, répondit Harry. Il m'aurait été très difficile de t'épargner si tu l'avais fait…

Un silence passa et Malefoy demanda :

- Tu me déteste toujours autant hein…

- Non. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas sauvé la vie dans la salle des Objets Perdus… Je sais que tu n'es pas mauvais au fond de toi. Tu es quelqu'un qui est foncièrement gentil, Malefoy, et trouillard en plus. La Marque des Ténèbres ne te va pas du tout.

Malefoy regarda l'intérieur de son bras droit et cacha aussitôt la Marque contre sa cuisse. Harry lui prit alors le poignet et caressa la marque noire de son pouce en disant :

- Moi elle ne me fait pas peur…

Malefoy se laissa soudain aller en arrière et Harry le regarda s'allonger sur le carrelage froid en laissant glisser la main du blond dans la sienne. Ce contact leur fila à tous les deux un violent frisson.

- Tu as froid ? demanda le Gryffondor comme la peau pâle se hérissait de petits boutons de chair de poule.

- Non…

Harry regarda le corps parfait du Serpentard et soudain, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Son regard revint sur le visage du blond et il le vit sous un autre jour. Il se pencha vers lui et Malefoy posa sur une main son torse en disant :

- Pas de ça… Je sais ce que tu veux faire et je ne veux pas de ca entre nous, Potter.

- Un seul, pour essayer, répondit Harry.

Malefoy détourna la tête, les yeux fermés et Harry abandonna. Il roula sur le dos, se rassit de nouveau puis se leva et se rhabilla rapidement en séchant ses habits à l'aide d'un sortilège.

- Et merde ! Potter ! s'exclama le blond en levant d'un bond.

Il s'habilla d'un geste de sa baguette et suivit le brun dans les couloirs déserts, heureusement. Il le rattrapa, à bout de souffle, trois couloirs plus loin et le saisit par le bras. Il le plaqua dos au mur en disant, le souffle court :

- Putain mais t'as le feu au cul ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ca peu bien te faire ? répliqua Harry.

- Et quoi ? T'es fâché parce que j'ai refusé que tu… – il baissa la voix – … que tu m'embrasses « pour essayer » ? T'es dingue Potter, tu sais ?

- Ouais je sais et alors ? Ce n'est pas d'être pédé de vouloir embrasser un copain pour essayer, si ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, mais quand même ! Ca ne se fait pas !

Harry, en colère, serra les mâchoires et se débarrassa du blond, mais celui-ci lui resserra sa prise sur son bras et de ce fait le maintint dos au mur en disant :

- Je veux t'aider à te sortir de cette merde dans laquelle tu t'es fourré en tuant Voldemort, Potter, pour une fois que je fais une bonne action dans ma vie, ne fiche pas tout par terre, nom d'un Dragon !

Baissant les yeux, Harry marmonna :

- Excuses-moi… Je suis désolé, ca ne se reproduira plus.

- A la bonne heure ! Maintenant, et si on rejoignait les autres ? Ils vont se poser des questions sinon…

Harry eut un petit sourire puis ils se dirigèrent vers le Grande Salle qui résonnait en discussions bruyantes, trop bruyantes pour une veillée funèbre, mais pas assez pour une victoire de la Magie Blanche.

**_Fin flash-back_**

Harry regarda l'immensité de l'océan en face de lui. En bas de sa grotte se trouvait environ quatre cent mètres de falaise qui plongeaient dans une eau blanchie d'écume qui roulait sans cesse, allant et venant, fracassant la moindre coquille de noix qui s'aventurait ici.

Au-dessus de la grotte, deux cent mètres de roches puis un tapis de verdure appelé Ecosse. Harry ne s'était pas exilé bien loin, à vol d'oiseau, il était à trois heures de Poudlard et de tous ses proches, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y retourner.

Amorçant le mouvement pour se lever, le Gryffondor posa une longue main à la peau noire sur le sol. Pourvue de griffes acérées comme celles d'un lion, Harry les enfonça dans la roche dure. Elles y pénétrèrent comme dans du beurre…

Un nouveau souvenir jaillit de la mémoire d'Harry. Il renonça à se lever et replongea dans ses souvenirs…

**_Flash-back_**

- Hou… C'est de pire en pire…

Harry remonta sa chemise sur ses épaules et Malefoy se saisit d'un gros grimoire recouvert de poussière.

- Laisse-ça va, fit le brun en soupirant. Ca ne sert à rien.

- Les taches ont cessé de grandir sur ton ventre et tes cuisses et elles ont disparut de tes mains et de tes bras, dit Malefoy.

- Certes, mais pour mieux se concentrer dans mon dos !

- Reconnait au moins qu'il y a du mieux non ? Plus de gants à porter et tu peux mettre des shorts ou te balader en boxer sans éveiller de soupçons.

Harry acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.

- Il n'empêche que tu devrais en parler à McGo, fit soudain le Serpentard.

- Non. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un rat de laboratoire enfermé à St-Mangouste.

- Ca fait quatre mois que je te fais prendre des mixtures toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres pourtant…

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Toi je te connais, j'ai confiance en toi…

- Ravi de l'entendre, grinça le blond.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Harry en le regardant. J'ai rêvé où tu à dit ça d'une manière étrange ?

- De quelle manière ? feignit Malefoy.

- Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?

- Il y a que je ne trouve plus rien, que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'aider et que ca m'énerve au plus haut point ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! Je pensais trouver une solution, un miracle pour obliger la Magie Noire à rester dans un coin, une sorte de filet qui l'empêcherait de se manifester mais il n'y a rien, strictement rien, même dans le pire bouquin de la Reserve !

- Calme-toi, dit alors Harry.

Il s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras sur ses épaules.

- Tu sais bien que s'énerver n'amène que d'autres problèmes…

Malefoy se retourna et s'appuya contre la table en disant :

- Je sais, mais j'avais promit de t'aider, hors le temps passe et les taches grandissent et moi je n'avance pas… Cela me frustre.

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin et Malefoy dit :

- Oh non Potter… Sors-toi ça de la tête…

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait encore…

- Justement. Je t'ai dit ce que je pensais de tout ça.

- Oh Malefoy allez ! fit Harry avec une voix de gamin. Laisse-toi aller pour une fois… Et puis… Ce soir, nous avons la Tour de Gryffondor pour nous tous seuls…

- Que dois-je comprendre là ? Tu m'inquiète… fit Malefoy en regardant le brun du coin de l'œil.

Harry eut un sourire carnassier et soudain, il plongea dans le cou du blond et entreprit de le dévorer goulument.

- Arrête ! Arrête ! fit Malefoy en s'agrippant à la chemise ouverte du Gryffondor. Arrête… A…rrête… Potter…

Harry mordilla la peau blanche jusqu'à y faire affluer le sang. Un superbe suçon apparu en quelques secondes et Harry se redressa légèrement sans pour autant que sa bouche ne quitte la peau satinée.

Le Gryffondor entreprit de faire un autre suçon au blond de l'autre côté mais quand il sentit le blond s'asseoir sur le bureau en repoussant les livres qui tombèrent au sol dans un vacarme impressionnant, le brun changea de tactique.

En quelques secondes le blond se retrouva allongé sur le bureau, le brun sur le ventre qui semblait vouloir l'égorger vivant.

- Potter… Arrête… Ca va… mal… se finir… Potter… haleta le Serpentard.

Harry sourit puis se redressa, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

- Avoues que tu aimes ça, fit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, répondit franchement le blond. Oui j'aime ça, c'est bandant, mais il y a du monde dans les environs et je doute que s'ils nous surprennent dans cette position au beau milieu de la bibliothèque, ils apprécient…

- Oh je vois…

- Quoi ?

- Ca ! fit Harry en enfonçant son genou entre les jambes du Serpentard qui glapit entre ses dents.

- Putain ! Arrête bordel ! Tu veux quoi à la fin ? Me sauter ?

- Non… répondit Harry en perdant brusquement son sourire.

- Hein ?

Malefoy sembla retomber brutalement sur terre. Il regarda Harry en clignant des yeux et le brun souffla en le prenant par la taille :

- Je veux te faire grimper au septième ciel, Drago Malefoy !

Il y eut un voile noir devant les yeux du blond et, la seconde suivante, il se retrouvait couché sur un lit moelleux avec un Harry Potter sur le ventre apparemment très empressé.

- Co-Comment tu as fait ça ? bafouilla le blond en reconnaissant la chambre de Gryffondor.

- Fais quoi ? gémit Harry en reprenant ses explorations.

- Arrête ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

Il repoussa le brun et sauta du lit comme s'il avait été piqué.

- Comment tu as fait pour nous emmener de la bibliothèque à cette chambre, hein ?

Stoppé net dans son envie, Harry regarda autour de lui :

- Je… Je ne sais pas… J'ai transplané ?

- On ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard ! glapit Malefoy.

Il affichait à présent l'expression de celui qui est terrorisé par ce qu'il a devant lui.

- Comment tu as fait ! répéta-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Réponds-moi !

- Mais je n'en sais rien voyons !

Malefoy se jeta soudain sur Harry et lui arracha sa chemise. Le gémissement de bête blessée qui franchit ses lèvres fit monter en Harry une frayeur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des mois.

- Non… fit alors Malefoy en s'effondrant sur Harry sur qui il était à califourchon.

- Hey… fit doucement Harry en lui prenant les mains. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave…

- Si… hoqueta le Serpentard. C'est grave Potter… Tu as utilisé la Magie Noire pour nous emmener ici, sans même t'en rendre compte… Tu n'imagine même pas ce que ça veut dire…

Harry déglutit.

- Ca veut dire que je dois partir, fit-il sombrement.

- J'en ai peur… Si tu ne te rends pas compte quand tu utilises la Magie Noire alors il vaudrait mieux en effet que tu t'éloignes de nous…. Que tu t'éloignes de moi…

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous la stupeur. Malefoy récupéra ses mains et quitta le lit à reculons. Il se rua hors de la chambre et Harry l'appela plusieurs fois mais il n'entendit que le roulement de ses chaussures dans l'escalier de pierre, puis le grincement du portrait de la Grosse Dame, puis ce fut le silence. Un silence lourd, pesant…

**_Fin Flash-back_**

Harry serra les paupières. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, de grosses larmes qui allaient s'écraser sur le sol de la grotte et sur le vêtement informe qu'il portait.

Déglutissant, le Gryffondor se rappela qu'après cet épisode, il n'avait plus jamais revu Malefoy, ou alors, les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés dans un couloir de Poudlard où beaucoup avaient élu domicile définitivement, se fondant au milieu des élèves, le Serpentard changeait de côté de couloir pour l'éviter ou tournait même au premier embranchement qui se présentait.

Six mois. Harry avait vécu six mois avec cette épée de Damoclès sur la tête. Il continuait à faire comme si de rien n'était, à rire et à plaisanter avec Ron et Hermione, mais il se gardait bien de montrer autre chose de son corps que sa tête et son cou, ses poignets et ses mains, et ses chevilles. Tout le reste de sa peau avait noirci, comme carbonisé, en un rien de temps après que Malefoy l'eût quitté, terrorisé.

En y repensant, Harry savait au fond de lui que c'était cette rupture si violente et si douloureuse qui avait fait bondir cette « maladie » d'un seul coup. Le brun savait à présent que ce n'était pas les potions du blond qui tenaient le Magie Noire en respect, mais bien le blond lui-même et sa présence aux côtés d'Harry.

Ce fut le soir du premier anniversaire de mort de Voldemort que le brun décida de partir. Dormant dans une chambre privée, n'ayant plus ses entrées à Gryffondor désormais, il avait remarqué en se déshabillant que le noir avait envahit, en l'espace d'une soirée, ses deux pieds et le dos de la main gauche. Lentement, la Magie Noire grignotait ce qui restait de bon en Harry et, dans très peu de temps, le Gryffondor serait méconnaissable.

Alors que tout le château et même toute l'Angleterre célébrait le premier anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort, le Gryffondor lui, faisait ses valises et s'enfuyait par un souterrain de Poudlard, celui qui menait chez Honeydukes d'où il transplana sur la côte, à la recherche d'un endroit sûr où se cacher car il savait que si jamais ses amis découvraient ce qui lui arrivait, jamais plus ils ne le lâcheraient.

Ayant conservé ses pouvoirs magiques et sa baguette, bien qu'il lui était mal aisé de s'en servir avec des mains dignes de pelles à tarte dotées de griffes démesurées, il usait régulièrement de magie pour aller s'enquérir des nouvelles, celles le concernant l'intéressant principalement.

Durant les six premiers mois de sa vie en ermite, chaque jour il transplanait sur la lande au-dessus de sa grotte, se jetait un sortilège de Désillusion puis se rendait dans la ville la plus proche pour voler la Gazette et de la nourriture. Parfois, il lui arrivait de laisser un peu d'argent à l'épicier qu'il dépouillait, mais rapidement, les fonds vinrent à manquer et il ne songea même pas à se rendre chez Gringotts pour en prendre… question de principe.

Regardant derrière lui, Harry avisa le tas conséquent de journaux qui s'alignaient parfaitement, comme des bûches, le long d'un des murs arrondis de la grotte. Dans les premiers journaux qu'il avait ramenés, au début de son exil, fleurissaient des manchettes appelant quiconque l'aurait vu à signaler sa présence au Ministère directement. Il y avait aussi des articles, écrits par Hermione, Ron, et des amis des deux sorciers. Cela avait duré quelques mois, chaque jour un article nouveau, et puis au fil de semaines, les articles étaient de moins en moins longs avant de finir par disparaitre. Harry comprit que ses amis avaient cessé de le chercher officiellement quand il avait vu sur la première page de la _Gazette_ le cours du Gallion…

Songeant au nombre conséquent d'années écoulées, Harry se mordit la joue. Que pensaient ses amis, ses proches, les Dursley ? Même si pour les sorcier vingt-cinq ce n'est pas énorme, pour les Moldus cela représentait un quart de leur vie sur Terre. Pétunia et Vernon Dursley étaient-ils toujours vivants ? Sans doute, vieux certainement, mais vivants, ils sont coriaces. Et Dudley ? S'était-il rangé ? Avait-il une famille à présent ?

Harry soupira profondément. Sa large cage thoracique tressauta. Soudain, il décida d'aller s'enquérir des nouvelles de ses amis. On était début novembre et Hermione avait du reprendre son poste à Poudlard. Ron était lui en vacances, la saison de Quidditch ne reprenant qu'au printemps. Et Malefoy ? Harry n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir eut des nouvelles de sa famille ou de lui par les sorciers alentours, les ragots ou les journaux.

Intrigué, le Gryffondor se décida à quitter sa grotte alors qu'en temps normal, en plein hiver, jamais il n'aurait mit le nez dehors. Ces dernières années, il s'était surprit à dormir énormément, comme à hiberner. Cela ne l'avait guère troublé…

Se jetant un sortilège de Désillusion, le brun s'avança au bord de sa grotte. Le sol tombait en à-pic jusque dans l'océan. Un faux pas et c'était la mort assurée, même pour Harry.

Se tordant le cou, le brun lança un bras et planta ses griffes assassines dans le granit. Elles y plongèrent comme dans du beurre et, solidement agrippé, il escalada la falaise vertigineuse telle l'araignée, jusqu'en haut sans même se fatiguer.

Arrivé en haut, il s'arrêta et ne laissa dépasser que le haut de sa tête surmonté d'une broussaille de cheveux noirs. Il tenait à s'assurer qu'aucun randonneur Moldu ou qu'aucun sorcier ne trainait dans les parages car si le sortilège masquait son corps, il n'en supprimait pas pour autant le volume.

La voie étant libre, Harry se hissa littéralement sur l'Ecosse puis transplana à Londres et se faufila sur le Chemin de Traverse. Chaque sorcier d'Angleterre allant au moins une fois de temps en temps dans cette allée marchande, si Drago Malefoy était un jour passé ici, même plusieurs années auparavant, Harry serait en mesure de déceler son odeur et de le retrouver. L'odeur de la peau de Malefoy était une chose qui n'avait pas quitté les sens d'Harry depuis le début de son exil. De même que les quatre mois qu'ils avaient passé ensembles étaient toujours gravés dans l'esprit du brun qui, lors de moment douloureux, se les repassait, comme on repasse en boucle un film de famille pour se rappeler les temps heureux.

Alors qu'il songeait au Serpentard, une odeur piquante chatouilla le nez du brun. C'était une odeur de femme, masquée sous un parfum agressif qui obligea Harry à se couvrir le nez et la bouche de sa main pour ne pas éternuer.

Regardant autour de lui, le Gryffondor grogna. Il y avait bien trop de monde qui se bousculait dans la rue pour y voir quoi que ce soit. Avisant les toits, le brun s'y propulsa d'un fléchissement de jambes. Il se saisit d'une gargouille tout en haut d'une vieille maison et se hissa sur le toit. De là, il avait une vue panoramique sur tout le Chemin de Traverse et, plus derrière lui, l'Allée des Embrumes avec sa constante humidité qui flottait au-dessus des venelles sinueuses telle une bruine coriace.

Reniflant autour de lui tel un chien, Harry repéra l'odeur piquante. Il chercha des yeux son propriétaire et fut surprit de découvrir une femme brune, grande et sèche, devant un magasin de vêtement pour jeunes sorciers. Elle attendait sous un parapluie noir et argent – alors qu'il ne pleuvait pas –, en regardant la boutique fixement.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cette femme ne lui inspirait rien de bon mais le pire c'est que sous son odeur personnelle et son parfum si agressif, le Gryffondor découvrit la subtile fragrance de Drago Malefoy. A bien y sentir, l'odeur du Serpentard imprégnait littéralement les vêtements de la femme et sa peau, jusqu'à ses cheveux.

Harry sentit une nausée venir. Soudain la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux courts blonds clair, et une fillette d'une dizaine d'années aux couettes nouées de chaque côté de sa tête.

- J'ai pigé, fit Harry. Cette mégère doit être sa femme et les deux gosses, leurs enfants… Je vais les suivre pour voir…

Harry sauta de toit en toit jusqu'à l'endroit où la femme et les deux enfants disparurent dans une voiture à cheval. Cinq cent mètres plus loin, un peu après la sortie du Chemin de Traverse et à deux pâtés de maisons du monde Moldu, la calèche s'arrêta et les trois sorciers en descendirent. La femme se rua à l'intérieur et les deux enfants montèrent les quatre marches du perron à leur rythme, chaudement enveloppés dans des capes en fourrure.

Harry regarda la maison en face de lui. Grande, blanche, style victorien, elle avait quatre étages et un nombre impressionnant de fenêtres aussi hautes que deux hommes l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Sur le fronton au-dessus de la porte était gravé dans une plaque de marbre noir, le symbole de la famille Malefoy, un serpent enroulé sur lui-même. Le dessin en relief avait été rempli d'argent massif et brillait telle une lanterne sous la blafarde lumière du ciel gris.

- Aucun doute, c'est chez Malefoy, fit le brun en plissant le nez.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit alors au premier étage et l'ouïe aiguisée d'Harry entendit :

- Laissez ça, Graziella, vous le ferez plus tard, j'attends un rendez-vous d'une minute à l'autre. Oui, monsieur Lambert, excusez-moi, la femme de ménage… Heu… Oui, demain à quinze heures à Paris ? Très bien, oui, oui c'est possible. J'y serais. D'accord, au revoir, à demain alors.

Harry fronça les sourcils quand il entendit un bip, le genre de bip caractéristique des téléphones sans fil quand on coupe la ligne… Il vit alors une grande silhouette s'approcher de la fenêtre pour la refermer et son cœur loupa un battement. Drago Malefoy, celui pour qui son cœur battait encore, se pencha par la fenêtre, jeta un œil dans la rue puis retourna dans la pièce en refermant la fenêtre derrière lui.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il fallait qu'il lui parle à présent, qu'il l'approche ! C'était une question de vie ou de mort !

Jaugeant la distance entre le toit où il était perché et la maison de Malefoy, Harry plissa le nez. La rue faisait plus de quinze mètres de large… Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Le brun avisa un lampadaire, il y sauta, s'y accroupi puis décolla aussitôt vers le lampadaire juste en face, évitant de ce fait un pliage suspect de l'objet. De là, il sauta contre le mur de la maison et planta ses grosses griffes dans la pierre ciselée. Il chercha ensuite la fenêtre où il avait vu Malefoy et il s'en approcha sans bruits.

Agrippé au-dessus de la grande fenêtre, il pencha la tête et regarda par le carreau impeccable. Une pièce se dessina sous ses yeux, sans-dessus dessous évidemment. Le sol était recouvert de parquet, lui-même recouvert d'un grand tapis de laine verte et argent. Le mur de gauche pour Harry n'était que portes sur toute sa surface, peut-être des placards, tandis que celui d'en face était une vaste bibliothèque. Devant la bibliothèque se trouvait un grand fauteuil en cuir vert de Dragon, et un lourd bureau en bois massif surencombré de dossiers. Entre les deux meubles, Drago Malefoy se tenait debout, un petit boitier rectangulaire dans la main droite.

- Une télécommande… fit Harry. Allons bon, c'est la meilleure ça… Tiens, et voilà le téléphone sans fil sur le bureau….

Malefoy se rassit soudain et Harry le détailla. L'homme en face de lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon qu'il avait connu vingt-cinq ans plus tôt. En effet, Malefoy avait dix-huit ans à l'époque, à présent, il devait en avoir dans les quarante-trois, quarante-quatre ans. Il était désormais un homme, un très bel homme…

Secoué par un frisson, Harry se concentra sur le blond et formula dans sa tête :

« _Malefoy…_ »

Aussitôt le blond releva la tête et regarda autour de lui comme si on l'avait appelé.

« _Malefoy…_ » répéta Harry. « _Tu ne reconnais pas ma voix ?_ »

- Qui… Qui est là ? demanda le concerné Montrez-vous !

Harry sourit. Il tenta alors une approche différente.

« _Salut mon amour, je suis rentré à la maison_ ! » lança-t-il dans la tête du Serpentard.

Aussitôt le visage du blond passa du pâle au jaunâtre. Sa mâchoire remua et il bafouilla :

- Po-Potter ?

« _Enfin !_ » fit Harry. « _Oui, c'est moi…_ »

- Potter mais… Bon sang où es-tu !

« _Non_ » fit Harry. « _Ne bouge pas, reste assit, fait comme si de rien n'était…_ »

Le blond s'appuya contre son dossier et Harry ajouta :

« _Je te parles par télépathie, j'en suis doté à présent… Répond-moi dans ta tête, je pourrais t'entendre…_ »

Il y eut un blanc et Harry reprit :

« _Bon sang Malefoy, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de te revoir…_ »

« _Et moi donc_ » répondit le blond. « _Mais où es-tu ? Viens me voir, montre-toi…_ »

Harry resta silencieux une seconde puis répondit :

« _Moi aussi je voudrais te serrer dans mes bras à t'en étouffer mais c'est impossible… Je ne suis pas… présentable_ »

« _Qu'à cela ne tienne, montre-toi, je t'en prie…_ _Potter, ca fait vingt-cinq ans que tout le monde te cherche… Dans cinq ans nous aurions mit en terre un cercueil vide…_ »

Harry baissa la tête. Il rajusta sa prise sur les pierres du mur puis dit :

« _Malefoy, je te demande pardon d'avoir disparu de cette façon, mais c'était le seul moyen de tous vous protéger de moi…_ »

« _Nous protéger de toi ? Mais… de quoi ?_ »

« _Tu as oublié ? Tu ne te souviens plus… On a passé quatre mois ensembles à combattre la Magie Noire en moi… Malheureusement, on a échoué… Le soir du premier anniversaire de la mort du Lord, la « maladie » a grignoté les derniers morceaux de peau blanche de mon corps… J'ai fait mes valises et je me suis sauvé…_ »

« _Potter…_ » fit alors le blond. « _Quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir demandé de l'aide ? Rogue et McGonagall auraient pu t'aider…_ »

Harry secoua la tête puis dit :

« _Non, personne à part moi ne pouvait m'aider… Ce que j'ai enduré ces dernières années, je ne le souhaite à personne… Je suis un monstre Malefoy, une bête doté de griffes redoutables, d'une force herculéenne… Je lacère la plus dure des pierres d'un mouvement du poignet, je monte et descend des falaises en à-pic telle l'araignée, la tête en bas… Non Malefoy, vous n'auriez pas supporté tout ça…_ »

« _Harry…_ »

Harry ferma les yeux. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur le balcon sous lui. Le brun resserra sa prise sur la pierre du mur et une fine pluie de gravillons dégringola contre le carreau. La seconde suivante la fenêtre s'ouvrait et Malefoy apparaissait.

- Potter… Montre-toi, je t'en supplie… fit-il en regardant en l'air.

« _Non_ » répondit Harry. « _Non, je ne veux pas que tu me voies dans cet état…_ »

- Potter…

Harry regarda dans la pièce et tendit l'oreille.

« _Ta femme approche_ » fit-il au blond. « _Je dois partir…_ »

- Non ! Non, attends ! Je t'en prie ! Est-ce que tu vas revenir parmi nous ? Hein ? Montre-moi au moins à quoi tu ressembles ! S'il te plait !

Harry ne répondit pas. Il déglutit puis ferma les yeux et propulsa dans l'esprit du Serpentard une image de sa propre main à la peau noire, carbonisée, pourvue de ses longues griffes noires et luisantes, acérées comme des poignards. Il grimpa ensuite en quelques secondes sur le toit de la maison puis dit :

« _Je dois partir… Je t'aime Malefoy, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, saches-le…_ »

- Potter ! Attend…

On frappa soudain à la porte et le blond se retourna. Il sentit la présence de son épouse de l'autre côté du panneau et regarda à nouveau vers la rue. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'Harry. Dépité, la gorge nouée, le blond rentra dans la pièce et referma la fenêtre. Sa femme entra alors et lui parla de quelque chose mais il ne retint pas la moitié de la discussion…

* * *

_Et voila !_

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez via une tite review !_

_Bisoux et a demain pour le chap 4_

_Phenix_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour bonjour ! Et voilà le chapitre 4 !_

_Bon, je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

_Sinon, je sais que les RAR sont interdites mais, juste un mot pour "Aaron" qui m'a gentiment dit que je "chérissais" trop Harry dans cette fic... Ah bon ! Et encore pour répondre à Aaron, non je ne me suis pas perdue dans mon histoire comme tu le sous-entend, sinon je n'en aurais pas fait 20 chapitres !_

_Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Cette visite à Malefoy acheva Harry. Terré dans son trou, roulé en boule au fond de sa grotte, il avait transplané ici à peine avait-il quitté le blond, le cœur en pièces. Il était prostré là, à pleurer et à demander pardon… Ces crises de larmes étaient fréquentes en temps normal, mais le brun n'en avait pas fait une depuis des mois, résigné à son sort.

Chez Malefoy cependant, c'était tout autre. Une fois Harry partit, trois jours plus tôt, et après qu'il se fut débarrassé de sa femme, le Serpentard contacta aussitôt le professeur Rogue qui, pour cause de cours, ne put le rejoindre malgré l'urgence de la situation. Cependant, le sombre professeur avait promis à son protégé de le retrouver au Chaudron Baveur samedi en 3 à quinze heures. On était samedi 3 novembre et il était 14h55…

Assit à une table du Chaudron Baveur, Malefoy buvait un café en attendant son ancien professeur et parrain. L'homme se pointa à quinze heures pile dans la zone de transplanage.

- Bonjour Drago.

- Bonjour parrain, fit le blond comme l'homme s'asseyait en face de lui. Un café ?

- Volontiers… Je n'ai pas longtemps à t'accorder, j'ai une colle à surveiller à seize heures.

Malefoy hocha la tête. Il fit signe à Tom, le barman, de lui apporter deux cafés et il regarda alors Rogue.

- Alors ? fit celui-ci. Tu avais quelque d'urgent à me dire ?

- Urgent non mais très important…

- Je t'écoute…

Malefoy pinça les lèvres, brassa son café à moitié terminé puis dit :

- Il y a trois jours, vous ne devinerez jamais qui est venu me rendre visite…

- Le Ministre ? hasarda Rogue.

- Professeur… soupira le blond.

Tom leur apporta leurs cafés au même moment et Malefoy repris, une fois le barman parti :

- Nous n'avions pas eut de nouvelles de lui depuis vingt-cinq ans…

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il plongea sa cuillère dans sa tasse, intrigué.

- Non… Ne me dites pas que… fit-il.

Sa main gauche tressaillit et Malefoy secoua la tête.

- Je ne serais pas en vie pour le raconter si cela avait été « lui »…

- Hum, très juste… Mais alors ?

- Allons professeur, souvenez-vous…

Rogue plissa son front et soudain il haussa les sourcils.

- Potter ? souffla-t-il. Potter est revenu parmi nous ?

Malefoy opina lentement du chef.

- On dirait bien…

- Oh Merlin tout puissant… J'ose à peine y croire… Que vous a-t-il dit ? L'avez-vous vu ? Comment va-t-il ?

Cette fois-ci le Serpentard secoua la tête.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, fit-il. Il a refusé de se montrer, il dit qu'il n'est pas « présentable »… comme il l'a dit. J'ignore ce que cela veut dire bien que j'en aie une vague idée…

- C'est-à-dire ? Hum, bref, quoi qu'il en soit, il doit revenir définitivement parmi les siens, voilà trop longtemps que plus personne ne croit en sa survie… Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Rien de spécial, j'imagine qu'il voulait simplement s'enquérir de quelque nouvelle…

- Hum… Et qu'entendait-il par « pas présentable » ?

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur…

- Drago, je t'en prie… Tu n'as jamais su mentir.

Le blond vira au rose soutenu puis secoua la tête.

- Très bien, fit-il. Ma femme nous a interrompus… Apparemment il était accroché je ne sais comment à la façade de ma maison, mais caché par un sortilège. Je sentais une masse de magie incroyablement puissante, j'en ai eut le vertige… Bref, avant de partir, il m'a transmit une image d'une main par voie télépathique…

- Potter n'a jamais été doué pour la Legilimancie…

- Apparemment, il l'est maintenant parce qu'il parle mentalement de façon très naturelle…

Rogue plissa son long nez.

- Une main tu dis ? La sienne ? demanda-t-il.

- Si c'est le cas, alors il a de très gros problèmes…

- Peux-tu me la montrer ?

Malefoy haussa un sourcil puis il hocha la tête. Il fit alors mine de prendre un sucre dans le sucrier et Rogue en fit autant. Leurs doigts se heurtèrent et Malefoy envoya l'image de la main à Rogue. Celui-ci recula aussitôt sa main en s'excusant et Malefoy ramena la sienne près de sa tasse en guettant la réaction de son ancien professeur.

- C'est… ça ? fit Rogue au bout de quelques secondes. Merlin… Quelle horreur…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aura balancé la main d'une créature quelconque sans raison… Et puis, comme je l'ai raconté à l'époque, il a en lui les pouvoirs du Lord… Cela ne serait guère étonnant qu'il ait du transformer son corps pour s'adapter à une magie aussi puissante… à l'instar du Lord lui-même…

- Tu crois ?

- J'ai eut plusieurs jours pour y réfléchir, fit le blond avec un haussement d'épaules. Et je ne vois que cette raison…

Rogue serra les mâchoires. Il regarda son café puis sa montre et dit :

- Je dois rentrer, Drago… Tiens-moi au courant s'il reviens te voir.

- Entendu. Bonne journée, professeur…

- A toi aussi.

L'homme transplana alors et Malefoy laissa deux Mornilles dans le cendrier avant de transplaner à son tour, directement au Ministère, dans son bureau de juge pour ados qu'il était depuis maintenant quinze ans.

**888888**

Hermione soupira profondément.

- Quel soupir…

- Kya ! s'exclama la jeune femme, une main sur le cœur. Severus… Tu m'as fichu une peur bleue…

- Hum, toi tu as besoin de prendre des vacances…

- Et des longues… marmotta la jeune femme.

- Tu dis ?

- Non, rien… Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? Je suis débordée…

- Hermione, ne va pas me faire croire que tu as du travail par-dessus la tête un samedi après-midi, si ?

- Si. J'ai une centaine de copies à corriger pour lundi… Alexandre refuse de s'endormir, Jason me fait la tête…

Rogue haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Jason te fait la tête ? Pourquoi ?

- A ton avis ? siffla la Gryffondor en regardant vers le berceau posé sous la fenêtre de son bureau. Depuis qu'Alex est né, Jason a l'impression d'être invisible…

- C'est un peu normal, non ? Il était comme ça quand tu as eut tes jumelles ?

- Oui… Mais il avait six ans de moins et à cet âge-là on peut comprendre mais maintenant, il a onze ans…

- Hermione… Peut-être que Jason a pensé t'avoir à lui tout seul en allant à l'école dans le même établissement où tu travaille…

- Tu es en train de me dire que je ne suis pas assez présente pour mon fils ?

- Déjà c'est _notre_ fils, fit Rogue. Et ensuite, oui. Toute ta vie tu as bossé de septembre à juin ici, en ne rentrant que pendant les vacances de Noël et quelques fois le week-end quand l'un de tes enfants était malade ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Rappelle-moi combien de fois tu as passé deux semaines entières chez toi sans mettre les pieds à Poudlard ?

Hermione serra les mâchoires. Il avait raison et elle le savait parfaitement.

- Ok, fit-elle. T'as raison, j'ai besoin de vacances… mais un peu, deux trois jours seulement…

Le sombre professeur serra les mâchoires.

- Non Hermione, pas deux trois jours, deux trois mois ! fit-il brusquement.

- Mois ? Non, non, Severus, il est hors de questions que je quitte mon travail pendant trois mois ! s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

- Hermione nom d'un Dragon ! tonna soudain l'homme. Tu as eut un bébé il y a même pas une semaine et tu es restée moins de vingt-quatre heures à l'Infirmerie !

- Pour Jason aussi… se défendit la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

- Mais tu avais dix ans de moins ! Là c'est soit du suicide soit de l'imbécillité !

Hermione serra les mâchoires et plissa ses yeux chocolat. Rogue reprit :

- Et ne me regarde pas de cette façon, tu me connais, je ne céderais pas.

- Tu n'es pas mon mari, Severus…

- Non, je le sais parfaitement, cependant je te connais depuis trente ans ! Je sais que tu es une acharnée du travail et que tu serais capable de donner tes cours depuis un lit d'hôpital, mais là non Hermione, je dis stop. Tu as eut un bébé, tu dois te reposer et t'occuper de lui. Et Lewis dans l'histoire ? Il a vu son bébé quand ? Pendant les deux jours qu'il a passé ici alors que tu venais d'accoucher ? Non, ca ne doit pas se passer comme ça.

- Et comment ca se passerait autrement ? Hein ? Mon travail c'est toute ma vie !

- Je vais aller voir McGonagall et on verra ce qu'elle en dit.

Hermione serra violemment les mâchoires. Elle était furieuse, hors d'elle, mais elle savait aussi que, quoi qu'elle dise, l'homme en face d'elle ne courberait pas l'échine. Elle aura beau lui sortir toutes les raisons et excuses qu'elle connaissait, il ne céderait pas d'un pouce et l'enverrait de force chez elle, quitte à l'y emmener lui-même si elle opposait une quelconque résistance.

- Ok, fit-elle soudain. T'as gagné, je vais aller me reposer.

- A la bonne heure ! Va faire tes bagages alors.

- Non, non, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir maintenant.

- Hermione !

- Et arrête d'aboyer comme ça ! fit la brunette en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai bien trop de travail pour partir sur le champ. Qui me remplacerait hein ?

- Nous feront venir un professeur du Ministère, comme à chaque fois que l'un de nous manque à l'appel.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle chassa soudain l'homme d'un geste de la main et Rogue tourna les talons, en colère. Il traça ensuite jusque chez McGonagall et trouva celle-ci en train de boire le thé avec deux femmes de son âge.

- Oh pardon, mesdames, j'ignorais que vous aviez de la visite, Minerva…

- Ce n'est rien, Severus, répondit la Directrice avec un signe de tête. Vous avez à me parler ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa tasse devant elle.

Toutes trois se trouvaient autour d'un petit guéridon de bois au pied en fer forgé et elles piochaient allégrement dans une boite de gâteaux qui avait du être pleine quelques heures plus tôt.

- Rien d'urgent, je voulais simplement vous parler d'Hermione…

- Ha ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe qu'elle a eut un bébé et qu'elle est encore ici !

- Vous parlez de Miss Hermione Granger ? demanda la vieille sorcière à droite de McGonagall. Vous avez eut un autre enfant ensemble ? Tu ne nous en avais rien dit, Minerva !

- Nous sommes séparés, grogna Rogue. Depuis onze ans…

- Ha oui ! Merlin que je suis sotte, fit la sorcière en rougissant. Quoi qu'il en soit, si elle a eut un bébé, il lui faut du repos…

- Allez lui dire ça… grogna l'homme.

- Miss Granger est comment dire… une droguée du travail, fit McGonagall à ses amies dont l'une sirotait son thé sans sourciller. Parlez-lui de vacances et elle vous répondra qu'elle tâchera de dormir plus tard le matin de temps en temps…

- J'ai entendu parler de sa ténacité, fit alors la seconde amie de la Directrice en levant enfin le nez de sa tasse. C'est admirable chez une aussi jeune femme mais tu as raison Libby, il lui faut du repos.

- Je viens d'aller la voir, fit alors Rogue. Elle m'a presque envoyé balader mais j'ai tenu bon. Minerva, parlez-lui, je ne sais plus quoi lui dire… Elle est épuisée, à ce qu'elle me dit Alexandre a du mal à dormir et j'ai presque eut peur en la croisant ce matin au petit-déjeuner… Elle a des cernes sous les yeux aussi grands que le Lac Noir !

McGonagall jeta un regard à l'homme. Elle soupira puis hocha la tête.

- D'accord mais je ne vous garantis rien du tout.

- Si elle refuse, je l'emmènerais moi-même chez elle, de force, fit alors Rogue. Je refuse qu'elle se tue au travail et que cela nuise en plus au bien-être de sa famille.

- Voilà une noble action, fit Libby en souriant.

Rogue la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il capta alors que la sorcière avait les cheveux cotonneux d'un rose soutenu… Il se retint de montrer sa surprise puis tourna les talons en s'excusant de les avoir dérangés dans un moment de tranquillité trop rare quand on dirige une école de plusieurs milliers d'élèves déchainés.  
.

* * *

.  
Harry émergea de sa couchette à cause d'un vent glacial chargé de neige qui rentrait dans sa grotte sans toutefois en ressortir. Malgré les dizaines de fourrures et de peaux entassées dans le recoin où le brun avait son lit, il se réveilla un matin avec une stalactite devant les yeux. Son feu était bien évidemment éteint et lorsqu'il s'approcha du bord de la falaise, enroulé dans un cuir de vache, il frissonna de haut en bas. En une nuit, trois stalactites épaisses comme un bras s'étaient formées devant l'entrée de la grotte, donnant l'impression d'une porte de prison. Cette image frappa le Gryffondor de plein fouet…

- Une prison… fit-il en caressant la glace du bout des griffes. Une prison… Oui, je suis en prison dans mon propre corps…

Le visage ravagé de Malefoy quand il avait du le laisser, un mois plus tôt, lui revint en mémoire et il sentit aussitôt sa gorge se serrer violemment.

- Bordel ! jura-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un tas de vieux ossements.

Telle une fusée, un tibia décolla et se fracassa contre le mur de pierre gelée.

- Aller, ça suffit ! fit soudain le brun. Y'en a marre !

D'un coup de baguette magique il ranima son feu, jeta dedans des bûches un peu humides puis un vieux morceau de viande séchée. Il s'assit devant le foyer et ferma les yeux, se concentrant.

C'est alors que se produisit un phénomène qui aurait pu paraitre splendide aux yeux de n'importe quel spectateur : l'être abominable qu'était Harry, accroupi au milieu de sa grotte, se changea progressivement en une créature tout aussi terrifiante mais tellement magnifique…

En effet, sur la peau carbonisée, poussa une longue, épaisse et dense fourrure noire comme les ténèbres. Ses bras longs et fragiles gonflèrent et devinrent aussi musclés que ceux d'un lutteur professionnel. Ses trapèzes, les muscles reliant ses épaules à sa nuque, s'épaissirent, et la fourrure noire se perdit dans ses cheveux qui raccourcirent légèrement et se hérissèrent en grosses mèches pointues.

Assit sur ses fesses, Harry sentit ses jambes durcir et se transformer. Il ne s'en déconcentra pas pour autant. Les muscles de ses cuisses grossirent, ses tibias s'affinèrent, son talon s'éloigna de ses orteils d'une façon presque grotesque et ces mêmes orteils devinrent progressivement d'énormes pattes dotées de griffes redoutables.

Mais le plus impressionnant fut sans doute la modification de son torse. Déjà large mais maigre, la poitrine du Gryffondor se muscla et devint rapidement si imposante que son bassin semblait avoir rétrécit de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, si bien qu'à présent, le tronc du Gryffondor avait la forme d'un triangle tête en bas.

La tête d'Harry se modifia alors à son tour. Son nez et sa bouche s'allongèrent vers l'avant et un museau carré et large se dessina. Des dents aiguisées et pointues remplacèrent celle que le brun avait tant bien que mal réussi à garder en ne mangeant quasiment que de la viande, et son nez se mua en une grosse truffe noire et luisante. Ses yeux clos s'étrécirent et se positionnèrent de chaque côté de sa tête comme ses oreilles remontaient sur son crane, s'agrandissaient et se changeaient en de parfaits triangles.

Soudain, Harry lâcha un râle et s'effondra sur le dos dans un bruit sourd. Sa grande carcasse s'alanguit aussitôt puis un ronflement monta de sa poitrine. Epuisé, il avait sombré dans un profond sommeil…

* * *

.

_Et voilà pour le chapitre 4 !_

_Et pitié, si vous voulez que je réponde aux questions de vos review, laissez-moi au moins un mail, si'l vous plait..._

_Aller, a demain pour le 5_

_Phenix_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde ! (hum, ca fat un peu prof qui rentre dans sa salle de classe, ça non ? lol) bref ! Deja, merci pour vos reviex, neuf coms rien que sur le chap 4, youhou !_

_Et sinon, oui, vus êtes pas mal à m'avoir dit que vous n'arriviez pas à voir à quoi ressemblait Harry donc je vais vous expliquer ca lol_

_En fait, si vous vous souvenez du film 3, quand on voit Lupin en mode loup-garou, tout maigre, sans muscles, dégingandé, et bien voilà, c'est Harry une fois son corps consumé par la magie noire, mais rajoutez la peau noire comme du cuir brûlé, et deux yeux émeraude comme des lanternes ainsi que des griffes d'environ 3cm chacune, mains et pieds y comprit. Pas de poils, juste une tignasse noire hérissée et crasseuse et voila. Sinon, concernant sa nouvelle forme, allez sur le site de Darknatacha(point)com et cliquez sur 'Gallery' puis "Anthro" et sélectionnez ensuite sur la page 3. Cliquez sur la troisième vignette en partant de la gauche, sur l'avant dernière ligne de miniatures. Voila à quoi ressemble Ryry après sa transformation. Je vous aurait bien mit le lien direct mais n'est pas d'accord u_u..._

_Je pense que ceci vous a aidé ^^ Maintenant, place au chapitre!_

_Phenix_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 5**

.

- Mon ami, m'écoutez-vous ?

- Non, répondit franchement Malefoy.

- Oh ! s'offusqua Segma. Hum, soit, fit-elle ensuite, les lèvres pincées. Que votre fils se soit encore fait renvoyé de Durmstrang ne vous concerne donc pas… ?

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit le blond sans lever le nez des dossiers qu'il traitait. C'est vous qui avez tant tenu à l'envoyer là-bas alors qu'il aurait été tout aussi bien, et peut-être même beaucoup mieux, à Poudlard.

- Notre fils n'est pas comme les autres ! fit Segma, tranchante. Combien de fois devrais-je encore vous le dire ! Poudlard n'est qu'un repaire de sorciers dévoués à Dumbledore. Le fils d'un ancien Mangemort n'y aurait jamais trouvé une place à sa hauteur !

- Serpentard est la maison qui reçoit les enfants de Mangemorts depuis des dizaines d'années ! fit Malefoy en la regardant fixement. Rodolphus y serait allé et s'y serait certainement plut ! Possible même qu'il n'aurait pas fait autant de bêtises que ces quatre dernières années ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, rentrez chez nous et laissez-moi travailler.

Segma plissa ses yeux violets. Sa mâchoire remua et soudain, elle transplana. Malefoy soupira alors profondément et, du bureau voisin, une petite voix timide s'éleva :

- Tout va bien Drago ?

- Oui, oui… Tiens, tu peux m'apporter un café, s'il te plait ?

- Cuillère debout dans le pot avec un peu de Xeres ?

- Si possible…

Il y eut un rire dans l'autre pièce puis le Serpentard soupira et retourna à ses dossiers. Depuis une dizaine d'années, il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la présence et surtout la froideur de son épouse. Jamais elle ne montrait d'émotions autres que la colère ou l'impatience, ou encore le dégoût. Pas de gestes affectueux envers son mari ou ses enfants, aucune politesse envers les Elfes de Maison qui servaient la famille fidèlement depuis plusieurs décennies, ni même envers la gouvernante Cracmole de ses enfants. C'était comme si elle était une reine en son palais et que tout le monde lui devait un respect sans bornes, son mari y comprit.

Quand Malefoy avait comprit cela, c'était malheureusement trop tard, Segma était sur le point de donner naissance à Kezra et Rodolphus avait environ cinq ans… Il ne pouvait donc plus la répudier pour refus de procréer ou une autre raison peut-être pas toujours justifiée aux yeux de sa femme mais à ses yeux à lui oui…

Lorsque le Serpentard rentra chez lui, sur les coups de vingt-heures ce soir-là, il trouva une lettre sur son bureau. Bien entendu, il en recevait des dizaines par jour mais rares étaient celles qui portaient le sceau de Poudlard en guise de cachet…

Dépliant le parchemin, le blond le lut dans sa tête. Elle venait de Rogue qui lui demandait s'il avait des nouvelles d'Harry. Malefoy lui répondit pas la négative et lui dit qu'il s'était remis à sa recherche mais que ses investigations n'avaient pour le moment rien donné de concret. S'il créchait dans le coin, le Gryffondor se montrerait tôt au tard…

o0o0o

La transformation d'Harry le laissa sur le carreau pendant plusieurs jours. Quand il émergea de son lourd sommeil réparateur, une couche de givre le recouvrait et sa fourrure raidie craqua quand il s'assit lentement, les muscles froids.

- Ca a marché… fit-il en regardant ses mains. J'ai de la fourrure…

Serrant les poings, il testa ses griffes contre sa paume et grimaça. Il porta ensuite ses mains à son museau et cela le fit loucher. Il sourit alors et en profita pour tâter ses canines.

- Je suis devenu un loup… fit-il en se relevant. Aïe… Je suis un peu raide…

Lentement il se mit sur ses jambes puis se releva et constata qu'il n'avait pas grandit. Il pouvait toujours poser la main à plat au plafond de sa grotte, bras tendu.

- Je n'ai pas grandit plus, fit le brun. Heureusement.

Il testa alors la puissance de ses jambes, sentant le sang chaud reprendre son cours dans ses veines. Il cessa de frissonner rapidement et soudain, il s'ébroua violemment et sa fourrure gonfla.

- Ah, mieux, fit-il en se frottant les mains.

Il les posa sur son torse et demeura pensif un instant.

- Si je me pointe comme ça devant Drago, il va hurler… Il va croire que je suis un vrai loup… Il me faut un vêtement… Où est ma baguette ? Ah, la voila.

Réfléchissant, le Gryffondor chercha dans sa mémoire le type d'habits qu'un loup humanoïde pourrait porter sans attirer l'attention plus que de mesure, ni les convoitises.

Tapotant sa baguette magique dans sa paume – aussi large qu'une pelle à tarte –, le brun cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête. Il invoqua un miroir et s'observa à loisirs tout en réfléchissant.

- Quelque chose autour de la taille, fit-il. Histoire d'avoir un peu de pudeur…

Il pointa le miroir de baguette magique, au niveau de sa taille, et une large ceinture de cuir apparut, lui entoura les hanches. Un tissu se déroula devant et derrière lui, le pan à l'arrière laissant un triangle de libre pour le passage de l'épaisse queue touffue proche de balayer le sol.

- Voilà qui est mieux… Ensuite… Un plastron ?

Il invoqua une espèce d'armure de cuir souple sur son torse puis secoua la tête en grimaçant. Il la réduisit et se retrouva finalement avec une bande de cuir rigide autour du cou, suffisamment large pour être à l'horizontale sur ses épaules. Il la décora de dessins totalement imaginés, y ajouta des chainettes d'or et des breloques qu'il laissa pendre sur son torse puis il s'admira un moment dans le miroir.

- Correct, fit-il. Mais il manque quelque chose.

Deux boucles d'oreille en or apparurent à son oreille droite et le brun haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais il y a encore quelque chose qui manque…

Il chercha dans sa mémoire et se souvint d'un livre sur les créatures fantastiques qu'il avait lu quelques années avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Dudley avait gribouillé sur chacune des pages, rendant l'histoire illisible mais les dessins avaient été épargnés.

Hochant la tête, le Gryffondor matérialisa autour de ses poignets de larges bandes de cuir lacées et il incrusta des dessins dorés dans l'épaisseur du cuir. Il en fit également apparaitre sur ses chevilles, mais au lieu des lacets, il mit des boucles dorées, quatre, tournées vers l'arrière.

- Voilà qui est bien…

Il se contorsionna devant le miroir, arrangea deux trois petits choses puis conjura un vaste manteau marron terreux et s'en drapa. Il remonta la capuche sur sa tête et seul son museau dépassa.

- Très bien tout ça. Très bien. Un peu terrifiant mais bon…

Voulant ranger sa baguette magique, le Gryffondor grogna. Il fit apparaitre autour de sa cuisse, fixé à sa ceinture, un long fourreau de cuir étroit et il y glissa la longue baguette de bois.

- L'élément indispensable, fit-il en souriant à son reflet qui faisait réellement frémir…

.

**888888**

.

Cependant, dans le monde « vivant », Malefoy avait décidé de se donner corps et âme dans la recherche du brun. Le retour du Gryffondor l'avait complètement bouleversé et, honnêtement, il n'avait pas repensé à lui depuis des années, s'étant obligé à l'éloigner de ses pensées pour ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie. Quand le peu d'espoir de retrouver le Survivant s'était envolé, il s'était plongé dans le travail et parfois, seule Segma arrivait à l'en tirer mais c'était de courte durée. Le temps de mettre un héritier en route, par exemple…

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre du Serpentard. Il alla lui ouvrir et détacha de sa patte une lettre de Rogue qui demandait s'il devait tout révéler à McGonagall ou attendre encore un peu. Malefoy lui répondit d'attendre encore un peu, qu'il n'avait rien de concret pour le moment et que cela l'énervait. De plus, si Harry était venu le voir lui avant quiconque, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Malefoy inspira profondément. En repartant d'ici, un mois plus tôt, Harry lui avait clairement dit qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Cela avait rebondit dans le crâne du blond pendant des jours et il y repensait encore aujourd'hui.

- Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait… avant…

Secouant la tête, le blond ajouta :

- Non, on n'oublie pas ce genre de chose… S'il me l'avait dit je ne l'aurais jamais oublié…

On toqua soudain à la porte et le Serpentard se hâta de ranger les papiers concernant la recherche d'Harry. Il les avait ressortis des archives et il était en train de les relire avec un pincement au cœur comme les souvenirs refaisaient surface.

- Entrez ? Ah Segma… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Votre fils a été renvoyé de Durmstrang, siffla la femme en poussant un grand garçon devant elle. Encore…

Les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, Rodolphus Malefoy n'avait de son père que ses yeux bleus comme un glacier qui viraient au gris suivant la lumière alentour.

- Renvoyé ? fit Malefoy en regardant son fils. Qu'as-tu fait cette fois-ci ? Et pour combien de temps est-ce ?

- C'est définitif, grogna Segma. Voilà la lettre.

- Bon, fit le blond en ignorant le parchemin que lui tendait sa femme. Je vais envoyer une lettre au professeur McGonagall dès aujourd'hui pour qu'elle te prenne à Poudlard pour le reste de l'année. Tu y seras la semaine prochaine, fils. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre.

Rodolphus tourna les talons avec un bref salut du menton à son père. Segma le laissa passer puis elle se tourna vers son époux.

- Vous ne le corrigez pas ? fit-elle, choquée. Cela mérite des coups de bâton !

- De bâton ? Jamais je ne battrais mes enfants ! s'exclama le blond en fusillant la femme de son regard glacé. Vous entendez, madame ? Jamais ! Ni avec un bâton, ni avec une ceinture, ni avec la magie ! Ce n'est pas en les frappant que vous obtiendrez d'eux ce que vous en attendez, mais le contraire !

- J'ai été élevée au bâton, fit Segma en croisant les bras.

- Quand on voit ce que ça à donné… marmonna Malefoy en regardant ses papiers devant lui.

- Oh ! Espèce de goujat !

- Merci.

Tremblante de rage, Segma tourna les talons et quitta le bureau. Malefoy agita sa baguette magique pour refermer la porte et il soupira. Il claqua ensuite de la langue et son hibou vola vers lui. Gribouillant rapidement mais d'une belle écriture une courte lettre pour le professeur McGonagall, il la donna au hibou puis il envoya l'animal par la fenêtre entrouverte et ressortit ensuite les documents jaunis qu'il avait rassemblés lorsque tout le monde sorcier cherchait leur Survivant aux quatre coins de la planète...

.

**8888888**

.

Harry, affublé de son apparence de loup, avait passé le mois à errer régulièrement dans le monde magique afin de se réhabituer au monde. D'abord c'était sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans l'Allée des Embrumes précisément. Il y fureta quelques jours, histoire que les gens s'habituent à sa présence puis il s'aventura sur le Chemin de Traverse et provoqua inévitablement des séries de regards surpris ou terrifiés. Le premier à mettre un nom sur son apparence fut un vieux sorcier à la barbe noire en broussaille, un matin très tôt, alors que le brun venait d'apparaitre près de Gringotts, comme à son habitude depuis trois semaines.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur…

Harry regarda autour de lui puis baissa la tête et vit le vieil homme, surpris.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il le plus aimablement que sa gueule hérissée de dents le pouvait.

L'homme déglutit puis demanda :

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais… Vous êtes bien un Loup des Montagnes, non ?

Harry regarda l'homme de ses yeux vers sous son capuchon. Il cligna des paupières.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous le fait penser ? demanda-t-il.

- Hé bien… Votre grande taille, le fait que vous marchiez sur deux pattes, votre fourrure noire et votre façon de vous vêtir… Et aussi, vos yeux verts comme des émeraudes…

Harry cligna à nouveau des yeux puis s'accroupi pour être à la hauteur de l'homme qui déglutit bruyamment.

- Alors vous avez vu juste, fit-il avec un sourire. Je suis bien un Loup des Montagnes, grogna-t-il d'une voix profonde et suave.

L'autre bondit littéralement de joie, souriant nerveusement en se tordant les doigts.

- Merlin soit loué ! fit-il soudain en levant les mains au ciel plombé. Vous venez d'illuminer ma journée, Messire Loup !

- M'en voilà ravi… fit Harry en souriant. Mais puis-je vous demander en quoi ?

L'autre le regarda de travers.

- Vous ignorez la légende ? demanda-t-il.

- Une légende ? Sur les Loups de Montagnes ?

- Oui… Quiconque en voit un vivant est assuré d'avoir une grande chance dans les jours qui vont suivre ! Messire Loup, vous êtes mon sauveur !

Harry baissa la tête puis dit :

- Dans ce cas…

- Je vous remercie !

L'autre s'inclina soudain puis tourna les talons et fila ventre à terre. Harry le regarda partir en souriant et discrètement, il lui jeta un sortilège de chance, histoire que la légende soit vraie au moins pour lui…

Secouant la tête, Harry retourna fureter dans la vaste allée marchande, ayant une grande préférence pour le parc où il pouvait grimper dans un arbre et voir sans être vu les sorciers aller et venir sans se douter de rien. Il glanait ainsi des infos sur les derniers faits divers et remettait ainsi à jour les entrées de sa base de données personnelle.

Avec quelques douleurs morales, Harry avait réussi à patienter jusqu'au mois de décembre sans se manifester à nouveau auprès de Malefoy. Rentré du Chemin de Traverse après une journée riche en rencontres, et désormais allongé au soleil au bord de sa caverne, le Gryffondor cherchait dans sa tête qui, à Poudlard notamment, pourrait l'aider à sortir de son cauchemar. Soudain, un nom lui sauta à l'esprit : Rogue…

Le Gryffondor pesa le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes puis il chercha comment contacter le professeur de Potions sans qu'il ne prenne peur ou n'ameute tout le pays, ce qui allait évidemment arriver si le brun se montrait à son ancien professeur sans un minimum de précautions...

- Poudlard… fit soudain le brun en s'asseyant. Oui, voilà, je vais aller me cacher là-bas pour pouvoir parler à Rogue sans risquer d'être repéré… Et en plus j'aurais une nouvelle maison chauffée…

Décidé, il rassembla des affaires, les maigres choses auxquelles il tenait, puis il quitta sa grotte et transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Comme il faisait nuit noire, il n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler dans la Forêt Interdite puis le long des murs de Poudlard. Il se glissa ensuite rapidement jusqu'au seul passage secret dont il se souvenait et qui conduisait dans le château, et il s'y engouffra, plié en deux, silencieux.

Après vingt-cinq ans sans revenir à Poudlard, Harry s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle les souvenirs lui revenaient. Il trouva le chemin de la Salle sur Demande en un rien de temps et lui ordonna de se montrer sous son aspect de Salle des Objets Perdus. Le Gryffondor décida que cet endroit serait désormais son chez-lui. Il déposa ses affaires dans un coin, se fit une sorte de nid avec des vieux draps trouvés un peu partout, et entreprit de retourner lentement au monde en furetant dans les couloirs, silencieusement, comme une ombre, s'abreuvant des chuchotements des tableaux.

.

**888888**

.

Le mois de décembre s'égrena lentement et Harry vit approcher, jour après jour, les vacances de Noël avec une certaine appréhension. Il était dans sa nouvelle maison depuis trois semaines et il n'avait encore pas trouvé le bon moment pour coincer Rogue. Celui-ci était toujours, soit avec un collègue, soit pressé, soit avec des élèves, soit en cours… A croire qu'il n'avait de temps libre. Cela dit, Harry le comprenait, il y avait tellement plus d'élèves qu'à son époque !

Agrippé au sommet du mur, sur une moulure, Harry, protégé par un sortilège de Désillusion, observait les allées et venues des élèves et des professeurs dans le grand hall d'entrée du collège. Il était là depuis plusieurs minutes et, lorsque la cloche retentit, le Gryffondor attendit que le hall fût entièrement vide pour descendre de son perchoir.

Depuis trois semaines, il avait revisité le collège de haut en bas, allant même dans les endroits où, élève, il n'avait jamais mit les pieds. Le dortoir de Gryffondor – qu'il n'avait vu que dehors, agrippé à une gargouille –, et la Bibliothèque, avaient fait remonter en lui de douloureux souvenirs ainsi que des visions de son passé, surtout avec Malefoy, notamment les dernières semaines avant son départ.

Ces retours en arrière n'avaient jamais été aussi fréquents depuis qu'il s'était installé dans le collège et c'était normal, quelque part. Il avait vécu sept ans dans ce château et chaque salle, chaque couloir était imprégné d'un souvenir.

Sortant du château par une fenêtre, Harry se hissa le long de la muraille verticale en glissant ses griffes entre les pierres. Il atteignit le toit d'une tourelle, sauta sur le mur d'en face et continua de grimper, jusqu'à la minuscule tourelle qui abritait le bureau de feu Dumbledore, aujourd'hui McGonagall.

Le brun aimait beaucoup s'installer sur une gargouille où même carrément devant la fenêtre, assit sur le rebord. Soigneusement dissimulé sous son sortilège, il ne craignait rien sinon une simple impression d'être observé, chez les gens qu'il regardait.

Mais Harry n'était pas sur ce toit, devant cette petite fenêtre à croisées aux carreaux sales, pour rien, aujourd'hui. Rogue se trouvait là, en face de McGonagall, et discutait avec elle. Une jeune femme se tenait près de Rogue, les bras croisés, et Harry eut un coup au cœur en reconnaissant Hermione malgré ses cheveux lissés et soigneusement tirés en arrière. Les trois adultes semblaient se chamailler et Hermione donna soudain l'impression d'abandonner la partie.

- Que tu es jolie, Hermignonne… chuchota le brun, ses grandes mains plaquées sur la vitre. Même ronde, mais c'est normal, tu as eut quatre enfants…

Harry baissa les yeux et se rencogna entre une gargouille et le mur. Hermione venait de lever la tête vers la fenêtre, fronçant les sourcils, mais ne voyant rien, elle avait reporté son attention sur Rogue et McGonagall en train de se mettre d'accord sur le temps que la jeune femme allait passer chez elle à s'occuper de son bébé et du reste de sa famille.

- Des enfants… En aurais-je un jour ? Rien de moins sûr… chuchota Harry en arrachant de la mousse grise près de sa main.

Déprimé, le brun redescendit par où il était arrivé et alla s'enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande. Il se roula en boule dans ses couvertures et rumina de sombres pensées jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain samedi, vingt-et-un décembre, les élèves quittèrent le château pour rentrer fêter Noël et Nouvel An dans leurs familles respectives. Harry les regarda partir en calèche du château depuis la Forêt Interdite d'où il revenait de la chasse. Il regarda avec nostalgie et une pointe de tristesse les enfants monter dans les calèches en discutant vivement. Soudain, il vit Hermione sortir du château avec un cosy au bout d'un bras. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années était près de lui. Avec ses cheveux noirs et son nez volontaire, ls peau pâle et son corps fin, ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de son père.

- Ce doit être Jason… fit Harry. Il ressemble plus à Rogue qu'à Hermione...

Soupirant, le brun secoua la tête et se faufila le long du Lac pour rentrer dans le collège en utilisant le passage secret derrière la cascade de lierre. Il gagna la Salle du Demande, dépiauta le lapin qu'il avait chassé et le fit rôtir avec un sortilège, rapidement mais efficacement.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, finissant de digérer, Harry songea à Rogue. Les vacances allaient être un bon moyen pour enfin le choper et lui demander son aide…

Le Gryffondor décida de se mettre aussitôt à la recherche de son ancien professeur. Il huma son odeur dans tous les couloirs du château et cela ne l'aida pas, mais, en approchant des cachots, l'odeur poivrée de l'after-shave de l'homme était plus persistante et se déplaçait. Il était dans son laboratoire.

Ne pouvant pas y descendre sans se faire instantanément repérer, le brun attendit que l'homme vienne à lui mais l'attente fut longue. Rogue n'émergea de son antre que deux heures après l'arrivée de Harry qui, lassé, s'était assoupit sous une table. Le mouvement de l'odeur piquante réveilla le brun qui se sauva juste à temps et fila dans le couloir.

Rogue quitta son bureau quelques secondes plus tard et Harry, suspendu au plafond, se laissa souplement tomber dans son dos. Le sombre professeur ne fit rien venir…

.

- Où suis-je ?

- Toujours à Poudlard, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, professeur…

Rogue regarda autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été broyé en deux. Ses bras étaient douloureux et sa poitrine aussi. Rien d'étonnant à cela car Harry l'avait solidement ceinturé d'un bras tout en lui couvrant la bouche de sa main libre pour l'empêcher de crier un sort de défense. Le brun avait littéralement enlevé son ancien professeur.

- Que s'est-il passé, qui êtes-vous ? demanda le professeur.

- Désolé de vous avoir serré, mais vous deviez rester tranquille…

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Rogue. Pourquoi fait-il noir, suis-je aveugle ?

- Allons non, monsieur…

Le sombre professeur remarqua alors qu'il était assit sur une chaise. Il sentait près de lui d'autres meubles et une odeur musquée lui indiqua la présence d'un animal, un mammifère précisément.

- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il. Je connais votre voix…

- Ah oui, vous pouvez, j'ai été élève ici pendant sept ans, monsieur…

Le professeur fronça les sourcils. Soudain une lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Potter… fit-il.

- Jackpot pour l'homme en noir sur sa chaise ! fit Harry avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Non, je dois rêver… Potter ? C'est bien vous ? Où êtes-vous ?

- Je suis devant vous, monsieur. Tendez la main…

Rogue s'exécuta avec un peu d'appréhension. Il tendit son long bras fin et ses doigts fragiles touchèrent soudain quelque chose de hérissé. Le reflexe de l'homme fut de replier son bras et il entendit un rire sec.

- N'ayez pas peur, monsieur… Ce ne sont que des poils…

- Des _poils _?

L'homme tendit à nouveau sa main, sentit les poils drus au bout de ses doigts et plongea sa main dans la fourrure. Il sentit la peau épaisse et demanda :

- Qu'êtes-vous devenu ?

- Un Loup des Montagnes, fit Harry.

Il bougea soudain et Rogue retira sa main. Ses doigts heurtèrent quelque chose de moins poilu et de plus dur et Harry ajouta :

- Je vais allumer les lampes mais ne dites rien, d'accord ? N'ayez pas peur…

- Très bien…

Harry fut un peu surpris d'entendre la voix de l'homme hésiter légèrement. Il ralluma alors les lampes de la salle de classe désaffectée une à une et Rogue plissa les yeux. Quand sa vue fut de nouveau normale, il releva la tête et regarda dans la direction de Harry.

- Merlin tout puissant ! fit-il en reculant contre son dossier, tombant nez à nez avec l'énorme loup noir. Potter ? C'est vous ? C'est bien vous ?

- En chair et en os, fit Harry en hochant la tête. Enfin surtout en os…

Assit sur son arrière-train comme un énorme loup normal, Harry regardait le professeur de ses iris d'émeraude. Il s'efforça de ne pas bouger pour ne pas effrayer l'homme qu'il sentait terriblement tendu.

- Bon sang… fit Rogue après un moment de silence. C'est bien vous… Je reconnaîtrais vos yeux n'importe où…

Harry sourit. Rogue tendit alors le bras et Harry approcha sa grosse tête. L'homme posa sa main entre les oreilles et caressa maladroitement les poils drus hérissés en disant :

- Monsieur Malefoy m'avait dit que vous n'étiez pas présentable…

- Il vous a raconté ma visite ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui… Cela l'a terriblement bouleversé… D'abord votre brusque disparition puis votre retour furtif alors que plus personne n'avait d'espoir… Savez-vous qu'il vous cherche partout ? Vous êtes pire qu'une anguille, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de votre passage nulle part...

Rogue marqua une pause et soupira.

- Quand le monde saura ça… fit-il en soupirant.

- Le monde ne saura rien tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé, fit Harry en baissant la tête.

Rogue récupéra aussitôt sa main. Il était sous le choc. Lentement il déglutit et regarda Harry de haut en bas. L'épaisse queue du Gryffondor remuait imperceptiblement dans la poussière qui jonchait le sol de la salle et Rogue remua sur sa chaise.

- Ne dites rien à personne pour le moment…

- Même pas au professeur McGonagall ? Potter, comprenez que nous nous sommes tous fait un sang d'encre terrible quand vous avez disparu sans rien dire… Les pires rumeurs sont apparues et même celle où le Lord vous aurait ensorcelé et obligé à porter son enfant pour ensuite s'y réincarner et reprendre sa terreur sur le monde sorcier…

Harry regarda Rogue avec des yeux ronds.

- Sérieusement ? fit-il.

Rogue hocha la tête.

- Nous avons fait des recherches partout pendant des années mais nous avions aussi une vie et peu à peu, nous avons tous décroché les uns après les autres… Monsieur Malefoy a été le dernier à lâcher prise… Il y a un peu moins de vingt ans…

Harry déglutit. Il baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé à tous autant de soucis… Mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici, vous auriez souffert de ma transformation due aux pouvoirs du Lord…

- Monsieur Malefoy nous as expliqué, oui… Comme vous avez dû souffrir de cette transformation… Quelle horreur...

Harry hocha la tête. Il soupira ensuite puis il expliqua sommairement à Rogue les événements les plus marquants du dernier quart de siècle…

.

* * *

_._

_Et voilà pour la chapitre 5 !_

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez dans vos coms !_

_A demain pour le 6 !_

_Bisouxx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hallo ! Alors !_

_Sur 7 reviews que j'ai reçues pour le chapitre 5, la majorité réagissait sur la femme de Drago et je dois dire que j'étais morte de rire devant une telle union de lectrices ! Vous ne l'aimez vraiment pas hein ! lol Malheureusement, elle est encore là pour quelques chapitres et croyez-moi vous allez la détester encore plus hihi_

_Mais aller, place au chapitre !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 6**

.

Les vacances de Noel puis le mois de janvier s'écoulèrent et Harry commença à reprendre confiance en l'avenir. Rogue lui apportait chaque jour des livres sortis dans les vingt dernières années ainsi que de la nourriture quand le Gryffondor ne sortait pas du château pour se trouver lui-même ses repas. Ils passaient aussi de longues nuit assis l'un en face de l'autre, à même le sol de la Salle sur Demande, à discuter, et peu à peu, Rogue retrouvait, sous la fourrure, les cicatrices et les douleurs, l'élève qu'il avait vu grandit, il y a tant d'années en arrière.

Au soit du douze janvier, Rogue rejoignit Harry dans la Salle des Objets Perdus avec un paquet dans les bras.

- Potter ?

- En haut, fit le brun.

Rogue leva la tête et la secoua, dépité. Harry était suspendu la tête en bas à un énorme lustre poussiéreux, occupé à faire des abdominaux.

- Que diable faites-vous donc là-haut ? demanda le sombre professeur. Descendez-, je vous apporte à manger.

- Hum… ?

Harry huma l'air.

- Jambon ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se laissa alors tomber sur le sol sans un bruit et chipa le paquet de torchon des bras de Rogue, comme s'il était affamé. Il se précipita dans son coin et déballa l'énorme jambon fumé en bavant abondamment.

- Un peu de tenue… soupira Rogue en s'asseyant sur une pile de livres. Alors, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes sortit aujourd'hui ?

- Non, il y a trop de neige, ce serait dangereux… Hagrid risquera de me pister et je le connais si bien qu'il serait capable de me trouver… Je ne voudrais pas finir avec une volée de plombs dans le derrière...

Rogue hocha la tête. Il regarda le brun arracher des lambeaux de chair au jambon à l'aide de ses dents et de ses griffes et, quand il ne resta plus qu'un long os soigneusement nettoyé, Harry demanda :

- Dites, professeur…

- Moui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Rogue baissa le livre qu'il avait ouvert pendant que le brun dînait.

Allongé sur le ventre, comme un sphinx, Harry mordillait les griffes de sa main avant droite pour les nettoyer.

- Est-ce que vous voudriez voir où j'ai vécu toutes ces années ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Voir… ?

- Oui… Je peux vous y conduire…

- Alors je veux bien. J'avoues que cela m'intrigue...

- Nous irons demain juste avant le déjeuner alors… J'irais me cacher dans le Forêt Interdite et je vous retrouverais à l'extérieur du domaine.

- Entendu. Désirez-vous autre chose avant que je ne m'en aille ?

Harry posa sa main sur le sol et regarda son ancien professeur.

- Redevenir Harry Potter ? fit-il.

- Bonne nuit, Monsieur Potter, fit alors l'homme avec un petit sourire triste.

Le brun hocha la tête. Rogue s'en alla et Harry soupira. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les mains sous la nuque, et observa le plafond, pensif.

.

**8888**

.

A onze heures tapantes, le lendemain matin, Rogue alla signaler à Minerva qu'il sortait déjeuner en ville et la vieille sorcière accepta sans problèmes. Il était courant que son professeur préféré quitte le château pour aller s'aérer les méninges loin d'enfants surexcités.

Il ne fallut guère plus d'une minute à Rogue pour sortir du domaine et, une fois sur le chemin, faisant mine de descendre à Pré-au-Lard, il attendit que Harry se manifeste. A sa grande surprise, Rogue se sentait bizarre, comme impatient, mais en même temps il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas…

Le Gryffondor ne tarda pas à se montrer. L'homme vit un éclat vert entre les arbres et il rejoignit le loup qui se tenait couché dans les herbes.

- Grimpez, fit le Gryffondor. Et accrochez-vous bien.

Rogue regarda le dos de la bête avec appréhension. L'animal le plus proche en anatomie qu'il trouva fut le Bison d'Amérique… Une avant-main proéminente et une arrière-main presque ridicule…

- Vous ne craignez rien, assura Harry.

Rogue se décida et enjamba le dos du loup. Il plongea ses mains dans la fourrure et la saisit solidement. Harry fit alors demi-tour et s'élança entre les arbres. Il transplana puis reparut et atterrit sur un sol herbeux battu par les vents et brulé par le froid, une seconde plus tard en plantant ses griffes dans le sol meuble. Ici la neige ne tenait pas à cause du vent constant mais le sol était boueux au possible.

Rogue ramena sa cape contre lui pour éviter de la prendre dans la figure. Il regarda autour de lui puis se laissa glisser du dos d'Harry en disant :

- Nous sommes encore en Ecosse ici…

- Oui. Azkaban se trouve juste en face…

Rogue regarda devant lui mais il ne vit rien. Pas étonnant, Azkaban, la prison haute sécurité des sorciers était cachée aux yeux de tous par un épais brouillard qui reflétait le paysage alentours.

- Approchons un peu, fit alors Harry.

Il marcha sur ses quatre pattes jusqu'au bord de la falaise et pencha la tête en disant :

- Penchez-vous, professeur.

Rogue s'agrippa instinctivement à la fourrure d'Harry et se pencha en avant.

- Vous voyez le trou à deux cent mètres en contrebas ? Cette grotte fut mon repaire pendant les vingt cinq dernières années…

Harry recula alors et Rogue lui fit face. Il le regarda dans les yeux puis posa sa main sur la tête de l'animal.

- Vous avez du vivre un enfer, Potter…

Harry ferma les yeux puis se détourna.

- Les premières années, oui… Et puis au fil du temps, j'ai lentement appris à contrôler la Magie Noire, maintenant je peux l'utiliser aussi facilement que la Blanche. Je l'ai apprivoisée. Mais mon corps a subit d'atroces dommages… très douloureux…

Rogue le regarda, une lueur de pitié dans ses yeux noirs.

- Je ne suis pas devenu un loup après avoir quitté Poudlard. Je suis devenu un monstre à la peau noire et brillante comme un cuir bien huilé… Mes mains se sont allongées, des griffes dangereuses sont apparues. Je pouvais trancher le granit comme du beurre… Mon corps s'est allongé lui aussi, je me suis retrouvé déformé, maigre, les bras longs, les jambes longues, le torse en triangle… Je suis un monstre, professeur…

- Pas à mes yeux, fit Rogue. Présentement, pour moi, vous êtes un Loup des Montagnes, un membre d'un peuple que l'on ne voit qu'une fois dans sa vie tellement ils sont rares et difficiles à apercevoir.

- Dans ce cas une partie du chemin de Traverse pourra se vanter d'avoir faire une rencontre hors du commun… rit Harry en retroussant ses babines.

- Vous êtes sortit dans cet accoutrement ?

- Je suis enfermé depuis deux mois dans la Salle sur Demande, monsieur… Mais j'ai fureté pendant plusieurs jours sur le Chemin de Traverse avant cela…

Il soupira alors puis s'allongea sur le ventre et Rogue l'enfourcha en silence. Le gros loup se releva ensuite et marcha un peu le long de la falaise. Après quelques minutes, Rogue dit :

- Potter… Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que vous êtes le seul professeur, mis à part le professeur McGonagall, avec qui je suis suffisamment proche pour que vous acceptiez de m'aider. Et aussi parce que je n'ai pas le choix… Je veux redevenir humain, monsieur, je veux serrer mes amis dans mes bras… Je veux revivre… enfin.

Rogue resta silencieux. Distraitement, il lissa la fourrure hérissée du dos du loup puis soudain, il dit :

- Je vais vous aider Potter. Je vais vous aider à redevenir humain mais…

- Mais ?

- Non, rien.

Harry tourna la tête et regarda l'homme assit sur son dos. Un soupir gonfla sa poitrine et secoua l'homme qui s'agrippa à la fourrure, surpris. Harry dit alors :

- Professeur, en guise de remerciement, je vais vous trouver une femme qui vous aimera autant qu'Hermione vous a aimé…

- Comment savez-vous que…

- J'écoute toutes les conversations depuis deux mois, monsieur… Et j'ai vu Hermione, et le fils que vous avez eut ensemble… Il est beau, il vous ressemble…

- Merci mais je vous assure que c'est inutile, personne ne…

Harry secoua la tête.

- Si. Je la trouverais. Même si je dois y passer des années, mais je la trouverais.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, Potter…

- Comme vous ne voudrez jamais d'argent comme dédommagement et que c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous rendre la vie plus agréable loin d'Hermione… Alors je le ferais. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Dimanche treize janvier. Pourquoi ?

- Ce soir, vous irez dire au professeur McGonagall que je suis dans le château. Je me montrerais demain matin au petit-déjeuner, sous ma forme de loup, dans la Grande Salle, mais le professeur McGonagall devra faire promettre à toute le monde, même Rusard, de ne pas révéler ma présence dans le château à qui que ce soit qui n'en fasse pas partie.

- Monsieur Rusard est décédé il y a deux ans, fit Rogue. Son remplaçant est Miss Olive et elle est pire que lui… soupira Rogue.

Harry hocha la tête et Rogue ajouta :

- Je suppose que Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy sont des exceptions ?

- Oui. Faites-les venir… Demain soir. Sans rien leur dire. Je me suis suffisamment fait du mal à me privant ainsi de mes amis… Il est temps que cela change.

- Bien dit, Monsieur Potter, fit Rogue. Et si nous rentrions ? Je n'ai toujours pas déjeuné…

Harry hocha la tête et Rogue s'agrippa à la fourrure comme le loup bondissait en avant. Ils transplanèrent puis reparurent dans la Forêt Interdite et Rogue rentra dans le château, un peu secoué par sa chevauchée hors du commun et toutes les dernières révélations…

Désireux de prendre un peu l'air, Harry se revêtit d'un sortilège de Désillusion et décida de se promener dans le parc. Il alla boire un peu de l'eau du Lac puis il se posa contre le tronc d'un chêne et entreprit de faire une sieste dans la fraicheur de l'herbe brûlée par l'hiver, protégée de la neige par les rameaux de l'arbre.

.

**8888**

.

McGonagall fut très surprise quand Rogue lui annonça, le soir même, qu'Harry vivait depuis deux mois dans la Salle sur Demande. Telle surprise qu'elle dû s'asseoir et boire un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Elle en vida même un second cul sec, par précaution.

- Il est… ici ? Mais… Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit, nom d'un Dragon ! balbutia-t-elle, à la fois émue, surprise, et en colère.

- Il… Il est arrivé ici quelques semaines avant les vacances de Noël… Il voulait me parler mais il n'a pas réussi à m'atteindre avant les vacances…

- Nous sommes bientôt au mois de février, fit remarquer la vieille femme, les sourcils froncés. Qu'attend-t-il ? Et pourquoi vous avoir parlé à vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous sentir, fit McGonagall.

- Hé bien… Je suis le seul professeur, hormis vous, avec qui il est suffisamment proche pour que j'accepte de l'aider, répondit Rogue. De plus, de la façon dont il m'a… annoncé qu'il vivait à Poudlard, vous n'auriez pas aimé du tout… fit-il en plissant le nez.

Il avait eut une frousse bleue quand les grands bras velus s'étaient refermés sur lui et qu'une main s'était plaquée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier… Même après un mois, il en frissonnait encore.

- Je vois… Bon et que veut-il que je fasse ? demanda la vieille femme dans un soupir.

- Demain matin, vous annoncerez à tous les élèves et professeurs, lors du petit-déjeuner, que Potter est dans le château. Mais vous devrez faire promettre à tout le monde de ne rien dire à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas interne au château. Potter ne souhaite pas que le monde sorcier sache qu'il est de retour… pour le moment.

- Masi pourquoi Diable ! s'exclama McGonagall.

Ses longues mains ridées agrippèrent les bras de son fauteuil et Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il prit une inspiration puis dit :

- Vous verrez demain… Il se montrera à tous…

Les yeux de la vieille sorcière se plissèrent derrière ses lunettes carrées. Elle soupira ensuite profondément puis fit un geste du menton et Rogue tourna les talons, conscient qu'il ne lui fallait pas trop s'attarder, que la Directrice était plutôt de mauvaise humeur à présent.

En bas de l'escalier il croisa le professeur Nuage, le professeur d'Etudes des Moldus depuis la disparition de Charity Burbage, lors du règne de Voldemort, et il lui dit :

- Professeur Nuage, je serais vous j'attendrais un peu avant d'aller voir la Directrice…

- Ha bon ? Pourquoi donc ? fit la sorcière en haussant les sourcils.

- Elle est disons… de mauvaise humeur…

- Oh je vois. Que lui avez-vous encore fait ? répondit Nuage en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais rien voyons… Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me soupçonne tout le temps dès que quelque chose ne va pas dans ce château ? C'est un monde quand même !

- Ne vous emportez pas voyons, j'ai simplement supposé cela parce que vous descendez de son bureau en me disant qu'elle est en colère, voilà tout. Vous devriez vous détendre, Severus, vous semblez à bout de nerfs…

Rogue marmonna quelque chose puis il retourna chez lui et s'y enferma pour le reste de la journée, n'ayant pas de cours cet après-midi.

.

**8888**

.

Harry se trouvait dans la Salle des Objets Perdus. Roulé en boule, sa queue sur le museau, il réfléchissait. Cette apparence était confortable, il avait des sens extrêmement aiguisés, parfois un peu trop. Il s'était habitué à son horrible apparence dégingandée, à sa force et sa souplesse, à ces griffes tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir… Tout cela allait terriblement lui manquer quand il serait redevenu un humain, à condition que Rogue parvienne à fabriquer une potion suffisamment puissante… quitte à avoir recours à la Magie Noire pour la renforcer.

Harry soupira. Son souffle chassa un nuage de poussière sur le sol. Soudain, ses oreilles frémirent et il releva la tête, écoutant, aux aguets.

- Potter, c'est moi…

- Ici, fit Harry en reconnaissant la voix de Rogue.

Il reconnu ensuite son pas si particulier puis l'homme en noir jaillit de derrière une étagère surchargée d'objets hétéroclites.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Gryffondor.

- J'ai dit à Minerva que vous étiez ici… J'ai cru revenir cinquante ans plus tôt…

Rogue avisa une caisse et s'y laissa tomber en disant :

- Si demain vous ne vous pointez pas dans la Grande Salle, je vous écharpe de mes mains et je me fais une descente de lit avec votre peau, comprit ?

Harry eut un roulement qui laissa penser qu'il riait puis, en appui sur les coudes, il leva une main en disant :

- Je vais avoir du mal à m'habituer à ne plus avoir ces redoutables armes…

- Rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas encore redevenu humain !

- Ca va prendre du temps ?

- Hé bien… Etant donné que j'ai une image assez nette de ce à quoi vous ressemblez sans cette forme canine, il vaudrait mieux pour vous rester un loup tout le temps de la préparation du remède, quel qu'il soit… Afin de ne pas faire mourir de frayeur les jeunes cœurs qui évoluent dans ce château… et les vieux aussi.

- Je suis navré de vous avoir fait peur ce matin, fit Harry. Cependant, n'hésitez pas à utiliser la Magie Noire si cela peut vous ouvrir d'autres voies. Faites tout ce que vous pourrez, je veux redevenir humain.

Rogue resta silencieux un moment. Il se gratta le nez brièvement puis dit :

- Il faudrait que j'aie accès à la bibliothèque de Lucius Malefoy et à celle du Lord… Elles sont une mine d'or en termes de livres sur la Magie Noire… Mais les livres du Seigneur Noir sont enfermés au Ministère sous bonne garde quand à ceux de Lucius...

- Lucius Malefoy est… toujours vivant ?

- Oui, dit Rogue. A Azkaban, depuis vingt ans.

- Chapeau…

- Oh Azkaban n'est plus la même qu'avant vous savez… C'est toujours une prison de haute sécurité mais ce sont des Aurors qui la gardent, plus de Détraqueurs. Les prisonniers sont cependant enfermés dans leur propre corps par une potion que je trouve barbare…

Harry cligna des yeux puis il pencha la tête et dit :

- Vous avez changé professeur… Votre cœur est toujours aussi froid mais… Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir…

Rogue eut un rire bref puis il dit :

- Probablement parce que j'ai perdu la seule femme qui m'a un jour aimé alors que je suis… ce que je suis… J'ai passé neuf ans à Azkaban pour avoir assassiné Dumbledore et j'ai assumé, même si cet assassinat était une demande de notre Directeur…

- Je l'ai su… fit Harry en baissant la tête. Si vous saviez à quel point je vous en ai voulu, monsieur… Je ne pensais pas pouvoir haïr quelqu'un aussi fort, chaque fois que je voyais votre nom quelque part j'avais envie de vous tuer…

- Rassurez-moi, ce n'est plus le cas ?

Harry retroussa babines puis dit :

- Vous ne seriez déjà plus qu'un tas d'os si c'était encore le cas…

Les griffes du brun cliquetèrent sur le sol de pierre et Rogue déglutit.

- Hem, fit-il en se raclant la gorge. Pour en revenir à votre retour à la normale… Je pense que cela risque de prendre des semaines, voire des mois… Vous êtes un cas totalement unique, personne n'a survécu aussi longtemps à un sortilège de Magie Noire de cette ampleur. Vous êtes vraiment un garçon hors du commun… Vous êtes un Maître-Sorcier… Vous avez en vous vos pouvoirs de sorcier blanc, ainsi que ceux du plus puissant Mage Noir que la Terre a porté… Ce n'est pas rien et je suis impressionné car vous avez toute votre tête. C'est un exploit.

Harry eut un reniflement étrange. Il regarda ailleurs puis Rogue se leva et dit :

- Demain matin, Potter. Essayez de ne pas faire hurler les élèves… Arrivez tranquillement. D'accord ?

- Oui, monsieur, fit Harry. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles que je n'ai plus associé ces deux mots… ajouta-t-il doucement.

Rogue eut l'ombre d'un sourire puis il quitta la pièce surencombrée et Harry sentit son estomac se creuser. Il se leva et alla farfouiller dans les provisions qu'il avait faites la nuit passée en faisant une razzia dans les placards des cuisines.

.

* * *

.

_Et voila ! Un chapitre de plus ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !_

_La suite demain matin !_

_Bisouxxx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour en ce beau samedi pluvieux (si vous habitez en Haute-Savoie, lol) ! _

_Merci à Obscura pour sa review, certes anonyme, mais qui m'a fait très plaisir pour ses compliments ! MERCI !_

_Sinon, suite à un remaniement des chapitres, il se pourrait qu'il y en ai plus que 20, en effet, j'en ai coupé un en deux et en relisant, je rajoute parfois une phrase ici ou là donc forcément, cela rajoute des lignes, lol_

_Voila, voila ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez le petit com !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 7**

.

Lundi matin, sept heures et demi, dans la Grande Salle.

- Chers élèves, chers professeurs ! Un peu d'attention, s'il vous plait !

La voix de McGonagall s'élevant aussi tôt dans la Grande Salle étonna tout le monde. En temps normal, personne ne parlait aussi solennellement le matin au petit-déjeuner, chacun préférant se réveiller tranquillement face à un bon gros bol de café ou de thé bien fort et quelques tartines.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hagrid à Sinistra, assise près de lui.

- Je l'ignore…

Le professeur d'Astronomie posa sa tartine au bord de son bol, en appui, et regarda McGonagall qui s'était levée de son fauteuil et lissait sa robe sur son ventre, comme nerveuse.

- Chers élèves, reprit-elle après s'être éclairci. J'ai une annonce à vous faire... Une _importante _annonce...

Les élèves se regardèrent les uns les autres, de même que les professeurs, chuchotant entre eux, provoquant un nuage de murmures inquietants.

Après quelques secondes, McGonagall reprit :

- Hier soir, le professeur Rogue est venu m'annoncer la visite de quelqu'un que nous n'avons pas revu depuis de très nombreuses années… Plus de deux décades à vrai dire...

« Voldemort » sauta de la nuée des chuchotements et un frisson de terreur parcouru la salle. La vieille Directrice ne se laissa pas démonter et continua :

- Depuis vingt-cinq nous avions perdu sa trace… Disparu du jour au lendemain… Tout le monde le croyait mort, mais il n'en est rien. Pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous, et même pour vous tous, c'est une légende...

Il y eut de nouveau chuchotements puis la voix de McGonagall acheva :

- Harry Potter est de retour parmi les siens.

- Harry Potter ? Potter ? chuchota-t-on de tous côtés, même chez les professeurs. Il est vivant ?

Les chuchotements terrifiées se muèrent en chuchotements excités. McGonagall calme les enfants en battant des mains.

- J'ignore pourquoi il est partit si brusquement, il y a vingt-cinq ans, et pourquoi il s'est caché aussi longtemps sans donner de nouvelles alors qu'il savait parfaitement que nous le cherchions partout, la mort dans l'âme, imaginant les pires scénarios... J'imagine qu'il se tient quelque part autour de nous, prêt à se montrer, mais, chers élèves et professeurs, je vous demande de ne pas ébruiter sa présence hors du château, à qui que ce soit. Il n'y tient pas. Pourquoi là encore, je ne sais pas. Mais retenez cette promesse.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, puis les professeurs, et depuis la longue table où il se trouvait, Rogue fit un signe de tête en direction du plafond. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la même direction et il y eut alors des « oh ! » et des « ah ! » de toutes parts.

- Regardez ! Sur la Grande Porte ! s'exclama soudain une Serdaigle en pointant un doigt dans la direction des immenses portes en or. C'est le Sinistros !

Les élèves se mirent à crier en se tortillant sur leurs bancs.

- Mais non, c'est un gros loup ! s'exclama un autre élève. Ou alors un chien ?

Harry se tenait en effet là-haut, debout sur ses quatre pattes sur l'épaisseur des grandes portes d'or massif, regardant la foule de petits sorciers abasourdis. Il était là depuis le début mais s'était dissimulé sous un sortilège de Désillusion et avait soigneusement observé les élèves arriver lentement, puis les professeurs, aucun ne se doutant de quelque chose.

- Potter… soupira Rogue.

Le regard d'émeraude du Gryffondor se braqua sur lui et soudain, le brun sauta souplement du haut des portes et atterrit tout aussi souplement au bout de l'allée centrale, comme si les quatre mètres le séparant du sol n'avaient été que la hauteur d'un vulgaire fauteuil…

- C'est un loup ! s'exclama un Gryffondor en bondissant de sa chaise. Hii ! Un énorme loup carnivore !

Harry regarda autour de lui en couchant les oreilles, craintif. Il se mit à marcher, sur ses quatre pattes et il rejoignit McGonagall qui avait contourné la table des professeurs, une stupeur sans nom sur le visage. Des mains effleurèrent sa fourrure, timidement, quand il longea l'allée, entre les tables de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, mais le brun les ignora.

- Po… Potter ? bafouilla McGonagall en descendant de l'estrade, quand le Gryffondor fut à quelques coudées d'elle.

- Lui-même, répondit Harry d'une voix rocailleuse, grave et chaude. Heureux de vous revoir, professeur McGonagall...

- Mais… Mais… Nom d'un Dragon, professeur Rogue ! aboya-t-elle soudain en direction de Rogue qui eut un mouvement d'épaules dans son fauteuil. Qu'est-ce que cette mascarade ?

- Madame, intervint Harry. Il n'y est pour rien. Je vous expliquerais tout plus tard...

Le brun se redressa alors sur ses jambes et McGonagall porta une main à son cœur, déjà bien secoué. La bête au pelage noir et aux yeux d'émeraude qui se tenait devant elle faisait près de deux mètres de haut et son torse large n'était pas très attrayant tant il reflétait une puissance hors du commun.

Dans son dos, Harry entendit les élèves parler entre eux. Lorsqu'il se retourna, tout le monde se tut aussitôt. Le brun s'assit alors sur son postérieur en restant droit, comme toutes les fois où il avait discuté avec Rogue, les jours précédents, et il dit :

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi, les enfants. Je suis inoffensif et cette apparence de loup que je me suis donnée cache des blessures bien plus affreuses dont j'ai décidé de vous épargner la vision… à tous.

Disant cela, il regarda Rogue et McGonagall tour à tour puis il ajouta :

- Comme le professeur McGonagall vous l'a dit tout à l'heure, je ne souhaite pas que ma présence dans ce château soit révélée au Ministère et encore moins aux journaux. Je ne suis pas… présentable…

Les élèves hochèrent vivement la tête, tendus. Le brun regarda Rogue qui lui fit un signe de tête puis il dit :

- Je vais m'installer dans ce château jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon apparence d'origine. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai subit de très graves blessures il y a vingt-cinq ans et depuis je ne suis plus… regardable. Voilà pourquoi je me suis enfui sans rien dire à personne… pour éviter que mes proches souffrent de mon aspect. Même si pour vous, mon histoire ressemble plus à une légende... Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous êtes bien trop jeunes, mais vous avez tous lu les livres qui me sont consacrés, j'en suis certain.

Dans le silence de la salle, un bras se leva. Harry tourna la tête et McGonagall fit signe à la jeune fille de parler.

- Quel genre de… blessures ? Des cicatrices ? fit-elle d'une voix rendue faible part la frayeur et l'émotion.

- Si ce n'était que cela, répondit Harry. Les cicatrices sont supportables, on s'y habitue. Non, je n'ai pas de cicatrices, enfin hormis celle qui a fait de moi le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu. Les blessures que je cache sous cette apparence de loup sont dues à la Magie Noire. Lorsque j'ai abattu Voldemort, un sortilège, que je pense, il s'est infligé à lui-même, m'a contaminé. Ses immenses pouvoirs m'ont été transférés et mon corps ne l'a pas supporté. Il s'est transformé, de la même manière que celui de Voldemort, mais à côté de moi, lui était regardable…

Il y eut des murmures dans la salle. Harry perçu certains regards abasourdis, d'un air de dire « S'il trouve que Voldemort était regardable c'est que ca doit être grave ce qu'il a… »

Un silence passa puis McGonagall demanda :

- Où logez-vous monsieur Potter ?

- Dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Enfin je veux dire…

- Oh vous parlez d'avant ? Sur la côte, non loin d'ici. Je m'étais approprié une grotte à mi-falaise. J'ai des aptitudes hors du commun, de nouveaux pouvoirs que j'ai su apprivoiser avec le temps… A présent, je me sers aussi bien de la Magie Blanche que de la Magie Noire, elles cohabitent toutes les deux en moi.

McGonagall hocha la tête, pâle. Elle regarda ensuite les élèves puis elle signala à tous de filer en cours. Les professeurs se levèrent les uns après les autres, contournèrent la table et s'approchèrent de Harry qui resta sans bouger, posé sur son arrière-train, le dos droit et les bras croisés, pas du tout menaçant.

- C'est incroyable, monsieur Potter, fit Sinistra en approchant une main tremblante. Je peux ?

Harry ferma les yeux et ses oreilles se couchèrent en arrière quand la sorcière posa sa main sur sa tête. Elle la retira cependant rapidement, se souvenant que c'était un homme qu'elle avait devant elle et non un véritable loup.

- Hallucinant…

Harry tourna la tête et vit Hagrid. Dépassant tout le monde de plusieurs centimètres, Le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques semblait bouche bée.

- Hagrid reprenez-vous, grogna McGonagall.

- Vous savez ce que c'est comme loup ? demanda le professeur de sa voix rude. Un Loup des Montagnes ! Je ne connais personne qui en ai vu un vivant depuis des siècles !

- C'est _Potter_, persifla la Directrice, visiblement de méchante humeur.

- Mais c'est aussi un spécimen d'une race invisible, dit Rogue. Hagrid a raison. Potter, vous avez choisi cette apparence…

- En fonction de ce que j'avais déjà comme… atouts… répondit le Gryffondor en montrant ses grandes mains griffues. Je serais bien devenu un Cerf, comme mon Patronus mais un herbivore avec des griffes pareilles, c'est moyen.

- J'imagine, fit Rogue en plissant le nez. Professeur Lorne…

- Oui ?

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Harry regarda ledit professeur et vit une femme blonde, grande, à la mâchoire carrée et au regard bleu saisissant. Il comprit qu'elle était le professeur de DCFM rien qu'au regard avide qu'elle posa sur lui mais il ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi il l'intéressait à ce point.

- C'est un spécimen impressionnant, fit-elle, les bras croisés en opinant du chef lentement. Un authentique spécimen, exactement comme ils sont décrits dans les livres par les rares personnes qui ont pu en voir un vivant. Madame la Directrice, me permettriez-vous de faire un cours sur les Loups des Montagnes dans la semaine ? Enfin si Monsieur Potter est d'accord bien entendu.

- Avec joie, fit Harry. Bien que je doutes pouvoir vous êtes d'un grand secours car je ne suis qu'un homme...

- Si Monsieur Potter est d'accord… grommela McGonagall.

Harry regarda la vieille femme. Sous sa mauvaise humeur elle cachait bien évidemment son soulagement de le voir revenir vivant, mais elle lui en voulait aussi très clairement.

Se promettant de lui parler tranquillement plus tard, Harry reporta son attention sur les autres professeurs. Soudain la cloche sonna et ils s'égaillèrent comme une volée de moineaux.

- J'ai faim, fit Harry à Rogue qui l'interrogeait du regard.

- Servez-vous, fit ce dernier en montrant les plats alignés sur les tables.

- Vous savez, manger pendant vingt-cinq ans de la viande crue ou cuite, c'est lassant, répondit Harry en saisissant un petit pain qui eut la taille d'une miette dans sa paume. Je chassais moi-même mes repas quand je n'ai plus eut d'argent pour les acheter…

McGonagall marmotta quelque chose et Harry la regarde, étonné.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi rude, Madame ? demanda-t-il. Vous m'en voulez pour quoi au juste ?

- Allons, vous ne vous en doutez pas ? siffla le femme, les sourcils froncés.

- Heu… fit Rogue. J'ai un cours…

Il fila alors sans demander son reste et Harry fixa McGonagall de son regard vert. La vieille femme le regarda puis elle soupira soudain et décroisa les bras.

- Je vous en veux parce que vous nous avez abandonnés, Potter ! fit-elle. Nous aurions très probablement pu vous aider, mais vous avez préféré fuir comme un lâche…

- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! aboya Harry en faisant sursauter la femme. Le seul lâche que je connais est mort et enterré depuis vingt-cinq ans ! Cessez de dire cela. Si je suis partit c'est pour vous protéger, vous, mes amis, ma famille. Je n'avais aucune envie de vous imposer la vision de mon corps se transformant, déformé, abimé, par la Magie Noire. De plus je suis devenu extrêmement violent quand le sortilège a prit possession de mon esprit. J'ai fait fuir un village entier de Moldus rien qu'avec mes cris de douleur ! Maintenant, ils pensent que ce village est maudit !

McGonagall pinça les lèvres. Harry baissa soudain la tête en soupirant puis il tendit une main vers la vieille sorcière en disant :

- Donnez-moi votre main, je vais vous montrer à quoi je ressemble sous cette apparence de loup…

- Potter… Si vous ne…

- Vous cesserez peut-être de m'en vouloir, répliqua Harry pour la faire taire.

McGonagall ravala ce qu'elle allait dire puis, tremblante, elle tendit une main ridée et osseuse. Harry la prit délicatement entre ses griffes puis il ferma les yeux et transmit à la vieille femme la silhouette de son corps à contre jour puis quelques images de ses mains griffues et déformées. Ce fut la Directrice qui brisa le contact en retirant sa main et Harry la regarda avec pitié.

- Vous… fit-elle en s'adossant à une table. Vous...

- Je suis un monstre, Madame…

- C'est… C'est affreux… Cette peau noire et luisante… Et ce corps désarticulé…

- Vous comprenez pourquoi je n'avais aucune envie de que vous subissiez ça, tous ? Vous êtes la seule famille qu'il me reste… Vous, Poudlard, les Weasley… Je n'ai personne d'autre à part vous tous… et je n'avais aucune envie de vous faire fuir.

- Nous… Nous nous y serions habitués et…

- Non, fit Harry en secouant la tête. Au bout de vingt-cinq ans je ne me suis toujours pas habitué à me voir ainsi… Je suis un Monstre et rien n'y changera. Je suis venu ici demander de l'aide au professeur Rogue qui est le plus proche de moi et le seul capable de m'aider… sans vous offenser, Madame, mais un professeur de Potions contre un professeur de Métamorphose, il n'y a pas photo.

- Je… Je comprends, fit la femme, encore secouée. Bien… Bien, allez… Allez chasser ou… ou je ne sais quoi…

Harry fit un signe de tête puis il se releva sur ses jambes et marcha de sa démarche déhanchée jusqu'aux portes de la salle. Arrivé, il tourna à demi la tête et vit la vieille femme se laisser tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Il baissa les yeux, conscient de l'avoir secouée, mais il quitta néanmoins la salle et traversa le hall d'entrée en quelques enjambées. Arrivé aux Grandes Portes, il sortit sur le perron, regarda les élèves aller et venir, ceux allant chez Hagrid et ceux allant dans les Serres, puis il secoua la tête et se jeta en avant. Il partit ensuite à fond de train, sur ses quatre pattes, jusque dans la Forêt Interdite où il allait bien trouver un lapin à se mettre sous la dent...

.

**8888**

.

- Quand doivent-ils arriver ?

- D'un instant à l'autre.

Allongé sur le large rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la Forêt Interdite, dans le bureau de McGonagall, Harry était nerveux.

- Stop ! s'exclama soudain Rogue. _Cessez de faire ça_, martela-t-il, les dents serrées.

Harry serra son poing. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il griffait la pierre, y traçant quatre sillons verticaux en arrosant copieusement le tapis de poudre blanche, ni que le bruit qui en résultait était insupportable pour des humains. McGonagall, si elle ne dit rien, n'en pensait pas moins que Rogue et Harry s'excusa en marmonnant.

Soudain la cheminée rugit et ses flammes jaillirent hors de l'âtre. Lorsqu'elles disparurent, elles avaient déposé sur le tapis Hermione, Ron et Drago Malefoy.

- Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Malefoy, les salua la vieille Directrice. Bienvenue à Poudlard.

- Ravi d'être de retour, fit Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Même si j'ignore pourquoi vous m'avez fait sortir de mes dossiers...

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de frémir et la fourrure de son dos se hérissa comme s'il allait attaquer. Ses griffes se plantèrent sauvagement dans la pierre quand il serra sa main droite, étant couché sur son bras gauche replié sous sa poitrine.

Le bruit fit tourner la tête aux cinq sorciers présents et les trois plus jeunes blêmirent aussitôt, s'il était possible d'être encore plus pâle pour Malefoy et Ron.

- Nom d'un Dragon… siffla Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

- _Ca, _fit McGonagall en crispant les mâchoires. C'est Monsieur Potter…

Harry cru que la mâchoire d'Hermione allait tomber sur le tapis tant sa bouche s'ouvrit grande sous la stupeur.

- Ha…Harry… balbutia-t-elle. C'est… Harry ?

Harry cligna des yeux et Malefoy dit :

- Je reconnaîtrais ces yeux entre des milliers… C'est bien lui, Granger…

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent, prouvant qu'il souriait. Il se releva alors sur ses bras, descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et s'approcha, solidement campé sur ses longues jambes musclées couvertes d'une épaisse fourrure noire luisante, ses bras laissés ballants.

De sa hauteur il toisait facilement Rogue, le plus grand de tous, et Hermione, la plus petite, se sentit brusquement encore plus petite. Elle bafouilla quelque chose et Harry s'accroupi.

- C'est bien moi, Mione… fit-il doucement. Je suis rentré... enfin.

Les deux mains sur la bouche, la jeune femme ferma étroitement les yeux et soudain, elle se jeta au cou du Gryffondor qui l'entoura de ses longs bras en se gardant de lui planter ses griffes dans le dos.

- Harry ! Oh Harry ! glapit Hermione au milieu d'un torrent de larmes. Harry !

Harry serra sa tête contre celle de la jeune femme puis il regarda ses deux amis et s'aperçu brusquement que les deux professeurs avaient mit les bouts. Il les remercia silencieusement et Hermione recula. Elle leva les mains, hésita puis les posa de part à d'autre du crâne de Harry en ancrant son regard chocolat dans le sien, son visage ravagé de larmes.

- C'est toi, fit-elle. C'est bien toi… Enfin...

- Oui, répondit Harry.

Ses griffes triturèrent le pull d'Hermione, comme un chat faisant pattes de velours et soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur ses bras massifs de chaque côté de lui. A droit se tenait Ron, à gauche, Malefoy, tous deux apparemment incapables de prononcer un seul mot, le visage crispé.

- Je suis si content de vous revoir mes amis, fit-il. Vous m'avez tant manqué…

- Et nous donc ! s'exclama soudain Ron, les yeux rougis.

Hermione recula et le rouquin agrippa Harry par son cou massif et le serra fortement. Harry lui rendit sa violente étreinte en gardant ses griffes repliées contre ses paumes et, tournant la tête, Harry regarda Malefoy qui secoua la tête, apparemment troublé. Il déglutit difficilement et ses yeux clignaient trop vite pour que soit normal.

- Je n'en reviens pas, se décida-t-il enfin à dire. Tu es… là, devant moi, mais je n'en reviens pas… C'est comme dans un... rêve, ce rêve qui me hante depuis vingt ans, et dans lequel je te vois franchir une porte comme si de rien n'était en lançant un salut à la cantonade...

Sa voix se brisa soudain et, détachant un bras de Ron qui recula, Harry leva une main et de la griffe de son index, effleura la joue du blond qui ferma les yeux. Le brun dit alors :

- Après tant d'années… Je suis désolé, reprit-t-il à l'adresse des trois. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir disparu aussi longtemps et sans rien dire… Je… Je n'avais pas le droit de…

- Tais-toi Harry, dit alors Hermione. Explique-nous tout plutôt, au lieu de te répandre en excuses que nous ne comprenons qu'à moitié… Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as disparu si vite... sans rien dire...

Ron et Malefoy hochèrent la tête, refoulant leurs larmes, puis Harry se cala sur une cuisse et les trois autres s'assirent à même le sol en face de lui. Hermione convoqua seulement quelques gros coussins d'un claquement de doigts et Harry la regarda, stupéfait. Hermione sourit largement.

- Magie Vive, fit-elle. Je claque des doigts et j'ai ce que je désire. Bien entendu, il se peut qu'en ce moment-même… en classe de Divination… quelques élèves protestent un peu…

- Hermione ! gronda Ron.

- C'est l'inconvénient de la Magie Vive, ce que j'invoque disparait forcément de quelque part, se défendit la brunette. Harry, fit-elle ensuite. Nous t'écoutons…

Le brun hocha la tête puis il attaqua son histoire, une version améliorée de celle qu'il avait servi à Rogue, ou encore à McGonagall et aux élèves le matin-même, ses interlocuteurs cette fois-ci ayant le droit de connaitre toute la vérité enfin une partie pour l'instant...

.

**8888**

.

A son grand étonnement, quand Harry eut terminé de tout raconter dans les moindres détails les vingt-cinq dernières années, en faisant passer le temps à grande vitesse, bien entendu, les trois sorciers en face de lui n'avaient pas émit un seul son. Hermione pleurait silencieusement, broyant la main de Ron dans la sienne et Malefoy, tendu à l'extrême, semblait retenir avec grande peine, une vague de larmes…

Toujours assis au beau milieu du bureau de McGonagall, cela faisait trois heures que le Gryffondor racontait son histoire et pas un n'avait bougé ni parlé.

- Vous ne dites rien ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé sur un « Vous connaissez la suite. ».

- Que veux-tu que nous disions ? demanda Hermione après avoir déglutit, s'essuyant les joues de ses mains. Tu as… vécu un enfer… Au-Aucun mot ne sera jamais assez fort pour le décrire…

- N'avez-vous pas de questions ? Aucune ?

- Tu es partit pour nous éviter à tous la douleur de te voir dans l'état que tu nous décris, répondit Ron. Nous devrions t'en vouloir à mort de nous avoir abandonnés ainsi, sans rien dire, mais… Je n'y arrive pas…

- Moi non plus, admit Hermione.

- Et toi ? demanda Harry à Malefoy. Est-ce que tu m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné ?

Le blond se contenta de secouer la tête puis il dit :

- En fait oui, mais c'est un peu de ma faute, c'est toi qui devrais m'en vouloir, Potter…

- Rien n'est de ta faute, Malefoy, répondit Harry. Tu as eut peur, tu as eut raison de t'en aller. J'aurais pu te faire du mal s'en m'en rendre compte et je… jamais je ne me le serais pardonné si je t'avais blessé de quelle manière que cela soit.

Les deux Gryffondors regardèrent l'échange avec un peu de surprise mélangé à de la jalousie. Leur ami leur avait raconté comment, pendant les quatre premiers mois après la découverte de la « maladie », Malefoy l'avait aidé, secrètement, pour la combattre. Le brun n'avait pas eut besoin de le dire pour que les deux autres comprennent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de fort entre ces deux-là pendant ces quatre petits mois…

- Que va-tu faire maintenant ? demanda soudain Hermione, brisant un silence gênant après s'être mouchée discrètement.

- Faire ? Hé bien… Je vais rester dans ce château, auprès de Rogue principalement. Je l'ai choisit pour qu'il m'aide à retrouver mon apparence première. Je veux redevenir humain, je ne supporte plus mon corps…

- Celui-ci est très… beau, fit Hermione.

Elle rougit aussitôt et le brun sourit, découvrant ses dents dangereuses, puis il dit :

- Celui-ci oui, mais tu n'aimerais pas voir ce qui se cache sous cette apparence.

- Moi je crois savoir…

Harry tourna la tête vers Malefoy qui reprit :

- Quand tu m'as parlé… Quand j'étais chez moi…

- Oui, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Je t'ai montré ma main telle qu'elle était alors… et pourquoi je refusais de me montrer à toi...

- Montre-nous, fit Hermione. S'il te plait...

Harry ferma les yeux et Malefoy dit :

- Je vais le faire… Donnez vos mains…

Tendant les mains, Ron et Hermione les posèrent sur celles du blond qui, en une fraction de seconde, leur transmis l'image qui ne quittait plus ses cauchemars depuis qu'Harry la lui avait montrée, quelques temps avant Noël.

- Merlin ! s'exclama Hermione en lâcha brusquement la main de Malefoy. Mais qu'est-ce que… c'est ?

- Un monstre, fit Harry. Sous cette fourrure, je suis un monstre au corps déformé, à la peau noire et luisante comme du cuir bien huilé… Je ne suis plus humain. La Magie Noire m'a transformé.

- Comme… Voldemort ? demanda Ron.

Harry le regarda.

- A côté de moi, Voldemort était beau… Je ne suis qu'un pantin désarticulé, grand, maigre... et horrible.

La stupeur qui s'afficha sur le visage des trois sorciers aurait pu faire rire Harry si le moment n'était pas aussi lourd. Reprenant, le Gryffondor dit :

- J'ai décidé de quitter ma grotte un mois avant Noël environ et je me suis refugié ici. Avant cela, j'ai prit cette apparence en ignorant totalement que ce loup existait.

- Tu as prit l'apparence d'un Loup des Montagnes, dit Hermione. C'est un loup humanoïde puissant, autant physiquement que magiquement, très intelligent et extrêmement dur à apercevoir, même sur son propre territoire. La plupart du temps ils ne sortent au grand jour que pour chasser mais ils déploient une telle quantité de magie que même si quelqu'un, sorcier ou non, se trouvait à un mètre de lui, il serait incapable de le voir.

Harry ne fut pas surpris que son amie en sache autant sur une bête quasiment inconnue. Hermione avait la réputation d'être une encyclopédie sur jambes du temps de leur scolarité et apparemment, cela n'avait pas changé.

Après un bref silence, Harry dit :

- A vous de me raconter vos vies maintenant. Qu'êtes-vous devenus après Poudlard ? Je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails !

L'atmosphère se détendit brusquement et Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler en même temps que Malefoy mais, en parfait gentleman, le Serpentard lui fit signe de continuer. Elle lui sourit puis la jeune femme entama son récit :

- J'ai quitté Poudlard en 1997 comme nous tous. Après l'enterrement de Voldemort, et ta disparition, Harry, j'ai commencé des études de Magie Vive, d'abord par correspondance, pendant un an, mon Maître ayant trop à faire avec la célébration de la disparition du Mage Noir, comme toute la populace sorcière. Moi cela m'arrangeait, je pouvais ainsi me consacrer à ta recherche en parallèle. Ensuite, début 99, je suis partie en suède et j'y suis restée six ans. J'ai quitté mon Maître en 2004 et je suis revenue en Angleterre : j'avais appris la Magie Vive et je ne me servais désormais plus du tout de ma baguette magique, que j'ai toujours sur moi cependant.

Elle secoua sa manche pour montrer qu'elle la portait à cet endroit, puis elle reprit :

- Sans grande conviction, je me suis présentée à McGonagall en lui montrant ce que j'avais apprit. A ma grande surprise elle a crée devant moi une nouvelle matière au programme scolaire des sixième et septième années, la Magie Vive, en option, et m'a embauchée comme professeur titulaire sans période d'essai. Elle avait confiance en mes aptitudes. En juin 2005, Rogue a été relâché d'Azkaban pour bonne conduite. Il est revenu direct ici, sa seule maison et sa seule famille. Célibataire, je passais le plus clair de mes vacances au château, à améliorer et perfectionner mes cours encore légers. L'été 2005 a été particulièrement éprouvant car il faisait une chaleur étouffante, aussi bien dehors qu'à l'intérieur du château et la plupart des résidents passaient le plus clair de leur temps à déambuler dans le parc, à l'ombre des arbres de la Forêt Interdite ou à se baigner dans le Lac Noir. C'est Rogue qui a le plus souffert de cet été là… à peine libéré de prison. Il passait toutes ses journées dans ses cahots, au frais, et au bout d'un moment, nous nous sommes mis à nous inquiéter.

- S'inquiéter ? Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Il était revenu en juin et début juillet, il n'avait toujours pas mit le nez hors de ses appartements. Nous ne le voyions même pas aux repas ou dehors. En bonne pomme que je suis, je me suis portée volontaire pour aller m'enquérir de sa santé et je l'ai trouvé prostré dans sa chambre, tournant et retournant sa baguette magique entre ses doigts. Il avait été torturé par les Détraqueurs et par les Gardiens sorciers pendant neuf ans et voilà qu'on le relâchait dans le monde « vivant » sans l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon à reprendre pied. Quand je l'ai dit à McGonagall, elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de lui…

- Ce que tu as fait, j'imagine, fit Ron, qui ignorait lui aussi les détails de la vie de son amie après Poudlard, chacun ayant prit deux chemins différents tout en restant malgré tout en contact.

Hochant la tête, Hermione ajouta :

- J'avais jusqu'à la rentrée pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur sinon McGonagall le licenciait et le mettait à la retraite. J'ai eut beaucoup de mal, c'est un homme extrêmement têtu. Au début, j'avais l'impression de parler à un mur, il ne me répondait pas ou alors avec quelques grognements ici ou là. Mais je me suis accrochée et il a finit par capituler. Je me suis installée chez lui, aux cachots, et je ne vous cache pas que j'y étais bien mieux qu'au sommet de la Tour de Gryffondor où j'avais logé toute l'année précédente…

- La chaleur là-haut doit être intenable, fit Harry, à peine choqué par ce qu'il entendait, contrairement à Ron et Malefoy qui avaient changé de couleur.

- Ha ça… Après avoir prit mes marques dans son appartement, je suis vite devenue une sorte de « femme au foyer ». Il se reposait beaucoup sur moi, refusant que les Elfes fassent le ménage. Bien entendu, il était hors de question que je devienne une bonniche, j'avais des cours à préparer pour la rentrée, j'étais un professeur, tout comme lui. Je maintenais donc l'appartement en ordre d'un claquement de doigts tout en continuant de travailler et au bout de trois semaines je crois, il s'y est mit aussi. Nul doute qu'il avait bien plus d'organisation que moi car en une semaine il avait abattu deux mois de cours…

- Bourreaux de travail, marmonna Malefoy.

Hermione sourit.

- Fin aout, il allait nettement mieux, il reparlait, quittait son cachot pour m'accompagner aux repas, bref il était guérit de tout ce qu'il avait subit à Azkaban, reprit-elle en triturant sa manche. J'imagine que tout ça n'était qu'une vengeance de la part des partisans de Dumbledore car il avait été emprisonné pour l'assassinat de notre Directeur et quasiment rien d'autre. Son statut de Mangemort ne faisait même pas partie des chefs d'accusation, m'a-t-il avoué un matin. J'étais en train de lire le journal devant mon café matinal et il y avait à la une arrestation massive de Mangemorts…

- Tu vivais… en couple avec lui ? demanda Ron. Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de cette période… la suite oui mais ça...

Hermione pinça les lèvres et dit :

- Disons que nous nous étions habitués l'un à l'autre… Après cela, il a reprit les cours, toujours aussi froid et méchant qu'avant. J'avais réussit, je l'avais réveillé. Un soir, fin septembre je crois, je lui ai annoncé que je retournais m'installer en haut de la Tour de Gryffondor, qu'il n'avait désormais plus besoin de ma présence, mais il a refusé à m'a demandé de devenir sa compagne. J'ai été incapable de refuser…

- Hermione ! gronda Ron. Cela dit, je ne suis pas plus étonné que ça…

- Ron… soupira Harry. Laisse-la continuer, tu veux ?

Ron grogna et la brunette sourit.

- Etonnement, vivre avec Rogue n'était pas un enfer, au contraire. Je n'ai pas honte à le dire, ne prenez pas ces mines scandalisées… En quelques semaines, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse et j'ai ressentit la plus grande terreur de ma vie. En mars 2006, alors que nous vivions ensembles depuis six mois, nous sommes devenus le premier couple de professeurs à enseigner dans le même collège. Nous sommes restés ensembles six ans. En septembre 2011, j'ai accouché de Jason, mon ainé… et là tout a dérapé.

- Dérapé ? demanda Malefoy. Oh je sais pourquoi…

Harry et Ron lui balancèrent un regard interrogateur et ce fut Hermione qui répondit :

- Quand Mrs Pomfresh a déposé Jason sur mon ventre juste après la naissance, j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes mais ca n'a pas duré. Pendant toute ma grossesse je n'ai cessé de demander à Severus si le bébé allait avoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Il me répondait toujours par la négative et à la naissance… Je l'ai vue, _elle_, cette horreur, sur le minuscule bras de mon fils… Je me suis effondrée… et notre couple avec.

- La Marque des Ténèbres se transmet de père en fils ? fit Ron, surpris.

Harry paraissait tout aussi abasourdi et il regarda Malefoy qui baissa la tête en disant :

- Mon fils a la Marque sur le bras également… Rogue pense que Voldemort a jeté un sort à ses Mangemorts de l'époque pour que la Marque se grave dans leur ADN et qu'ainsi, personne n'oublie le Lord Noir après sa chute… Je ne vois pas d'autre explication possible... Quand mon fils est né, j'ai retourné l'histoire dans tous les sens, je n'ai rien trouvé de meilleur...

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Toujours est-il que j'ai tenu trois mois avant de craquer. J'ai quitté Severus, enfin nous avons rompu d'un commun accord. Je me sentais trahie. J'ai quitté mon poste et je suis allée m'installer dans le monde Moldu, à Londres pour y élever mon bébé. J'y ai rencontré mon actuel mari trois ans après, Lewis Gaspard à qui j'ai donné deux filles, des jumelles, en 2017. Auparavant, en 2015, je suis retournée à Poudlard sur l'insistance de Lewis. Jason avait quatre ans et je l'ai laissé à Lewis qui savait qui était son père, bien entendu. J'ai reprit mon poste de professeur de Magie Vive pendant huit ans, jusqu'à il y a peu de temps en fait.

- Et tu as réussi à faire des enfants à ton mari tout en assurant tes cours ? Chapeau Granger, fit Malefoy.

- J'ai eut un quatrième enfant, il y a quelques semaines…

- Quatre ! Hé bien, tu ne perds pas de temps, dis-moi !

- Malefoy… fit Harry. Puisque que tu as tant envie de parler, à ton tour.

- Moi, mais ? Bon… Mais ma vie est nettement moins palpitante que la sienne.

- Idem, fit Ron.

- Pas grave, je veux savoir, répondit Harry en secouant la tête. Je veux tout savoir !

Malefoy secoua la tête puis attaqua sa propre histoire.

- Comme nous tous, j'ai quitté Poudlard en juin 1997. Je suis resté chez mes parents pendant environ deux ans après cela, pour m'occuper de ma mère qui n'allait pas très bien à l'époque et aussi te chercher, avec Granger et Weasley. Hermione nous envoyait dans tout le pays dès qu'elle avait le moindre indice pouvant nous rapprocher de toi mais ça n'a jamais rien donné... J'abandonnai les rechercher au bout de cinq ans, la mort dans l'âme, persuadé que nous allions mettre dans peu de temps, un cercueil vide en terre à ton nom... Mais avant cela, comme mon père avait été emprisonné à Azkaban depuis peu, ma mère souffrait terriblement de l'avoir perdu. Le jour de mes vingt ans, on m'a annoncé qu'on m'avait trouvé une épouse et que les noces étaient prévues pour la fin de l'année. Nous étions en juin 2000 et je n'ai vraiment pas bien prit cette nouvelle. Je n'avais aucune envie de me marier avec qui que ce soit, je te cherchais, Potter, corps et âme, et je m'occupais de ma mère en pleine dépression, mais ma famille en avait décidé autrement. En novembre 2000, sous une pluie battante et un orage à déchirer le ciel, j'ai épousé contre mon gré la dernière fille d'un autre clan Malefoy vivant en France : Segma Malefoy.

- Je l'ai vue, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Le jour où je suis allé te voir à Londres… La seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit en la voyant est un portemanteau noir particulièrement raide…

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Malefoy, excuses-le…

- Ce n'est rien, il a raison, répondit el blond en souriant. Segma est la pire femme qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Belle mais froide, sans pitié, elle aurait été la maitresse de Voldemort que cela ne m'aurait guère étonné. Mais non, elle ne trempait pas dans la Magie Noire… Elle la caresse quand même, hein, comme tout le monde…

- Etonnant pour un membre de la famille Malefoy de ne pas y être adepte, fit Ron.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire, Weasley, répondit le Serpentard avec un hochement de tête. Mais toujours est-il que je n'ai jamais réussit à tomber amoureux d'elle, même après vingt-trois ans de mariage. Nous avons tout de même réussit à avoir deux enfants, Rodolphus, qui a eut quinze ans l'année passée, et Kezra, qui a dix ans. Cette gamine est adorable. Elle aussi blonde que sa mère est brune et dès l'année prochaine, elle sera admise ici... ou pas. Cela dépendra de l'humeur de « madame »…

- Et ton fils ? demanda Hermione. Je ne l'ai jamais vu à Poudlard…

- Sa mère a absolument tenu à ce qu'il étudie à Durmstrang, grimaça le Serpentard. Mais ce n'est pas un fils que j'ai ce sont des ennuis ambulants. Il fait les bêtises les plus incroyables, la dernière en date a été de faire exploser le laboratoire de potions… Il a immédiatement été renvoyé à la maison et nous avons reçue une lettre quelques temps avant Noël du Directeur qui nous signalait qu'il ne voulait plus de notre fils dans son établissement… trois mois après la rentrée scolaire…

- Inscrit-le ici, dit Harry. Je vais le mater…

Il montra les dents et Malefoy eut un petit mouvement de recul :

- Mon fils n'est pas un casse-croute Potter… Et pour info, il est ici mais c'est un garçon très discret… McGonagall a accepté de le prendre ici pour le reste de l'année scolaire et en septembre, il sera officiellement inscrit en cinquième année. Cela dit, ma femme est une vraie mégère. Déjà que je ne m'entendais pas spécialement bien avec elle, nous faisons chambre à part depuis le début, elle a même un amant depuis plusieurs années, je crois, mais alors là, cette lettre c'était le bouquet... De plus elle m'a accusé que c'etait de ma faute à moi... ben voyons.

- Ta femme a un amant et tu la garde ? fit Ron, choqué.

- La seule fois où nous avons partagé un lit ce fut pour concevoir nos enfants, Weasley, répondit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Segma fait bien ce qu'elle veut de sa vie, je m'en fiche royalement. Et crois-moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, déchirer ce stupide parchemin qui nous lie à jamais mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Les Malefoy ne divorcent pas...

Hermione pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Harry regarda alors Ron qui remua sur son coussin en disant :

- Tu sais, moi j'ai eut une vie bien calme… Je suis le Gardien titulaire des Canons de Chudley et j'ai rencontré ma femme sur un terrain de Quidditch… Elle s'appelle Annabelle et jusqu'à la naissance de notre fille Marcia, elle était Poursuiveuse. Depuis elle est à la maison, elle s'occupe de Marcy.

- Je me souviens de ta femme, fit Harry.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

- Je me tenais au courant, que crois-tu ? Chaque jour je volais le journal dans la ville voisine de là où je vivais. Je me cachais sous un sortilège de Désillusion puis j'allais faire mes emplettes. Au début, je les achetais mais j'ai vite manqué d'argent alors après je me suis résigné à les voler. J'ai lu dans un des journaux que j'avais volé que tu avais épousé une jeune femme de ton équipe, fit-il à Ron. Elle était très belle…

- Mais elle l'est toujours, même après dix ans, répliqua le rouquin. Et Marcy est encore plus belle, un véritable rayon de soleil. Elle aura cinq ans l'année prochaine.

- Si elle est aussi rousse que toi, je ne doute pas de sa beauté, répliqua Malefoy avec un sourire goguenard.

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire et soudain, on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, Madame ! s'exclama Harry.

Les trois autres le regardèrent de travers quand il leur apparut que c'était bien McGonagall de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Dites jeunes gens, il est passé midi… Pas que la Salle des Professeurs ne soit pas confortable mais j'aimerais grandement récupérer mon chez-moi, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients…

- Midi ! s'exclama Hermione en regardant sa montre. Merlin, j'ai dit à Lewis que je ne rentrerais pas tard. Je dois filer...

Les jeunes sorciers se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Seul Harry resta assit, se contentant de se redresser, étant aussi grand que ses amis debout.

- Porte-toi bien Harry, fit la brunette en l'enlaçant. Je ne pense pas revenir à Poudlard avant plusieurs semaines, être ici m'est très difficile en ce moment… Mais je sais que tu es entre de bonnes mains. Je suis si content que tu sois revenu, je n'avais jamais accepté ta mort, tu sais… Je n'y croyais pas…

McGonagall eut un sourire puis la jeune femme récupéra sa cape et se dirigea vers la cheminée après avoir salué Malefoy et Ron d'une accolade, gratifiant McGonagall d'un signe de tête.

- Qui d'autre souhaiter partir ? demanda la sorcière.

- Si cela ne dérange pas, nous allons rester encore un peu, fit Ron.

- Pas du tout, mais allez discuter ailleurs, il y en a qui travaillent, grommela la vieille sorcière. Aller, ouste.

Harry hocha la tête puis il se mit sur ses quatre pattes et sortit du bureau. Il dévala l'escalier mouvant en quelques bonds et attendit en bas ses deux amis qui préfèrent se laisser porter plutôt que se briser le cou.

- On dirait un chiot, fit Malefoy en voyant Harry assit devant eux, au beau milieu du couloir, les oreilles dressées.

- J'aime bien, fit le brun en découvrant ses dents éclatantes. Je n'ai pas vu de gens pendant tellement longtemps que j'ai une envie de faire le con, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point !

Sur ce, tel un jeune chien fou, il bondit en l'air puis s'éloigna en trottinant.

- Rappelle-moi quel âge il a ? demanda Malefoy.

- Hé bien… Quarante-trois ans, comme nous…

- Hum…

Ron sourit puis ils suivirent tous les deux le brun qui leur aboyait de se dépêcher car il avait très faim.

- Pauvre de nous ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix avant de s'esclaffer.

.

* * *

.

_Et voilà ! Chapitre 7 bouclé ! A demain pour le 8 et n'oubliez le petit com ! J'adore vous lire !_

_Bisoux !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour bonjour ! Le chapitre est à la bourre, lol, je sais mais j'ai fait la grasse matinée, et ne suis levée que depuis une demi-heure (il est précisément 12h30)... lol_

_Je ne m'éternise donc pas en blablas et vous livre le chapitre pieds et poings liés ! Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 8**

.

Fatigué de passer ses nuits dans l'humidité poussiéreuse de la Salle des Objets Perdus, Harry s'installa, dans un premier temps, dans le bureau de McGonagall, puis dans la Grande Salle, et enfin, il élu domicile chez Rogue pour qui c'était plus simple quant à ses recherches, que s'il avait à toujours chercher le Gryffondor dans tout le château.

Affalé sur un épais coussin, le Gryffondor dormait encore profondément ce matin-là quand les lumières du salon s'allumèrent. Il ouvrit un œil et vit Rogue se diriger vers la petite cuisine renfoncée dans un creux du mur.

- Debout Potter, fit l'homme en se servant une tasse de café.

Harry roula sur le dos et soupira profondément.

- Levez-vous ou je vous vire de votre tapis ? D'ailleurs, vous ne pourriez pas dormir dans un lit, comme tout le monde ? Vous vous comportez comme un vrai sac à puces…

- Je vous remercie, grogna Harry en se redressant.

- Oh ne faites pas votre vexé. Aller, debout, il est l'heure. Vous n'avez pas faim ? Moi si. Ouste.

- Ca va, ca va…

Se levant, Harry se redressa de toute sa hauteur en s'étirant. Ses griffes touchèrent sans problèmes le plafond puis le brun sortit de l'appartement de Rogue en baissant la tête, l'homme sur les talons qui ferma soigneusement à clef la porte.

- Regardez !

Harry tourna la tête. Il salua un groupe de filles d'un signe de tête et toutes semblèrent tomber en pâmoison devant lui. Elles se mirent à sourire niaisement et Rogue railla :

- Même transformé en bête à fourrure, vous faites fureur, Potter…

Harry lui jeta un grognement sourd et Rogue haussa un sourcil avant de se faufiler derrière une porte qui conduisait derrière la table des professeurs. Harry lui, continua sa marche, lentement, passa devant les grandes portes d'or encore fermées puis tourna à gauche et se glissa dans un couloir sombre et bas de plafond. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur d'un tableau représentant une nature morte, il chatouilla la poire dans le saladier et celle-ci se mit à glousser avant de se transformer en poignée tandis que le cadre devenait une porte en bois.

- Bonjour Harry Potter ! couina une voix aux pieds de Harry.

Harry s'abaissa pour être au plus près de l'Elfe et il dit :

- Bonjour, Liera, as-tu de quoi nourrir un tel corps ?

- Bien entendu Harry Potter ! couina l'Elfe. Certains élèves mangent plus que vous, Harry Potter !

Le Gryffondor haussa les sourcils d'étonnement – ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir ses yeux verts – puis il regarda l'Elfe amasser dans une caisse en bois diverses choses, allant du jambon entier à la bouteille de vin jusqu'à la moitié de fromage.

- Je te remercie, Liera, fit Harry en prenant la caisse sous un bras.

- Merci à vous Harry Potter !

Harry s'en alla alors et remonta tout le château pour aller manger sur les toits, endroit qu'il aimait particulièrement, même si ce jour-là, il ne faisait pas particulièrement beau.

.

**8888**

.

- Ha te voilà !

Harry sursauta. Il manqua avaler son morceau de pain de travers et tourna la tête pour voir son visiteur.

- Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

La tête rousse de Ron venait de jaillir par un vasistas par lequel Harry s'était glissé pour atteindre les toits.

- Rogue m'a dit que tu mangeais toujours sur les toits. Pourquoi pas avec les autres ? répondit le rouquin.

- Avec le corps que j'ai, je me vois mal me faufiler sur un des bancs de la Grande Salle, fit Harry. Il reste du fromage, tu en veux ?

- Non merci.

- Monte donc ! Pourquoi es-tu venu à Poudlard ?

- Voir comment tu t'en sortais. Simplement.

- Oh Rogue essaie toutes sortes de mixtures sur mon sang… Il ne souhaite pas vraiment me transformer en « troll pustuleux à lunettes » a-t-il dit en début de semaine…

Ron rigola doucement puis il se faufila par le vasistas aussi souplement qu'un serpent malgré une musculature impressionnante et vint s'assoir en face d'Harry, le dos contre une gargouille qui se tortilla pour voir qui la dérangeait.

- Alors mon pote ? Comment ça va depuis une semaine ? demanda-t-il. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu es de retour, tu sais ?

Harry montra les dents en guise de sourire.

- Les élèves sont fous de moi… Surtout les filles, fit-il.

- Avec un corps pareil… tu m'étonne !

- Quand je serais redevenu humain, j'ignore si je plairais autant ! rigola Harry.

- Trouve-toi une fille qui ne t'aime pas pour ce que tu représente mais pour ce que tu es. Annabelle est comme ça.

- Une fille ou un gars ! répliqua Harry.

- Ah tu es des deux bords maintenant ? C'est nouveau ca, fit Ron en haussant les sourcils.

- Disons que ce que j'ai vécu avec Malefoy a été quelque chose de si… fort que je doute le retrouver ailleurs…

- Malefoy est marié, oups, fit Ron avec un sourire en biais.

- Ha ! Laisse-moi rire ! fit le Gryffondor dans un aboiement. Je n'ai pas eut l'impression qu'il aimait sa femme éperdument…

- Ouais non c'est sûr ! T'es sérieux quand tu pense à lui de cette façon ?

- On a été très proches, Ron… C'était très très… chaud...

Ron grimaça et Harry tourna la tête. Il huma l'air et Ron demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Des ennuis…

- Ha ouais ? De quel genre ?

- Mangemorts.

- T'es pas sérieux !

- Ils n'approchent pas du château, rassure-toi, fit Harry. Je sens la Magie Noire c'est tout…

- Tu peux _sentir_ ca ?

- Avec la dose que j'ai dans les veines, je n'ai aucun problème pour détecter la Magie noir à plus de cinquante kilomètres à la ronde…

- A propos… Comment est-ce que Rogue va s'y prendre pour t'en débarrasser ? Les pouvoirs de Voldemort sont stupéfiants mais atrocement dangereux…

- J'ignore s'il y a un moyen de retirer sa magie à un sorcier, mis à part les potions Tue-Sorcier, mais… j'ai peur de perdre ma magie blanche en même temps…

- Une fois humain tu serais prêt à garder la Magie Noire en toi ?

- Tant qu'elle se tient tranquille… Et puis, mieux vaut que les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort soit à l'abri ici plutôt que dans une bouteille qui pourrait se briser et contaminer le premier imbécile venu…

Harry posa une main sur son ventre en disant cela et Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Ils sont… _ici _?

Harry serra ses griffes dans sa fourrure. Il soupira ensuite puis dit :

- C'est l'unique endroit qui ne craint rien…

- Vu comme ça… Mais bon. C'est quand même risqué.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'attention d'avoir un bébé si c'est ce que tu veux dire ! fit Harry en découvrant ses dents en un sourire un peu effrayant.

- Harry…

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, le rire d'Harry ressemblant plus aux jappements d'un jeune chien qu'à un vrai rire. Quand ils se calmèrent, Harry huma de nouveau l'air puis il dit :

- On rentre ? Il va pleuvoir et… je n'aime pas trop être mouillé.

Ron haussa un sourcil puis il hocha la tête. Ils se faufilèrent tous les deux par le vasistas et Harry s'aida de ses griffes en les plantant dans la pierre si bien qu'il resta accroché au mur comme une araignée, la tête en bas.

- T'es un vrai gosse Harry, fit Ron en le regardant.

La langue rose d'Harry passa entre ses canines et Ron soupira :

- Aller le loup araignée, viens donc.

Harry se laissa souplement tomber sur le sol puis suivit Ron sur ses deux jambes.

- Et sinon, fit le brun. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais à Poudlard ?

- Rien de spécial, je suis simplement venu voir si Rogue ne t'avais pas encore empoisonné. Et dis moi, tu vis où ?

- Chez Rogue justement, répondit le Gryffondor en écartant une tenture.

Ron y passa puis le brun le suivit en disant :

- J'ai un tapis à côté de la cheminée.

- Il pourrait au moins te donner un lit…

- C'est moi qui ne veux pas, répondit le brun. Tu sais, pendant vingt-cinq ans j'ai dormit roulé en boule dans un trou du mur de ma grotte sur les peaux des bêtes que je tuais… Difficile de changer des habitudes si bien ancrées.

- Je vois…

- Et puis ça m'amuse de jouer les cabots infernaux, jappa Harry. Je le rends dingue, ca m'éclate !

- Tu as vu son gamin au fait ?

- Oui, il vient tous les deux soirs environs. C'est un beau gosse, il lui ressemble beaucoup. Hermione n'a pas fait les choses à moitié sur ce coup-là.

- Son fils lui ressemble pas mal à elle aussi, son dernier. Mais comme Lewis est brun aussi, c'est difficile de savoir de qui il tient le plus.

- Tu l'a vu ? Et ses filles ?

- Oui, elle m'a invité chez elle, enfin elle nous as invités, Anna et moi, dîner mercredi soir, répondit Ron. Les jumelles, elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eux et c'est leur père tout craché !

- Avec Jason, aucun souci ! Rien qu'en le regardant tu sais qui est son père, c'est troublant ! Et ta fille, elle ressemble à qui ?

- A Annabelle. Elle a ses yeux en amande et ses joues roses. Moi je crois que je lui ai apporté que ma mâchoire carrée et ma rousseur. Cela dit, ca lui fait un visage délicat. Chaque fois que je la vois j'ai envie de la croquer.

Harry sourit.

- J'aimerais bien la voir un jour…

- Ca viendra, Potter, ne désespérez pas.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent face au couloir et virent Rogue qui se tenait au beau milieu, les attendant apparemment.

- Bonjour Monsieur Weasley…

- Professeur Rogue…

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry. Vous nous cherchiez ?

- Pas spécialement, mais puisque vous êtes là, je voulais vous signaler que je ne serais pas là ce soir…

- Oh, notre vieux professeur est de sortie ? railla Ron.

- Weasley je vous en prie… Et non je ne suis pas de « sortie » comme vous dites, mais de visite à Azkaban. Je vais voir Lucius Malefoy… Comme tous les mois…

Il y eut un silence gêné et Harry demanda :

- Reconnait-il quelqu'un ?

- Il reconnait ma voix, répondit Rogue. Mais sinon non. Sa femme et son fils ne vont plus le voir depuis longtemps… Pauvre femme.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'est remariée ? fit Ron.

- Oui mais ça n'a pas duré deux ans qu'ils étaient déjà séparés.

- Je croyais qu'on ne divorçait pas chez les Malefoy…

- Ais-je dis qu'ils avaient divorcé ? Non leur mariage a été annulé et elle est rentrée chez elle après avoir vécu six mois chez son fils à Londres. Et puis, d'où savez-vous que les Malefoy ne divorcent pas ?

- C'est Malefoy qui nous l'a dit, lundi soir, fit Harry. Il a une relation très spéciale avec sa femme je trouve…

- Moi, aussi, je trouve, fit Rogue. Mais ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Bonne journée, messieurs.

Il tourna alors les talons et Ron et Harry prirent la direction opposée. Au bout d'un moment, Ron demanda :

- Tu vas faire quoi tout seul ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… Ou si, je dois chercher comme remercier Rogue de m'aider.

- Ha ? Et tu as prévu quoi ? Des Gallions ?

- Jamais de la vie, je vais en avoir besoin ! fit Harry. Non, je vais lui trouver une compagne.

- Harry…

- Je suis sérieux.

- Qui voudra d'un Mangemort comme mari mis à part Hermione ?

- Ce n'était pas son mari je te rappelle… Et j'ai déjà une cible en vue.

- Ha ouais ?

- Oui, elle est blonde soleil et très très maladroite. Je l'ait vue à plusieurs reprises sur le Chemin de Traverser et dans l'Allée des Embrumes quand je passais mon temps là-bas, avant de m'installer ici, en décembre… Cette fille est mignonne comme tout mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est maladroite !

- Ca promet… Tu crois vraiment que Rogue a besoin d'une femme ?

- Plus que jamais. Le départ d'Hermione l'a complètement brisé.

- Tu te rends compte de l'âge qu'il a ?

- Soixante ans environ… Et alors ? Tu le trouve changé toi depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard ?

- Non pas vraiment…

- Bon alors. L'âge ne compte pas chez les sorciers, nous vivons deux fois plus longtemps que les humains, ne l'oublie pas. Et puis elle m'a l'air très gentil.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas craqué sur elle plutôt ?

- Sûr que non.

- Mouais. Et tu compte la retrouver comment ? Faut t'aider ?

- J'ai une très bonne mémoire grâce aux pouvoirs de Voldemort en moi. J'ai son visage gravé dans ma tête je n'aurais aucun mal à la reconnaitre et puis j'ai son odeur aussi.

Harry tapota sa truffe de son index.

- Son _odeur_ ? fut Ron en haussant les sourcils.

- L'odeur de son corps quoi, tout le monde en dégage une.

- Même toi, fit Ron en plissant le nez. Tu sens le cabot…

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il s'ébroua soudain en faisant bondir Ron puis il se mit à rire en disant :

- Je n'ai pas prit de bain depuis des années…

- Ta peau noire n'est peut-être pas due qu'à la Magie Noire en fin de compte…

- Je t'en prie !

Ron s'esclaffa puis soudain la cloche sonnant la recréation retentit et le rouquin dit :

- Je dois rentrer chez moi, j'ai promit à Annabelle de l'aider, nous avons du monde ce soir.

- Ok. Reviens vite, vous m'avez tous tellement manqué !

Ron eut un large sourire. Ile étreignit solidement son meilleur ami, encore un peu perturbé par son retour, puis il tourna les talons en lançant un « Bonne journée ! » enthousiaste.

Harry agita sa grande main griffue puis se dirigea vers les grandes portes d'entrée. Des centaines d'élèves le croisèrent comme s'il était l'un des leurs mais beaucoup d'autres le regardaient avec un peu de crainte mélangée à de la fascination.

- Monsieur ?

Harry baissa la tête. Son regard croisa celui d'une troisième année de Serdaigle qui frémit en croisant le regard vert.

- Je t'écoute, fit Harry en s'accroupissant.

Sa longue queue balaya le sol puis le jeune sorcier dit :

- Cela ne vous fait pas bizarre d'être un loup ?

- Non… Tu sais, quand on a vécu vingt-cinq ans dans la peau d'un monstre griffu et désarticulé, on s'habitue. Ca m'amuse plutôt d'être un canin… Je peux m'amuser comme jamais je me suis amusé, personne ne me dira rien.

- Vous faite le fou tout le temps, on dirait un chiot… Alors que vous êtes Harry Potter et que vous avez des graves blessures… psychologiques.

Harry tourna la tête vers le lac et il dit soudain :

- Tu t'es déjà baigné dans le Lac Noir ?

- Non ! C'est interdit !

- Moi si. Pour la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… J'avais quatorze ans et quelqu'un avait embrouillé la Coupe de Feu pour qu'elle choisisse quatre champions au lieu de trois.

- C'était l'année où Voldemort est revenu à la vie, fit l'élève doucement. Vous souffrez encore ?

- Des fois il m'arrive de faire des cauchemars mais sinon non. Je suis relativement calme depuis quelques années. J'ai apprit à canaliser mon énergie pour refouler ses pouvoirs afin qu'ils ne me gâchent pas plus la vie.

- Comment allez-vous rattraper toutes ces années perdues ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je l'ignore. Si je n'avais pas été contaminé, je serais marié et j'aurais une famille, mes enfants seraient à Poudlard, peut-être dans ta classe, qui sait…

Le Serdaigle baissa la tête puis il dit :

- Excusez-moi d'avoir fait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs…

- Ce n'est rien, tu as le droit de savoir…

- Merci monsieur…

- Mais de rien bonhomme.

Assit droit sur la première marche du perron, Harry soupira. Soudain on posa une main entre ses oreilles et il se hérissa.

- C'est moi, fit McGonagall en se postant près de lui. Tout va bien ? Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?

- Non, non, j'admire ce que vous avez fait de l'école, Madame… Il y a tellement d'élèves…

- Mille quatre cent trente deux exactement, répondit la Directrice. C'est quatre fois plus qu'à votre époque mais il faut dire que nous avons beaucoup de « rajoutés »…

- Les élèves de Durmstrang je suppose. J'ai lu cela dans un journal volé. Ce n'est pas plus mal du reste. De toute façon, Durmstrang est une école dangereuse.

McGonagall hocha la tête et la cloche sonna. La vieille femme le gratifia d'une caresse sur la tête puis elle s'en alla et Harry regarda les élèves rentrer et se disperser dans le château pour rejoindre leurs salles de classe.

.

* * *

.

_Et voila ! Un chapitre de plus ! On arrive doucement à la moitié de la fic ! J'espere qu'elle vous plait toujours autant !_

_A bientot pour vos coms et à demain pour le chap 9 !_

_Bisoux_

_Phenix_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour les gens ! Bon ben pas grand chose à dire ce matin, je vous remercie pour toutes ces reviews ainsi qu'aux anonymes et vous laisse avec le chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre 9**

.

- Professeur Lorne, je vais sortir à Londres cet après-midi, pouvez-vous le signaler au professeur McGonagall et au professeur Rogue ?

- Bien entendu mon cher. N'oubliez pas, lundi prochain, vous passez la journée avec moi. J'ai bien l'intention de vous étudier sous toutes les coutures.

- Entendu, professeur, fit Harry, les yeux souriants.

La femme tourna alors les talons puis le Gryffondor regagna la porte d'entrée et s'élança dans le parc à toute vitesse. Il passa les grilles, transplana et atterrit dans l'Allée des Embrumes en freinant, les griffes plantés dans la pierre du sol.

- Oh tiens donc, le Loup des Montagnes…

Harry regarda autour de lui puis il vit une silhouette décharnée dans l'ombre d'une enseigne effacée.

- Monsieur Barjow… fit-il en se relevant.

- Quel honneur… Comment me connaissez-vous ?

- Qui ne vous connait pas…

- Que faites-vous donc dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

- Je cherche quelqu'un… Au revoir, monsieur.

- Bien. Au revoir.

Harry se rappela la première fois où il était tombé nez à nez avec Barjow, quand il furetait dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour habituer les sorciers à le voir dans le coin. C'était un matin de décembre, très tôt et l'homme était en train de dépoussiérer sommairement sa vitrine quand Harry avait tourné au coin de la rue et l'avait violemment bousculé. Barjow s'était cramponné au coin de sa devanture et avait copieusement couvert le Gryffondor d'insultes et d'injures en tous genres. Le brun avait alors tourné les talons et filé. Il n'avait jamais aimé cet homme et dorénavant, c'était réciproque.

Harry pivota et s'éloigna. Il sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse et, à peine avait-il mit le nez au soleil qu'une nuée d'enfant s'accrocha à sa fourrure.

- Monsieur le loup ! Monsieur le loup ! piaillèrent-t-il.

- Bonjour les enfants, fit Harry en se baissant. Salut toi, ajouta-t-il en reconnaissant la fille de Malefoy.

Le brun avait rencontré la fille de Malefoy, ne sachant pas au début que c'était elle, dans le parc du Chemin de Traverse, plusieurs semaines plus tôt alors qu'il se baladait en mâchonnant un steak cru que Florian Fortarôme avait prit l'habitude de lui donner chaque jour. La petite fille avait copiné avec lui immédiatement et visiblement, elle avait décidé de rameuter des amis…

Regardant les autres enfants, le brun comprit que ce n'était là que des enfants de riches familles, trop jeunes pour aller Poudlard et trop bien pour fréquenter les écoles normales pour jeunes sorciers. Les gouvernantes les promenaient alors l'après-midi, entre les cours avec un Précepteur et le goûter.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aujourd'hui, fit Harry. Je cherche quelqu'un.

- Qui ? piailla une voix.

- Une jeune femme, blonde comme le soleil…

- Je la connais ! s'exclama une petite fille aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré.

Harry eut l'impression de voir Pansy Parkinson au même âge et la fillette dit :

- C'est Miss Maya, de la librairie !

- Sais-tu si elle est très maladroite ?

- Oh que oui ! s'exclamèrent les enfants en cœur.

- Elle ne peut pas faire un pas devant l'autre sans trébucher, ajouta Kezra en souriant.

Harry remarqua qu'elle avait le même sourire que son père.

- Vous m'avez grandement facilité la tâche les enfants, répondit Harry. Merci.

- Vous avez le temps de jouer alors !

- Non, je suis désolé…

- Oooooohhh…

- Un autre jour. Promis.

Harry se releva alors et se détacha des enfants qui s'accrochaient à lui comme de la Glue Perpétuelle. Les gouvernantes rappelèrent leurs bambins respectifs et le brun s'éloigna vers le restaurant de Florian Fortarôme qui lui offrit son steak journalier.

- Monsieur le loup a un petit creux ?

Harry hocha la tête. Florian lui tendit la viande crue et le brun y planta ses griffes en disant :

- Savez-vous où je peux trouver une certaine Miss Maya, Florian ?

- La libraire ? Oui, au bout de la rue, vous tournez à gauche, c'est la boutique qui fait l'angle juste en face. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper, il y a un encrier et une plume animés en guise d'enseigne.

- D'accord. Merci Florian.

- De rien ! répondit le restaurateur, apparemment ravi de discuter aussi facilement avec cette énorme bête noire.

Tout en mâchonnant son steak, Harry longea la rue. Naturellement, les sorciers lui faisaient la place, non sans le regarder avec insistance. La rumeur qu'il y avait un Loup des Montagnes à moitié sorcier totalement inoffensif dans l'allée marchande sorcière la plus connue d'Angleterre avait vite fait le tour, pour le bonheur des commerçants qui voyaient leur nombre de visites augmenter avec tous ces sorciers qui souhaitaient voir le Loup.

Harry n'eut en effet aucun mal à trouver la librairie-papeterie de Miss Maya. Avalant le reste de sa viande, il poussa la porte d'entrée qui tintinnabula joyeusement. Une voix venant du fond de la boutique s'exclama :

- Je viens !

Il y eut ensuite un grand vacarme puis une flopée de jurons et enfin une jeune femme blonde apparut en frottant sa robe.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour… vous ?

La jeune femme venait de remarquer l'ombre gigantesque d'Harry sur le plancher poussiéreux. Lentement, elle leva les yeux et recula prestement au fond de la pièce. Son dos heurta une étagère et un gros grimoire glissa. Harry tendit le bras pour le saisir avant qu'il n'assomme la femme et, s'accroupissant, il demanda :

- Vous êtes Miss Maya ?

- O-oui…

- Je vous cherchais…

- Ha-Ha oui… Mais… P-Pourquoi…

Harry haussa un sourcil. Cette jeune femme sentait la peur à plein nez. Elle était terrifiée à la vue du loup gigantesque et le brun s'accroupit en disant :

- N'ayez pas peur, je ne suis pas méchant…

- Ah… Euh… Oui, je…

Maya déglutit. Elle s'éloigna d'un ou deux pas, tremblant comme une feuille, et demanda :

- V-Vous désirez quelque chose ?

- Oui, vous… fit Harry.

Maya eut un sursaut de terreur et elle glapit. Harry se donna des claques mentalement. Il baissa alors la tête et dit :

- Il y a longtemps que je vous ai repérée, Miss Maya, vous savez ?

- Re-Repérée… Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes jolie et célibataire.

- Je… Je… Ah, vous me terrifiez, je suis terrorisée par les animaux carnivores, je…

Harry soupira. Il sortit sa baguette magique et l'agita vers la jeune femme qui se détendit aussitôt en soupirant.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda-t-il.

- O-Oui… Merci…

- Dites-moi maintenant, seriez-vous intéressée par un professeur de Poudlard ?

- De Poudlard ? Oh Merlin… Je ne connais personne qui… Et à quel niveau d'intéressement ?

- Moi si. Et vous devez le connaitre forcément… le professeur Severus Rogue. Je lui cherche une amie…

- Quoi ? glapit Miss Maya. Oh non… non, non, non, non, monsieur le Loup…

- Pourquoi ? C'est un homme très vivable…

- Vous parlez ! C'est un Mangemort !

- Ben voyons… Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. Il va être déçu mais je trouverais bien une autre sorcière, ce n'est pas ce qui manque…

Harry pivota alors et se releva. Il se dirigea vers la porte et soudain, il entendit un couinement dans son dos.

- Plaît-il ? fit-il en se retournant.

- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas un vrai Loup des Montagnes, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry regarda par la vitrine. Il donna un coup de griffe sur le loquet de la porte puis retourna le panneau « _Open/Closed_ » en le mettant sur « _Closed_ ». Il regarda ensuite la jeune femme puis dit :

- Non, vous avez raison, je ne suis pas un vrai Loup des Montagnes… Et si vous acceptez de venir avec moi avec Poudlard et de rencontrer le professeur Rogue, vous saurez tout, parole de sorcier.

Harry posa deux doigts sous ses yeux et Miss Maya tressaillit violemment. Elle déglutit. Elle était terrorisée malgré le sortilège et Harry le comprenait parfaitement. Il avait un peu foncé dans le tas et, s'accroupissant de nouveau, il s'excusa.

- Ce… Ce n'est rien, bredouilla Miss Maya en retrouvant ses couleurs.

- Je sais que je suis impressionnant, fit Harry. Je suis navré de vous avoir bousculée…

Miss Maya sortit sa baguette magique et conjura une bouteille de Whisky qu'elle bu au goulot de la bouteille. Harry la regarda faire, amusé, puis il dit :

- Ca va mieux ?

Miss Maya hocha la tête précipitamment et la bouteille disparut. Le Gryffondor attendit encore quelques minutes que les battements affolés de son cœur se calment puis, quand il fut certain qu'elle n'allait plus faire de syncope, il dit :

- Le professeur Rogue va m'aider à redevenir normal et en échange, je lui ai promit de lui trouver une compagne. Votre visage m'est tout de suite venu à l'esprit…

- Je suis… touchée mais… Le professeur Rogue est un…

- Hum, oui … Un Mangemort. Je vois que malgré les années, cette haine est restée… Pourtant il a passé neuf ans en prison, il a été torturé par les gardiens pour ses fautes passées… J'estime qu'il a suffisamment payé. Pas vous ?

Restant immobile, Miss Maya murmura :

- Et pourquoi _moi_ précisément ?

- Parce que vous êtes tout son contraire, répondit Harry. Vous êtes terriblement maladroite alors qu'il est placide et prudent. Vous rayonnez comme le soleil alors qu'il est sombre et froid comme la roche… Miss Maya, Severus Rogue est un homme que je respecte profondément car il m'a sauvé la vie des dizaines de fois…

La jeune femme le fixa soudain dans les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils puis dit :

- Mais… Qui êtes-vous ?

.

* * *

.

_Voila voila, un chapitre très très court, je suis navrée, mais si j'avais mit le chapitre suivant à lui, là ca aurait été trop long, lol. Malheureusement, il était nécessaire._

_Voilà, j'attends vos coms avec impatience !_

_A demain !_

_Phenix_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bien bien, voilà la moitié le fic ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que celui d'hier, encore navrée..._

_Aller, bonne lecture !_

_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre 10**

.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta Miss Maya.

- Un loup…

- Présentement oui mais… vous avez dit que le professeur Rogue allait vous aider à redevenir normal… Pourquoi ?

- Si vous tenez à la savoir, accompagnez-moi à Poudlard.

- Mais je… Et ma boutique ? Qui va la tenir ? Je… Non vraiment, l'offre est tentante mais non, je viens d'une famille respectable et…

- Une famille respectable qui trempe dans la magie noire jusqu'aux sourcils, grinça Harry.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! Et comment le savez-vous du reste ?

La jeune femme fit alors la moue puis elle dit sur un ton boudeur :

- Ma famille est très respectable…

- Je le sais car votre nom est inscrit sur la licence à l'entrée de votre boutique, comme je sais que vous êtes la sœur de cet atroce vendeur de choses horribles de l'Allée des Embrumes, Mr Barjow.

Harry secoua alors la tête et regarda Maya qui boudait réellement.

- Vous êtes adorable, fit-il.

- Beuh… Merci, répondit Miss Maya, surprise.

- Quel âge avez-vous si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et allait répliquer quand Harry secoua la tête.

- Navré, cela ne se demande pas, fit-il.

Il y eut un silence puis la jeune femme bougonna :

- J'ai quarante ans…

- Ha. Bien… Moi aussi figurez-vous…

- Vous… aussi ?

- Enfin j'ai quarante-trois ans précisément.

Encore bien sceptique, la jeune femme plissa un œil et regarda Harry de travers :

- Vous n'avez pas l'air… fit-elle.

- Cette apparence n'est là que pour cacher d'atroces blessures, fit Harry. Mais accompagnez moi à Poudlard, je vous en prie !

Le brun se plaqua soudain au sol, comme un chien qui veut jouer, l'arrière-train en l'air en agitant sa lourde queue noire semblable à un gros plumeau à poussière.

- Aller ! supplia-t-il. S'il vous plait !

Le visage de Miss Maya se tordit et soudain, elle éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes adorable ! répliqua-t-elle au milieu de ses spasmes. On dirait un chiot qui veut jouer !

Elle croisa ses bras sur son ventre et son rire redoubla. Harry sourit intérieurement. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui, c'était déjà ça. S'allongeant sur le ventre, il attendit qu'elle se calme puis il se redressa en disant :

- Alors, vous venez ? Je vous promets de ne pas vous manger en route…

- Manquerait plus que ça ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Que dira votre professeur Rogue si vous lui amenez un tas d'os ?

Harry haussa les sourcils. Ses yeux s'agrandirent puis il se mit à rire doucement avant de dire :

- Vous transplanez ?

- Bien sûr mais… Je n'arrive pas toujours à destination…

Le visage de Neville s'imposa soudain à l'esprit d'Harry qui hocha la tête en disant :

- Alors grimpez.

Il se retourna, présentant son large dos et Miss Maya sembla hésiter. Elle fila derrière le comptoir, boucla sa caisse enregistreuse, récupéra une bourse qu'elle noua à son poignet puis elle éteignit les lampes d'un coup de baguette magique et s'approcha de Harry.

- Accrochez-vous à ma fourrure. Serrez, n'hésitez pas, je ne sens rien.

- Bon…

Pas rassurée, la jeune femme s'assit sur le large dos, les deux jambes du même côté, emmêla ses doigts aux longues mèches noires puis Harry se releva alors sur ses quatre pattes et transplana sans crier gare.

Quand il ressurgit au pied des grilles du domaine de Poudlard, Miss Maya laissa échapper un « oh » admiratif qui fit tourner la tête du Gryffondor.

- Rassurez-moi, vous êtes déjà venue…

- Oui bien entendu voyons, j'ai fait mes études ici.

- Serpentard ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Tant mieux ! répliqua Harry. Aller, allons-y. Restez installée là-haut si vous voulez.

Miss Maya hocha la tête une seconde fois puis Harry poussa la lourde grille d'une main avant de passer lestement dans l'étroit passage.

- Il doit être quelque chose comme quinze heures, fit-il. Les élèves sont en classe.

- Et votre professeur ?

- Aussi, mais je vais vous déposer dans une pièce et j'irais le chercher.

- Mhm…

- En plus d'être maladroite vous me semblez une froussarde finie…

- Mais ! Non mais dites-donc ! Mal élevé ! répliqua la jeune femme en lui bourrant l'échine de coup de poings comme on regonfle un oreiller.

Harry rigola doucement puis il se dirigea sur la gauche du château. Il longea le lac et s'approcha du mur vertical. Il se faufila dessous en disant à Miss Maya de se coucher sur son dos, que le plafond de ce passage était très bas.

- En effet… fit la jeune femme en sentant les irrégularités des pierres du plafond sur son propre dos.

- Nous y sommes, dit le brun au bout d'un moment.

Il passa le museau par un trou dans le mur, renifla, puis poussa la statue qui bouchait l'entrée. Celle-ci protesta mais Harry lui fit signe de rester silencieuse. Il se glissa hors du trou et ils se retrouvèrent dans un des vastes couloirs qui venaient du hall et qui conduisaient aux cachots.

D'une porte non loin on entendait filtrer une voix grave qui dictait quelque chose et Harry passa devant en disant à mi-voix :

- C'est le professeur Rogue que nous entendons. Il en a encore pour une bonne heure et après il s'absente mais j'essaierais de le faire venir vous voir juste avant.

Miss Maya hocha la tête. Toujours à califourchon sur le dos du loup, elle se laissa porter sans rien dire. Elle se remit sur ses jambes quand Harry se redressa sur ses pattes arrière pour ouvrir une porte et entrer dans une vaste pièce.

- C'est un appartement inutilisé, l'informa Harry. Installez-vous, je vais vous chercher de quoi boire et manger.

- Merci…

Le loup s'en alla alors et Miss Maya resta seule. Il y avait une trentaine d'années qu'elle n'avait remit les pieds ici et encore, elle n'avait pas fait la totalité de sa scolarité à cause de sa légendaire maladresse qui l'envoyait régulièrement à St-Mangouste. Une fois, elle y avait passé trois mois d'affilée suite à une potion qui avait explosé et qui l'avait couverte de pustules violets gros comme des Gallions…

Soupirant, la jeune femme s'assit sur une chaise après en avoir chassé la couche de poussière. Elle posa sa bourse sur la table puis regarda autour d'elle. Cet appartement avait du être très joli dans le temps où il était habité. Il restait ici et là des boiseries brunes et quelques tentures sur les murs. Des draps recouvraient les principaux meubles, ceux qui craignaient le plus et Miss Maya songea qu'il devait y avoir des dizaines d'appartements inoccupés dans ce château… Soudain, la jeune femme entendit la cloche sonner. Elle regarda la montre qu'elle avait à une chaine autour du cou et elle soupira. L'heure annoncée par le loup s'était écoulée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, à moins qu'il ne se soit trompé dans ses calculs.

Harry lui, portant sous son bras une caisse avec de quoi manger, remontait des cuisines. Il entendit la cloche et grommela. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre les cachots et tomba sur Rogue au moment même où celui-ci fermait sa salle de classe. Ils manquèrent se tamponner.

- Hé Potter, regardez donc où vous allez, grogna Rogue.

- Pardon professeur… Quand partez-vous ?

- Le temps de me changer et de manger quelque chose… Pourquoi ?

- J'ai trouvé ce que je vous avais promis.

- Promis ?

- En récompense pour votre aide…

- Potter, cela fait une semaine que j'ai commencé à tâtonner… Il reste probablement des mois et des mois…

- Peu importe. Je l'ai trouvée, elle est dans un des appartements inoccupés, elle patiente…

- Vous êtes un incorrigible Gryffondor, grommela Rogue. Bon allons-y…

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents puis il entraina Rogue dans les couloirs et s'arrêta devant la porte d'un placard à balais en disant :

- Regardez-la depuis ici…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Elle… Disons qu'elle a quelques préjugés sur les Mangemorts.

- Hum… Soit.

Rogue entra dans le placard à balais et dégagea le mur qui donnait sur la pièce adjacente. Il murmura un sortilège qui rendit le mur translucide dans un seul sens de vision.

- La voilà, fit Harry. Elle s'appelle Maya Barjow…

- Barjow ?

- C'est la sœur de Monsieur Barjow, de Barjow&Beurk.

- Hum oui… Je la connais, fit-il ensuite. Elle était à Poudlard il y a un peu moins de trente ans.

- Elle a quarante ans elle m'a dit. Presque le même âge que moi.

- Et Hermione, fit Rogue.

Harry resta silencieux. Il avait songé à dire « Hermione » au lieu de « moi »…

- Elle n'a pas fait toutes ses années à Poudlard, reprit Rogue au bout d'un couple de secondes.

- Ha bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Elle est connue pour être d'une maladresse exemplaire, encore pire que votre ami Longdubas…

- J'en ai eut un aperçu dans sa librairie, dit Harry. Elle travaille sur le Chemin de Traverse, ajouta-t-il comme Rogue lui jetait un regard étonné. Je vous l'avais dit…

- Je ne crois pas non…

- Elle est jolie je trouve. Surtout quand on sait qui elle a comme frère…

Rogue eut un haussement de sourcils puis il soupira et dit :

- Je dois partir Potter…

- Que fais-je d'elle ? Elle pensait vous rencontrer… Je l'ai quasiment suppliée…

Rogue serra les lèvres puis il coupa le sortilège et dit :

- Ecoutez Potter. Je ne pense pas qu'une nouvelle femme dans ma vie soit la meilleure des choses pour le moment.

- Moi je pense que si. Vous le méritez…

- Ha oui ?

Le ton sur lequel il avait dit ça pétrifia Harry. Rogue reprit :

- Vous croyez que _ca_ je le méritais ?

Il brandit son bras droit et Harry dit :

- Maya a des préjugés sur les Mangemorts mais sa famille baigne de la Magie Noire jusqu'aux sourcils ! Hermione aussi craignait tout cela et pourtant elle vous a aimé !

Rogue serra les mâchoires.

- Ramenez-la chez elle, assena-t-il avant de quitter le placard à balais.

- Mais ? Professeur !

Le mot fut presque aboyé et Rogue se raidit. Soudain, la porte de l'appartement où se trouvait Maya s'ouvrit et la jeune femme apparut dans le couloir, intriguée par le bruit :

- Monsieur le loup ? fit-elle en le voyant.

- Maya… fit le Gryffondor en se retournant.

Rogue, raide comme un piquet, serra les poings. Il s'éloigna soudain à grands pas et Maya s'approcha d'Harry en disant :

- Il est furieux n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais pas après moi…

- Après moi ?

- Non plus, après lui-même…

- Oh… Et… Que vais-je faire ?

- Je vais vous reconduire chez vous… Puis je tenterais de lui faire entendre raison. C'est un homme bon, Miss Maya, croyez-moi… Il est très froid et rude comme ça mais il ne mord pas. Ma meilleure amie est tombée amoureuse de lui alors qu'elle a mon âge… Elle lui a même donné un enfant et pourtant, c'est une née-moldu…

- Oh !

Miss Maya sembla très surprise. Elle regarda le couloir par lequel Rogue avait littéralement fui, puis elle dit :

- Raccompagnez-moi chez moi, s'il vous plait.

Harry hocha la tête. Ils retournèrent dans l'appartement et la jeune femme tira de sa bourse une autre bourse contenant de la poudre de Cheminette. Elle la jeta dans les flammes en disant :

- Cet homme est malheureux comme les pierres, monsieur le loup… Mais il se blinde derrière une carapace de méchanceté et de froidure que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir briser…

- Laissez-moi lui parler… Ce soir il est quelque peu stressé… Il doit rendre visite à un ami à Azkaban et cela le tourmente.

- Je vois… Bien. Bonne fin de journée…

- A vous aussi…

La jeune femme disparut dans les flammes qui moururent aussitôt et Harry soupira. Il se rendit ensuite à l'appartement de Rogue mais le trouva vide. L'homme avait du filer ventre à Terre à Azkaban sans se changer ni manger comme il l'avait dit…

.

* * *

_._

_Et voila ! Chapitre 10 de bouclé ! Qu'en pensez-vous ! A vos commentaires !_

_A demain !_

_Phenix_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bon, cette fic aura finallement 23 chapitre suite au remaniement et je suis en train de faire un épilogue !_

_Mais je vous en dit pas plus ! Bonne lecture !_

_Bisoux_

_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre 11**

.

Harry passa le reste de la journée à errer dans les couloirs, discutant avec les professeurs, les élèves, les fantômes. Nous étions vendredi soir et franchement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour se distraire.

- Monsieur Potter !

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Il vit McGonagall s'avancer d'un pas rapide vers lui, le bras tendu.

- Oui, professeur ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous vous ennuyez ? demanda la vieille sorcière.

- Heu… Pourquoi ?

Harry la regarda, perplexe.

- Le professeur Lorne organise un jeu dans le parc, comme tous les vendredi soir, avec les élèves. Elle souhaiterait que vous y participiez pour le corser un peu…

- Le « corser » ?

- Venez donc, suivez-moi, elle va vous expliquer.

Harry, intrigué, accompagna la femme jusque dans le parc du château et vit que des dizaines d'élèves étaient massés autour d'un large espace aménagé en une sorte d'enclos fait de grosses poutres, des troncs d'arbres même…

- Professeur Lorne ! Le voilà ! s'exclama McGonagall en se hâtant vers le professeur.

Elle s'arrêta à la barrière et Lorne fit signe à Harry de passer dessous. Il obéit et rejoignit la femme blonde en la regardant, étonné.

- J'ai décidé d'organiser un petit jeu pour détendre les élèves en fin de semaine, monsieur Potter, fit celle-ci avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Et puisque que vous semblez vous ennuyer à user les tapis des couloirs, vous allez participer…

- Professeur ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! protesta soudain une fille de Serpentard. Il est bien plus fort et rapide que nous !

- Ha mais ce ne sera pas un concurrent ! répliqua Lorne avec un sourire. Ce sera… la proie.

- Quoi ? glapit Harry. Professeur !

- Allons, allons, vous ne craignez absolument rien. Vous ne vous laisserez pas attraper n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais que… Et si vous m'expliquiez le but du jeu ?

Lorne pointa sa baguette magique sur le brun et son cou massif se ceintura d'un ruban portant les couleurs des quatre maisons, vert, bleu, jaune et rouge.

- Trois élèves de chaque maison, toutes années confondues, ont été tirés au sort par magie. Ils devront essayer de vous chiper ce foulard. La maison qui y parviendra remporta deux cent points pour son sablier et deux heures de couvre-feu en plus pour le week-end, c'est-à-dire ce soir et demain soir. Tous les coups sont permis, sauf la magie bien entendu. N'est-ce pas les enfants ? Interdiction de saucissonner Monsieur Potter, de le Stupéfixer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Quant à vous, fit le professeur en se tournant vers Harry. Gardez votre griffes et vos dents pour vous, compris ?

Harry eut un sourire. Finalement, ce jeu allait bien l'amuser, capable qu'il était de courir à quatre pattes et de grimper aux arbres…

- Aller monsieur Potter, mettez-vous là-bas, fit alors Lorne. Les enfants, à l'autre bout.

L'enclos mesurait environ vingt mètres de diamètre. Son sol était inégal, parsemé de grosses touffes d'herbe et trous, et les barrières qui l'entouraient hautes d'environ deux mètres. Les élèves qui y étaient perchés étaient agrippés aux troncs à l'aide de leurs bras tellement ils étaient épais.

Soudain, grimpant sur une barrière, Lorne brandit un chronomètre et aboya :

- Prêt ? Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… Partez !

Les cris des élèves encourageant leur maison s'élevèrent alors dans une explosion qui vrilla les pauvres oreilles sensibles d'Harry. Il resta cependant un minimum concentré et, laissant approcher les enfants, il les défia en montrant les dents.

- Aller venez ! fit-il, joueur.

Il agita sa longue queue et soudain, ce fut une mêlée de rugby qui lui fonça dessus. En un rien de temps il sauta sur les barrières en y plante solidement ses griffes. Des éclats de bois plurent sur les élèves dessous et les autres chargés de lui piquer sa ceinture protestèrent.

- J'ai dit que tous les coups étaient permis, fit Lorne avec un sourire.

Harry tira la langue à la Serdaigle qui avait protesté puis il sauta au centre de l'enclos et les élèves se déployèrent...

.

**8888**

.

- Je l'ai… pas ! Corne de Dragon !

Le Serpentard qui s'était jeté sur Harry s'étala dans la boue après avoir effleuré le ruban du bout des doigts. Il se releva en pestant, maculé de terre. Il s'était jeté sous le ventre de Harry pour lui subtiliser le foulard mais le Gryffondor avait lui bondit agilement par-dessus en l'inondant de brins d'herbe.

- C'est une vraie sauterelle ! s'exclama un Gryffondor, rouge d'effort, appuyant deux doigts dans son côté.

- Aller, fit Harry. Vous fatiguez déjà ?

- Jamais ! rugirent les enfants.

Les autres sur les rondins hurlaient à qui mieux mieux en donnant des directives à leurs amis ou des coups de pouce mais Harry parvenait à se faufiler parfois entre deux élèves sans même les bousculer.

- Pas de magie Potter ! aboya soudain McGonagall.

Harry la regarda mais ce moment d'inattention permit à un Serdaigle de lui sauter le dos. Tel un taureau, Harry rua. Le garçon fit un vol plané et atterrit dans les bras d'un Serpentard de septième année qui le reposa aussitôt avec un regard de défi. Harry sut aussitôt que les deux garçons venaient de décider de se venger.

A la nuit tombante, le jeu n'avait toujours pas trouvé de gagnant, mais Harry, comme les élèves, fatiguait. Evitant un Serdaigle qui tenta de lui saisit une patte, il ne vit pas le Serpentard lui choper la queue et de ce fait le déséquilibrer. Le Gryffondor tomba alors lourdement sur le flanc et en un rien de temps, tous les élèves l'immobilisèrent. Un Serpentard lui retira le foulard puis le brandit très haut et sa maison rugit de joie. Le gamin poussa même le vice jusqu'à poser un pied sur le flanc de Harry, comme un chasseur ayant enfin triomphé d'une proie coriace.

- Aller laissez-le respirer, fit Lorne en s'approchant, dispersant les élèves. Bravo monsieur Potter, vous vous êtes bien défendu.

- Je plains celui qui fait le rôle de la proie en temps normaux… geignit Harry en se relevant.

Il se secoua, envoya de la terre et de l'herbe partout et Lorne dit :

- Bravo Serpentard ! Vous êtes bien battus les enfants !

- Aller toute le monde file diner maintenant ! fit McGonagall.

L'enclos en bois disparut, le sol fut remit d'aplomb et les élèves, parlant joyeusement entre eux, rentrèrent dans le château. Harry resta avec les professeurs qui cheminèrent plus lentement :

- En temps normal, c'est un professeur qui joue le rôle de la proie, fit Lorne avec un sourire.

- Vraiment ? fit Harry, surprit. Poudlard a bien changé depuis que j'y suis allé…

- Oh mais seuls les professeurs volontaires jouent, dit McGonagall en plissant le nez. Ainsi que ceux qui ne sont pas trop délabrés…

Harry regarda la vieille femme puis il pouffa et secoua la tête en disant :

- Je suis un peu sonné…

- Allez vous reposer, vous êtes un très bon adversaire, fit Lorne.

- C'était très amusant, cela m'a permis de faire un peu de sport, répondit Harry.

Elle le gratifia d'une caresse sur la tête puis ils s'éloignèrent tous vers la Grande Salle et Harry bifurqua vers les cachots.

En entrant dans l'appartement de Rogue – celui-ci lui avait donné une clef –, Harry soupira. Il avait passé un bon après-midi et s'était rendu compte que le Poudlard de pendant la guerre était nettement moins libéré. Aujourd'hui, les professeurs organisaient des jeux le vendredi soir et même qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes les victimes ! C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre !

S'affalant dans le canapé, Harry regarda la cheminée flamboyante. Il soupira et avisa un cadre photo sur le manteau de la cheminée. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, pourtant il était depuis un bout de temps s'il en croyait le rectangle de couleur différente contre le mur derrière-lui.

Se levant, Harry le prit délicatement dans sa grande main et regarda la photo sous le verre un peu poussiéreux. Elle montrait trois personnes, deux adultes et un bébé, et Harry sourit légèrement : c'était une photo prise le jour de la naissance de Jason, onze ans plus tôt. Allongée sur son lit à l'infirmerie, Hermione tenait le bébé au creux de son bras et, assit sur une chaise près d'elle, Rogue caressait la main du nouveau-né tout en regardant la jeune mère.

- Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voudrez professeur, mais vous avez bel un bien un cœur caché quelque part en vous…

- Un cœur en mille morceaux alors…

Harry tressaillit violemment et faillit lâcher le cadre. Il le saisit à plat entre ses deux mains puis le reposa sur la poutre qui ornait la cheminée en se retournant pour faire face à Rogue.

- Oh professeur, je ne vous avais pas entendu…

- J'arrive à l'instant, fit l'homme en repoussant le battant de la porte.

Harry jeta un œil sur la pendule. Elle indiquait vingt heures et trente minutes.

- Je pensais que vous rentreriez plus tard… Ca s'est mal passé à la prison ?

- Mal passé ? Comment voulez-vous qu'une discussion monologue se passe mal, Potter ?

Le visage pâle de Rogue se tordit en une grimace douloureuse et, soudain, il soupira profondément en fermant les yeux. Il posa ensuite une main sur sa bouche en inspirant.

- Hey… fit Harry en s'approchant.

- Ca va… répondit Rogue en levant une main. Ca va aller… Excusez-moi…

Le professeur tourna soudain les talons et disparu dans un étroit couloir qui menait au reste de l'appartement, à savoir deux chambres et une salle de bains. Harry entendit une lourde porte se fermer et il soupira. Regardant à nouveau l'heure, il endossa une cape et quitta l'appartement, se dirigeant à grands pas vers le bureau de McGonagall.

- Entrez ! Ha Potter… Que me vaux votre visite si tardive ?

Harry referma la porte dans son dos puis dit :

- Le professeur Rogue vient de rentrer de la prison…

- Ha… Laissez-le tranquille alors, fit la vieille sorcière. Il va rester seul un moment puis il redeviendra comme avant.

- Est-ce que…

- Ha oui, il est vrai… Vous ne savez pas tout…

- Je sais simplement que Lucius Malefoy est à Azkaban depuis vingt ans mais…

- Azkaban a changé ces dernières années, Potter, fit McGonagall en croisant ses mains sur son sous-main. Après la chute de Voldemort, les Détraqueurs ont été renvoyés dans leurs contrées d'origines, non loin de l'Albanie. Ils montent la garde autour du sanctuaire de Voldemort, dit-on.

- Ha oui ?

McGonagall hocha la tête et reprit :

- Ce sont des Aurors spécialement entrainés qui gardent Azkaban depuis environ quinze ans. Avant, c'était des Sphinx.

- Des Sphinx !

- Vous connaissez l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je l'ai lu dans un livre quand j'étais plus jeune mais… Ce sont des créatures pacifiques, non ?

- Oh oui… Jusqu'à un certain point. Lorsque le Ministre a fait venir ces Sphinx d'Egypte, dès qu'ils ont su qu'ils avaient été mandés pour garder une prison de haute surveillance, ils ont adapté leurs pouvoirs. C'est ainsi que pendant cinq ans, les prisonniers étaient surveillés par ces créatures effrayantes.

- Comment empêchaient-ils les sorciers de s'échapper ? Ce ne sont que des animaux…

- Des animaux d'une puissance extrême. Leur Magie se nourrit de la nôtre, Potter. Plus les prisonniers faisaient usage de la leur sur eux, plus les Sphinx étaient forts et les sorciers faibles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par ne plus du tout pouvoir se servir de la magie.

- Ils avaient leur baguette ?

- Merlin non ! se récria la vieille femme. Le Magenmagot la leur retire dès l'annonce de la sentence lors du procès, mais certains sorciers sont très doués. A l'instar de Miss Granger qui n'utilise plus sa baguette magique, par exemple. Elle pense et sa magie s'exécute. Certains sorciers savent aussi modeler des choses en sable, en eau, en pierre, ou se transformer eux-mêmes, mais les Sphinx ne se laissent pas berner comme les Détraqueurs, par un Animagus.

- Sirius ? hasarda Harry en serrant les mâchoires.

McGonagall eut un bref haussement de sourcils. Elle ajouta :

- En cinq ans, plusieurs centaines de sorciers sont morts suite à l'épuisement de leur magie et le Ministère a décidé de changer les gardiens qui étaient décidément trop puissants. Des Aurors ont donc été spécialement entrainés, apprenant des sortilèges pour se protéger de ceux des prisonniers qui pouvaient encore faire de la magie sans leur baguette. Severus est arrivé à Azkaban dans ces années là, au début du "règne" des Aurors...

- Je vois…

Harry serra les mâchoires puis dit :

- Le Professeur Rogue m'a dit un jour que les prisonniers étaient enfermés dans leur propre corps… Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- C'est un sortilège très puissant, ou une potion, cela dépend, qui leur est jeté au moment même où ils passent le seuil de la prison, répondit McGonagall. Au début seuls les Mangemorts reconnus et inculpés pour cela ainsi que les sorciers les plus puissants subissaient cela. Inculpé pour le meurtre du Directeur, Severus l'a évité et heureusement. Il transforme le prisonnier en autiste qui passe ses journées et ses nuits à regarder le vide et à balbutier des suites de mots inintelligibles. C'est une situation très douloureuse pour la famille dont certains ont encore la visite, surtout s'ils sont dans cette catalepsie depuis de nombreuses années…

- Comme Monsieur Malefoy…

- Ni Drago ni sa mère ne vont plus le voir depuis une dizaine d'années, reprit la sorcière. Ils n'en ont plus la force. Narcissa a sombré très profond quand son époux lui a été arraché. Drago a fait de son mieux pour l'aider, elle s'est remariée, mais cela n'a pas duré.

- Que fait-elle à présent ?

- Elle survit, au Manoir Malefoy, entourée de trois Elfes de Maison qui sont devenus son unique famille. Parfois Drago lui amène ses petits-enfants mais jamais ils ne mentionnent le nom de Lucius.

- Vous saviez que Drago et sa femme ne s'entendent pas ?

- Oh que oui, cela n'est pas une nouveauté… soupira McGonagall. Quand Rodolphus est né, Segma a expressément émit le souhait de ne plus jamais avoir un autre enfant mais la famille n'était pas de cet avis. Il leur fallait une fille. De mauvaise grâce, elle s'est plié au rituel amoureux pendant plusieurs semaines jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte mais ni elle ni Drago n'étaient enthousiastes. Les commères disent même qu'elle aurait un amant depuis plusieurs années et qu'elle ne s'en cacherait pas…

- Drago n'a qu'une envie, se séparer d'elle, mais il dit qu'il ne le peut pas.

- Les Malefoy ne divorcent pas, fit McGonagall. Comme la majeure partie des vieilles familles de sorciers au sang-pur, du reste. Pour eux, parler séparation est une catastrophe, mais alors divorce ! Les enfants de Drago risquent de perdre leur héritage si leurs parents divorcent.

- Drago sait que Segma a un amant…

- Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas un secret, Mrs Malefoy et lui ne se cachent même plus…

La vieille Directrice tordit sa bouche en une grimace montrant clairement qu'elle trouvait cette attitude dégoutante, mais Harry dit :

- Et si Drago se trouve quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Qui donc voudrait d'un homme portant le nom si lourd des Malefoy et étant un Mangemort ? Vous peut-être ?

Harry retroussa ses babines comme il aurait plissé le nez et McGonagall soupira.

- Potter, je sais que Malefoy et vous avez été très proches quand votre « maladie » s'est déclarée, mais je vous en conjure, ne ternissez pas le nom des Malefoy. Ils ont suffisamment trimé pour redorer leur blason. Prenez patience…

- Je ne… Professeur, je n'ai aucune envie de me caser avec qui que ce soit dans l'immédiat. Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, redevenir humain au plus vite. J'ai perdu un quart de ma vie à fuir les gens, je veux que cela change… Je suis revenu parmi les miens, je veux y rester…

- Cela changera, Severus est un grand chimiste, il fera tout qu'il pourra pour vous aider, quitte à user de la Magie Noire.

- Je lui en ai déjà donné l'autorisation, mon corps est habitué, cela ne me fera rien. Il n'empêche que s'il est perturbé…

- Depuis vingt ans qu'il va voir Lucius Malefoy chaque mois, Severus s'est toujours parfaitement remis. C'est très dur psychologiquement, j'en conviens, mais mon professeur de Potions est un homme fort et solide.

Harry hocha la tête. La conversation était terminée. Il tourna alors les talons et redescendit dans le château, pensif. Il songea soudain à Miss Maya. Il savait qu'elle pourrait aider Rogue à mieux vivre, il en avait le pressentiment. Cette jeune femme était une mine d'or pour lui, malheureusement, il ne semblait pas en vouloir… et elle semblait également, non pas réticente, mais plutôt distante à l'endroit de Harry…

.

* * *

.

_Et voila un nouveau chapitre de posté ! Read, Enjoy & Review comme on dit ! _

_Bisoux_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oups, pour celles et ceux à qui j'ai mit "chapitre 11" dans ma réponse à leur review, désolée lol, je ne l'vais pas retiré de mes documents en attente et ca m'a troublée :p_

_Sinon ben voila le 12eme chapitre ! J'espere qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 12**

.

Le froid hiver du mois de février se mua rapidement en un printemps somptueux et le mois de mars fut là avant que quiconque ne s'en rende compte, encore moins Harry qui s'était trouvé des activités journalières à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, dont jouer avec les plu jeunes, fureter sur le Chemin de Traverse, dévorer les livres sur son histoire de toutes les éditions possibles et inimaginables, faire tourner en bourrique ses amis, et bien d'autres choses...

- POOOOTTEEERR !

Harry frémit puis tourna la tête et regarda derrière lui. Venant de sa chambre, Rogue inspectait soigneusement son habit noir en retirant de longs poils brillants tout en grommelant.

- Vous me ferez le plaisir de brosser cette satanée fourrure ! fit le professeur de Potions. J'en ai plus qu'assez de trouver des poils partout !

Fermant le livre qu'il lisait, Harry s'appuya sur ses coudes en disant :

- Préférez-vous cette image-ci à celle que je vous ai montrée, monsieur ?

- Bien entendu… Oh je vois.

Rogue serra les mâchoires.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, grommela alors l'homme. Dehors !

- A vos ordres mon adjudant… soupira le Gryffondor en se levant.

Il s'étira longuement puis sortit dans le couloir en hérissant sa fourrure pour garder un peu de chaleur. Malgré le soleil timide au dehors, il faisait glacial dans les cachots.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter, bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour James, fit Harry en souriant au Serpentard qui passait devant lui.

- Monsieur Gardner… fit Rogue froidement. Allez Potter, fichez-moi le camp maintenant.

Harry soupira puis il partit à l'opposée de Rogue et se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée envahi par les élèves qui rejoignaient leur premier cours du matin. Il était huit heures et demie et nous étions le lundi 23 mars 2024.

.

**88888**

.

Assit sur une pierre près du Lac Noir, le Gryffondor sursauta quand le professeur Nuage s'approcha de lui avec le professeur Lorne.

- Mesdames, fit-il avec un signe de tête.

- Monsieur Potter… Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ? demanda Lorne avec un sourire qui aurait renversé n'importe qui.

- Non ça va, je passe beaucoup de temps à lire, le professeur McGonagall a réussit à obtenir un accès à la bibliothèque du Ministère pour son propre compte et elle me ramène pas mal de livres quand elle y va. Et puis Drago a permis au professeur Rogue d'accéder aux livres de Lucius Malefoy… Nous avons de quoi faire. Et puis j'ai toujours un groupe d'enfants qui me tient compagnie, ici ou sur le Chemin de Traverse. Croyez-moi, mes journées sont bien remplies.

Lorne sourit.

- Vous avancez un peu dans vos recherches ? demanda alors le professeur Nuage.

Harry secoua la tête en baissant le nez.

- Pas vraiment, il y a des dizaines et des dizaines de potions de Magie Noire, de sortilèges qui mal utilisés pourraient être mortels… répondit-il.

- Cela fait quatre mois que vous êtes dans la peau de ce loup, caché à Poudlard… Je sais que le château est vaste et son domaine encore plus mais… Vous n'étouffez pas ?

- Oh non ! Je vais régulièrement sur le Chemin de Traverse et puis je rends aussi visite à Ron et Drago… leurs filles respectives m'aiment beaucoup… en tant que peluche géante la plupart du temps…

- Et Miss Granger ? demanda Lorne, un peu étonnée.

- Je n'ose pas m'aventurer chez elle…

- Ha oui, elle vit dans le Londres Moldu, fit Nuage avec un mouvement de tête. Il est vrai que si une de ses voisines s'apercevait qu'un loup attifé comme vous se pavane dans son salon, cela ferait quelque peu désordre…

- N'est-ce pas…

Les trois se mirent à rire, celui d'Harry ressemblant plus à un jappement, puis soudain il se tut et dit :

- Je vais aller sur le Chemin de Traverse d'ailleurs. Il me faut un nouveau livre.

- Livre ? fit Nuage en haussant un sourcil. Ne me dites pas que vous avez lu tous ceux de la Bibliothèque ?

- Possible… Bien mesdames, je vous abandonne. Bonne journée à vous.

- A vous aussi, monsieur Potter…

Les deux professeurs s'en allèrent puis Harry se dirigea vers les grilles du domaine. Y croisant le Baron Sanglant, il lui demanda de signaler au professeur McGonagall son absence. Le fantôme acquiesça en le saluant puis Harry passa les grilles et transplana presque aussitôt. Il reparut sur le parvis de Gringotts et beaucoup de sorciers le saluèrent de la main tandis que d'autres s'écartaient prudemment, rasant les vitrines. Se relevant sur ses grandes jambes, Harry leur répondit poliment puis dirigea vers les boutiques, ignorant les appels des enfants avec qui il avait pris l'habitude de jouer régulièrement.

Entrant dans la librairie ayant pour enseigne une plume et un encrier animés, Harry gronda :

- Miss Maya ? Vous êtes là ?

- Oh je reconnaitrais cette grosse voix entre milles, fit une voix flutée et joyeuse.

Il y eut un vacarme la seconde suivante, puis un juron et Harry rigola intérieurement de la maladresse de sa nouvelle amie.

- Rien de cassé ? demanda-t-il quand même

- Une étagère… grommela la voix. Alors ? Qui voulez-vous me présenter cette fois-ci ?

- Qui ? Maya…

- Pardonnez-moi mais je suis un peu douchée…

- Bon d'accord, je l'admets, je n'ai pas fait les choses dans les règles de l'art, dit Harry. Mais c'était il y a deux mois maintenant… Et vous n'êtes plus revenue au Château depuis…

Miss Maya haussa un sourcil. Elle soupira alors bruyamment puis demanda :

- Comment va le professeur Rogue ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il m'avait l'air… contrarié.

- Non, préoccupé, rectifia Harry. Et si vous désirez réellement savoir comme il va, accompagnez-moi à Poudlard.

- Encore ! Vous n'êtes pas du genre à laisser tomber vous, n'est-ce pas ? Mais moi non plus.

- Oh.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui se cache sous cette fourrure.

- Et je ne vous le dirais que si vous acceptez de rencontrer le professeur Rogue.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Vous y tenez !

- Quel langage…

Maya haussa un sourcil et Harry détourna la tête. Il fit claquer ses mâchoires et dit :

- Que dois-je faire pour vous convaincre de venir boire le thé avec moi cet après-midi à 17 heures ?

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres dans une moue signifiant « on ne me la fait pas à moi » puis soudain elle soupira :

- D'accord, je capitule… Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre avec un sale cabot comme vous.

Harry sourit intérieurement et la jeune femme ajouta :

- Comment dois-je m'habiller ?

- Vous êtes une sorcière non ? Restez ainsi.

- Si vous le dites.

- Souriez ! ordonna alors le Gryffondor doucement.

Malgré elle la jeune femme s'exécuta et il dit :

- Vous êtes vraiment ravissante.

- Et si je ne lui plais pas à votre professeur ?

- Oh ça m'étonnerait ! Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit l'autre fois… Il avait comme compagne une née-moldue, ma meilleure amie, qui lui a donné un fils. Je la revois en vous, vous êtes pareilles toutes les deux. Bien qu'elle soit nettement moins maladroite que vous…

Les joues de la jeune femme rosirent puis Harry prit congé et alla arpenter le Chemin de Traverse sans vraiment avoir de but. Il y déjeuna – son repas fut offert par Florian Fortarôme, comme chaque fois –, puis il décida d'aller voir les enfants du parc.

A son grand étonnement, quand il entra dans l'immense espace boisé au centre duquel se trouvaient une grande fontaine et un terrain de jeu muni d'un bac à sable, le Gryffondor ne vit pas la tête blonde de Kezra, la fille de Drago Malefoy. Il repéra cependant sa Gouvernante, assise avec ses collègues.

- Bonjour Gouvernante Malefoy, fit-il en s'accroupissant devant elles. Mesdames…

- Oh tiens donc, Monsieur le Loup… fit la femme rousse bien portante.

- Kezra n'est pas là ?

- Non, pas aujourd'hui, ses parents l'ont conduite dans une pension de jeunes filles où elle ira à la rentrée scolaire.

- Une pension ? Bah ces sang-purs ! grogna le brun. Pourquoi pensent-ils que la meilleure éducation doit être faite dans un endroit loin de sa famille ?

- Allez savoir. Cela me plait autant qu'à vous, sans cette gamine, je perds mon travail.

- Monsieur Malefoy vous renverrais juste pour cela ?

- Lui non, il m'aime bien. Sa femme par contre…

- Ha Segma Malefoy… J'en ai entendu parler, effectivement.

- Moi aussi, intervint une autre Gouvernante, brune aux cheveux courts. Non seulement elle s'affiche publiquement avec son amant mais en plus, elle se permet de dire à tout le monde qu'elle aime son mari. Une vraie Harpie !

- Je me demande pourquoi ils ne se séparent pas… fit une troisième Gouvernante en faisant aller et venir un landau en osier pour endormir le poupon qui s'y trouvait.

- Je pense que ce serait trop lourd pour la petite Kezra, dit la Gouvernante Malefoy. Autant son frère le supportera sans problèmes, il a des différents avec ses parents, mais la petite aime tellement son père que vivre seule avec sa mère lui serait fatal. Mais ce serait peut-être mieux pour tout le monde, en effet…

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il croisa les bras, le buste droit et la gouvernante des Malefoy se tourna vers lui. Elle baissa sensiblement la voix en jetant des regards autour d'elle puis elle dit :

- Il y a plusieurs années, on a prêté une aventure à Monsieur Malefoy…

- Ha oui ? Je n'étais pas au courant… Il y a pourtant plusieurs années que je suis parmi les sorciers, mentit Harry, intéressé. La connait-on ?

La Gouvernante Malefoy secoua la tête.

- Quand il était à Poudlard, Mr Malefoy avait toute une pléthore de donzelles éperdument amoureuses de lui, mais les mauvaises langues disaient qu'on lui prêtait aussi des aventures masculines…

- Quoi ! fit Harry, faussement choqué.

Son exclamation fit bondir les Gouvernantes. Elles lui lancèrent des regards noirs et la femme rousse reprit :

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas parler ainsi de mon patron, mais… Vous savez, avant que le petit Potter ne disparaisse de la circulation, on les disait un peu trop proches…

Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il grogna puis dit :

- Ce ne sont que des âneries voyons. Comment un jeune homme aussi civilisé que lui s'amuserait à cela ? Et Potter ? Allons, ils étaient ennemis…

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Dans vos montagnes vous ne devez pas avoir le journal ou la radio… gronda une autre Gouvernante aux yeux gris.

- Figurez-vous que si… Rappelez-vous, ma mère était sorcière…

La Gouvernante Malefoy plissa le nez comme sous l'assaut d'une odeur pestilentielle puis elle secoua la tête et Harry comprit. Au cours de ses visites sur le Chemin de Traverse, devenant un habitué, notamment du Parc et de la petite boutique de Florian Fortarôme, il en était venu à distiller morceau après morceau des pans de sa vie inventée. Il improvisait au fur et à mesure qu'on lui posait des questions et remerciait de ce fait sa mémoire infaillible…

- Elle vivait avec les loups volontairement, fit le brun en sortant de sa réflexion. Mon père l'a sauvée de la noyade alors qu'il chassait. Il pensait que c'était une biche et quand il l'a tirée sur la berge il s'est rendu compte qu'elle n'avait rien d'un herbivore. Il l'a ramenée à son campement et s'est occupée d'elle, elle avait une grave blessure à la tête et une jambe cassée. Si les autres loups de la meute et le chef ne la voyaient pas comme une menace, quand je suis né par contre… On m'a permit de rester avec ma mère jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de chasser seul, ensuite on m'a mit dehors… Depuis, je navigue entre ici et les forêts qui entourent Londres, menti Harry avec désinvolture. Tout cela pour vous dire que oui, j'ai été au courant de plusieurs faits dans le monde sorcier grâce à ma mère qui ramenait le journal régulièrement lorsque le besoin de voir des humains se faisait sentir.

Les trois femmes pincèrent les lèvres puis Harry, passablement agacé, leur souhaita une bonne journée et transplana non loin de Poudlard.

Ayant besoin de se calmer un peu, il alla se défouler sur un des gros arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Ses coups de griffes attirèrent rapidement Hagrid muni d'une arbalète…

- Ha c'est toi Harry… fit-il en baissant son arme dans un gros soupir. Un peu plus et tu te retrouvais avec un carreau dans les côtes… Tu en fais un foin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Il t'a contrarié cet arbre ?

- Non, grogna le Gryffondor.

- Bah, bah, bah… Aller viens, grosse peluche, le thé est prêt.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il suivit cependant son ami dans sa cabane de pierres à ses dimensions et se percha sur un tabouret pendant que le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques vidait la moitié de la théière dans une tasse ayant la taille d'un seau.

- Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le demi-géant.

- J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse… J'ai enfin réussit à convaincre Miss Maya de venir boire le thé avec moi à 17 heures ce soir…

- A 17 heures hein… Tu l'as fait exprès avoue. Tu connais l'emploi du temps de Rogue par cœur…

- Un peu, fit le brun en montrant les dents dans un sourire peu avenant. Mais il faut bien que je la brasse un peu. Elle est tellement mignonne…

- Hé, ne va pas tomber amoureux d'elle hein… Elle n'est pas pour toi.

- Aucun risque, répondit le Gryffondor. Je n'aime pas les blondes…

- Mouais…

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'aime pas les blondes hein ?

- _Blon-des_, insista Harry. Pas _blonds_…

Hagrid eut un reniflement bruyant puis il dit :

- Je te conseille vivement de laisser ton attirance pour le fils Malefoy de côté. Il a suffisamment de problèmes avec Segma…

- Hagrid, voyons… Qui pourrais-je séduire avec cette apparence ? Je suis un _loup_…

- Justement… Un loup humanoïde particulièrement attirant, fit le demi-géant. De plus, tu as choisi la seule créature au monde suffisamment discrète pour que tout le monde soit à tes basques dès que tu met le museau hors de Poudlard…

- Je n'en savais rien, et c'est la vérité. En quatre mois j'ai du apprendre toute la vie de mes amis et du monde sorcier en général… Me réhabituer à recevoir et lire le journal tous les matins, me réhabituer à vivre avec quelqu'un, à manger avec des gens et à ne plus chasser moi-même mon diner… de temps en temps.

- Oui, je comprends que tu peux être un peu perturbé, mais j'insiste, reste loin de Malefoy. Même si je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu sois attiré par lui, après tout c'est un très bel homme… Mais méfie-toi de sa femme, une vraie Harpie.

- Encore !

- Hein ?

- J'étais au parc du Chemin de Traverse tout à l'heure et les Gouvernantes des enfants avec qui je m'amuse quand j'y vais l'ont aussi traitée de Harpie… Elle est si vicieuse que cela ?

- On dit qu'elle a fait renvoyer toutes les femmes de l'entourage immédiat de son mari afin de lui éviter la moindre tentation…

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fiche de la charité, là…

- Je pense aussi, mais elle est puissante, encore plus que Narcissa…

Hagrid secoua la tête.

- Que devient-elle, la pauvre ? demanda Harry.

- Oh… Elle survit. On la voit de temps en temps à Londres ou au Ministère, elle s'accroche comme elle peut à ce qui lui reste…

- Personne ne l'aide ?

- Elle ne veut pas d'aide. Elle veut son mari…

- C'est compréhensible… Hier soir Rogue est retourné à la prison, vous savez…

- Oui, c'est toujours le même jour du mois qu'il y va, mais cela ne sert pas à grand-chose… Lucius Malefoy est prisonnier de son propre corps…

Harry serra les mâchoires. Il braqua soudain son regard lumineux sur Hagrid assit en face de lui et dit sur un ton grondant :

- Dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon apparence humaine et les sorciers auront retrouvé leur Héros, je ferais en sorte que ce traitement des prisonniers soit aboli. C'est immoral !

- Je suis d'accord, mais le Ministre a toute autorité sur Azkaban…

- Je lui pourrirais la vie jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, vous savez de quoi je suis capable, Hagrid.

- Oh ça oui…

Harry hocha la tête puis il bu son thé en silence, un sourd grondement roulant dans sa poitrine.

.

* * *

.

_Et voila ! Quoi dire de plus ? Hum pas grand chose sinon à demain pour le chap 13 !_

_Bisoux !_


	13. Chapter 13

_En route le chapitre 13 ! Pas de blabla, juste la lecture !_

_A toute a l'heure pour les coms, bisoux !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 13**

.

- Professeur Rogue ?

- Là…

Harry tourna la tête vers le salon. Rogue était assit dans un fauteuil en train de lire le journal du jour et le brun jeta un regard sur la pendule. Il prit une inspiration pour parler mais Rogue le devança, secouant le verre vide de Xeres qu'il avait dans son autre main et qui contenait des glaçons encore entiers. Ceux-ci tintèrent paresseusement.

- A quelle heure arrive-t-elle ? soupira-t-il.

- Dix-sept heures, fit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Vous êtes incorrigible, Potter…

- Je sais. Et n'essayez pas de vous défiler, hein ? Je vous connais…

- Grumph ! fit Rogue en se renfrognant.

- Elle vient juste boire le thé avec moi, je ne lui ai pas dit que vous seriez là.

- Oh ! Habile comme vous êtes, elle doit s'en douter, grinça l'homme.

La langue rose d'Harry pointa entre ses canines dans une moue comique puis il alla s'asseoir sur son tapis et fit apparaitre une brosse dans sa grande main droite.

- Ha vous vous décidez enfin ? fit l'homme en le regardant par-dessus son journal.

- J'ai trop chaud, il faut bien que j'aère un peu cette fourrure…

- Vous n'oublierez pas de nettoyer quand vous aurez terminé, fit Rogue en pliant son journal.

- Où allez-vous ? Je vous ai demandé de…

- Ais-je le droit d'aller aux petits coins ? fit Rogue, mauvais.

Harry baissa la tête. Il assura sa main sur sa brosse puis entreprit de peigner sa dense fourrure noire.

.

**88888**

.

Il fallut une bonne heure au Gryffondor pour se brosser du museau jusqu'au bout de la queue. A présent, un tas de poils noirs emmêlés plutôt conséquents formait un petit monticule près de lui. Posant sa brosse, Harry se posa sur ses quatre pattes et s'ébroua violemment.

- Frais ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Moins gros, répondit Rogue, assis au petit bar qui fermait sa cuisine. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Seize heures trente.

- Hum…

Rogue posa son verre de scotch – Harry avait remarqué qu'à cette période du mois, son ancien professeur avait tendance à lever le coude plus souvent que d'habitude – près de la bouteille qui avait diminué de moitié en une demi-heure, puis il ferma son livre et pivota sur le tabouret en demandant :

- Vous voulez sérieusement caser cette maladroite avec moi ? Je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois, mais elle n'a rien de commun avec Hermione…

- Justement. Je souhaite que vous parveniez à oublier Hermione afin qu'elle puisse se reposer de sa grossesse, élever ses enfants puis éventuellement revenir travailler ici sans craindre sans cesse de retomber dans vos bras à chaque coin de couloir… Cela lui fait du mal, ainsi qu'à son mari, et à vous.

- Vous l'avez donc senti vous aussi…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai jamais éprouvé quoi que ce soit pour une sorcière, vous savez ?

- Même pas la petite Weasley ?

- Bon si, mais autrement, je ne suis jamais réellement tombé amoureux. Mais même sans le savoir, je savais que vous avez aimé Hermione à la limite du décent et elle aussi. Vous vous complétiez parfaitement, à ce qu'a dit le professeur McGonagall. Et il aurait peut-être mieux valu vous séparer en cassant de la vaisselle plutôt qu'en étant d'accord l'un et l'autre, vous auriez peut-être moins souffert.

Rogue parut pensif. Il pinça fortement les lèvres puis demanda :

- Comment est cette fille ?

Le moment de surprise passé, les yeux d'Harry sourirent. Il se leva, fit disparaitre brosse et tas de poils puis il alla s'asseoir à une chaise de la table qui ornait la partie salle à manger de l'appartement. Dans son dos, une lourde bibliothèque cachait le long mur sans fenêtres.

- Elle s'appelle Maya Barjow…

- Hum oui… La petite sœur de ce grand échalas de chez Barjow&Beurk…

Harry hocha la tête.

- Elle est blonde comme le soleil et a les cheveux jusqu'au milieu du dos, en général tressés grossièrement ou remontés n un chignon fait à la va-vite. Elle s'habille souvent à la Moldue avec une robe de sorcier par-dessus. J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait aucuns bijoux, ni bagues, ni colliers, ni boucles d'oreilles, pourtant elle a les oreilles percées. Elle ne se maquille pas ou alors cela ne se voit pas…

- Comme Hermione.

- Peut-être. Elle doit mesure dans les 1 mètre 60 environ, mais c'est difficile de savoir avec la taille que j'ai… Elle sourit tout le temps et elle n'a aucune ténacité. Elle cède très vite pour peu que l'on soit gentil.

- Vous aviez mentionné une maladresse hors du commun…

- Oui. Je pense que c'est ce qui la différencie des autres femmes. Elle trébuche sur son ombre presque… Chaque fois que je me pointe dans sa librairie, elle casse quelque chose.

- Elle est libraire ?

- Oui, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sa boutique est grande et très encombrée. Il y a des piles de livres de partout en plus d'immenses étagères qui croulent sous le poids des bouquins. Croyez-moi, elle est vraiment adorable.

- Si vous le dites… Mais si je dois passer mon temps à l'empêcher de se tuer…

- Allons…

Rogue pinça les lèvres. On frappa soudain à la porte et les deux hommes regardèrent l'horloge. Elle indiquait dix-sept heures moins une.

- C'est elle, fit Harry. Restez ici, je vais la chercher. Quand je reviendrais, je ferais mine de ne pas vous savoir ici, je vous inviterais à rester boire le thé et vous accepterez.

- Hum…

Harry lui fit un signe de tête et Rogue soupira. Le brun alla alors ouvrir et tomba face à face avec un Elfe de Maison qui couina :

- Monsieur, une jeune femme vous demande à l'entrée du château.

- Je viens, je l'attendais.

L'Elfe hocha la tête puis disparu dans un « pop » et Harry se hâta de remonter dans le hall d'entrée, campé sur ses quatre pattes.

- Maya ! appela-t-il en voyant la jeune femme regarder avec nostalgie l'architecture de l'endroit.

- Oh vous êtes là !

Harry se redressa sur ses pattes arrière et la jeune femme sourit.

- Vous voyez, je suis à l'heure, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Harry hocha la tête. Il offrit ensuite son bras à la jeune femme qui dit, les bras quasiment à la verticale :

- Je me souvenais que cet endroit était bien plus grand…

- Vous étiez plus jeune à l'époque, ca fait cela à tout le monde, fit Harry. Aller, filons d'ici, les élèves vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre et nous ne pourrons plus mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Miss Maya sourit puis Harry l'entraina dans les couloirs des cachots en disant :

- Je loge chez le professeur Rogue pour le moment…

- Oh, voyez-vous cela… fit Maya en grimaçant. Quelle coïncidence…

- Je vous en prie… Il est le seul qui peut m'aider.

- Vous aider ? A quoi donc ?

- Entrez, je vous expliquerais. Je vous dirais tout, je vous l'ai promit.

Harry ouvrit alors la porte de l'appartement, poussa la jeune femme à l'intérieur et la referma.

- Oh ! fit-il en se redressant, feignant la surprise. Professeur Rogue, déjà rentré ?

Rogue le regarda, déposant une cape sur le dossier d'une chaise. Son regard noir se posa sur la jeune femme blonde qui frissonna violemment et Harry dit :

- Professeur, je vous présente Miss Maya Barjow… Maya, voici le professeur Rogue…

- Je me souviens de lui, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- J'ignorais que vous aviez invité une amie… fit Rogue, visiblement grognon.

- Pour le thé, fit Harry. Joignez-vous à nous…

- J'ai à faire, répliqua Rogue.

- Professeur… Les livres seront encore là demain…

Harry lui jeta un regard noir franchement appuyé et l'homme soupira.

- Bon d'accord, mais pas longtemps, j'ai un travail monstrueux, fit-il.

-Tu parles… siffla Harry.

- Pardon ? demanda Maya. Vous avez dit ?

- Je disais, allons par-là, répondit Harry. Prenez place, je vous en prie…

Le Gryffondor poussa Miss Maya vers le salon et, d'un claquement de doigts prépara du thé pour trois personnes. Il amena ensuite le plateau sur la petite table et intima à Rogue de venir. Raide, l'homme obéit et se posa, le dos droit, dans son haut fauteuil en cuir de dragon vert. Maya prit place au bout du divan, et Harry s'accroupit sur le sol en disant :

- Maya, vous vous souvenez ce que je vous ai promis si vous m'accompagniez au château ?

- Bien sûr… Mais ce n'est pas pour satisfaire ma curiosité que je suis venue, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Enfin pas totalement…

Elle jeta un regard à Rogue qui se bornait à détailler les dessins de son accoudoir gauche, les mains jointes.

- Je vous avais dit que je répondrais à vos questions, reprit Harry. Et je vais le faire.

- Dois-je prendre cela comme une invitation à poser des questions ? demanda Maya en souriant toujours.

Harry hocha la tête. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres puis elle agita sa baguette magique qu'elle tenait, brusquement, dans sa main. La théière se souleva et rempli les trois tasses qui glissèrent vers chacun des convives en silence. Le sucrier flotta devant chacun en proposant son contenu, tout comme le pot à lait et Rogue le prit par l'anse en demandant :

- Et… Quel genre de questions aimeriez-vous poser à notre ami canin ?

- Et bien, pour commencer… Qui êtes-vous, monsieur le loup ?

Le pot de lait dans la main de Rogue se tordit brusquement. L'homme avait serré ses doigts sur l'anse et le pot n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Se servant, Rogue le reposa et il sautilla jusqu'au plateau, le bec en l'air, comme vexé.

- Qui je suis ? Comment cela ? demanda Harry.

- Vous n'êtes pas un véritable Loup des Montagnes, fit Maya. Mis à part le fait que vous soyez à moitié sorcier, vous n'avez rien d'un vrai loup.

- Un _vrai_ loup ? fit Rogue. A moitié sorcier ?

- Professeur, je vous en prie, c'est à moi qu'elle a posé la question, et je lui ai promit de lui répondre… fit Harry.

- C'était du chantage, si vous voulez mon avis, répondit l'homme.

- Je le crois aussi, dit Maya. Et ma curiosité me perdra un jour… Alors ? reprit-elle en regardant Harry.

- Bien… Je vous l'avais promis après tout.

Il y eut un silence puis Harry posa sa main droite bien à plat sur la table près de sa tasse en disant :

- Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas un vrai Loup de Montagnes, je n'en ai que l'apparence. De même que je suis un vrai sorcier, complet. J'ai deux parents humains et sorciers.

- Je vois… Qui êtes-vous alors ?

- Je suis né il y a quarante-trois ans sous le nom Harry James… Potter.

Un silence tomba sur la pièce et Miss Maya jeta un regard affolé à Rogue puis à Harry. Elle chercha son air un instant puis inspira profondément.

- Qu-Quoi ? balbutia-t-elle. Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Oh non, il est sérieux, fit Rogue en se redressant contre son dossier.

- Mais… Mais Harry Potter a… Il est…

- Il a disparu il y a vingt-cinq ans, fit Harry. _J'ai_ disparu de la surface de la terre du jour au lendemain à cause d'une « maladie » qui m'a été transmise quand j'ai abattu Lord Voldemort.

- Une maladie ? Transmise ? Mais enfin ?

Miss Maya semblait totalement perdue. Elle jetait des regards à Harry, à Rogue, de nouveau à Harry. Celui-ci reprit :

- En abattant Voldemort, j'ai malencontreusement hérité de ses immenses pouvoirs, fit Harry en regardant son thé. Comment, je ne sais pas, pourquoi, je l'ignore, mais les faits sont là. Mon corps n'a pas supporté cette brusque augmentation de magie, noire qui plus est. Au début, la « maladie » se cantonnait à des zones cachées de mon corps, mais au fil des mois, la Magie Noire a détruit ma peau, la rendant noire et brillante comme du cuir… Le jour du premier anniversaire de _sa_ mort, elle a comme explosé et j'ai été totalement contaminé. J'ai alors décidé de m'enfuir afin d'éviter que mes proches souffrent de mon état. Ils sont ma seule famille…

Le Gryffondor fit un signe de tête en direction de Rogue qui lui rendit son hochement de tête avant de dire :

- Il y a environ cinq mois, il nous a contactés par l'intermédiaire d'un ami, Monsieur Drago Malefoy… en disant qu'il était vivant, qu'il allait aussi bien que possible et qu'il songeait à revenir parmi nous mais pas avant d'avoir trouvé un remède à son problème… Après cela, plus de nouvelles pendant un long mois, durant lequel Mr Malefoy s'est acharné à le retrouver, mû d'un nouvel espoir, mais Potter s'était de nouveau caché… à Poudlard.

Maya regarda Harry, complètement abasourdie.

- Et ensuite ? fit-elle en déglutissant.

- Vous me croyez ? demanda Harry, les sourcils haussés.

- Il n'y a que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu pour être capable d'une histoire pareille. Et puis vous m'inspirez confiance malgré votre aspect…

Harry parut surpris. Il baissa le nez vers son thé, fit tourner la tasse dans sa soucoupe puis dit :

- Début décembre, un mois après avoir reprit contact avec Drago, j'ai décidé que je m'étais caché suffisamment longtemps. Cette épaisse couche de fourrure et cet attirail pour le moins étrange cachent ma véritable apparence.

Le Gryffondor marque une pause, but un peu de thé et reprit :

- Je suis un monstre, Maya… Grand, dégingandé, puant… La Magie Noire, pendant toutes ces années où j'ai essayé de la dompter, s'est rebellée en détruisant mon corps. Les deux sortes de magie en moi, la blanche et la noire se sont battues l'une contre l'autre, me faisant souffrir le martyr… Peu à peu je n'ai plus eut l'apparence d'un humain, mais d'un être mi-homme mi-bête, au corps déformé, décharné… J'ai été doté de griffes capables de découper en lamelles le plus dur des granits ainsi que d'aptitudes hors du commun. Je suis capable de lire dans l'esprit des gens et de parler avec eux par télépathie. Je cours, grimpe et saute plus vite et plus haut que n'importe quel humain, même le mieux entrainé. J'ai chassé et attrapé des animaux pour me nourrir qu'un humain même doté d'une baguette magique n'aurait pu avoir…

- Vous… fit Maya d'une voix suraigüe.

Elle se racla la gorge, avala une gorgée de son thé pourtant brûlant et reprit :

- Vous avez dû vivre un enfer pendant ces vingt-cinq ans… Où étiez-vous tout ce temps ? Savez-vous que toute la planète vous cherchait ? Tout le monde s'inquiétait… Beaucoup vous ont cru mort…

- Je ne l'ignore pas, répondit Harry. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas bien loin… J'ai trouvé refuge dans une grotte à flanc de falaise, juste en face de la prison d'Azkaban…

- Mais alors… ? Pendant tout ce temps vous étiez sous notre nez et nous n'avons rien vu ! C'est gonflé ça !

- Ne vous mettez pas en colère, fit alors Rogue. J'ai vu à quoi il ressemble sans cette apparence de loup et croyez-moi, il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il se cache.

- Avec le temps nous… commença Maya.

- Non, répondit Harry un peu sèchement. Je n'ai jamais réussit à m'habituer à cette apparence et je ne voulais faire souffrir personne d'autre que moi-même…

Maya déglutit. Elle semblait terriblement mal à l'aise, terrifiée aussi. Harry sentait son cœur affolé dans sa poitrine et ses mains tremblaient légèrement autour de sa tasse.

- Et… Et cette Magie Noire ? Les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort ? demanda soudain la jeune femme. Où sont-ils ? Vous vous en servez ?

- Ils sont là, en moi… Je ne m'en sers pas si je peux l'éviter, répondit le Gryffondor en passant ses griffes dans la fourrure sur son torse.

- Nous trouverons un moyen de vous en débarrasser, fit alors Rogue en prenant sa tasse de thé. Je pourrais vous concocter une potion spéciale qui…

Harry le coupa en secouant la tête.

- Non, professeur, il ne faut pas… fit-il.

Rogue manqua s'étrangler avec son thé et dit :

- Pardon ? Mais…

Harry braqua son regard d'émeraude sur lui.

- Ces pouvoirs sont immensément plus puissants que ceux de n'importe quel sorcier de cette planète. Si nous les mettons dans une bouteille, par exemple, qu'avons-nous comme assurance qu'un jour un imbécile ne brisera pas la bouteille par inadvertance ?

- La « bouteille » se brisera un jour où l'autre, fit Rogue en désignant le brun du menton.

Harry hocha la tête face à l'évidence de la chose.

- Quand je mourrais, mes pouvoirs disparaîtront avec moi et ceux-là aussi, fit-il. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit, les pouvoirs de Voldemort sont en moi, à l'abri et je ne les libérerais pour rien au monde. C'est l'unique chose qu'il a laissé aux sorciers…

- Pas unique, non, grogna Rogue en serrant son poing gauche. Vous vous rendez compte Potter que vous détenez peut-être la solution à mes problèmes ?

- Vos problèmes ou ceux de votre fils ? Voldemort savait qu'il allait mourir, il a voulu que les descendants de ses fidèles sachent qui il était !

- Ne le défendez pas ! Pas vous ! s'exclama soudain Rogue en donnant un violent coup de poing sur la table.

Théière, sucrier et pot de lait bondirent de frayeur et se serrèrent les uns contre les autres en tremblant. Maya aussi bondit…

- Calmez-vous ! fit-elle soudain.

Elle posa une main sur le poing serré de Rogue qui avait bondit de son fauteuil.

- Rasseyez-vous, professeur, s'il vous plait, fit-elle en tirant sur la main crispée. Cela ne sert à rien de se crier dessus… Les faits sont là…

- Les faits sont là, malheureusement, fit Rogue. Mon fils porte la Marque des Ténèbres, Miss Barjow ! C'est uniquement à cause de cela que j'ai perdu ma femme il y a onze ans !

Maya ferma les yeux sous la colère de l'homme. Elle se leva soudain en disant :

- J'en ai assez entendu. Je voulais faire un effort, faire plaisir à monsieur… Potter. Maintenant excusez-moi, mais demain je travaille. Bonne fin de journée.

Récupérant sa cape, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte. Rogue fusilla Harry du regard et le brun se leva en bousculant la table. Le service a thé bondit à nouveau de frayeur. Le brun se jeta alors sur son tapis et se roula en boule comme un loir, les oreilles couchées sur son crâne, face au mur.

Le silence revint alors et Rogue soupira. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, silencieux. Prenant une cape, il sortit dans le couloir et, en trois grandes enjambées, il avait rejoint Maya.

- Miss Barjow, attendez… fit-il en la prenant par l'épaule.

- Monsieur, je vous en conjure, allez-vous-en… répondit la jeune femme sans se retourner.

- Miss Maya… Venez, accompagnez-moi dans le château un peu. Je vais tout vous expliquer… Vous comprendrez mieux. Et puis monsieur Potter ne sera plus avec nous avant demain, il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille quand il est énervé…

- Il a de bonnes dents hein… fit Maya avec une moue mi-grimace mi-sourire.

Rogue lui répondit par une grimace puis il s'enroula dans sa cape et proposa son bras à la jeune femme. Celle-ci soupira, passa sa main dans le creux du coude offert, puis Rogue l'entraina dans le parc du château pour tout lui expliquer concrètement...

.

* * *

.

_Et voala ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !_

_Bisoux_

_Phenix_


	14. Chapter 14

_Un chapitre un peu plus court que le precedent avec ses un peu plus de 1000 mots, mais on revoit Malefoy ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture et bisoux !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 14**

.

- Salut Malefoy !

Harry se glissa par la fenêtre du bureau de Malefoy. Il se laissa souplement tomber sur le tapis et le blond le regarda de travers.

- Ca fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu me voir… fit-il en reportant son attention sur un document qu'il lisait.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai eut un petit différend à régler avec le professeur Rogue… répondit Harry, sentant un peu de ressentiment chez son ami.

- Hum, fit le blond. Et sinon, comment vas-tu… depuis près d'un mois…

Harry serra les mâchoires. Malefoy était totalement dans vrai. Ce dernier mois avait été chaotique pour le brun qui avait eut à gérer sa colère contre Rogue qui l'avait tenace.

- Je suis navré… fit-il en s'approchant. J'aurais dû t'envoyer une lettre mais je…

- Te bile pas, lui fit alors le Serpentard. Comment ça va ? répéta-t-il.

Harry soupira et répondit :

- Aussi bien qu'un loup qui commence sérieusement à avoir chaud…

- Passe en mode été… suggéra le blond.

- Malefoy… Je suis un Loup des Montagnes, je n'ai pas de « mode été » comme tu dis. Ta fille est là ? demanda Harry.

- Non, avec sa mère en ville… Elles sont allées acheter des affaires pour la rentrée…

- Mais nous sommes au mois d'avril !

- Je sais mais cette pension est très réputée et si la petite y est acceptée, elle part immédiatement, dès la lettre reçue...

- Colle-la à Poudlard, tu verras, tu auras moins de problèmes, grogna Harry en s'asseyant sur le tapis.

- T'es d'une humeur… fit le blond en posant son menton dans sa main, le regardant par-dessus de petits lunettes rectangulaires qu'il retira aussitôt. T'es venu me voir pour quoi au fait ? Echapper au professeur Rogue ou me bouffer ?

- Un peu des deux… fit Harry en souriant bizarrement.

- Potter… soupira le Serpentard en comprenant l'allusion sur le dernier mot. Je suis marié…

- Et quoi ? Tu crois que ta femme s'en soucie quand elle retrouve son amant ?

Les mâchoires de Malefoy se serrèrent. Harry s'excusa aussitôt et s'approcha du bureau.

- Hum, fit-il en regardant l'entête des parchemins. Papiers de divorce ? Je croyais que les Malefoy ne divorçaient pas…

- Je brise le tabou, fit le blond. J'en ai plus qu'assez de nourrir cette mégère qui se permet maintenant d'amener son amant sous mon toit.

- Quoi ?

- Figures-toi que je l'ai vu un matin partir comme une fleur, en me saluant en plus ! J'avais l'impression d'être le gérant d'un bordel de luxe !

- Tu aurais du le tuer tiens… gronda Harry en montrant les dents.

- Mais bien sûr… Quoique l'idée m'eût traversé l'esprit mais bon…

Malefoy soupira. Harry se détendit.

- Enfin… J'imagine que tu sais ce que tu fais, fit-il. A ta place, entre les foudres de ma famille et la honte d'une femme sans gêne, je n'aurais pas hésité longtemps. Si j'avais eut une femme aussi peu discrète que la tienne, je l'aurais répudiée dès le début.

- Ma fille risque de perdre son héritage, fit Malefoy.

- Seulement ta fille ? s'étonna Harry.

- Mon fils est un pur Malefoy, mes ancêtres l'ont reconnu comme l'un des leurs mais ma fille… dit Malefoy. Merde… fit-il alors entre ses dents.

Son poing se serra sur le bureau et il baissa la tête.

- Kezra n'est pas ta fille n'est-ce pas ? fit Harry doucement.

Malefoy ferma les yeux.

- Ma mère a réussit à convaincre notre conseil de famille que pour la santé mentale de cette enfant, elle devait rester vivre avec sa mère. Pour éviter tout scandale, j'ai donné mon nom à cette enfant et je l'aime comme ma fille, mais je ne suis pas son père…

- Qui… ?

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

- Oh par le caleçon de Merlin, grogna le Gryffondor, soudain menaçant. Mais enfin Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Chasse cette femme de chez toi une bonne fois pour toutes ! Tu n'es pas un Moldu, tu ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds normalement ! Où est passé le sale gosse de riche qui prenait plaisir à me torturer quand nous étions enfants ?

Le blond baissa la tête. Soudain le Gryffondor tressaillit et se tourna vers la porte. Malefoy en fit autant.

- Bibliothèque, chuchota le Serpentard en montrant deux panneaux coulissants entrouverts.

Harry se faufila dans la pièce voisine et la seconde suivante, Segma Malefoy entrait dans le bureau, talonnée par son fils Rodolphus. Lui était bel et bien un pur Malefoy, il avait exactement la même tête que Drago à son âge, mis à part ses yeux violets, comme Segma.

- Segma, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Malefoy nonchalamment.

- C'est moi qui ai demandé à vous voir, père… fit Rodolphus.

- Je t'écoute… Vu la figure de ta mère, ce ne doit pas être quelque chose qui lui plait… Vas-y…

Rodolphus observa un moment sa mère, droite comme un i, les bras croisés et les yeux à demi-clos. Le jeune garçon dit alors :

- Père, je voudrais continuer à aller à Poudlard en septembre… J'y suis bien, j'ai des amis… Pas comme à Durmstrang…

- Voyez-vous cela, répondit Malefoy, un sourire en coin destiné à sa femme.

« _Laisse-le y aller_ » fit Harry dans la tête du Serpentard.

Si ce dernier fut surprit, il ne le montra pas et ajouta :

- Et pourquoi donc ? Je n'avais pas l'intention de te renvoyer à Durmstrang de toute façon, mais donne-moi une bonne raison pour te réinscrire à Poudlard en septembre.

- Père, je… je… hésita le jeune homme de quinze ans. Je…

- Parle ! s'exclama Segma en lui collant une claque dans le dos.

Le jeune homme sursauta et Drago fusilla sa femme de son regard de cristal.

- Alors Rodolphus ? demanda-t-il.

- Père, je vous demande de me pardonner pour toutes les bêtises que j'ai faites ces dernières années… Je me rends compte que j'ai abusé…

- Ha ça… Oui, tu as abusé, tu es allé plus loin que n'importe quel élève rebelle qu'il m'eût été donné de voir, répondit Malefoy. Cependant, c'est bien de t'excuser mon fils, mais cela n'efface en rien le mal que tu nous as fait à ta mère et moi…

Drago se leva de son fauteuil. Il contourna son bureau, se gardant bien de s'approcher de Segma et reprit :

- Soit. En septembre, tu rentreras à Poudlard en cinquième année.

- Drago ! piailla Segma, choquée, avec une voix ressemblant à celle d'une corneille.

« _Laisse-la dire…_ » lui souffla Harry, hésitant entre exploser de rire ou… exploser de rire.

- C'est mon fils, Madame, fit le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis encore le chef de cette famille, c'est moi qui décide. Et à ce propos, non seulement Rodolphus ira à Poudlard, mais Kezra aussi.

- Mais… ?

« _Divorce…_ » souffla encore Harry.

- Une autre chose encore, reprit le blond sans même faire de pause. Je veux que demain soir au plus tard vous ayez quitté cette maison. Je demande le divorce !

- QUOI ? hurla Segma. Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de demander une telle chose ! Le Conseil de Famille refusera !

- Je me fiche du Conseil de Famille ! répliqua Malefoy aussi vivement en donnant du poing sur le bureau.

- Le patriarche nous as bien prévenu, Drago, si nous venions à nous séparer, nos enfants seraient déshérités !

- Non Segma. Rodolphus est un Malefoy, il ne risque absolument rien.

- Que…

Segma s'étrangla. Elle devint toute blanche et recula d'un pas mais Drago ne bougea pas un cil.

- Maman…

- Rodolphus… fit Drago.

- Non ! aboya Segma. Ne lui dites rien ! Vous aviez juré !

- Juré ? Et devant qui ?

- Moi ! Moi votre épouse !

Drago plissa les yeux. Sans cesser de regarder sa femme il dit :

- Fils, va faire un bagage, ta sœur et toi allez aller passer quelques jours chez grand-mère…

- Mais ?

- File !

Rodolphus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Segma s'appuya contre la porte, blanche comme un linge. Lentement, elle ânonna :

- Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas revenir sur votre parole… Nous nous sommes mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire… Les Malefoy ne divorcent pas…

- Ils ne divorcent pas non, mais depuis dix ans Segma, depuis dix ans vous me trompez avec ce sorcier de bas étage ! Dix ans ! Vous avez même eut le culot de ramener l'enfant adultérine que vous avez eut avec lui sous mon toit ! Vous m'avez demandé de lui donner mon nom pour éviter un scandale ! Kezra n'est pas ma fille mais je ne vous laisserais jamais lui faire du mal ! Demain soir vous devrez être partie de votre plein gré sinon je vous jette dehors avec pertes et fracas et je me contrefiche de ce que diront les gens ! Vous n'êtes qu'une trainée !

Sur ce il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Segma se redressa lentement, se refaisant un visage. Elle remit tranquillement sa longue veste cintrée en place puis quitta le bureau en fermant la porte doucement comme si de rien n'était. Harry revint alors dans le bureau et s'approcha de Malefoy qui s'effondra dans ses bras.

- Bravo vieux, fit le Gryffondor. Je ne te savais pas si courageux…

- Si tu n'avais pas été là je ne l'aurais pas fait…

Se redressant, Malefoy passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Harry lui effleura la joue d'une griffe et le blond ferma les yeux en disant :

- Va dire au professeur McGonagall d'envoyer deux lettres ici pour Rodolphus Malefoy et Kezra Malefoy, tu veux ? Et remercie-là d'avoir accepté mon fils ces derniers mois pour qu'il ne perdre rien… Tu lui donneras ça…

Le blond fit apparaitre une bourse en cuir sur la table et la donna à Harry. Le brun la prit et hocha lentement la tête.

- Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, pour Segma et toi ?

- Je vais affronter le Conseil de Famille… Mais avant, je dois confier mes enfants à ma mère.

- Je veillerais à ce qu'ils arrivent à bon port…

- Merci Potter…

Harry caressa de nouveau la joue du blond puis il transplana et Malefoy s'appuya contre la fenêtre en haletant. La dernières fois qu'il s'était sentit aussi oppressé c'était vingt-six ans plus tôt, quand pesait sur lui l'assassinat de Dumbledore…

.

* * *

.

_Et voila! Aller, un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes !_

_A demain pour la suite !_

_Bisouxxx (Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, j'adoooooore les reviews !)_


	15. Chapter 15

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN ! Hihi ! tiens d'ailleurs j'ai ecrit une fic là-dessus... hum, l'ais-je terminée? J'ai un doute... bref !_

_Voila un chapitre pas mal long lui aussi ! Mais je vous laisse le decouvrir tranquillement !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 15**

.

Accroché sur l'avant-toit qui ornait la porte d'entrée du splendide Manoir Malefoy, Harry surveillait les arrivées de visiteurs, telle une gargouille particulièrement terrifiante. En plus la bruine de ce jour-là sur le Wiltshire n'arrangeait rien, séparant la fourrure dense du brun en mèche humide et raides, notamment sur son échine. Vu d'en bas il ressemblait vraiment à un Sinsitros...

Se secouant violemment, Harry soupira. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il poireautait ici et il n'y avait pas eut une seule âme qui avait passé le haut portail au bout de l'allée bordée de haies vertes. Narcissa vivait réellement en recluse…

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le brun vit soudain apparaitre trois personnes au beau milieu de la cours, près de la fontaine qui glougloutait tranquillement.

- Les voilà, fit le brun en s'aplatissant sur le toit.

Rodolphus leva la tête au même moment, inspectant l'immense manoir et son regard d'améthyste se posa sur Harry qui, levant la tête, porta son index à son museau dans un « chut » complice.

« _Ne craint rien, Rodolphus Malefoy _» fit-il dans l'esprit du garçon. « _C'est ton père qui m'envoie pour s'assurer que vous êtes arrivés à bon port chez Narcissa. _»

L'enfant fit un mouvement de tête discret pour montrer qu'il avait saisit puis on le poussa dans le dos et, la main de sa sœur soudée dans la sienne, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du Manoir.

Harry regarda alors à travers la fenêtre qui permettait d'y voir clair dans le hall d'entré. Il vit Narcissa se précipiter sur ses petits enfants, les embrasser chaleureusement puis chasser sans ménagement la personne qui les avait accompagnés.

- C'est tout bon, marmonna Harry quand il vit Narcissa s'éloigner en hissant Kezra dans ses bras malgré ses dix ans, la serrant contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le brun retourna ensuite chez Malefoy, lui assura que tout le monde était arrivé à bon port puis retourna à Poudlard, d'humeur joyeuse.

La bonne humeur d'Harry s'amoindrit cependant quand la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Rogue plusieurs jours plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. L'homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry voulait garder en lui les pouvoirs de Voldemort après tout ce qu'il avait subit à cause de cette phénoménale Magie Noire.

Les deux hommes s'étaient disputés de nombreuses fois depuis un mois, Harry avait grondé et montré les dents mais Rogue n'avait pas cédé. Leur « discussion » de la veille avait cependant été plus vive que les autres et sans l'arrivée imprévue de McGonagall dans la salle de Potions, nul doute qu'ils se seraient tapés dessus… ou pire.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry poussa la porte de l'appartement de Rogue.

- Professeur ? appela-t-il.

Un grognement répondit au Gryffondor qui ferma la porte dans son dos et s'approcha de la longue table de la salle à manger. Rogue était assit à un bout, des parchemins éparpillés autour de lui et des grimoires ouverts un peu part partout, sur la table et les chaises environnantes, reflétant là un professeur au travail en fin de journée.

- Que voulez-vous Potter ? J'ai du travail, soupira l'homme sans lever les yeux de son travail.

- Je… Professeur, je voulais m'excuser pour mon entêtement de ces jours passés… A cause de moi nous nous sommes disputés et Miss Maya a fichu le camp et ne veut plus revenir…

Rogue grogna à nouveau, posa sa plume et dit :

- Miss Barjow a « fichu le camp » comme vous dites car elle a eut peur quand vous avez commencé à vous énerver. Elle a une peur bleue des chiens… et ne supporte pas quand deux personnes se disputent.

- Je… J'ignorais qu'elle avait peur des chiens… Elle n'a montré de peur envers moi que la première fois que je lui ai parlé, dans sa boutique…

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

- A ce propos, je me demande comment vous avez réussit à l'approcher. Elle m'a confié qu'elle s'enfuyait à toutes jambes dès qu'elle voyait ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un canidé… Vous l'avez embrouillée ?

- Je… Non voyons ! Ce n'est pas mon genre de troubler les gens pour qu'ils s'approchent de moi. Vous me décevez professeur…

- Mhm. Quoi qu'il en soit, et ce n'est pas grâce à vous, elle désire revenir ici, en fin de semaine. Mais uniquement parce que j'ai insisté et que je lui ai présenté des excuses en votre nom.

- Ha oui ? C'est… une bonne chose, non ?

- Oui. Elle aimerait en savoir plus sur vous… Je lui ai raconté votre histoire un peu plus en détails et, si nous ne disputons pas, elle est d'accord pour revenir. Elle a des questions à poser sur vous…

- Et sur vous aussi, non ?

- Potter…

Harry fit claquer ses mâchoires er demanda :

- A quelle heure vient-elle ?

- Samedi après-midi, à trois heures. Tâchez d'être présent.

Harry hocha la tête avec une impression de déjà-vu. Il s'éloigna alors, ses griffes cliquetant sur le sol de pierre puis il se laissa tomber sur son tapis en soupirant profondément, le menton sur le sol et le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Rogue regarda la masse de fourrure noire couchée contre le mur en face de lui. Il pinça les lèvres et reconnu intérieurement qu'avoir de la compagnie était tout de même bien agréable. Que cela lui avait manqué de savoir que quelqu'un l'attendait quand il rentrait après ses cours… Bon, le Gryffondor ne faisait ni la cuisine ni le ménage mais bon… il était là.

Secouant la tête, le sombre professeur retourna à la correction de ses copies et bientôt, un léger ronflement monta du coin de Gryffondor. Rogue se permit de le regarder encore une fois puis il plia ses papiers, referma ses livres et alla diner.

.

**88888**

.

Trois jours plus tard, soit samedi après-midi, à l'heure où Miss Maya devait arriver, Harry ne tenait plus en place. Couché sur le canapé, il griffait le sol de sa main et Rogue le rabroua plusieurs fois.

- Cette fois-ci ça suffit Potter, grogna le maitre de Potion, plongé dans de nouvelles corrections. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de couper ces griffes.

- Professeur… gémit Harry en se tordant le cou pour regarder en direction de l'homme.

- Si vous aviez étiez un chien normal, il y a longtemps que je vous les aurais coupées !

Harry soupira et soudain on frappa à la porte. Les oreilles du brun se dressèrent et Rogue alla ouvrir.

- Entrez, fit-il à Miss Maya. Ravi que vous soyez arrivée, je ne le supporte plus…

- Quoi donc ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Lui…

Harry regarda la jeune sorcière blonde depuis le canapé. Les muscles tendus, il hésita à se lever.

- Potter… Bougez- du canapé, fit Rogue en empilant ses parchemins et ses livres. Asseyez-vous, Miss Barjow.

- Merci, professeur…

Lentement Harry s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'accroupi devant elle. Il coucha les oreilles et dit, le nez baissé.

- Je suis vraiment navré pour votre dernière visite… Je vous ai fait peur…

- Oui, fit la jeune femme. J'ai une peur bleue des chiens et tout ce qui s'en rapproche… J'avais réussi à surmonter ma peur face à vous mais quand vous vous êtes énervé…

Harry, penaud, plia les coudes. Il se baissa un peu plus, comme un chien qu'on aurait grondé. Miss Maya jeta un regard à Rogue et ajouta :

- Mais vous êtes humain sous cette fourrure, Monsieur Potter… C'est, je pense, ce qui fait la différence et me retient aujourd'hui de fuir en courant…

Lentement, elle leva une main et la posa sur le front du Gryffondor qui ferma les yeux. Rogue interrompit ce moment d'intimité en demandant si Miss Maya voulait quelque chose à boire.

- Un verre d'eau ira très bien, merci, répondit celle-ci.

- Et vous Potter ?

- Pareil.

Se relevant, Harry alla s'installer sur une chaise en face de la jeune femme. Rogue apporta alors un pichet d'eau et trois verres puis demanda :

- Vous vouliez en savoir plus sur monsieur Potter, Miss Maya ? Je vous en prie, il est à vous…

Miss Maya sourit légèrement.

- Merci, répondit-elle. Je sais ce que vous vous dites, Monsieur Potter, que je n'ai qu'à ouvrir un livre et j'ai tout ce que je veux, mais malheureusement, ces vingt-cinq dernières années ne se trouvent pas dans les livres…

Harry hocha la tête.

- Vous voulez savoir à quoi j'ai occupé ma vie pendant vingt-cinq ans ? Vous allez être déçue je pense…

- Possible. Mais passer l'après-midi en compagnie d'un homme et d'un loup tous les deux charmants sera toujours cela de prit…

Harry sourit intérieurement et jeta un regard à Rogue qui se borna à ordonner à la carafe de remplir les trois verres…

.

**8888**

.

Dix-huit heures trente sonnèrent à la pendule posée sur la cheminée. Rogue leva la tête et Harry s'interrompit. Buvant ses paroles, Miss Maya se redressa, surprise, et regarda la pendule en disant :

- Il est si tard ! Je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure !

- Vous êtes attendue ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Si c'est le cas, je l'ignore, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Personne ne m'attend chez moi, monsieur Potter, je suis libre comme l'air !

Elle écarta les bras et le Gryffondor remarqua son corsage rouge. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Vous portez un corsage très… vif, fit-il.

- Merci… Pourquoi cette question ?

- Par expérience, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un sortant de Serpentard porter des habits de couleurs vives… et encore moins du rouge, symbole de Gryffondor.

Miss Maya pinça les lèvres, non vexée, mais elle haussa un sourcil en disant :

- Et vous, vous avez bien les yeux verts, comme Serpentard.

Elle sourit et Rogue fit une grimace qui se rapprocha dangereusement d'un sourire. Harry se renfrogna puis la jeune femme se leva et Rogue l'imita en disant :

- Je vous raccompagne jusqu'aux Grandes Portes…

- Merci…

Harry haussa un sourcil mais Rogue l'ignora. Les deux adultes partirent alors l'un derrière l'autre et le Gryffondor les suivit dans le couloir avant de filer ventre à terre jusque chez McGonagall.

.

- Monsieur Potter est vraiment quelqu'un de… particulier, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Rogue regarda Miss Maya et hocha la tête.

- Oh vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point…

- J'étais jeune quand il a disparut de la circulation, je n'avais que quinze ans mais je me souviens avoir été ébranlée en apprenant que personne ne parvenait à le retrouver… reprit la jeune femme comme ils cheminaient tous les deux côte à côte.

- Nous avons passé des années à le chercher partout sur la planète. Nous nous doutions que quelque chose s'était passé et qu'il se cachait mais… pas moyen de lui mettre la main dessus.

- On ne peut pas retrouver quelqu'un qui a décidé de ne pas vouloir être retrouvé, fit Miss Maya sur un ton docte.

- En effet… Vous, savez, au fil des années, chacun à peu à peu reprit le cours de sa vie, sachant que dès lors qu'un sorcier désire disparaitre, il le lui est très facile comme vous dites… Comme vous l'avez entendu vous-même, Potter n'était pas bien loin en fin de compte.

Maya hocha la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas participé aux recherches, si ? demanda-t-elle

- Si, mais pas depuis le début. Disons que j'ai prit le relais une fois sortit d'Azkaban…

- J'avais quatorze ans quand les Aurors sont venus vous chercher, fit Maya, les yeux rivés sur le sol de pierres qu'ils foulaient lentement.

- Vous vous en souvenez ? demanda le sombre professeur, étonné. Cela remonte à plusieurs années pourtant…

- C'est malheureusement le genre de choses que l'on a du mal à oublier… Son Directeur de Maison qui se fait arrêter par les Aurors et conduire _manu militari_ à Azkaban c'est … bouleversant. Surtout quand cela arrive au beau milieu d'un cours…

- A ce point ?

Les joues de la jeune femme rougirent légèrement et elle remercia l'obscurité du couloir. Croisant les bras, elle frissonna et Rogue la regarda. Il pinça les lèvres, se maudit… et passa son bras gauche sur les épaules de la jeune femme, l'entourant de sa cape.

- Ne prenez pas froid, fit-il.

- Merci…

Un silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils prenaient un escalier qui leur ferait arriver au niveau du hall d'entrée. L'un devant l'autre, tous deux cogitaient sérieusement, mais pas sur le même sujet. Arrivée en haut des marches, Miss Maya se retourna pour attendre le professeur et quand celui émergea elle retourna se blottir sous la vaste cape avec un sourire un peu timide.

- J'ai toujours pensé que vous n'aviez qu'un cœur de pierre, professeur, fit-elle comme ils reprenaient leur chemin. Mais en entendant Monsieur Potter et en vous écoutant intervenir, j'ai réalisé que sa disparition vous avait autant ébranlé que tout le monde…

- Je suis simplement humain, répondit Rogue.

- Un humain qui a perdu sa femme…

Rogue pinça les lèvres. Miss Maya reprit :

- Comment est-elle morte ?

- Morte ? Merlin merci elle est encore vivante et ce pour plusieurs décennies je l'espère.

- Ha bon ? Mais vous semblez si abattu pourtant…

- Elle m'a quitté, il y a onze ans, en emportant mon fils avec elle.

- Oh…

La jeune femme s'arrêta de marcher et Rogue lui fit face, surprit. La cape et son bras retombèrent contre se flanc et il tourna la tête vers une tapisserie.

- Mais c'est à cause de Voldemort que je l'ai perdue… fit-il. D'ailleurs, vous avez très certainement entendu parler d'elle…

- Ha ?

- Hermione Granger…

- Non !

- Et si… Vous voulez connaitre l'histoire ?

- Cela ne vous dérange pas de remuer des souvenirs ?

Rogue secoua la tête, plus amène qu'il ne le pensait. Etrangement, parler d'Hermione avec cette jeune femme ne lui faisait pas autant de mal qu'en discuter avec McGonagall ou Harry.

- Cependant, il se fait tard, fit Rogue. Nous discuterons de cela une autre fois… si vous le désirez…

- Non, non, parlez-moi d'elle maintenant. Je n'ai personne à la maison si ce n'est un vieux chat qui doit probablement dormir comme un bienheureux sur le canapé, fit Miss Maya en prenant le poignet de Rogue dans ses mains. Venez, asseyons-nous…

Miss Maya se dirigea vers un long banc de pierre posé entre deux statues pas très avenantes. L'une d'elles se gratta le nez et l'autre renifla mais aucun des deux sorciers ne leur prêta attention. Rogue s'assit près de la jeune femme.

- Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle vous quitte ? demanda alors Miss Maya, sachant que son compagnon ne prendrait pas la parole sans que quelqu'un ne le lance.

- Vous savez que j'ai fait neuf ans de prison… Là-bas, j'ai été torturé, physiquement et mentalement. J'en garde de douloureuses cicatrices morales et celles que je porte sur moi le sont de moins en moins avec le temps.

- Ils vous ont… blessé ?

- Ils s'en amusaient même. Les Gardiens n'avaient aucune pitié pour les prisonniers. Ces années ont étés un enfer vivant. Chaque jour je souhaitais mourir sous les sortilèges de mes geôliers, mais chaque matin j'entendais la porte de ma cellule grincer… Et puis un matin, la porte a grincé, je me suis recroquevillé sur ma litière, attendant le premier sortilège, qui était en général un Doloris, mais rien ne vint. J'ai alors sentit une main sur mon épaule et j'ai consentit à ouvrir les yeux. C'était le professeur McGonagall. Un parchemin à la main, elle avait réussit à obtenir ma libération… Lentement, elle m'a aidé à me lever, elle a passé mon bras sur sa nuque et nous avons titubé jusqu'aux portes de la prison. J'étais sonné. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait… Quand elle m'a demandé où je voulais retourner, j'ai dit Poudlard sans même m'en rendre compte. Nous y sommes donc retournés. J'ai été reconduit dans mes appartements, déposé sur le lit et je n'y ai plus bougé…

- Plus du tout ? Pendant combien de temps ?

- J'ai été libéré officiellement au mois de mai mais j'ai quitté la prison au début du mois de juin si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je suis resté prostré dans ma chambre, à tourner et retourner ma baguette magique entre mes doigts, pendant environ un mois, il me semble.

- Un mois ! Et personne n'est venu vous voir, pas un professeur, pas un élève ?

- Non. Ils me savaient quelqu'un de fort, ils pensaient qu'il me fallait juste un peu de temps pour me remettre, tout simplement… Et puis, début juillet, voyant que je ne mettais toujours pas le nez hors de chez moi, Miss Granger a débarqué. Quand elle m'a trouvé prostré comme ça, comme un autiste, je crois qu'elle a eut peur. Elle m'a parlé mais je ne me souviens pas ce qu'elle m'a dit. Quand je me suis « réveillé », elle avait prit ses quartiers dans mon appartement et elle y était comme chez elle. C'est la fin du mois d'aout…

- Sans elle vous seriez encore dans cet état, vous croyez ? demanda Miss Maya, choquée.

Rogue baissa la tête.

- Probablement non, mais je ne serais pas redevenu le Severus Rogue Professeur de Potions que tout le monde déteste tant, fit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Maya.

- Ensuite ? Miss Granger a plié bagages en disant que je n'avais plus besoin d'elle mais je l'ai suppliée de rester. Je lui ai demandé de devenir ma compagne. Elle a accepté. Nous avons passé plusieurs mois à nous habituer l'un à l'autre, à connaitre les gestes à faire et ceux à éviter. J'ai passé pas mal de nuits sur le canapé…

Miss Maya pouffa et Rogue reprit :

- Nous sommes restés six ans ensembles. Elle est tombée enceinte au début de la sixième année et pendant les neuf mois de sa grossesse, elle n'a pas cessé de me demander, chaque jour, si le bébé allait avoir la…

- La Marque des Ténèbres ?

Rogue hocha la tête. Maya baissa la tête et serra son poing droit.

- Il l'a… C'est pour cela qu'elle vous a quitté, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Elle a tenu trois mois avant de craquer. Nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord, en vérité, et le lendemain de notre séparation officielle, elle filait s'installer à Londres, dans l'appartement d'une amie Moldue qui partait vivre chez son mari. Cinq mois plus tard elle rencontrait son actuel mari…

- C'est un Moldu ?

- Non, un sorcier, mais ils vivent dans le Londres Moldu et il a un travail Moldu. De nos jours, vivre reclus comme les vieux sorciers n'est plus possible.

- Je sais, je vois de plus en plus de Moldus dans ma boutique…

Rogue regarda la jeune femme, surpris.

- Vraiment ?

- Les parents, frères, sœurs, enfants, de sorciers qui en ont assez de se cacher. Pas plus tard que la semaine passée, j'ai eut un couple de vieux sorciers d'une bonne centaine d'années qui ont débarqué avec toute leur famille, cinq générations d'enfants et de petits-enfants dans ma boutique ! Je n'en revenais pas. Ce couple avait eut trois enfants dont un Cracmol qui, incapable de faire de la Magie, avait trouvé sa voie dans le Monde Moldu. Il y avait épousé une Moldue et avaient eut trois enfants qui en avaient eut à leur tour, etc… Toute une ribambelle de petits Moldus dans ma boutique c'était… magnifique. Jamais je n'ai vu d'enfants avec autant d'étoiles dans les yeux. Ils regardaient tous les livres, les plumes, les encriers, les rouleaux de parchemin… J'en étais bouleversée…

Rogue eut un petit sourire en coin puis il soupira et Miss Maya redevint brusquement grave. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme en disant à mi-voix :

- Pourrais-je un jour me rendre compte par moi-même des dégâts que les gardiens d'Azkaban ont causés sur vous ?

- Lesquels ? demanda Rogue. Physiques ou moraux ?

- Les deux ?

- Maya…

La jeune femme sourit.

- C'est la première fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom… Cela me fait plaisir.

Rogue ferma les yeux. La jeune femme posa son autre main sur la sienne. Elle serra ses doigts un instant puis dit :

- Il se fait tard… Je devrais rentrer…

Rogue hocha la tête. Il savait que la jeune femme devait rentrer chez elle mais en même temps, il avait envie qu'elle reste. Elle lui faisait penser à Hermione, calme, inquiète…

Se reprenant, l'homme se leva et la jeune femme le regarda en souriant.

- Quoi ? fit-il.

- Rien, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle se leva à son tour et retourna sous la cape de l'homme en passant un bras dans son dos. Il ne dit rien.

Le chemin jusqu'aux Grandes Portes fut court et silencieux. Les portes étaient bien entendues fermés à cette heure-ci mais, malgré l'immensité des panneaux de bois renforcés de fer, Rogue n'eut aucun mal à en faire pivoter un suffisamment pour que la jeune sorcière se faufile dehors.

- Je vous remercie pour cet après-midi, professeur. J'ai été ravie que quelqu'un réponde enfin à toutes mes questions…

- A ce propos, fit Rogue.

- Oui ?

- Ne dites à personne qu'Harry Potter séjourne à Poudlard. Il ne tient pas à ce que son retour s'ébruite tant qu'il n'est pas redevenu humain.

- Je le reverrais sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Très certainement, il ne fait pas grand-chose de ses journées, vous savez…

Miss Maya sourit puis elle tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans le chemin bordé d'arbres qui ramenait aux grilles du château, d'où la jeune femme pourrait transplaner et espérer arriver en entier dans sa boutique…

Repoussant le battant qui se ferma avec un bruit sourd, Rogue soupira.

- Je rêve ! fit soudain une voix dans son dos.

- Nom d'un Dragon ! jura le professeur en se retournant, une main sur le cœur. Minerva, par tous les Saints, ne refaites jamais cela, je suis un vieil homme à présent…

- Pardon, fit McGonagall avec un sourire derrière sa main. Je ne pensais pas vous effrayer à ce point…

- Mouais…

- Dites-moi Severus, ais-je rêvé ou venez-vous de raccompagner une jeune femme à la porte du château ?

- Vous n'avez pas rêvé…

- Ha. J'aurais espéré que si…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- C'est une connaissance, une amie, une… conquête ?

- Disons une connaissance pour le moment, répondit Rogue. En quoi cela vous surprend ?

- Hé bien… Pardonnez-moi mais, il y a tellement d'années que nous ne vous avions vu… flirter.

Le visage de Rogue se ferma. Ainsi, se promener avec une jeune femme en discutant c'était flirter maintenant ? Pf ! Saleté de modernisme…

- N'importe quoi, Minerva… Et je vous rappelle que je suis resté un an avec une femme…

- Il y a six ans, Severus, fit McGonagall en roulant des yeux derrière ses lunettes carrées. Et vous ne l'avez jamais amenée au château, vous ne nous l'avez jamais présentée…

- Parce qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle sache où je travaille.

- Savait-elle seulement à qui elle avait à faire ?

- Enfin, Minerva ! Cessez donc ces questions importunes. Je ne me mêle pas de votre vie privée, si ?

- Pour ce qu'elle contient, maugréa la vieille sorcière. Je suis veuve plusieurs fois, moi… Je n'attends plus rien de la vie, alors que vous, vous êtes encore jeune.

- Jeune ? J'ai eut soixante-quatre ans en janvier je vous rappelle…

- Ha, vous savez bien de quoi je parle. Vous savez que pour nous sorciers, ce n'est pas l'âge qui compte… Ais-je l'air d'une femme de cent-quatre ans ?

- Non, fit Rogue. Excusez-moi. Je suis simplement un peu troublé, j'ai fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux…

Repliant son bras, il posa sa main sur son épaule opposée et Minerva pinça les lèvres en disant :

- Elles vous font encore souffrir n'est-ce pas ?

- Seulement quand je repense aux souffrances que j'ai vécues à Azkaban… Enfin ! fit-il soudain. Vous avez diné ?

- Non. On y va ?

- Volontiers. Où est Potter ?

- Parti chasser.

- Ha bon ?

- Il avait envie de viande rouge… fit la vieille sorcière en plissant le nez, remuant les mâchoires comme pour gouter un aliment bizarre. Beurk ! fit-elle alors en frissonnant.

Rogue pouffa discrètement puis ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où étaient entassés les élèves du collège, joyeusement en train d'engloutir leur diner.

.

* * *

.

_Chapitre 15 done ! J'espere que vous avez apprécié, on avance doucement mais surement !_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews !_

_Bisoux_

_Phenix_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hai, hai, hai ! (non je ne me suis pas fait mal XD) _

_Voilà le chapitre 16, a peu près aussi long que son voisin d'avant ^^ Entre un "complot" de McGonagall et une decision assez bizarre de Drago, vous allez etre servi(e)s ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS: Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui laissent une review anonyme, bisoux_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 16**

.

- Bonjour _Sunlight_…

Miss Maya plissa les yeux en levant la tête.

- Que me vaut ce surnom ? demanda-t-elle à l'immense silhouette qui venait d'apparaitre dans sa boutique, entre deux étagères, dans un craquement sonore. Le poids du visiteur fit gémir les planches du parquet.

- Chaque fois que je vous vois avec vos mèches dorées, j'ai l'impression de regarder le soleil…

Miss Maya soupira. Elle prit une pile de livres et passa devant Harry pour aller les ranger.

- Comment va le professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien, merci pour lui… Pourquoi cette question ?

- Hé bien, samedi soir, quand il m'a raccompagnée, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette…

- Oh il est toujours grognon le soir…

- Monsieur Potter… siffla la jeune femme à voix basse. Je vous en prie !

- Bien, bien, je n'ai rien dit.

Accroupit, sa lourde queue balayant le sol, Harry regarda la jeune femme qui envoyait les livres vers les hauteurs des étagères d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Il y eut un silence et Maya envoya son dernier livre vers son emplacement.

- Dites-moi… fit-elle.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu les cicatrices du professeur Rogue ?

Harry plissa ses yeux d'émeraude.

- Je ne suis que son « animal de compagnie », Maya…

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête.

- Cela vous intrigue autant ? demanda Harry.

- Intriguer n'est pas le mot juste, disons que… disons que cela m'ennuie.

- Quoi donc ?

- Aller, je sais très bien pourquoi vous m'avez amadouée… Vous essayez de me caser avec lui… Ais-je tort ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, feignant la surprise. La jeune femme rougit et dit :

- Je crois que ça marche… Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en donnant un coup de pied sur le plancher.

Un client près des parchemins à l'autre bout de la boutique sursauta. Il ne dit rien, fit un signe de tête à Harry… et s'empressa de débarrasser le plancher.

- Vous faites fuir vos clients, signala Harry. Pourquoi vous fâchez-vous ?

- Il y a que je connais le professeur Rogue depuis des années, mais que là je le vois sous un autre angle… Il a terriblement souffert et même s'il le cache très bien, je souffre aussi…

- Vous êtes… Empathe ?

- Pour mon plus grand malheur, soupira la jeune femme en se détournant.

- C'est pour cela que malgré votre phobie des canidés vous ne vous êtes pas enfuie devant moi ? fit Harry en se relevant à demi, surpris, pour se rasseoir aussitôt.

- Oui, j'ai tout de suite sentit que vos émotions n'étaient pas animales mais bien humaines.

- Et pour le professeur ?

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi malade de ma vie… Il est torturé par ses propres sentiments… L'image de Miss Granger le hante jours et nuits, se mélangeant aux souvenirs d'Azkaban, de la guerre, la douleur de perdre des proches, son fils qui grandit...

La jeune femme porta soudain une main à sa bouche. Harry la prit aussitôt par le bras et la fit asseoir sur un escabeau en disant :

- Calmez-vous… Calmez-vous...

Miss Maya souffla alors longuement puis elle déglutit et dit :

- Cela fait… trente ans que je n'ai pas ressentit autant de choses face à quelqu'un…

- Trente ans ? A quoi est due la dernière fois ? demanda Harry, étonné.

- La mort de mes parents… Tués par des Mangemorts, répondit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux. J'avais dix ans… Nous vivions à Langston, un petit village sorcier près de Glasgow… J'allais entrer à Poudlard l'année-même...

- Je ne connais pas… répondit Harry honnêtement.

- Les Mangemorts l'ont rayé de la carte… Il ne restait aucun sorcier, aucune maison après leur passage. Plus rien…

- Mais vous avez survécu…

- Mon frère m'a sauvée la vie.

- Monsieur Barjow ? _Le_ Monsieur Barjow de Barjow&Beurk ?

- Mon frère n'est pas un homme méchant, monsieur Potter… Il avait vingt-deux ans quand les Mangemorts ont tués nos parents. Il m'a cachée dans la cave de la maison et s'est fait passer pour mort auprès du corps de notre mère. Quand les Mangemorts sont partis, après avoir soigneusement mit le feu aux maisons, la nôtre également, il est vite venu me chercher, m'a fourrée sous son bras et a transplané à Londres. Nous n'avons pas quitté la ville depuis toutes ces années…

- C'est terrible… Ce sont les peurs de votre frère que vous avez ressenti alors ?

- Non… Du village agonisant tout entier… J'ai cru devenir folle, j'ai entendu des vois dans ma tête pendant des semaines, je ne dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus...

- Oh Merlin…

- J'en ai été traumatisée. Je n'ai plus dit un mot pendant plus de six mois après ça. Ma voix est revenue le jour où j'ai reçue ma lettre pour Poudlard. Mon frère a alors estimé plus sain de brider mon pouvoir d'Empathie, disant qu'à Poudlard, je serais vite submergée par toutes les émotions des élèves. Il n'est pas bon de se frotter aux sentiments d'ados en pleine croissance...

- Il a bien fait. Vous avez débridé votre pouvoir depuis ?

Miss Maya hocha la tête.

- Oui, mais en travaillant dans une librairie, je ne craignais rien et mon frère était à deux rues d'ici au moindre besoin. Je n'imaginais pas rencontrer un jour quelqu'un avec autant de douleur en lui… Même votre douleur à vous n'équivaut pas la sienne...

Harry serra les mâchoires et dit :

- Vous pouvez y remédier, vous savez ?

- J'imagine oui… Mais… Je ne suis pas prête.

- Vous avez tout votre temps, vous le savez. Le professeur Rogue ne s'engagera avec personne tant que je ne serais pas redevenu humain. Chercher un remède et s'occuper d'une compagne seraient trop pour lui et vous n'aimeriez pas avoir à subir ses sautes d'humeur. Cependant, vous êtes libre de venir à Poudlard dès que l'envie vous prend… Il vous apprécie, vous savez ?

- Vraiment ?

Maya haussa ses sourcils clairs et ses yeux bleus semblèrent sourire.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il vous l'avouera dès demain, mais prenez patience, fit Harry en hochant la tête.

- J'en ai à revendre !

Harry découvrit ses dents et Miss Maya se mit à rire. Si elle avait sut qu'un jour un loup humanoïde viendrait dans sa boutique lui demander de rencontrer un homme délaissé par la vie et malheureux, jamais elle n'y aurait cru. Et pourtant !

.

**88888**

.

Harry était content. Il avait fait une bonne action. Transplanant à la maison Malefoy, il allait voir s'il ne pourrait pas en faire une autre…

- Salut…

Le grondement fit frémir Malefoy.

- Tu es tendu, fit Harry, surprit. Tu ne réagis pas d'habitude…

- D'habitude je t'entends transplaner… Comment es-tu venu ?

- J'ai réapparu sur le toit, comme la fenêtre est ouverte… Il n'y a personne dans cette maison ?

- Les enfants sont toujours chez ma mère, Segma a plié bagages et c'est le jour de congé du personnel, récita Malefoy sur un morne.

- Alors nous avons la maison pour nous seuls ? ronronna le Gryffondor.

- Tu débloque ? fit le Serpentard, choqué.

- Je rigolais. Je ne risque pas d'assouvir quoi ce soit à part ma faim dans ce maudit corps.

- Tu me rassures…

- Cela dit… Mon sous-entendu ne t'a pas vraiment choqué…

Malefoy soupira puis dit :

- Segma est partie. Le divorce a été accepté une fois que j'ai révélé que Kezra n'était pas ma fille…

- Tu le leur a dit ?

- Il le fallait. Kezra a perdu son héritage mais Rodolphus l'a toujours, je vais donc éviter de les séparer pour le moment. Ils vont rester vivre chez ma mère encore quelques temps.

- En septembre ils iront à Poudlard de toute façon. Kezra aura l'âge ?

- Elle aura onze ans le trois septembre, répondit le blond en soupirant.

Il rassembla des parchemins et Harry s'approcha :

- Des états civils ? demanda-t-il. Tu embauches ?

- Non… Je cherche un mari pour ma fille.

- Quoi ? Déjà !

- Ecoute Potter, j'aime cette gamine comme ma propre fille. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle s'en aille de la famille parce qu'elle y est obligée. Segma n'est plus sa mère à présent.

- Plus sa mère ? Mais…

Harry secoua la tête, pas sûr de comprendre.

- Elle a été bannie de la famille pour avoir aussi longtemps profité de moi et avoir abusé en osant ramener un enfant illégitime sous le toit marital, expliqua Malefoy. De plus le Conseil a reconnu s'être trompé en m'obligeant à donner mon nom à cette enfant. J'ai obtenu en dédommagement que Kezra garde le nom de Malefoy, et aussi que l'on me permette de la marier à un pur Malefoy. Voilà pourquoi depuis trois jours, je suis au milieu des parchemins...

- Quel âge ont ces hommes ?

- Ce sont encore des enfants, ils ont entre dix et treize ans, fit le Serpentard. Aucun d'eux ne vit en Angleterre, il n'y a qu'un seul clan Malefoy par pays. Ici, le mien « règne ». Ces enfants viennent de France, d'Allemagne, de Suisse, d'Italie et d'Amérique.

- Je vois… Et tu as arrêté un choix ? demanda Harry, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller contre la décision de son ami.

- Pas encore. Ils sont tous aussi bien élevés les uns que les autres, ont tous le titre de Comte, Baron ou je ne sais quoi… Ce sont des premiers de la classe bien entendu, et pas qu'en Magie Noire, toutes les familles Malefoy ne sont pas dedans comme la mienne…

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il soupira alors en disant :

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que j'ai réussit à dégeler le cœur de notre professeur de Potions…

Malefoy le regarda de travers.

- Non ? fit-il. Tu a utilisé quoi ? Un burin et un marteau ?

Harry lui tira la langue et répondit :

- Elle s'appelle Maya Barjow, elle a une quarantaine d'années environ.

- Tu la lui as fourrée dans les bras ? Tu es gonflé quand même… Et Hermione ?

- Hermione est mariée, Drago… Elle et Rogue doivent impérativement rester loin l'un de l'autre pour les dix prochaines années à venir, au moins.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Si. Rogue est minable depuis le départ d'Hermione. Il passe son temps à grogner dès qu'on lui pose une question, il rembarre ses collègues, seule McGonagall arrive à avoir une discussion censée avec lui. Et moi, à l'occasion.

- Quand tu ne lui vrilles pas les nerfs…

Harry haussa brièvement les épaules.

- Je crois que Miss Maya l'apprécie. Elle est Empathe, tu sais ? fit-il.

- C'est une fille Barjow, tu as dit ? Comme Barjow&Beurk ?

- Monsieur Barjow est son grand-frère, fit le Gryffondor en hochant la tête. Apparemment, ils s'entendent très bien. Leurs parents ont été tués par des Mangemort il y a une trentaine d'années…

- Oh… Je l'ignorais… Peut-être la raison de la singularité de Monsieur Barjow…

Harry ne répondit rien. Maya et son frère étaient plus qu'opposés. Si elle ne lui avait pas dit son nom de famille, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il était son frère.

- Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda soudain le brun.

- Rien de spécial et toi ? répondit le Serpentard. Tu veux rester un peu ?

- Pourquoi pas. Ce sera toujours mieux que de trainer mes griffes dans les couloirs de Poudlard…

Malefoy eut un demi-sourire et dit :

- Et bien dans ce cas tu vas m'aider à trouver un fiancé à ma fille.

- Je maintiens qu'elle est trop jeune…

- Nous n'allons pas le lui présenter maintenant, espèce d'idiot, fit le blond, les sourcils froncés. Il est aussi jeune qu'elle je te rappelle. A leur âge, il est exclu de penser au mariage. Non, nous allons sélectionner celui qui nous paraitra être le meilleur et j'en ferais part à ses parents. Il est hors de question que Kezra quitte la famille Malefoy à sa majorité parce qu'elle n'en est pas une.

- Sa mère est une Malefoy pourtant…

- Sa mère n'est plus rien, Potter, gronda le Serpentard. Elle a été bannie du clan, elle n'a plus ni le droit de porter le nom des Malefoy, ni le droit de demander un quelconque héritage. Si elle avait survécu après moi, elle aurait reçu mon héritage et à sa mort, nos enfants l'auraient reçu, mais comme elle a trahi notre serment de mariage, elle n'aura droit à rien.

- Ton héritage reviendra à Rodolphus à ta mort ?

- Oui, où à une nouvelle épouse.

- Où à ton compagnon ? demanda Harry du tac au tac.

- Potter…

- Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'espérer non ?

- Même s'il se passe à nouveau quelque chose entre toi et moi…

- Ce dont tu ne serais pas contre…

- Jamais tu n'auras le droit de porter mon nom et donc de prétendre à l'héritage. Et puis… Tu as suffisamment d'argent comme cela...

Harry se renfrogna et Malefoy ajouta :

- Ah et pour te répondre, non je ne serais pas contre à reprendre quelque chose avec toi mais qu'une fois que tu auras retrouvé ton corps… normal. La fourrure, c'est bien mais en tapis.

Harry tira la langue puis le blond soupira et lui tendit un paquet de parchemins reliés par un cordon argenté.

- Voilà les jeunes garçons de onze à quinze ans. Je vais me charger de ceux qui ont entre sept et onze ans. Met simplement de côté les parchemins des enfants que tu juges potentiellement aptes à entretenir ma fille une fois qu'ils seront adultes. Tout compte, les parents – il y a leur photo sur chaque parchemin –, le nombre de frères et sœurs, si c'est l'ainé ou non…

- Qu'est-ce que cela change que ce soit ou non l'ainé ?

- Parfois, le fait que le mariage arrangé tombe sur l'ainé de la famille encourage les parents à faire de même pour leurs autres enfants plus jeunes.

- C'est une bonne chose alors ?

- Pas toujours mais en général oui.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Franchement, j'aurais toujours du mal à comprendre votre façon de penser à vous autre Sang-purs…

Malefoy secoua la tête à son tour, d'un air blasé, puis Harry s'allongea sur le tapis et étala les parchemins autour de lui, se servant de la griffe de son index pour y faire un petit trou afin de marquer sa préférence.

.

**88888**

.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que vous rentrez ?

- J'étais chez Drago Malefoy, fit Harry en regardant McGonagall qui prenait l'air sur le parvis du château, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Vous saviez que son divorce a été accepté par son conseil de famille ?

- Vraiment ? C'est une première ça ! fit la vieille sorcière, surprise.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

- Et… Comment s'y est-il prit pour annuler un mariage arrangé ?

- Oh il a simplement dénoncé sa femme.

- Dénoncé ? Ha pour l'amant…

- Non pire. La petite Kezra… Ce n'est pas fille.

- Non ! C'est la fille de… Oh quelle horreur ! s'exclama McGonagall en portant une main à sa gorge, choquée. Oh Merlin…

Harry hocha la tête gravement.

- Drago m'a raconté que quand l'enfant est née, Segma lui a demandé de lui donner son nom, de la faire passer pour une Malefoy. Il a accepté pour éviter le scandale mais au fil du temps, Segma a profité de ce que son époux était gentil – trop gentil – pour tirer encore plus sur les rênes. Au final, elle invitait même son amant à passer la nuit sous le toit de Drago !

McGonagall haussa les sourcils puis secoua la tête.

- Atroce… fit-elle. Il a bien fait de la répudier.

- Elle est même bannie de la famille, elle n'a plus le droit de porter le nom des Malefoy ni de prétendre à aucun héritage, de même que sa fille lui a été retirée. Elle va désormais vivre avec Drago et Rodolphus, et Drago et moi avons fait une sélection de jeunes garçons pour un futur mariage arrangé.

La Directrice toisa Harry, les yeux plissés.

- Monsieur Malefoy et _vous _? En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? fit-elle.

Le brun serra les mâchoires.

- En rien, je voulais simplement lui donner un coup de main, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire… répondit-il en évitant le regard acéré de son ancienne Directrice.

- Ha d'accord. Un instant j'ai cru que vous cherchiez à le reconquérir…

Harry eut un léger sourire qui n'étira que ses babines puis il dit :

- Sérieusement, j'y pense. Mais avec ce corps, je ne peux rien faire. Comme j'ignore pour combien de temps le professeur Rogue va en avoir pour trouver comment me « soigner », je vais continuer à me rapprocher de Drago. Je crois que de vous tous, c'est lui qui m'a le plus manqué…

- J'ai eut un bref récit de ce que vous avez raconté à vos amis, par les tableaux de mon bureau, et sincèrement, je n'ai pas été surprise que vous ayez « flirté » avec lui cette fameuse année.

- De mon point de vue c'était plus qu'un flirt, madame… J'avais une grande estime de lui mais même s'il ne me repoussait pas, je pense qu'il prenait tout cela pour un jeu.

McGonagall hocha la tête.

- Le fait que vous semblez tous les deux prêts à repartir comme il y a vingt-cinq ans m'étonne un peu par contre, fit-elle, les lèvres pincées. Il est partit si brusquement quand il s'est rendu compte de quel danger vous étiez pour lui, pour nous et pour vous-même… Un compagnon qui me fait un tel coup n'espère pas me revoir avant de longues très longues décennies…

- Je sais bien que cela parait étrange mais, il y a quelque chose entre nous. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, pas encore, disons qu'il y a une alchimie spéciale…

- Âmes Sœurs, fit McGonagall en hochant la tête. Voilà pourquoi après vingt-cinq ans d'isolement pour vous et vingt-trois ans de mariage pour lui, une vie bien remplie et deux enfants, vous soyez toujours attirés l'un par l'autre.

- Âmes Sœurs ? Je pensais que cela n'existait pas…

- Oh si ! Et cela arrive plus souvent que vous ne le pensez. Regarder Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy…

- Ce sont des Âmes Sœurs ? Pourtant c'est un mariage arrangé…

- Oui mais leurs âmes ont trouvé en l'autre leur moitié. Parfois les âmes sœurs tombent très mal, un adulte et un enfant par exemple. Dans ces cas-là, l'enfant, fille ou garçon, voit en cette personne un grand-frère, une grande-sœur ou un père ou une mère de substitution. Il est très difficile de les séparer et souvent la magie est un moyen efficace mais alors la plupart du temps, les deux sont fortement bouleversés, même s'ils ne se reconnaissent plus en l'autre. Beaucoup de sorciers sont morts de dépression suite à cette séparation forcée d'âmes sœurs.

- J'ai été séparé de Drago pendant vingt-cinq ans…

- Mais vous n'étiez pas mort…

- Non, c'est vrai. Se pourrait-il que pour Hermione et le professeur Rogue… ?

- C'est une hypothèse, l'amour qui les consume leur rend la vie impossible cependant car des âmes sœurs ne sont pas censées se séparer « d'un commun accord ». Soit ça passe, soit ça casse, comme disent les Moldus. Je songeais justement à eux au cours de la journée et je me suis donné un mois de plus.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Vous avez présenté une femme à Severus, fit McGonagall. Si dans un mois elle ne passe au moins trois fois par semaine à Poudlard, voir plus, je chercherais le sort pour briser le lien qui unit les âmes de miss Granger et de Severus.

Harry prit un air choqué, les oreilles dressées.

- Vous le feriez réellement ? fit-il.

- Oui. Rassurez-vous, si leurs âmes ne sont pas sœurs, ils ne sentiront rien.

- Et si… ?

- Le contraire ? Et bien le lien qui les unit sera brisé à jamais, ils ne perdront aucuns de leurs souvenirs communs mais ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre sera très fortement amoindrit.

- Comme un… couple de divorcés.

- Exactement. Ils resteront amis, continuerons de veiller sur le fils qu'ils ont eut ensembles, mais c'est tout.

- C'est plutôt radical comme traitement… commenta le Gryffondor.

- Certes, mais à mon avis, c'est mieux ainsi. Il ne faut pas se laisser consumer par un amour déchu. Cela fait plus de mal que n'importe quoi d'autre.

- Ha ça…

McGonagall eut un demi-sourire. Elle posa une main sur la tête d'Harry puis elle se détourna et le Gryffondor se dirigea vers le Lac Noir.

Il était à peine midi et le soleil à la verticale chauffait déjà fort pour une mi-mai. Avisant l'eau claire du bord, Harry s'avança dedans jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que votre attirail aime l'eau, monsieur…

Harry tourna la tête. Deux jeunes filles arborant le blason de Gryffondor sur la poitrine étaient assises à l'ombre d'un chêne, sur une couverture. Les livres ouverts sur leurs genoux signalaient qu'elles révisaient.

- Le cuir n'aime pas l'eau, reprit la fille avec un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se délesta de son attirail et les deux filles fermèrent leur livre et s'approchèrent.

- Je croyais que les loups n'aimaient non plus pas l'eau…

- Je ne suis pas un loup ordinaire, fit Harry.

Il jeta ses manchons de chevilles sur la berge. Les manchons de ses poignets, le fourreau de sa baguette magique et son plastron suivirent le même mouvement. Il ne garda que le long pagne ceignant ses reins puis il s'avança dans l'eau et finit par disparaitre.

- A ton avis, combien de temps peu tenir un loup sous l'eau ? demanda l'une des deux filles.

- Plusieurs minutes je pense… répondit l'autre.

Elles regardèrent alors la surface de l'eau à peine ridée.

- J'ai faim, on va déjeuner ?

- Oui.

Les deux filles allèrent récupérer leur couverture puis retournèrent dans le château.

Pendant ce temps, sous l'eau, Harry nagea en suivant la pente douce du fond caillouteux. Il trancha les algues à l'aide de ses griffes et repéra au loin les édifices qui abritaient le village des Sirènes. Il évita soigneusement de s'en approcher et fit demi-tour pour revenir sur la berge. A quatre pattes, il se hissa sur le rebord pierreux et s'ébroua vivement.

- Hum, un bon coup de brosse s'impose, grogna une voix.

Harry leva la tête puis se redressa sur ses jambes en toisant Hagrid de quelques centimètres.

- Tu veux que je le fasse ? demanda le demi-géant.

- Si ça vous amuse, répondit Harry.

Il se dirigea vers une flaque de soleil sur l'herbe à peine verte et s'y affala sur le flanc, fatigué d'avoir nagé. Hagrid conjura un tabouret et une brosse et entreprit de peigner l'épaisse fourrure du Gryffondor en disant :

- Je t'ai vu partir ce matin, tu es allé où ?

- Chez Malefoy…

- Ha ? Vous vous voyez tous les deux ?

- Oui mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Hagrid, répondit Harry.

Couché sur le ventre, le menton dans l'herbe, il soupira. Les dents en métal de la brosse lui faisaient du bien et il fut surpris par la douceur dont faisait preuve son ami.

- Vous savez, l'année où j'ai disparu, nous avions commencé quelque chose lui et moi… C'était plus qu'un flirt pour moi mais je pense qu'il le prenait comme un jeu… Quand je l'ai revu après vingt-cinq ans, alors que je n'avais pas encore décidé de revenir parmi les « vivants », j'ai cru que… je savais que je retrouvais quelque chose de perdu depuis longtemps… Comme une immense bouffée de joie…

- Âmes Sœurs, commenta Hagrid dans un soupir.

- C'est ce que McGonagall m'a dit tout à l'heure… Elle pense que nos âmes sont liées. Voilà pourquoi ni lui ni moi n'avons été étonnés quand la conversation a dérapé sur une possible relation entre nous deux… Ca avait l'air…

- Naturel ?

Harry hocha la tête en marmonnant.

- T'endors pas, grosse peluche, fit soudain Hagrid en riant. Tu es trempé, tu vas prendre froid !

Harry releva la tête, en appui sur ses coudes. Il sourit au demi-géant qui fit disparaitre la brosse en disant :

- Il est l'heure de manger, tu viens ?

- Volontiers. Nager ça creuse.

Le demi-géant sourit derechef et Harry se leva. Il s'ébroua violemment, envoyant de l'eau partout puis tous deux regagnèrent le château pour aller déjeuner.

.

* * *

.

_Et vouala !_

_J'espère que ce chap était à la hauteur ^^ J'attends vos com avec impatience !_

_Bisoux !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Ayé ! On approche doucement mais surement de la fin de la fic... Je suis en train d'ecrire un epilogue, j'espere que je le finirais avant d'avoir terminé de poster ici, histoire de vous faire attendre trop longtemps :p_

_Aller, place au chapitre et merci à tous les auteurs de review anonymes !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 17**

.

- Rien, rien, rien, je ne trouve absolument rien… Bon sang !

Rogue abattit un gros grimoire sur un tas d'autres livres. Un nuage de poussière jaillit et Harry, dont l'odorat était bien plus aiguisé que celui des humains, éternua violemment, soufflant un nouveau nuage de poussière grise. Se frottant le museau dans le creux de son épaule, il ânonna :

- Vous en faites pas, professeur… On va bien finir par dénicher une vieille formule…

Rogue jeta un regard courroucé à son protégé. Il soupira ensuite et attrapa un autre livre, toujours tendu comme un arc.

Le mois de mai s'était écoulé sans que ni l'autre ne trouve quoi que ce soit qui soit capable d'aider Harry à redevenir humain. C'était le 3 juin et dans deux jours aurait lieu l'anniversaire de Drago, le cinq. A cette idée, Harry soupira longuement. Il n'avait absolument rien à lui offrir… Il _voulait_ lui offrir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais que cela vienne de lui, mais il ne savait pas quoi et il avait complètement zappé cette information à cause des recherches.

- Professeur ? demanda le Gryffondor au bout d'un moment. Qu'est-ce que Drago voudrait pour son anniversaire à votre avis ?

En train de passer sa main devant le dos des livres alignés sur leur étagère, Rogue se figea brusquement. Il se tourna lentement vers le brun et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? fit Harry.

- Rien… J'avais oublié que c'était bientôt son anniversaire…

- Vous allez lui acheter quelque chose ?

- Je suis son parrain, c'est de coutume il me semble… fit l'homme en plissant le nez.

- Qu'aime-t-il ?

- Ce qu'il aime ? Potter… soupira Rogue. Les livres, reprit-il en levant les yeux au plafond devant l'air déterminé du Gryffondor.

- Ca tombe bien, une amie à nous est libraire…

Rogue haussa les sourcils. Ses lèvres se pincèrent puis il dit :

- Demain c'est samedi… Est-ce qu'une excursion sur le Chemin de Traverse vous tente, monsieur Potter ?

Au tour de Harry de hausser les sourcils. Sa langue rose se pointa entre ses babines et Rogue soupira de nouveau. Miss Maya ne venait pas assez souvent au château au goût d'Harry qui avait toujours à l'esprit la « menace » de McGonagall. Mais le fait que Rogue veuille de lui-même se rendre dans la boutique de la jeune femme eut le don de le surprendre agréablement.

Soudain le brun eut un sursaut.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Rogue, étonné.

- Miss Maya…

- Oui ?

- Elle vend des livres…

- Et ?

- Elle en a des centaines dans sa boutique… et surement des très vieux…

Rogue haussa les sourcils. Soudain ses yeux sombres prirent une autre lueur.

- Vous pensez qu'il nous faudrait farfouiller parmi ses livres ? fit-il en s'approchant du Gryffondor. Malheureusement, il n'y a probablement rien de suffisamment ancien… Nous ne cherchons pas une potion ou un sortilège qui ait moins de cent ans, Potter… Connaissant Voldemort, soit il aura inventé ce sortilège qui vous a transféré ses pouvoirs, soit il l'aura recyclé en le prenant dans un livre probablement tombé en poussière maintenant…

- Cent ans ! s'exclama Harry. Vous plaisantez ?

- Potter, la Magie Noire est une science occulte qui existe depuis des milliers d'années mais il n'y a qu'une petite centaine d'années que les Sorciers se cachent… réellement. Les livres les plus intéressants sont probablement ceux écrits à cette époque, bien qu'il ne doive plus en rester beaucoup…

- Qui sait ? Il n'y a pas que dans les bibliothèques de Mangemorts que l'on trouve des livres de Magie Noire, la preuve…

Harry brandit un gros livre à la couverture noire abimée puis il regarda l'enseigne inversée en fer forgé qui indiquait que tous les deux se trouvaient dans la Reserve de la Bibliothèque du collège. Rogue émit un grognement indistinct et ils continuèrent en silence leurs recherches jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

.

**8888**

.

Le lendemain samedi, Harry fut debout avant Rogue ce qui le surprit. Le professeur était normalement le premier levé et il s'ingéniait à réveiller le Gryffondor sans aucune douceur et à grands renforts de l'odeur ignoble du café quand on a l'estomac vide.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Dehors, par les étroites fenêtres haut placées qui donnaient sur les douves vides du château, le bout de ciel gris visible n'indiquait pas si le soleil était levé ou pas, et le silence dans le château indiquait, lui, qu'il devait être encore très tôt.

Se retournant sur son tapis, face à la cheminée mourante, Harry soupira. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva devant son museau et il songea à Malefoy. Demain dimanche, il aurait quarante-quatre ans. Harry songea alors à son propre anniversaire. Allait-il le passer une fois de plus dans la peau du monstre qu'il était devenu ou alors sur ses deux jambes sous sa forme de naissance ? Il espérait que Rogue et lui trouveraient rapidement comment le « soigner », mais depuis le mois de février, ils ne faisaient malheureusement que chou blanc dans toutes les recherches qu'ils effectuaient… Cela avait le don de les agacer tous les deux mais ils s'accrochaient. Voldemort avait forcement trouvé l'idée quelque part et ils finiraient par trouver où, eux aussi.

Se levant, Harry s'étira comme un vrai canidé. Sa longue queue se rabattit sur son dos puis il se hissa sur ses jambes et regarda l'heure sur la pendule posée sur la cheminée. Il était cinq heures et demie du matin. Pas étonnant que tout soit encore plongé dans le noir… ici tout du moins. Rogue ne serait pas debout avant trois bonnes heures, se permettant de se lever à huit heures le week-end, contre six heures la semaine.

Regardant vers le couloir noir qui menait au reste de l'appartement du professeur de Potions, Harry songea qu'il n'y avait encore jamais mit les pieds. Profitant du sommeil de son logeur, il décida de visiter rapidement.

En essayant de ne pas faire cliqueter ses griffes sur le sol de pierres, il s'aventura dans la bouche noire du couloir. Une torchère éteinte était accrochée au mur à droite, une autre un peu plus loin, sur le mur de gauche.

Avisant une porte entrouverte sur sa droite, Harry la poussa. Elle n'émit aucun gémissement et le Gryffondor découvrit une vraie salle de bains avec un lavabo et une douche dans un coin. Il y avait un siège de toilettes, une grande armoire en bois laqué et un bassin apparemment façonné à même les pierres du mur, dans l'autre coin en face de la porte. Le bassin était vide et tout était d'une extrême propreté, mêmes les serviettes de toilette qui pendaient paisiblement sur leurs barres près du lavabo.

Reculant, Harry regarda sur sa gauche. Il y avait une autre porte, elle aussi entrouverte. Lentement, il la poussa et tomba sur « l'antre de la bête », plus communément appelée la chambre du propriétaire des lieux.

Plongée dans la pénombre, la chambre était simple. Grande, carrée comme un cube, il y avait, s'appuyant contre le mur qui donnait sur le couloir, un immense lit à baldaquin qui aurait pu contenir quatre personnes sans aucuns problèmes. Harry se demanda si Hermione avait passé chaque nuit ici durant sa relation avec Rogue…

Secouant la tête, le Gryffondor s'attarda un peu pour regarder la décoration. Simple elle aussi, il y avait quatre tableaux au mur, un sur chacun, représentant des personnes, hommes et femmes, ressemblant beaucoup à Rogue, toutes plongées dans un lourd sommeil, probablement des gens de sa famille. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque lourdement munie – les livres privés du professeur –, s'appuyant contre une lourde armoire aux pieds griffus portant un blason tarabiscoté que Harry identifia, sans pourtant ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant, comme le blason des Rogue.

Reportant son regard sur le lit, Harry distingua la longue forme oblongue qui s'y trouvait. Sous les couettes, Rogue dormait profondément, allongé sur le ventre, un bras sous l'oreiller. Soudain, le Gryffondor fut prit d'un sentiment de honte. Regarder ainsi quelqu'un qui dormait lui donna l'impression d'être un pervers, hors il n'avait pourtant rien à se reprocher… Nanti de son sentiment désagréable, le Gryffondor quitta la chambre et alla voir ce que cachait la porte sur la droite, au fond du couloir.

C'était une seconde chambre, mais vu la couche de poussière qui se trouvait le sol et les grands draps cachant sur les meubles, le brun sut sans peine que cette chambre n'avait ni été utilisée, ni visitée depuis plusieurs années.

« _Probablement la chambre d'Hermione…_ » songea le Gryffondor.

Soupirant, il baissa la tête et referma soigneusement la porte. Il retourna dans le salon et s'assit dans le divan en prenant un livre, allumant une chandelle posée sur un guéridon juste à côté, attendant que son logeur émerge des bras de Morphée… ou de Maya…

Cette pensée fit sourire le Gryffondor mais il le rangea aussitôt en se rappelant la conversation qu'il avait eue avec McGonagall, trois semaines plus tôt.

« _Vous avez présenté une femme à Severus. Si dans un mois elle ne passe au moins trois fois par semaine à Poudlard, voir plus, je chercherais le sort pour briser le lien qui unit les âmes de miss Granger et de Severus._ »

Harry serra les mâchoires. Son âme à lui était apparemment sœur avec celle de Malefoy, voilà pourquoi vingt-cinq ans de séparation n'avaient même pas entamé les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Cependant, Harry se sentit comme douché en songeant à ce que sa meilleure amie et Rogue vivaient depuis leur propre séparation. Si leurs âmes étaient elles aussi sœurs, alors… alors cela signifiait que vivre ainsi était plutôt un enfer qu'un bonheur… ?

Embrouillé dans ses sentiments, Harry grogna sourdement. Cela eut pour raison de faire taire la voix qui ne cessait de piailler des choses dans sa tête sans pour autant qu'il arrive à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Grommelant, le gros loup retourna sur son tapis et finit par se rendormir.

.

**8888**

.

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui, Madame ?

Harry regarda McGonagall venir à lui.

- Potter, je n'ai ni vu ni entendu Miss Barjow dans ce château depuis trois semaines…

- Je sais, fit Harry en baissant le nez.

- Si vous avez quelque chose à faire, faites-le rapidement. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à me servir de ce sortilège…

Harry hocha la tête. Rogue apparut soudain, émergeant du couloir qui descendait aux cachots et il vint vers McGonagall en la saluant.

- Bien le bonjour, professeur Rogue, fit la vieille sorcière avec un mouvement de tête. Où allez-vous si vite ?

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit l'homme, enroulé dans une cape de voyage.

Harry en portait une également mais McGonagall n'avait pas jugé bon de relever cette nouveauté.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire à Londres ? demanda-t-elle.

- Chercher un présent pour Drago, répondit Harry à la place du professeur de potions.

- Hum oui, il est vrai que c'est son anniversaire demain… Quand vous le verrez, vous lui transmettrez mes vœux.

- Entendu, Madame. Vous venez, professeur ?

Rogue hocha la tête puis Harry s'éloigna de sa démarche chaloupée jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Rogue le regarda s'éloigner et McGonagall lui dit :

- Passez une bonne journée, Severus.

- Merci, Minerva. A vous aussi.

La vieille femme hocha la tête puis Rogue rejoignit Harry et ils partirent tous les deux côtes à côte en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent transplaner.

- C'est de ce côté, fit Harry en montrant la large avenue bondée.

- Hey, monsieur le Loup !

Harry se retourna et soudain, il fut entouré par une nuée d'enfants. Se baissant, il les gratifia d'un sourire qui les fit hurler de rire et comme un des enfants lui attrapait l'oreille, il dit, un œil fermé :

- Je ne peux pas jouer avec vous aujourd'hui, les enfants. Je suis en mission spéciale, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix. Je dois trouver un cadeau pour mon ami, c'est son anniversaire demain.

- Lui ? demanda un petit garçon en montrant Rogue du doigt.

- Non, pas lui, un autre ami, répondit Harry en regardant Rogue qui pinça les lèvres. Aller, la semaine prochaine je viendrais jouer, promit.

Se relevant, Harry s'éloigna et rejoignit Rogue qui avait fait un prudent pas en arrière en voyant les enfants. Pas qu'il ne les aimât pas… Un ou deux à la fois seulement, pas une demi-douzaine…

- Ici, fit soudain Harry en montrant une grosse enseigne montrant une plume blanche qui se trempait dans un gros encrier noir. « _Chez Maya_ », lu le Gryffondor. Je n'avais jamais fait attention au nom de la boutique...

- Très amusant en effet, grommela Rogue.

Harry soupira. Il poussa alors Rogue dans la boutique et la cloche de porte tinta joyeusement.

- Je viens ! s'exclama une voix au fond de la boutique.

Harry ferma les yeux et il y eut le vacarme habituel. Apparemment, Miss Maya devenait nerveuse quand un client attendait dans sa boutique…

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. La jeune femme apparut alors en frottant sa robe maculée de poussière et, en voyant ses clients, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire qui sembla illuminer la pièce.

- Hey, bonjour, vous deux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

D'un pas bondissant elle vint derrière le comptoir en demandant :

- Bienvenue dans ma modeste boutique, que peut faire pour vous une maladroite libraire ?

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry le devança :

- Nous cherchons un livre supposé plaire à un ami à moi qui est aussi le filleul du professeur Rogue. Nous savons qu'il aime les livres…

- C'est un jeune homme ?

- Oui… Cela joue ?

- Bien entendu voyons ! le sermonna gentiment la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés. Venez, allons voir ce que je peux vous proposer.

Elle sembla danser jusqu'aux rayonnages et Rogue soupira devant cette avalanche de bonne humeur. Harry se rendit compte de l'indifférence de son compagnon et dit :

- Vous êtes de bien mauvaise humeur ce matin… Vous avez dormi de travers ou bien ?

- Hein ?

- Venez par ici ! claironna soudain la voix de Miss Maya. Ce rayon devrait vous plaire. C'est à quelle occasion ?

- Son anniversaire, dit Harry.

- Et quel âge va-t-il avoir ?

- Quarante-quatre ans…

- Alors cette partie de la boutique est pour vous. Je suis plus loin si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Rogue regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner et, une fois qu'elle fut loin, il marmonna :

- Cherchez un cadeau pour moi, je vais voir un peu dans le fond de la bibliothèque…

- Cherchez d'anciens livres, s'il n'y en a pas, nous lui demanderons si elle en a ailleurs.

Rogue fit un signe de tête. Il s'éloigna, sa cape noire dessinant des volutes dans son sillon, effleurant les rangées impeccables de livres.

Surveillant la jeune femme du coin de l'œil, Harry continua de chercher un livre qui plairait à Drago. Il ne connaissait pas spécialement ses goûts en matière de lecture aussi lui prit un livre de recettes de potions. C'était un cadeau simple, pas cher – deux Gallions –, qui, même s'il ne sert pas dans l'immédiat, aura toujours son utilité plus tard.

- Tout va bien, messieurs ? demanda Miss Maya en s'approchant des deux hommes, poussant un chariot bourré de bouquins à ranger.

Harry et Rogue étaient là depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant et Harry n'arrivait pas à se décider entre plusieurs livres, en rajoutant un à chaque fois y'il changeait de rayon…

- Très bien merci, répondit Harry. Je vais voir un peu vos autres livres ! informa-t-il.

- Faites, faites, répondit la voix de la jeune femme. Prenez garde à ne rien faire tomber !

Harry sourit. Lui était nettement moins maladroit qu'elle… même avec ce grand corps dégingandé.

Rejoignant Rogue, il trouva celui-ci plongé dans un gros livre à la couverture rouge foncé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry. « _Potions et Philtres, Annexe 6_ » lut-il sur la couverture comme Rogue redressait le bouquin sans s'interrompre. Je ne connais pas…

- C'est un très vieux livre mais la couverture a été restaurée… Très bien d'ailleurs…

Refermant le livre en servant de son index comme marque-page, Rogue montra à Harry la restauration.

- En effet, fit le Gryffondor. Mais ce n'est pas une restauration magique ça…

- Quel livre ? demanda une voix flutée.

- Celui-ci, fit Rogue en montrant ledit bouquin à Maya. Il a été restauré par un Moldu ?

- Hum… « _Potions et Philtres, Annexe 6_ » ? Oui, si je me souviens bien, il provient d'une caisse que l'on m'a amenée suite à la mort d'un vieux sorcier, il y a un ou deux ans… Il vivait dans le monde Moldu et ce livre – il y a les autres tomes à côté –, lui ont étés remis par une parente Moldue qui désirait en faire don à une bibliothèque, les ayant depuis des années dans son grenier, parfaitement conservé dans le noir et au sec. Selon moi, ils ont approximativement deux-cent-cinquante ans. Ce sont de magnifiques ouvrages… Avez-vous trouvé un cadeau pour votre ami ?

Harry montra le livre qu'il avait finalement choisi.

- Il aime les Potions, se justifia-t-il.

- Et vous professeur ? fit Maya en souriant à Harry puis en regardant le professeur. Professeur ?

- Professeur ? fit Harry. Hé, Miss Maya vous parle…

- Hein ? Oh veuillez m'excuser… Potter, lisez ceci…

Rogue lui tendit le livre positionné sur la table des matières qui englobaient la totalité des sommaires de la série.

- « _Confection d'une potion à base de Sisymbre pour la défense contre la Magie Noire_ », lu le Gryffondor à voix haute.

- Cette potion vous intéresse ? demanda Miss Maya. Dans quel livre la trouve-t-on ?

- Tome onze apparemment… fit le Gryffondor.

La jeune femme se tourna vers la bibliothèque et marmonna :

- Tome sept, huit, neuf, dix… douze… Ha, il semblerait que ce soit le seul volume qui soit absent.

- Pardon ? Vous plaisantez ? fit Rogue, peut-être un peu brusquement.

- Hé ! fit Harry en montrant les dents. Soyez un peu poli, vous voulez ? Elle n'y est pour rien.

- Scusez-moi, marmonna alors l'homme en se détournant.

- Il est possible qu'il soit dans une des caisses à la cave, fit alors jeune femme, surprise par l'agressivité du professeur Rogue. Vous avez un peu de temps devant vous ?

- Toute la journée s'il le faut, répondit Harry.

- Dans ce cas… Suivez-moi, je vais vous indiquer la pièce où je stocke tout ce qui, pour des raisons de morale ou de place, ne rentre pas dans les étagères de la boutique.

- De morale ? s'étonna Harry.

- Vous savez, certains livres ne sont vraiment, mais vraiment pas pour les gens… délicats.

- Oh, oui, je vois…

Ses griffes cliquetant sur le plancher puis l'escalier en bois qui descendait à la cave, Harry suivit Miss Maya dans la pénombre. Rogue le talonnait sans toutefois marcher sur la cape brune qui balayait trois marches derrière le brun.

- Nous y sommes, fit Miss Maya en bas de l'escalier.

Harry manqua la percuter, se servant de ses grands bras pour se retenir au plafond.

- Tirez sur le cordon qui pend devant votre truffe, monsieur Potter, fit Miss Maya avec un air amusé en se dévissant le cou, voyant la tête noire au-dessus de la sienne.

Harry saisit la cordelette entre ses dents et tira dessus. Une rangée de néons s'alluma aussitôt et éclaira une longue pièce au plafond de bois qui laissait filtrer quelques rais de lumière de la boutique juste au-dessus. L'endroit était envahi de dizaines et de dizaines de caisses en bois couvertes de poussière qui s'entassaient contre les murs de pierres.

- Soyez sages d'accord ? fit la jeune femme, taquine. Certains de ces livres ont plusieurs centaines d'années…

Harry hocha la tête puis il dévala le reste des marches. Miss Maya fit demi-tour dans l'escalier et remonta auprès de Rogue. En passant, elle chuchota :

- Je suis contente que vous soyez venu, professeur… Je ne vous vois pas souvent ces temps…

Rogue eut un léger mouvement de tête puis la jeune femme lui décocha un sourire et remonta dans la boutique. On entendit ses pas sur le plancher quand elle regagna son comptoir puis ce fut le silence.

- Venez voir, professeur… Ces caisses sont des mines d'or… fit alors Harry, ayant arraché le couvercle d'une des caisses.

- Montrez-moi ça ? répliqua l'homme en se ressaisissant.

Tous deux se débarrassèrent de leurs capes, l'air de la pièce étant étouffant, et, chacun cassé en deux dans une caisse, ils se mirent à fouiller les livres en prenant garde de n'en abimer aucun.

.

**8888**

.

- Holà… Bah dites-donc…

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé Potter ? demanda Rogue.

- Hum… Un ouvrage ventant les mérites de l'amour libre…

- Ha oui ?

- Il date de 1635…

- Les sorciers avaient déjà de telles idées à cette époque ? fit Rogue en plissant le nez.

- Hou… répondit le Gryffondor en feuilletant le bouquin. Hé bé…

Harry mit le livre sans-dessus-dessous et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Potter, posez ce livre… marmonna Rogue, comme lassé.

- Hum, oui, pardon.

Le brun posa l'ouvrage dans une autre caisse et se remit à farfouiller dans celle devant lui.

- Tiens, tiens ! fit soudain Rogue en émergeant de sa caisse. Qu'avons-nous là ?

- Montrez ?

- « _Herbes Magiques, Brouets Enchantés et Décoctions Maléfiques, tout savoir sur la base des potions…_ » lu Rogue.

- Cela ne nous concerne pas si ?

- Vous non mais moi oui, je ne sais plus quoi faire comme cours à mes élèves de Potions Avancées… Un peu de révision ne leur fera pas de mal.

Harry secoua la tête. Rogue jeta adroitement le livre sur sa cape posée sur une autre caisse puis retourna dans sa caisse mais ne trouva que d'autres anciens manuels scolaires. Il en récupéra deux autres sur les potions, prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'idées puis il alla ouvrir une autre caisse pendant qu'Harry escaladait un empilement.

- Potter… N'allez pas vous casser quelque chose sinon Minerva va me dévisser la tête…

- Le spectacle serait intéressant, mais rassurez-vous, ce corps de loup est peut-être gros et lourd mais j'ai un sens de l'équilibre très grand.

- Si vous le dites… soupira Rogue.

Au bout d'une heure, Miss Maya vint voir s'ils avançaient, leur apportant un pichet de vin sur un plateau et deux verres.

- Pas trouvé grand-chose, marmonna Harry depuis le fond d'une caisse.

Sa longue queue semblait chasser les mouches, comme un chien en train de creuser un trou, et la jeune femme se tourna vers Rogue qui, assit sur une caisse, semblait réfléchir. Elle lui apporta un verre rempli de liquide rouge et il la remercia d'un signe de tête.

- Vous me paraissez bien songeur… fit la jeune femme en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tout va bien ?

- Oui… Je pensais simplement à ce fameux Tome 11… Nous avons ouvert plus d'une demi-douzaine de caisses… Où sont vos caisses les plus anciennes ?

- Sous monsieur Potter… fit la jeune femme en montrant du menton l'empilage qui grinçait sous les grosses pattes postérieures d'Harry.

- C'est une mine d'or cette caisse ! s'exclama soudain le Gryffondor d'une voix étouffée. J'ai trouvé des centaines de magazines sur le Quidditch !

- Potter, je vous en prie… gronda Rogue.

La longue queue noire retomba au sol, comme quelqu'un qui laisse tomber, puis elle repartit de plus belle à ventiler et Rogue leva les yeux au plafond. Miss Maya sourit puis elle se tourna vers Rogue et posa une main dans son dos en disant à mi-voix :

- Me les montrerez-vous un jour ?

- De quoi donc ? demanda Rogue en tournant la tête vers elle.

Miss Maya fit glisser sa main dans le col de la chemise de l'homme, sous ses cheveux noirs, et sentit sous ses doigts la peau rêche d'une cicatrice qui lui sembla plutôt imposante. Rogue eut un violent frisson et lui prit le poignet.

- Cessez, fit-il à voix basse.

Son ton n'était pas menaçant mais la jeune femme serra son poing. Elle se libéra d'un mouvement du poignet et soupira en s'accroupissant. Elle regarda Harry, toujours plongé dans sa caisse et soudain, elle sentit une caresse sur sa joue. Levant la tête, elle vit que Rogue la regardait. Elle lui sourit et il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de dire :

- Vous ressemblez vraiment un rayon de soleil, vous savez ?

- Est-ce un compliment, monsieur le sombre professeur ?

- Ca y ressemble ! s'exclama Harry depuis sa caisse.

Les deux adultes regardèrent vers l'arrière-train du loup noir – seule partie de son corps visible –, puis ils se mirent à rire doucement et Harry émergea, les oreilles dressées. Il regarda vers les deux sorciers puis dit :

- Miss Maya, la semaine prochaine, vous voulez venir passer un après-midi à Poudlard ? Ou plus ?

- Plus ? fit la jeune femme. Est-ce une invitation pour me voir plus souvent ? demanda-t-elle à Rogue.

- Demandez au sale cabot là-bas… grommela Rogue.

Harry jappa comme un chiot et Miss Maya se mit à rire. Elle se releva en disant :

- Il est plus de midi et demi, messieurs, n'avez-vous pas faim ?

- Je pourrais avaler un Dragon entier ! s'exclama Harry.

Il se redressa vivement, sa tête heurta le plafond avec un coup sourd et il piaula de douleur. Il recula d'un pas mais la caisse sur laquelle il était perché vacilla et Miss Maya s'exclama :

- Attention !

Il y eut alors un vacarme pas possible et un nuage de poussière envahi l'espace. Rogue et la jeune femme se mirent à tousser en plissant les yeux et Miss Maya agrippa la main de Rogue qui tira sa baguette magique. Il toussota une formule et la fumée fut aspirée par sa baguette. L'air redevint bientôt transparent et Miss Maya se précipita sur le tas de planches et de livres où gisait le Gryffondor.

- Monsieur Potter ! fit-elle, affolée. Monsieur Potter, tout va bien ? Vous n'avez rien ?

Affalé sur les caisses brisées et les livres, Harry éternua. Il tendit une main et Miss Maya s'en saisit à deux mains pour le tirer. Elle eut un peu de mal mais le Gryffondor se remit sur ses pattes en disant :

- Votre plafond est très dur, vous savez ?

- Potter… gronda Rogue. Vous n'avez pas abimé de livres au moins ?

- Non. Mais j'ai trouvé celui que nous cherchons !

- Vraiment ?

Harry dégagea de sous sa queue une imposante reliure de cuir rouge, comme les autres livres de la série, et il le donna à Maya qui le donna à Rogue en disant :

- Prenez-le, emportez-le chez vous, professeur. Si vous voulez le reste de la série d'ailleurs, prenez-les, personne ne les achète ou ne vient les consulter.

- Si vous y tenez…

Coinçant le gros livre sous son bras, il se dirigea vers sa cape. Il en extirpa un sac en toile renforcée et glissa dedans les trois manuels scolaires et le gros livre. Il réduisit le tout et fourra le sac dans une poche de sa cape.

- Potter, rien de cassé ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Non, fit le brun en s'étirant.

- De noir vous êtes passé à gris, l'informa Miss Maya avec un sourire.

Harry haussa un sourcil puis, se posant sur ses quatre pattes, il s'ébroua, envoyant de la poussière et des débris de bois de partout.

Impassible, Rogue tendit le bras devant Miss Maya et une écharde grosse comme le doigt rebondit sur sa manche. Les sourcils froncés de l'homme et sa mâchoire contractée informèrent aussitôt Harry que l'homme était de mauvaise humeur à présent. Sans mot dire, le brun s'enroula dans sa cape de voyage et remonta dans la boutique, la queue au sol, comme un chien que l'on aurait corrigé.

- Vous êtes un maître impitoyable… soupira Maya en prenant le bras de l'homme dans ses mains.

- Potter n'est qu'un sale cabot désobéissant, grommela Rogue.

Il voulu récupérer son bras droit mais la jeune femme dit à mi-voix :

- Ne craignez rien… Je sais ce que vous cachez sous cette manche… Je ne la crains pas.

- Moi je la maudit, répondit Rogue en serrant son poing.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Elle posa alors une main sur la joue de l'homme en disant :

- Il fut une époque où la porter était un honneur…

- Cette époque est révolue, répondit Rogue sur un ton plus tranquille.

Miss Maya baissa les yeux. Sa main glissa de la joue de l'homme et il dit dans un souffle :

- Allons déjeuner…

La jeune femme eut un faible sourire puis le professeur la poussa doucement dans le dos en direction des escaliers. Il répara les caisses d'un coup de baguette magique en montant les marches et ce fut comme si personne n'avait jamais dérangé ces vieillards de la littérature sorcière.

.

* * *

.

_Et voila ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? On avance doucement ! ^^_

_Bisoux et a demain pour la suite !_

_Phenix_


	18. Chapter 18

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais elles me font suuuuuper plaisir !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est pas mal long !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 18**

.

- Avouez, elle vous plait…

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir.

- Si je vous dis oui vous me lâchez ? fit-il.

Harry hocha la tête vivement.

- Alors oui, cette fille me plait, fit Rogue. Maintenant allez donc trainer vos griffes ailleurs, mes élèves vont arriver.

Harry regarda l'heure. Il était huit heures vingt-cinq. Soupirant, le brun quitta la salle de classe et croisa effectivement une nuée d'élèves de troisième année qui discutait bruyamment en se dirigeant vers les cachots. Presque tous lui adressèrent un sourire ou un regard, voir même un petit « bonjour », auquel le brun répondit par un hochement de tête, évitant de dévoiler ses dents, ce qui signifiait pour beaucoup une attaque prochaine…

Sortant dans le hall d'entrée, Harry s'entendit appeler.

- Ah ! Vous voilà !

Levant la tête, il vit au balcon du premier étage le professeur McGonagall.

- Vous me cherchiez ? demanda-t-il.

- Montez ! Je voudrais vous parler !

Harry avisa les escaliers bondés. Il évalua ensuite la distance entre le sol et le balcon et, d'un bond, sauta et s'agrippa à la rambarde de pierre. Il y eut des « oooh » et des « aaah » admiratifs parmi les élèves et McGonagall pinça l'arrête de son nez en soupirant.

- Même à quarante-trois ans vous n'arrêterez jamais vos pitreries ?

Harry la gratifia d'une longue langue rose pendant sur le côté de sa gueule et McGonagall soupira derechef en s'éloignant. Le Gryffondor la talonna et ils s'enfermèrent dans l'ancien bureau de la Directrice de Gryffondor.

- Vous utilisez toujours ce bureau ? demanda Harry en remarquant les papiers amoncelés.

- Je ne suis plus la Directrice de Gryffondor depuis douze ans, monsieur Potter. C'est le professeur Nuage qui occupe cette fonction depuis… Cumuler les postes de Directrice de Gryffondor, de Directrice et de Professeur n'est pas gérable.

Harry hocha la tête puis la vieille sorcière demanda :

- Alors ? Il reste peu de temps, Potter…

- Peu de… Oh oui ! Hé bien écoutez… Samedi comme vous le savez, nous sommes allés chercher un cadeau pour Drago et nous sommes allés dans la librairie de Miss Maya…

- Et ?

- Et bien il semblerait qu'elle ait prit les rênes du carrosse, madame…

- Elle ? Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Elle en a le droit.

- Oui, bien entendu… Je me disais juste qu'elle semblait très timide et… elle est si jeune…

- Avec nous deux elle n'est presque plus timide, fit Harry. Je crois qu'elle s'est habituée à mon apparence et puis, être dans le secret de mon existence la stimule pas mal. Elle est toujours aussi maladroite par contre…

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une chose que l'on peut corriger avec un sortilège… soupira McGonagall en songeant aux professeurs qu'elle avait vus ces dernières années pour remplacer ceux qui avaient prit leur retraite. Et lui, qu'en dit-il ?

- Il n'a pas l'air contre mais mes questions l'agacent…

- Alors cessez. Voyons voir comme il se débrouille tout seul. Quand vient-elle ?

- Dans la semaine je suppose… Je lui ai posé la question samedi midi.

- Faites-lui savoir que je l'autorise à venir sans s'annoncer, fit McGonagall.

- Entendu… Heu… Je voulais vous dire aussi…

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais aller passer la journée avec Drago…

- En quel honneur ?

- Hé bien hier, quand nous sommes passés le voir, le professeur Rogue et moi, j'ai trouvé qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette… Il est tout seul dans cette maison depuis presque un mois et…

- Très bien, soupira la vieille sorcière. Allez-y, mais pas de bêtises d'accord ? N'allez pas coller la famille Malefoy sur le dos du collège, nous avons suffisamment de problèmes comme cela.

Les oreilles de Harry se dressèrent d'étonnement.

- Des problèmes ? De quel genre ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, avec le Ministère, rien d'importante, répondit McGonagall en agitant une main nonchalante. Filez avant que je ne change d'avis.

Harry tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir quand McGonagall demanda :

- D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que vous me demandez l'autorisation de sortir du château…

- J'en ai profité comme vous étiez devant moi…

McGonagall haussa un sourcil et Harry s'en alla.

.

Le Gryffondor transplana et reparut dans la maison Malefoy. La surprise le prit aussitôt.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? fit-il en regardant autour de lui. Malefoy, t'es où ?

- En bas Potter !

Ayant transplané dans le bureau du Serpentard, Harry avait été surpris en trouvant la pièce vide, entièrement vide. On avait même retiré les tapis et les tentures.

Lentement, le loup descendit les marches qui menaient dans le hall d'entrée et interrogea le blond du regard en voyant les monticules de cartons qui s'entassaient un peu partout.

- Tu déménage ? fit-il, surpris.

- Oui, cette maison conserve trop de souvenirs qui me sont douloureux. Je vais aller m'installer dans notre maison de vacances, dans le Wiltshire. C'est juste à côté de chez ma mère, comme ça je pourrais récupérer les enfants.

- Et une maison de vacances n'a pas de souvenirs ? demanda Harry, un poil railleur.

- Non, pas avec Segma du moins. Elle n'a jamais voulu y mettre les pieds, soi-disant que ce n'était pas assez classe pour une personne comme elle.

- Je t'en ficherais tiens… grommela Harry. Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je suis très fort…

- Ca ira merci, les déménageurs seront là d'une minute à l'autre, ils vont s'occuper de tout.

- Alors tu n'as rien à faire de ta journée ?

- Hé bien non…

- Dans ce cas…

Harry se pencha et ses grands bras se refermèrent sur le blond une seconde avant qu'il ne transplane.

.

- Potter ! Ne refait jamais ça ! s'exclama le Serpentard en se libérant de la prise du loup. Hé mais ? On est où ?

Plaquant ses cheveux contre son crâne, Malefoy regarda autour de lui. Il vit l'océan juste en face et s'approcha du bord de la falaise.

- Attention, fit Harry. Regarde où tu mets les pieds…

- Nom d'un Dragon ! s'exclama le blond en reculant prestement du bord de la falaise. Potter, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Je voulais te montrer l'endroit où j'ai vécu pendant vingt-cinq ans, coupé du monde…

Malefoy plissa les yeux.

- C'est ici ? Mais… ?

- Regarde en bas, répondit Harry en tendant son index vers le vide.

Malefoy se pencha lentement en s'accrochant au bras du loup et ce dernier reprit :

- Tu vois le trou dans la falaise ? C'est une grotte qui doit faire soixante mètres de profondeur et trois de hauteur. J'ai vécu ici toutes ces années de solitude, à essayer de m'habituer à ce corps horrible que j'avais « hérité » de Voldemort…

- On peut… ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Grimpe, fit-il en se mettant à quatre pattes. Et accroche-toi bien.

Malefoy hésita mais, confiant, il obéit et se hissa sur le dos massif du loup noir. Il enroula ses doigts dans la fourrure et se plaqua contre l'échine en fermant les yeux. Il sentit cependant parfaitement le Gryffondor s'engager le long de la falaise, la tête en bas. Le vent lui fouetta le visage ainsi que des embruns, et il soupira de soulagement quand le vent cessa.

- Tu peux descendre, fit Harry.

Malefoy rouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur le dos de son ami. Il se dévissa le cou pour regarder au plafond puis il éternua et Harry dit :

- L'odeur est tenace…

- C'est quoi cette odeur ?

- Moi...

- Toi ? Mais...

Harry eut soudain un violent frisson qui lui secoua l'échine et Malefoy caressa les poils rêches en disant :

- Merci de m'avoir montré ça… Ca doit être dur de revenir ici…

Le torse du brun se gonfla puis il soupira et dit :

- On va se promener ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Tu reste perché là-haut ?

- T'es confortable tu sais…

- Ce sera encore mieux quand je serais de nouveau humain.

- Potter… fit Malefoy en rougissant.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête avec tes sous-entendus…

Se retournant, le Gryffondor obligea le blond à se laisser glisser au sol. Le loup s'allongea alors en disant :

- Malefoy… J'ai discuté avec McGonagall il y a environ trois semaines, au sujet de Rogue et Hermione…

- Et ? Cela ne nous concerne pas…

- En partie si. McGonagall m'a donné un délai d'un mois pour faire en sorte que Mis Maya passe au minimum trois fois par semaine à Poudlard. Il reste moins d'une semaine.

- Et en quoi cela _nous_ concerne-t-il ? répéta Malefoy.

- McGonagall m'a expliqué que les âmes de Rogue et d'Hermione étaient peut-être sœurs, voilà pourquoi ils souffrent autant tous les deux depuis leur séparation « d'un commun accord ». Les Âmes Sœurs ne peuvent pas se séparer de cette façon. Ca passe ou sa casse.

- Ca a cassé là… non ?

- Non, ils sont sépares depuis onze ans mais ils s'aiment toujours… J'ai bien vu la réticence qu'a Rogue quand Miss Maya fait des efforts avec lui…

Malefoy hocha la tête et pinça les lèvres.

- Hum… Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec nous ? demanda-t-il.

- McGonagall pense que nos âmes sont aussi sœurs, Malefoy... répondit Harry.

- Sœurs ? Mais… ?

L'étonnement se lut sur le visage du blond et Harry baissa le nez.

- Si nos Âmes sont sœurs, cela expliquerait que ni toi ni moi n'avons réagit quand notre première vraie conversation à dévié sur « nous »… comme si c'était… naturel.

- Je vois… Mais nous avons été sépares pourtant, longtemps, bien plus longtemps que Rogue et Granger… Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas souffert ? demanda Malefoy.

- Parce que _tu_ m'as laissé tomber… Tu t'étais libéré de l'emprise des Âmes Sœurs en me plaquant, ce jour-là, dans la Tour de Gryffondor… Mais la magie est apparemment beaucoup plus forte que nous, puisqu'elle nous a réunis…

Malefoy semblait perdu. Il s'assit sur le sol, face au loup puis demanda :

- Tu es vraiment sérieux quand tu parles de reprendre quelque chose avec moi ?

- Oui. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Malefoy et je pense que c'est cela qui t'a empêché d'aimer Segma comme il aurait fallu. Si je n'avais pas survécu à cette maladie, je suis certain que tu aurais refait ta vie, Malefoy…

Le blond pinça les lèvres.

- Possible, fit-il. Donc, si j'ai bien tout comprit, si des Âmes Sœurs sont ensembles, tout va bien, si elles se séparent « d'un commun accord », elles souffrent jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux meure… ou jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux trouve une autre moitié, ou qu'elles soient séparées à l'aide de la magie. C'est ça ?

- Exactement. Tu saisis vite.

- Merci. Mais si ces deux âmes sont séparées involontairement, comme nous, le lien n'est pas rompu et chaque âme est incapable d'aimer une autre personne ?

- C'est la seule explication qui me vienne à l'esprit, répondit Harry. Même si tu m'as plaqué il y a vingt-cinq ans, tu ne l'a pas fait volontairement, tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais… Tu avais simplement… peur.

- Oui… J'avais peur de la Magie Noire en toi, j'avais peur qu'en acceptant de rester près de toi, tout cela n'empire et que tu finisses par me blesser ou pire, tuer quelqu'un. Nous avons subit trop de pertes à cette époque, il n'en fallait pas plus sinon nous n'aurions jamais réussi à nous en remettre. J'ai été malade pendant des jours quand je me suis volontairement privé de ta présence… Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de ma vie… Et quand tu as disparu, j'ai cru que le monde s'effondrait. Je m'en voulais, c'était de ma faute si tu avais décidé de fuir comme cela… Je me suis alors rendu compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi et je m'en suis voulu à un point tel, tu n'imagine même pas.

- Oh si je l'imagine, fit Harry.

Il appuya son front contre le bras du Serpentard et soupira en disant :

- Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé…

Un roulement monta du torse du brun, comme un ronronnement et Malefoy soupira. Il caressa la tête du Gryffondor en lui aplatissant les oreilles en arrière et soudain, le brun releva la tête.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Malefoy, surprit.

- Des ennuis à la prison…

- La prison ? Azkaban ? Mon père ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'entends beaucoup de bruit…

- Tu… entends ?

- J'entends et je sens tout ce qu'il se passe à une cinquantaine de kilomètres à la ronde, fit le brun. Azkaban est juste en face, cachée par un brouillard magique qui reflète l'océan…

- Plus maintenant apparemment…

Le brouillard se dissipa soudain mais pour se reformer aussitôt. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, surpris. Le phénomène recommença alors à un autre endroit de la forteresse.

- Qu'et-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry. Le brouillard ne s'est jamais défait tout le temps que j'ai passé ici…

- Allons à Poudlard, fit Malefoy. McGonagall doit déjà être au courant…

Harry hocha la tête et le Serpentard l'enjamba. Ils transplanèrent et reparurent à Pré-au-Lard d'où ils gagnèrent le château au pas de course.

.

**8888**

.

McGonagall venait d'apprendre la nouvelle de ses contacts un peu partout au Ministère et quand Harry lui appris que le brouillard d'Azkaban avait disparu un temps largement suffisant pour qu'elle soit vue d'un Moldu, même de loin, la vieille sorcière lui révéla qu'une mutinerie avait eue lieue dans la prison de haute sécurité. Des sorciers apparemment plus puissants que les autres avaient réussi à briser l'enchantement les enfermant dans leur corps, avaient tué des Aurors, volé leurs baguettes magiques et libéré leurs compagnons de leurs enchantements avant d'essayer de détruire méthodiquement les murs de la prison à coup de bombes magiques.

En apprenant cela, Rogue avait blêmit. De douloureux souvenirs refirent surface au fur et à mesure que la vieille Directrice lisait les infos qu'elle recevait automatiquement sur son parchemin, un peu à la manière d'un prompteur, et il fini par quitter le bureau et s'enferma chez lui, haletant, le corps parcourut de frissons et de sueur froide.

.

La mutinerie dans la prison fut réglée en quelques heures et le brouillard magique fut rétablit, mais plus d'une centaine de prisonniers et d'Aurors furent tués. Malefoy eut peur pour son père mais on lui affirma qu'il n'avait même pas été libéré de son sortilège de mutisme. Un massif sortilège d'oubli fut jeté sur les Moldus vivant sur la côte et le calme revint rapidement. Ayant ses sources, McGonagall informa ses anciens élèves que la situation était de nouveau sous contrôle et quand elle mentionna un nom étrange, Harry demanda :

- La « Troupe » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un bataillon d'élite, répondit Malefoy. Ce sont des humanoïdes, dans ton genre, qui sont « sonnés » dès que quelque chose hors de contrôle sorcier se produit, comme cette mutinerie mais aussi des événements comme ce qu'il s'est passé en 1994, à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch…

- Je ne savais pas que le Ministère avait une armée de ce genre… fit le brun, étonné.

- Depuis seulement quelques années mais ils ne font vraiment appel à la Troupe que lorsque des événements comme ceux d'aujourd'hui se produisent car ces Humanoïdes sont immunisés contre les sortilèges. La plupart du temps ce sont des sorciers qui ont eut un accident magique ou qui ont fusionné avec leur Animagi… Les professeurs Nuage, Rogue et Lorne avaient fait un cours spécial là-dessus, au début de l'arrivée de la Troupe. Ce cours avait été très instructif.

McGonagall soupira soudain et, après un silence, Harry demanda :

- Professeur, comment va-t-il ?

La vieille femme le regarda et secoua la tête.

- Pas bien, malheureusement. Ce sujet est encore très tabou chez lui, malgré les années… Il a été atrocement mutilé, autant physiquement que mentalement et ce sont des séquelles qu'il ne parviendra jamais à oublier…

Malefoy baissa le nez. Harry lui jeta un regard et demanda à son ancienne Directrice :

- Où est-il ?

- Chez lui… J'ai prit la peine de contacter Miss Barjow… répondit la vieille femme.

- Ha bien, j'y songeais justement…

- Espérons juste que cela ne va pas faire empirer le mal…

- Je ne pense pas… Il y a quelque chose entre eux. Etonnement, il accepte même qu'elle le touche…

- C'est surprenant en effet… Bien, allez le voir… fit Mcgonagall avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Je vais attendre Miss Maya… répondit Harry.

McGonagall hocha la tête. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et Harry quitta son bureau. Il alla s'asseoir sur le perron, comme un chien de garde. Malefoy le rejoignit et joua un moment avec une mèche de poils avant de dire :

- Je vais rentrer, Potter… J'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire…

- Entendu…

Le blond descendit d'une marche et Harry soupira. Il le regarda un instant puis s'allongea sur le ventre, le nez sur les pattes, et Malefoy s'éloigna vers les grilles du domaine sans un mot de plus…

.

**8888**

.

Miss Maya arriva vers quatorze heures trente, affolée et mal peignée. Harry l'accompagna aussitôt jusque chez Rogue, bien que la jeune femme se souvienne du chemin menant aux cachots.

- Il est là, fit le Gryffondor en voyant Rogue assit à la table de la salle à manger, le regard perdu dans les dessins du bois. Je vais sur mon tapis, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose…

Miss Maya hocha la tête. Harry se dirigea vers son tapis et s'y installa en soupirant. Il tira un livre mais une de ses oreilles resta tournée vers les deux sorciers.

Lentement, Maya lissa sa robe sur son ventre, nerveuse. Elle fit ensuite un pas et se lança.

- Professeur… C'est moi, Maya…

Rogue leva la tête.

- Miss Maya… fit-il d'une voix sourde. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a contactée… Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Rien je… Ce n'est rien, ça va passer…

- J'ai eut vent de ce qu'il s'est passé à Azkaban aujourd'hui, tout le monde sorcier est au courant en fait… Des souvenirs douloureux sont revenus, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue posa une main sur son épaule et Miss Maya la regarda. Sans rien dire, dans le silence de la pièce, elle posa sa main sur celle de l'homme en disant :

- Ca va aller… Ce ne sont que des mauvais souvenirs…

- Vous ne savez pas… Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai enduré…

- Non, en effet, je ne sais pas… Dites-le-moi.

Rogue cligna des yeux. Il regarda la jeune femme puis secoua la tête et se remit à contempler le bois. De son ongle, il redessinait un nœud et la jeune femme repoussa la main sur l'épaule de l'homme et faufila ses doigts sous les cheveux noirs. Pour la seconde fois, ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau traumatisée d'une cicatrice et Rogue roula des épaules, comme pour chasser une douleur. Il baissa la tête et Miss Maya lui prit la nuque doucement et caressa la peau sous l'oreille de l'homme.

- Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pendant votre emprisonnement à Azkaban, professeur… S'il vous plait… fit-elle doucement.

Harry tendit l'oreille. Allait-il enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas pour que la simple évocation de la prison fasse trembler l'homme comme s'il était secoué par un tremblement de terre ?

Relevant la tête, il vit Miss Maya assise tout près de Rogue, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre posée sur son bras. Il vit la jeune femme glisser sa main libre dans celle de l'homme et un afflux de sentiments confus le secoua. Il secoua la tête en priant Miss Maya de baisser le volume de son Empathie… La jeune femme lui jeta un regard et le Gryffondor baissa la tête. Il se leva alors et quitta l'appartement, se sentant de trop.

Une fois le grand loup partit, Miss Maya serra sa main sur celle de Rogue et soudain, celui-ci se leva.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda la jeune femme.

Rogue soupira et, sans lâcher la main de la jeune sorcière, il l'entraina dans les tréfonds de son appartement. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et lâcha la main de la jeune femme en disant :

- Vous voulez les voir… ces cicatrices ?

- Professeur… Ne…

- Taisez-vous. Même mon ex-femme ne les a jamais vues…

- Alors non… Ne…

Rogue baissa la tête. Dos à la jeune femme, il retira son veston puis sa chemise blanche et Miss Maya porta ses mains à sa bouche en voyant le dos de l'homme. Elle réprima un cri d'horreur et inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer.

- Par Merlin… fit-elle dans un souffle. C'est…

Lentement, elle tendit une main et l'approcha du dos labouré sur toute sa longueur de quatre cicatrices parallèles, profondes, boursoufflées, brillantes. Elles couvraient la longueur totale du dos de l'homme, partant de ses épaules et se perdant sous la ceinture de son pantalon. La plus longue, la seconde en partant de l'épaule droite, commençait à la racine des cheveux de l'homme et longeait de très près la colonne vertébrale, et devait être visible lorsqu'il ne portait pas son costume de professeur à col haut ou les cheveux attachés.

- Mais… fit Miss Maya.

Rogue eut un violent frisson quand les doigts frais de la sorcière touchèrent sa peau. Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa chemise qu'il avait simplement laissée tomber sur ses reins, et la jeune femme dit :

- C'est… Qui a pu…

- Un Dragon… fit Rogue.

- Un… Dragon ! Mais ?

Rogue se retourna alors. La jeune femme tremblait légèrement, ses yeux bleus exprimaient soit une horreur absolue soit la terreur pure, Rogue ne su le déterminer. Remettant sa chemise sur ses épaules d'un mouvement rapide, il entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et eut l'impression d'enlacer une statue.

- Excusez-moi… fit-il contre les cheveux blonds. Je n'aurais pas du…

Miss Maya sembla brusquement se détendre.

- Si, fit-elle en saisissant les pans de la chemise entre ses doigts tremblants. Si, vous avez bien fait… Racontez-moi à présent…

Reculant, Rogue soupira. Il s'assit au bord du lit et Miss Maya s'assit tout au bord du matelas en répétant :

- Racontez-moi…

Rogue la regarda. Son visage pâle, à peine marqué par les ans, sembla se radoucir. Tendant deux mains tremblantes, il les posa sur les joues de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux. Levant ses propres mains, elle les posa sur les poignets blancs puis elle rouvrit les yeux et dit :

- Moi aussi… J'ai une cicatrice…

Rogue cligna des yeux. Miss Maya s'assit plus confortablement. Tendant son bras gauche, elle remonta la manche bleue de sa robe de sorcier puis la manche de son corsage gris clair. Rogue regarda le bras tendu puis la stupeur se peignit sur son visage et il regarda Miss Maya avec incrédulité.

- Vous… Vous... la Marque des Ténèbres ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Miss Maya hocha la tête..

- Je suis née avec… fit-elle. Mais pas mon frère…

- Mais alors… cette cicatrice ? Comment…

- Je l'ai… retirée de force.

- De… force ?

Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent sous la stupeur. Lentement, il prit le bras de la jeune femme dans ses mains et passa ses pouces sur la longue plaie rosâtre qui partait du pli du coude et allait jusqu'au creux du poignet.

- Comment… ? fit Rogue, redoutant déjà la réponse.

Miss Maya baissa la tête.

- Un jour, je vivais chez mon frère… Après la mort de nos parents… J'étais très jeune, à peine dix ans… c'était en 1994, et j'ai vu cette Marque dans le journal… Mon père avait toujours été fier de l'exhiber, d'en parler… mais quand j'ai su à quoi elle était liée, je l'ai eut en horreur. J'ai demandé à mon frère de la retirer mais il ne savait pas comment. Il ne l'avait pas encore à l'époque, il n'était pas un Mangemort, ce n'est qu'après, une fois que je fus en sécurité à Poudlard, qu'il a servit le Lord, enfin son ombre… Comme il ne savait pas, je suis allée dans la cuisine et… il y avait ce grand couteau à viande posé sur la table…

Rogue sembla blêmir si c'était encore possible. Sa main gauche couvrit la cicatrice et Miss Maya ferma les yeux. Elle prit une inspiration puis dit :

- J'ai taillé la peau… tout autour… J'ai cru mourir sous la douleur… Le sang coulait… beaucoup… Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais dans un lit confortable, sous de chaudes couvertures et j'entendais des voix non loin… C'était mon frère et Monsieur Beurk… C'était lui qui m'avait trouvée dans la cuisine, baignant dans mon sang…

- C'est lui qui…

Miss Maya hocha la tête.

- Profitant de mon évanouissement, il a terminé ce que j'avais commencé, il retiré les épaisseurs de peau dans lesquelles était imprimée la Marque des Ténèbres. Et puis m'a recousu le bras mais j'étais très mal en point. Mon frère n'a jamais voulu que j'aille à St-Mangouste, c'était trop risqué… J'ai mit des semaines à m'en remettre, je n'ai pas quitté le lit de Monsieur Beurk de tout ce temps… Il s'est occupé de moi, veillant à ce que je mange et à ce que la plaie soit toujours propre. Au bout de trois mois, j'avais assez de forces pour m'asseoir et manger toute seule.

- Ne pouvait-il pas user de Magie pour guérir la plaie ?

- Il a tenté… Mais la malédiction qui accompagne la Marque des enfants naissant avec a empêché tout traitement magique… J'ai souffert le martyr pendant des mois, je ne pouvais pas me servir de mon bras, ni de ma main…

- Est-ce la raison de votre maladresse ?

- Oui… Posez votre main dans la mienne.

Rogue s'exécuta. Il attendit quelques secondes et vit les doigts bouger de quelques centimètres. Brusquement, il saisit la main entre les siennes et embrassa les doigts.

- Vous avez été si courageuse… fit-il. Vous avez risqué votre vie pour ne plus être associée à Voldemort… Vous y avez laissé votre bras…

- Une partie, fit la jeune femme. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que vous avez, vous…

La sorcière récupéra sa main et fit tourner Rogue dos à elle. Lentement, elle abaissa la chemise et passa ensuite ses doigts le long des larges estafilades rectilignes. Se penchant, elle déposa un baiser sur la nuque de l'homme puis noua ses bras autour de son torse en disant :

- Vous devez avoir une grande confiance en moi pour me les avoir montrées… Je suis très touchée… Merci…

Fermant les yeux, Rogue saisit les mains de la jeune femme serrées sur son torse. Il les détacha et se retourna.

- Vous m'inspirez confiance… fit-il.

Miss Maya sourit puis elle fondit soudain dans les bras de l'homme et se mit à pleurer. Rogue l'entoura de ses bras et la berça de longues secondes dans le silence pesant de sa chambre.

- Miss Maya est partie ?

- Oui, à l'instant… Very l'a raccompagnée à l'entrée…

- Est-ce que vous allez mieux ?

Rogue regarda Harry. Assit à la table de la salle à manger, l'homme avait un air misérable à souhaits. Simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche à moitié boutonnée qui pendait sur son pantalon, le visage blafard, le méchant professeur faisait pâle figure.

- Oui, je vais mieux… Je suis navré pour tout à l'heure,

- Il n'y a pas de mal, fit Harry avec un signe de tête. Vous avez une sale tête, ajouta-t-il. Ca s'est mal passé avec Miss Maya ?

- Non… Non, non, c'est une fille adorable et très compréhensive…

Rogue ferma alors les yeux puis il se leva et dit :

- Je lui ai montré mon secret…

- Vos blessures ? Je n'ai pas l'honneur de les avoir vues… se renfrogna le brun.

- Hermione non plus si vous voulez savoir.

- Vraiment ? Comment… Je veux dire, en six ans de vie commune…

- Je les dissimulais avec un sortilège… Elle savait parfaitement que j'avais été torturé à Azkaban, mais elle respectait mon silence.

- Et Miss Maya a brisé le tabou…

- Bizarrement, j'ai confiance en elle… Elle m'a révélé son secret elle aussi.

- Ha ? Qu'est-il ? A moins qu'elle vous ait interdit d'en parler ?

- Non, je ne pense pas… Elle est née quelques années après vous, en quatre-vingt-quatre… et elle portait la Marque des Ténèbres…

- Pardon ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une fois que Voldemort eut été tué !

- Apparemment non, peut-être a-t-il mit en place ce sortilège sur ses premiers partisans, dans les premières années de son « règne »… Je n'en suis pas un, ni Lucius, ajouta l'homme en devinant que Harry allait poser _la_ question. Peu de ses premiers Mangemorts sont encore vivants… Il y avait Bellatrix Lestrange… Fenrir Greyback, et quelques autres qui sont désormais morts depuis longtemps. J'imagine que le père de Miss Maya en était un…

- Et Monsieur Barjow doit l'avoir aussi alors…

- Depuis sa naissance non, il est bien plus vieux que Miss Maya… Il a plus de soixante ans, comme moi… Je doute d'ailleurs qu'ils aient la même mère…

Harry baissa le museau, en proie à une intense réflexion. Au bout de quelques minutes il demanda :

- Puis-je voir vos cicatrices ?

Rogue, s'il s'était attendu à cette question, parut décontenancé par la demande. Il ne dit cependant rien et Harry insista un peu.

- Après tout… fit Rogue avec un mouvement d'épaules.

Il se tourna dos à Harry et laissa tomber sa chemise sur ses poignets. La réaction du Gryffondor fut moins violente que celle de Miss Maya et quand Rogue remit sa chemise, le brun dit :

- Griffes de Dragon…

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- J'ai étudié les Dragons pendant ma quatrième année, avant la tâche du Tournoi de Trois Sorciers… Je reconnaîtrais ces marques n'importe où… Comment… Qui…

Rogue soupira et s'assit à la table. Il posa ses coudes sur le plateau et dit :

- Lorsque j'ai été arrêté, en 1996, j'ai été jugé pour le meurtre de Dumbledore et condamné à la prison à perpétuité. Je n'étais pas ce qu'on appelle un « prisonnier de marque » comme Lucius Malefoy qui a l'époque avait une cellule pour lui tout seul… Non, j'avais été jeté dans les bas-fonds de la prison, là où les paillasses sont les plus humides et moisies, là où crèvent de maladie tous ceux qui avaient tué de sang-froid comme moi…

- Mais c'était Dumbledore qui vous avait demandé de le faire !

- Oui, mais Dumbledore n'avait rien écrit sur son testament ! Jamais il n'a mentionné notre machination ! Je le regrette amèrement mais à mon avis, cela n'aurait rien changé à la situation…

- Comment… Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Les cicatrices vous parlez ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Hé bien, si je me souviens bien, cela date d'un an après mon emprisonnement… A l'époque, les Sphinx avaient déjà étés remplacés par de simples Aurors. Un jour, l'un d'eux a ramené un œuf de Dragon, un Boutefeu Chinois… Les plus pervers ont alors eut une idée pour dépeupler la prison…

- Ils ont envoyé les prisonniers dans la gamelle du Dragon ? fit Harry avec horreur.

Rogue hocha la tête.

- J'étais parmi ces condamnés à mort. Nous étions plus de deux cent à nous trainer dans la cour de la prison. Comme cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que le gardien avait ramené l'œuf, aucun de nous ne pensait avoir à faire à autre chose qu'un petit lézard cracheur de feu… Mais c'était sans penser à la magie… Le petit Dragon était devenu adulte… et il avait faim.

- Quelle horreur…

Rogue haussa brièvement les sourcils et reprit :

- Quand ils ont défait les chaines du Dragon, nous nous sommes mis à courir dans tous les sens pour sauver notre misérable peau. Mais beaucoup d'entre nous n'avaient plus la force et ceux qui eurent le malheur de trébucher finirent dans la gueule de l'animal… Je n'étais pas encore trop faible, moi, j'ai réussi à me cacher derrière un pilier, avec un autre prisonnier. Avec des hauts-de-cœur, nous avons entendu nos compagnons d'infortune mourir sous les griffes et les dents de l'animal enragé car affamé. Les trois quarts des « proies » ont fini dans l'estomac du Dragon. Nous n'étions plus qu'une cinquantaine à ne pas nous être fait manger… et le Dragon était rassasié, heureusement pour nous.

- Mais ?

- Mais les Aurors en voulaient encore… alors ils se sont mis à lancer des sortilèges sur le Dragon pour le réveiller. Un Stupéfix lui a frôlé l'œil… l'animal est devenu enragé. Il n'était pas vraiment gros, mais il avait une taille impressionnante pour un bébé d'une semaine et nous autres, sans baguette magique, nous n'avions que nos jambes pour nous sauver… Nous nous sommes mis à courir autour de la cours de la prison, j'entendais les paris des Aurors, c'était atroce… Un moment, j'ai eut le malheur de regarder derrière moi pour savoir ce que faisait l'animal… et je l'ai vu qui me prenait pour cible. Terrorisé, je me suis sauvé aussi vite que possible mais sa patte m'a abattu… et a tracé ces quatre sillons dans mon dos. J'ai eut les côtes cassées, toutes, de chaque côté de colonne vertébrale qui elle a survécu par miracle quand on voit où est placée la griffe centrale…

- Mais vous avez été soigné…

- Bien sûr ! cracha Rogue. Rien du tout ! Quand les Aurors ont vu que j'étais encore vivant, ces sadiques, au lieu de m'achever, m'ont jeté dans ma cellule sans soins aucuns. De plus, chaque matin, j'avais droit à un Doloris comme réveil… et à divers sortilèges au cours de la journée…

- J'imagine que sans soins vos plaies se sont infectées…

- Elles ont pourri en effet… J'ai eut de la fièvre et finalement, quelqu'un m'a soigné. Je ne sais pas qui, je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans cet état… et puis un jour… on a ouvert ma grille, j'ai sentit une main sur mon épaule… j'ai ouvert les yeux… c'était Minerva qui avait réussit à obtenir une sortie de prison… Elle m'a ramené ici… la suite vous la connaissez j'imagine.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était perplexe. En temps normaux même les prisons soignaient leurs blessés ! Pourquoi alors Rogue avait-il passé autant de temps amoché de cette façon ? Il aurait pu en mourir ! Bien sûr… C'était le but…

- Merci, professeur… fit alors brun.

- De rien… Vous êtes la première personne après McGonagall à qui je raconte cette histoire…

- Miss Maya sera peut-être la prochaine ?

- Peut-être…

- Vous devriez aller dormir un peu, professeur, vous paraissez anéantit…

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix-sept heures…

- Mes cours…

- Le professeur McGonagall les as assurés à votre place, répondit le Gryffondor. Allez vous reposer… Vous voulez que je reste un moment ?

Rogue secoua la tête.

- Très bien, fit Harry. Je viendrais vous chercher pour aller diner… Merci encore de m'avoir fait confiance.

Le professeur eut un soupir puis Harry quitta la pièce et gagna le bureau de McGonagall au petit trot. Il entra presque sans frapper et la vieille sorcière ne fut pas surprise de le voir.

- Vous désertez votre charmant logeur ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Croyez-moi, il n'a plus rien de « charmant » ce soir… Il est complètement anéantit… et il m'a montré son secret vous savez…

- Ha… Il a bien fait.

- Hermione n'est pas au courant…

- Vraiment ? Pourtant…

- Elle sait qu'il a subit des choses à Azkaban mais il ne lui a jamais montré ses cicatrices, il les dissimulait sous un sortilège. Elles sont… monstrueuses…

- Oui… Je sais… Je l'ai obligé à les montrer à Pompom… Même si à présent elles sont saines et parfaitement cicatrisées, ce n'était pas le cas quand il est revenu… Pompom a passé des heures à retirer les chairs pourries afin qu'elles ne contaminent pas le reste de la peau. Severus est resté dans les vapes pendant plus d'une semaine après cela. Et pendant des jours il a porté un bandage serré autour du torse ainsi que son complet à col haut boutonné jusqu'en haut car la cicatrice centrale qu'il a remonte jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, sur sa nuque. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour survivre pendant huit ans avec ces blessures…

- Et il… il n'y a rien à faire pour les faire disparaitre ?

- Non. C'est une créature magique qui a fait ces cicatrices, la magie ne peut pas les faire disparaitre. Au moins n'est-il pas défiguré…

Harry hocha la tête. Il regarda l'heure et soupira.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse, monsieur Potter ?

- Hein ? Oh non, non, pas du tout… Je me demandais juste si j'allais retrouver mon apparence humaine avant mon anniversaire…

- Nous sommes au moins de juin, votre anniversaire est fin juillet… Si Severus ne met pas la main sur la potion ou le sortilège qui vous aidera, j'ai crainte que vous n'ajoutiez une nouvelle année à votre calvaire…

Harry baissa la tête. McGonagall lui effleura le bras puis elle dit, innocemment :

- J'ai entendu Hagrid marmonner qu'il y avait trop de biches dans la Forêt Interdite…

Harry sentit l'eau lui venir à la bouche.

- Il y a longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé…

- Alors allez vous amuser, Potter. Pendant que vous y êtes, ramenez-en une bien ronde, j'ai dans l'idée d'un petit repas privé avec les professeurs samedi soir…

Harry sourit largement puis il inclina la tête et quitta le bureau, direction la Forêt Interdite où il poussa, long et clair, un hurlement qui fit bondir les élèves et les professeurs occupés à leurs tâches de fin de journée.

- Potter… soupira McGonagall après avoir violemment tressaillit.

Elle secoua la tête et se remit à son travail.

.

* * *

.

_Et voila ! Désolée pour le retard de publication mais j'ai mes deux nièces a la maison et ma soeur et j'ai un peu zappé le chapitre en cours de correction lol_

_J'attends vos coms avec impatience !_

_Bisoux_

_A demain pour la suite !_

_Phenix_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bon après une série de longs chapitres, en voilà un plutôt court mais nécessaire quand même parce qu'on avance entre Rogue et Maya, sisi, je vous assure !_

_Aller, bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 19**

.

- Hé oh ! Miss Maya !

- Je suis en bas !

Harry tendit les oreilles et referma soigneusement à clef la porte de la boutique de livres à l'atmosphère poussiéreuse qui embaumait le vieux parchemin et le cuir.

Lentement, le Gryffondor descendit jusqu'à la cave et trouva la jeune femme blonde au milieu de piles de livres plus grandes qu'elle. Apparemment, elle faisait un grand ménage.

- Vous rangez ? demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui.

- Je trie ce qui peu être vendable et ce qui ne sortira jamais. J'au l'intention d'en faire don à Poudlard.

- Vraiment ?

- Il y a des centaines de vieux manuels scolaires pour une grande majorité des matières enseignées là-bas, fit Miss Maya en montrant les caisses. Je pense que les professeurs seront ravis de mettre à jour de vieux sortilèges ou de vieilles potions.

Il y eut un silence et la jeune sorcière ajouta :

- Au fait, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Tout va bien ?

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Hein ? fit-il. Ais-je vraiment besoin d'un prétexte pour venir vous voir ?

Maya sourit.

- Non, bien entendu… Excusez-moi, sourit la jeune blonde. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien et vous ?

- Un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Je suis au milieu de ces livres depuis tôt ce matin et même avec la magie, j'ai beaucoup de travail...

- J'imagine… Avez-vous parlé au professeur McGonagall concernant ce don ? fit alors Harry en prenant un livre poussiéreux.

- Oui, elle est enchantée mais elle tient à vérifier en personne le contenu des livres.

- C'est normal, certains ouvrages ne doivent pas être confiés à des enfants...

Miss Maya hocha la tête. Harry reposa le livre et Maya demanda :

- Et… Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venu simplement pour me dire bonjour, si ?

Le Gryffondor baissa le museau.

- Touché… fit-il. Je voulais vous inviter à passer l'après-midi avec nous à Poudlard…

- Nous ? Ne serait-ce pas une tentative ratée de rendez-vous ?

Harry plissa le nez.

- C'est de la triche votre empathie, grommela-t-il. Vous deveniez mes intentions à mes sentiments…

- C'est normal, et bien pratique! répliqua l'autre en souriant largement.

Harry lui tira la langue et se reprenant, demanda :

- Alors ? Vous allez venir ?

- Ais-je déjà refusé une invitation à Poudlard ? Non. Alors oui, je viendrais. Laissez-moi mettre un peu d'ordre là-dedans et… et que je ne vous voie pas de l'après-midi, c'est clair ?

- Hou, un après-midi juste avec le professeur Rogue… fit Harry, découvrant ses dents de devant dans un rictus amusé.

- Et alors ? fit Miss Maya en croisant les bras. Je l'apprécie bien…

- Oh mais c'est partagé, rassurez-vous ! répondit le brun. Je suis simplement content qu'il vous fasse confiance et se lie avec vous… Ce n'est pas un homme facile, vous savez… Il souffre beaucoup de la perte de mon amie… et d'autre choses aussi...

- Oui, je l'ai senti… Mais quand je suis près de lui, il souffre moins.

- C'est parce qu'il vous apprécie… beaucoup. Vous lui plaisez sincèrement.

- Merci, cela me fait plaisir, mais je le savais déjà, grande peluche, fit la jeune femme en lui tirant la langue. Allez, fichez-moi le camp, j'ai encore du travail.

- D'accord ! A tout à l'heure alors !

- Oui, oui, c'est ça…

Harry transplana directement chez Ron et décida de passer la journée à se faire papouiller par la fille de celui-ci, âgée de deux ans, presque trois, qui adorait tirer les oreilles et maltraiter les babines de « tonton Harry »…

.

**88888**

.

A quatorze heures, Miss Maya se pointa à Poudlard comme si elle y habitait. Elle tomba sur McGonagall dans le hall, qui discutait avec le professeur Nuage.

- Bonjour, Miss Barjow ! s'exclama la vieille sorcière.

- Oh professeur McGonagall, fit la jeune fille en souriant. Hé bien, vous ne changez pas malgré les années !

Ce compliment arracha un demi-sourire à la Directrice qui dit :

- Je vous présente Miss Maya Barjow, professeur Nuage. Hermeline Nuage, voici Maya Barjow, la compagne de notre cher Severus.

- Compagne, oh non ! s'exclama Maya en levant les mains. Nous sommes simplement amis.

- Si vous le dites… fit McGonagall avec un sourire en coin.

Maya pinça les lèvres puis elle s'excusa et fila jusqu'aux cachots aussi rapidement que possible. Elle frappa énergiquement contre la porte de l'appartement de Rogue et la voix grave lui répondit un " Entrez !" totalement à l'opposé mais bref.

- Merlin tout puissant…

- Maya… ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Rogue, ignorant la visite de la jeune femme, à cette heure-ci du moins, haussa les sourcils très haut. Sa visite l'enchanta cependant car depuis qu'il s'etaient mutuellement dévoilés leur plus grand secret, la relation entre eux avait prit un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés.

Maya soupira en s'adossant contre la porte.

- Oh rien, je suis tombée sur le professeur McGonagall… fit-elle. Elle m'a tout de suite hissée au rang de compagne du professeur le moins enclin à…

- Laissez la dire, coupa Rogue avec un demi-sourire. Elle voudrait bien que je trouve à nouveau quelqu'un et apparemment, vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semble vouloir que vous et moi soyons ensembles ? gémit la jeune femme en retirant sa cape.

Rogue hausa un sourcil. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de lui et un silence passa. Soudain elle le regarda et fit :

- Bonjour !

Rogue parut surpris puis il eut un rire bref et la jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue en disant :

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Remis de vos émotions de la semaine passée ?

- Oh oui, grâce à Potter.

- Ha oui ?

- Oui, je lui ai raconté mon histoire…

- Alors lui y a droit et pas moi ? grogna Maya en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je connais Monsieur Potter depuis qu'il a onze ans…

- Et alors… bougonna la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes adorable quand vous bouder…

- Quoi ? Mais… Oh…

Aussitôt la jeune sorcière vira au rouge brique et Rogue se mit à rire. Il se reprit cependant rapidement comme elle redevenait elle aussi sérieuse.

- Je suis sérieuse, fit-elle. Que dois-je faire pour que vous me parliez ? Vous m'avez montré vos cicatrices, je vous ai montrée la mienne, je vous ai même raconté mon histoire…

- Patience, soyez patiente, fit Rogue en lui prenant la main.

Il la tapota doucement et elle soupira. Elle se leva alors, se dirigea vers la petite cuisine et demanda :

- Vous avez du café ?

- Dans le pot sur le comptoir, répondit Rogue. Un Elfe de Maison vient de l'apporter, il doit être encore chaud…

- Vous en voulez ?

- J'en ai encore, merci.

Faisant comme chez elle, la jeune femme conjura une tasse et se servit le liquide noir amer. Quand elle revint vers la table, elle posa le mug devant sa chaise vide puis se mit derrière Rogue et passa ses bras sur ses épaules en disant :

- Je crois bien que je vous apprécie de plus en plus…

- C'est réciproque, fit Rogue en prenant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes. Vous êtes vraiment une jeune femme adorable, compréhensive, câline…

Il lui secoua les mains pour imager ce dernier compliment puis il déposa un baiser dans la paume d'une des mains avant de dire :

- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je ferais de vous ma compagne sur le champ.

- J'en serais ravie… Mais, pourquoi cela ne dépendrait pas que de vous ? Votre ex-femme n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire…

- Je ne parlais pas d'elle, mais de mon fils, Jason. Il vient me voir environ deux fois par semaine, après les cours…

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu…

- Il passe le plus clair de son temps entre ses salles de classe, la Grande Salle et la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Je ne sais même pas s'il a écrit à sa mère depuis le mois de janvier…

- La fin des classes est dans deux semaines, cela ne presse pas, fit Maya en posant son menton sur l'épaule de l'homme. Restez-vous ici cet été ?

- Non, je pense rejoindre ma maison dans le Wiltshire… Pourquoi ?

- Mhm, ho… Pour savoir…

Rogue la regarda du coin de l'œil. Cette fille était vraiment l'opposée d'Hermione, et son opposée à lui aussi. Blonde comme le soleil, les yeux bleus comme un ciel d'hiver, une silhouette petite et menue et surtout… surtout, une maladresse qui la rendait adorable. Malheureusement, cette maladresse n'était pas innée, simplement le résultat de la peur d'une enfant pour un tatouage dont elle avait découvert la signification du haut de ses dix ans…

Faisant passer les bras de sa compagne par-dessus sa tête, Rogue l'attira sur ses genoux et Maya se blotti contre lui sans réticence. Il y avait entre eux une alchimie bizarre qui faisait que si l'un prenait une initiative, quelle qu'elle soit, l'autre ne se sentait ni hésitant, ni offusqué, comme si c'était naturel et qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années et non depuis une poignée de semaines…

Remontant la manche droit de la jeune femme, Rogue inspecta la longue cicatrice rose, légèrement en relief. Il pinça les lèvres puis approcha son propre bras et Maya dit :

- Elle est vraiment très moche, mais je sais à quoi vous pensez… N'essayez jamais, ô grand jamais de vous mutiler comme je l'ai fait… J'en ai beaucoup trop souffert… Cette folie m'a coûté ma main… Ne l'oubliez pas.

- Pas de risque…

Rogue embrassa alors le poignet de la jeune femme et elle enroula son bras autour du cou de l'homme qui reprit son travail silencieusement.

.

**88888**

.

Rogue posa sa plume rouge et demanda :

- Miss Maya…

- Oui ?

Somnolente, la jeune femme était sur le point de s'endormir, bercée par la chaleur du torse de l'homme et son pouls si tranquille.

- Miss… Voudriez-vous que l'on se voit plus souvent et pas seulement entre les murs de cet appartement ?

La jeune femme, cette fois-ci totalement réveillée, se redressa. Dans sa précipitation, ses côtes heurtèrent le bord de la table et elle se mordit la lèvre sous la douleur. Elle se reprit et regarda l'homme, incrédule.

- Quoi ? fit celui-ci. Ais-je dis quelque chose de grossier ?

- Grossier ? Non, non, au contraire !

- Mais pourquoi cette tête alors ?

- Parce que je suis surprise, voilà tout ! Cela ne fait même pas deux mois que nous nous connaissons…

- Certes, mais vous n'avez pas l'impression de m'avoir toujours connu ? fit Rogue le plus sérieusement du monde.

- C'est un peu le cas… Vous avez été mon professeur…

- Oui d'accord, mais mis à part cela…

- Si, avoua la jeune femme.

Un large sourire fendit soudain son visage et elle dit, se retenant de rire :

- Je serais enchantée de vous fréquenter officiellement, Severus Rogue.

- Moi aussi, Maya Barjow.

La jeune femme trépigna comme une enfant puis elle noua ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qui la serra très fort contre lui.

Loin d'ici, cependant, dans une rue du Londres Moldu, une jeune femme, occupée à donner le bain à son fils de dix mois, fondit soudain en larmes sans savoir pourquoi. Une main lui pressa le cœur comme un citron trop mûr et ses hoquets attirèrent son époux.

- Ca va aller… fit Lewis. Ca va aller… C'est terminé… Tu ne souffriras plus maintenant…

Tous deux à genoux devant la baignoire où barbotait le bébé, solidement attaché sur une chaise prévue à cet effet, Lewis serra sa femme dans ses bras et regarda dans sa main la lettre de parchemin qui venait de Poudlard, dans laquelle le professeur McGonagall signalait que Severus Rogue avait retrouvé une femme pour partager sa vie.

- Merci Merlin… fit Lewis en regardant la lampe. Merci…

.

* * *

.

_Et voila encore un chapitre de bouclé !_

_J'espere qu'il vous a plu et j'attend vos reactions avec impatience !_

_Bisoux_

_Phenix_


	20. Chapter 20

_Aller, on passe enfin aux choses sérieuses ! Tout va aller vite a partir de maintenant ^^_

_J'espère que ce long chapitre va vous plaire, je continue l'Epilogue de mon côté ^^_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 20**

.

- Professeur… geignit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ces gamineries oui ? Vous êtes un adulte oui ou non ? Buvez ça !

Rogue colla dans les pattes d'Harry un gobelet, de la taille d'un bol à soupe, contenant une solution blanchâtre qui fumait et faisait des bulles… alors qu'elle était froide.

Résigné, Harry l'avala d'un trait et manqua s'étouffer.

- C'est infect ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les poils de son échine se hérissèrent puis il s'ébroua et une main lui aplatit la fourrure en disant :

- Allons Monsieur Potter, jouez un peu le jeu…

- Traitresse, siffla le loup en regardant Miss Maya passer près de lui et rejoindre Rogue derrière la lourde table où fumaient et bullaient plusieurs becs bunsen remplis de solutions colorées.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et lui décocha un demi-sourire. Elle regarda ensuite le livre devant elle et tourna une page.

- Et ceci ? demanda-t-elle à son sombre compagnon, debout près d'elle, qui jetait des poignées de feuilles sèches dans le chaudron sur la table. C'est une potion pour dissiper les effets d'un sortilège de Magie Noire…

- Les proportions sont ridicules, constata Rogue. Mais ca pourrait marcher…

- C'est un sortilège que Voldemort s'est infligé et qui m'a transmit ses pouvoirs, fit Harry. Pas un sortilège qu'il m'a balancé…

- Qu'est-ce que cela coûte d'essayer ? demanda Miss Maya. Vous êtes fatiguant, vous savez ? soupira-t-elle ensuite.

- J'en ai ras-le-bol… Ca fait une semaine que vous me bousillez l'estomac avec vos mixtures…

- Certaines sont tout à fait buvables… marmotta Rogue en cherchant un ingrédient.

Miss Maya lui tendit le sachet qu'il cherchait en disant :

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes un vieux rabat-joie. C'est vous qui voulez à tous prix retrouver forme humaine avant votre anniversaire, non ? Anniversaire qui est quand déjà ? Ha oui, dans six semaines…

- Oh ça va, grogna Harry.

- Rah ! Allez prendre l'air ! fit soudain la jeune femme. Ouste ! Vous me fatiguez !

Harry montra les dents et un grondement monta de sa poitrine. Miss Maya lui jeta un regard glacial et le brun tourna les talons. La porte claqua derrière lui et la jeune sorcière soupira. Rogue dit alors :

- Vous êtes dure…

- Ah vous n'allez pas le défendre, si ? fit la jeune femme entre ses dents serrées.

- Non, non… Je suis d'accord qu'il peut être fatiguant mais… Il a raison sur un point.

- Lequel ?

- Toutes ces potions ne sont pas très bonnes pour l'estomac…

Miss Maya haussa les sourcils, surprise, puis elle secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Désespérant…

Rogue eut un mince sourire puis il reprit la confection d'une énième potion.

.

Une heure plus tard, ils quittèrent le laboratoire de Rogue et remontèrent dans le hall d'entrée avant de gagner la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Il était plus de treize heures aussi n'y avait-il personne dans la vaste pièce. Les deux sorciers purent donc manger face à face à l'une des longues tables qui occupaient l'espace.

- Je pense que cette potion pour repousser les effets d'un sortilège de Magie Noire pourrait s'avérer utile, fit Miss Maya en se servant du poulet.

- Vous pensez ? Les proportions sont minables… Et les effets n'ont pas l'air… spectaculaires...

Rogue déposa un enorme steak dans son assiette accompagné de pommes dauphines. Maya lui en piqua une vivement et dit :

- A nous de les rendre plus puissants, et pour les proportions, il suffit d'adapter en fonction de la quantité de Magie Noire reçue… j'imagine.

- Nous prenons des risques en agissant ainsi. Potter a reçu les pouvoirs du Lord, il nous faudrait un tonneau de potion… fit Rogue en remettant une pomme dauphine dans son assiette.

- Je sais, mais Monsieur Potter tient absolument à retrouver son corps de naissance avant son anniversaire, nous devons essayer de tout faire pour…

- Quitte à risquer sa vie ? Ou la notre si la potion est instable ?

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres. Elle piqua un morceau de poulet dans son assiette mais la fourchette lui échappa et elle grommela avant de prendre ladite fourchette de la main gauche.

- J'oublie parfois que je suis handicapée… fit-elle.

- Une main raide n'est pas un handicap, fit Rogue en saisissant son verre de vin. Il y a pire…

- Oui, je sais, mais quand même… Enfin, je suis chanceuse que ce ne soit que la main droite.

- Vous êtes droitière pourtant ?

- Ambidextre… répondit Maya en souriant. Je me sers aussi bien de la main droite que de la gauche et ce pour tout faire. Enfin, me servait…

- Je suis certain que si vous forcez un peu sur les muscles et les tendons, ils finiront par reprendre leur forme d'origine. Vous êtes simplement restée la main fermée pendant votre guérison et les tendons ne se sont pas étirés comme ils auraient du… Ils sont un peu comme des élastiques neufs… Vous auriez du le faire dès le début par contre, à présent, cela risque d'être douloureux…

Miss Maya sourit puis elle tendit sa main raide et sa forme en serre épousa parfaitement celle de Rogue qui dit :

- Voilà un autre avantage…

- Professeur…

- Je plaisantais, pardon.

Rogue serra ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune femme qui lui sourit. Un silence passa puis soudain Miss Maya dit :

- Dites… Souvent vous me parlez de votre ex-femme… Que devient-elle ?

- Hermione ? Hé bien j'imagine qu'elle a reprit sa vie de femme au foyer et d'épouse modèle, comme elle l'a toujours été… Son dernier enfant doit approcher les un an maintenant…

Maya hocha la tête.

- Quand est-il né ? demanda-t-elle.

- Fin septembre je crois…

- Il a dix mois alors. Environ...

- Hé ! s'exclama soudain une voix.

- Quand on parle d'enfants… fit Rogue. Jason, gronda-t-il en pivotant sur le banc vers le jeune garçon qui venait vers lui. J'ai un prénom, aux dernières nouvelles…

- Heu… Pardon, papa…

- Oui, comme ça aussi ca passe.

Miss Maya sourit et Jason lui balança un regard intrigué.

- C'est qui elle ? demanda-t-il à son père.

- Jason… soupira l'homme.

- Laissez, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Je m'appelle Maya Barjow, fit-elle au garçon. Je suis enchantée de te connaitre, Jason Rogue…

- Officiellement je m'appelle Jason Gaspard, répondit le garçon. Et comment vous me connaissez ? Vous êtes la copine de mon père ?

- Quelle éducation… soupira Rogue. A croire que tu vis avec des trolls…

- En quelque sorte, fit Maya avec un petit rire. Il est au collège...

- Olive ressemble à un troll, fit Jason, son index sur le menton et le regard levé au plafond.

- Mais ? Jason, ca suffit maintenant, fit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'ai connu moins audacieux…

- Il grandit, allons, ça va passer, fit Maya. Tu ressemble à ton père, fit-elle alors au garçon qui se rengorgea sous le compliment. Mais ta maman doit être jolie aussi, tu as un visage très fin. Pas comme ton père…

Rogue plissa les yeux, affichant une moue bizarre et Jason éclata de rire.

- Elle t'a eut ! fit-il. Je vous aime bien, déclara-t-il alors. Vous vivez à Poudlard ?

- Non, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je m'occupe d'une Librairie.

- Beuh…

- Tu n'aime pas les livres ? demanda Maya, étonnée.

- Si, mais c'est moins drôle que le Quidditch…

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en gémissant.

- Merlin tout puissant… fit-il. Tu es le fils de deux professeurs et tu trouve le moyen de t'enticher du Quidditch…

- Et alors ? Moi aussi j'aime ca, fit Maya, vexée.

- Ha ouais ? fit Jason.

- Aller Jason, dit soudain Rogue. La cloche va sonner.

Ladite cloche sonna au même moment et Jason soupira. Son père n'avait jamais eut besoin de regarder l'heure quand il s'agissait d'annoncer la reprise des cours…

- Qu'as-tu à présent ? demanda Maya en voyant le visage dépité du garçon.

- Sortilèges…

- Et tu fais cette tête ? C'est très bien pourtant.

- Ouais mais j'arrive à rien, je fais toujours tout exploser…

- Tu es jeune, c'est normal, fit Maya avec un sourire. Moi quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai fait exploser un chaudron en potions et ca mit le feu aux rideaux de la salle de classe…

- Je m'en souviens… soupira Rogue avec une grimace.

- Tu t'en souviens ? dit Jason, surprit. Vous avez été une élève de mon père ? Pourtant vous ne faites pas très jeune…

- Jason ! aboya Rogue.

Maya, d'abord surprise, sourit.

- Merci, fit-elle.

- Miss Maya… N'entrez pas dans son jeu…

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard puis elle dit au garçon :

- J'ai quarante ans tu sais…

- Comme maman, enfin presque. Elle a quarante-quatre ans…

Il jeta un œil à son père et celui dit :

- Quoi que tu penses, je te défends de le dire, sale gosse, grogna-t-il. File en cours maintenant.

- Oui ! Je viendrais te voir ce soir !

- Si tu veux.

- Vous serez là ? demanda Jason en regardant Maya.

- Peut-être, nous avons beaucoup de travail cet après-midi.

- Vous seule, fit Rogue en se redressant. Je reprends mes cours dans une heure.

- Ha ? Tant pis, je vais devoir supporter les grognements de Monsieur Potter toute seule alors.

- Vous n'y êtes pas obligée vous savez.

Maya haussa les épaules. Jason se sauva en vitesse puis la jeune femme soupira et se leva.

- Déjà ? fit Rogue. Je vous ai dit que…

- Mais nous n'allons pas passer une heure ici à nous enfiler du café si ? Je préférais digérer tranquillement…

Rogue fit une grimace puis il se leva et tous deux prirent la direction des cachots.

- Tiens, Potter ! fit Rogue en entrant dans l'appartement. Fini de ronchonner ?

Harry gronda.

- Laissez-le donc, sermonna Maya.

Rogue haussa les épaules puis disparu dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. La jeune femme soupira et s'approcha de Harry qui, couché sur le ventre sur son tapis, le menton au sol, la regardait d'en bas.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, prévint-elle. Ne niez pas que vous êtes quelqu'un d'insupportable quand vous vous y mettez.

Harry soupira. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva devant son nez puis il se redressa sur les coudes et dit :

- Excusez-moi, Miss Maya, vous avez raison… Mais comprenez que depuis ce matin, j'ai du avaler au moins une demi-douzaine de potions différentes…

- Et ce sera la même chose cet après-midi, fit la jeune femme en s'asseyant dans le divan.

- Rogue a des cours cet aprem, bougonna Harry.

- Mais moi je suis là…

- Vous êtes _L__ibraire_…

- Cela n'empêche pas d'être bonne en confection de potions…

- De toutes façons, cet après-midi je ne suis pas là…

- Ha ?

- Je vais chez mon ami Ron, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Maya ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres puis elle soupira, d'agacement semble-t-il, avant de le lever, de tourner les talons et de disparaitre dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Rogue.

- Je peux entrer ? fit-elle en frappant timidement contre le lourd panneau de bois.

- Mhm…

Intriguée par cette réponse plus qu'évasive, la jeune femme poussa la porte et trouva son compagnon assit sur son lit, une lettre entre les mains.

- Des mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

- Oui et non… Non en fait.

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…

- C'est une lettre du mari d'Hermione… Apparemment, hier soir elle a brusquement fondu en larmes alors qu'elle donnait le bain à leur fils…

- Et ?

- Lisez…

Rogue lui tendit le parchemin et la jeune femme le prit, suspicieuse. Elle le lut en silence puis soupira en disant :

- Cela devrait vous soulager hors, à vous voir on dirait qu'il y a eut un mort…

- C'est un peu… dur à avaler.

Maya haussa les sourcils.

- Dur ? fit-elle.

Sa voix partit brusquement dans les aigus et Rogue releva la tête. La jeune femme se racla la gorge puis elle reprit :

- Severus Rogue… C'est votre _ex-femme_… Que suis-je censé croire ou penser si vous affichez une mine d'enterrement quand on vous apprend que vos âmes ont étés séparées naturellement ?

- Mais je…

- Je connais le principe des Âmes Sœurs… _Si des Âmes Sœurs sont ensembles, tout va bien, mais si elles se séparent en étant toutes deux d'accord, elles souffrent jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux meure… ou jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux trouve une autre moitié, ou qu'elles soient séparées à l'aide de la magie… ou qu'elles se remettent ensembles_, récita-t-elle, tel un livre.

- Vous avez apprit cette partie du livre par cœur ?

- Je suis _Libraire_… Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à _lire_, je suis une encyclopédie vivante. Pour en revenir à cette lettre…

Rogue se renfrogna et la jeune femme soupira.

- Je vous en prie… gémit-elle. Je fais d'énormes efforts pour vous… J'apprécie énormément votre compagnie, et la preuve est dans cette lettre. Il y a quelque chose entre nous, vous ne pouvez le nier…

- Je ne le nie pas, répondit Rogue. Moi aussi je vous apprécie mais… Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai aucune excuse…

- Vous allez surmonter cet état dépressif. C'est normal, tous les livres le disent. Des Âmes Sœurs naturellement séparées se sentent mal pendant quelques jours mais s'ils ont quelqu'un d'autre près d'eux, le malaise disparait rapidement parce que l'Âme de la personne malade se focalise sur l'Âme de sa compagne ou de son compagnon.

Rogue eut un rictus.

- On dirait que j'écoute parler un dictionnaire… marmotta-t-il.

- Mais ? Oh ! Vous me flanquez une peur bleue et vous trouvez encore le moyen de plaisanter ? Vous êtes gonflé vous savez ?

Rogue sourit légèrement et Maya grommela. Elle posa la lettre sur le meuble le plus proche et alla s'asseoir sur le lit près de son compagnon en disant :

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que j'apprenne à faire avec…

- Avec quoi ?

- Votre sale caractère… fit Miss Maya d'une voix sourde.

Rogue la regarda puis haussa un sourcil. Soudain il l'agrippa par le cou et la renversa sur le lit en disant :

- Seriez-vous tombée amoureuse de moi si je n'avais pas ce fichu caractère ?

- Qui vous dit que je suis amoureuse ?

- Vous rougissez…

Le teint de perle de la jeune femme vira au rouge brique en un rien de temps et Rogue la serra dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre son torse un instant puis s'éloigna et tira la montre de gousset de la poche du veston noir.

- Vous avez un rendez-vous ? demanda Rogue en la regardant ouvrir la montre.

- Moi non, mais vous avez vos cours à quinze heures… Il reste une heure et demie, fit-elle en refermant la montre et en la replaçant dans la petite poche prévue à cet effet sur le veston.

- Et que voudriez-vous faire pendant cette heure et demi ? ronronna soudain Rogue.

- Pas ce à quoi vous songez, monsieur l'empressé.

- Oh je ne pensais pas à mal, loin de moi cette idée.

Maya lui décocha une grimace puis elle roula sur le dos et soupira profondément. Levant les bras à la verticale, elle compara ses poignets blancs comme ses manches tombaient sous l'effet de la gravité. Tournant la tête, elle laissa retomber ses mains sur son ventre et dit :

- Je voudrais entendre votre histoire…

Les yeux de Rogue s'amincirent et il fit mine de se relever. La jeune femme le retint par la manche de sa veste et il fixa la couverture bleue surpiquée comme s'il lui trouvait un brusque intérêt.

- Il va bien falloir une vous me la racontiez un jour ou l'autre…

- Maya… S'il vous plait…

- Alors laissez-moi la _voir_…

- La voir ?

- Dans votre tête…

- Je n'ai pas de Pensine…

- Pas besoin, mon Empathie suffira. Pour une fois qu'elle peut servir à autre chose qu'aider les gens…

- Comment vous y prenez-vous ?

Maya s'assit au bord du lit et fit face au professeur. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'homme resta de marbre. Il frissonna légèrement quand le front frais de la jeune femme toucha le sien et qu'il sentit son souffle sur son visage.

- Détendez-vous, lui dit-elle à mi-voix. Ne bougez surtout pas, je vais m'introduire dans votre esprit…

- Pardonnez-moi d'avance pour le désordre que vous allez y trouver et… ne prenez pas peur si vous voyez des choses qu'il ne faut pas…

- N'ayez crainte… J'ai confiance en vous.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et Rogue ferma les yeux. Soudain, il sentit une force surpuissante briser ses barrières mentales, les fracassant comme on fracasse un miroir de colère. La sensation de danger qui l'envahit lui souffla de briser le contact tout de suite mais les mains de la jeune femme s'abattirent sur les siennes et les doigts s'y agrippèrent solidement, exhortant l'homme à ne pas bouger.

Un observateur extérieur aurait pu penser à un doux moment entre époux si ce n'était les visages crispés des deux sorciers, comme sous l'effet d'une vive douleur.

Tout à coup, Maya lâcha un halètement sonore. Ses sourcils semblèrent vouloir se rejoindre au-dessus de son nez, comme si elle souffrait, et sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa sur ses dents dans une mimique douloureuse. Soudain, il y eut comme un choc électrique et la jeune femme fut brutalement éjectée contre les oreillers. Elle s'affala sur les coussins et Rogue s'agrippa au montant du lit en haletant, le visage en sueur.

- Maya… fit-il en se retournant. Maya ?

Sonnée, la jeune femme gémit et se redressa.

- Ca va, fit-elle. Je suis juste un peu sonnée…

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rogue en la ramenant vers lui. Vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez ?

- Oui… Mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais quand j'ai voulu sortir de votre esprit, je me suis attardée sur un souvenir où vous étiez un professeur…

- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Maya déglutit. Son regard bleu se planta dans les onyx de Rogue et elle ânonna :

- J'ai vu Voldemort…

- Voldemort ? Ce devait être un souvenir…

- Non… Non, non, fit Maya en secouant la tête. Il… Je vous regardais donner un cours à des premières années, quand il a surgit dans la salle de classe. Personne ne l'a remarqué mais il m'a vu et il s'est dirigé vers moi. Sa robe noire voletait autour de lui, il était pieds nus et sans armes. Il m'a alors frappée au front et j'ai été éjectée de votre esprit…

- J'avoue ne pas tout comprendre… fit le professeur, incrédule. Peut-être faudrait-il en parler avec le professeur McGonagall ?

- Vous pensez ? Ce n'est peut-être qu'un souvenir particulièrement tenace…

- Voldemort ne m'a jamais frappé… fit Rogue en grimaçant. Les punitions qu'il nous infligeait étaient sous forme de sortilèges…

- Je ne comprends pas, fit la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'utilise mon Empathie de cette façon… Avant de devenir la gérante de la librairie, j'y travaillais à mi-temps et je passais le reste de mon temps à St-Mangouste… J'aidais les enfants à aller mieux en cherchant directement dans leurs têtes la source de leur mal-être… Voldemort est très probablement la source de votre mal-être mais vous seul savez comment vous en débarrasser…

- Votre don est extrêmement puissant, reconnu Rogue. Vous avez fracassé mes barrières mentales comme du verre… Pourtant je suis un Occlumens de niveau supérieur…

La jeune femme secoua la tête en clignant des yeux. Rogue la prit par les épaules et l'entraina sur le lit en la prenant contre lui.

- Reposez-vous, fit-il.

Maya hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, le front contre la poitrine de l'homme qui, son menton posé sur ses cheveux, regarda fixement la tête de lit en grimaçant. Pourquoi diable Voldemort avait-il une raison, d'une de se trouver dans son esprit, et de deux, d'en éjecter Miss Maya aussi brutalement ?

.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, si Maya finit par s'endormir, le professeur lui, continua de cogiter. Ses bras toujours serrés autour de la jeune femme, il tournait et retournait dans sa tête tous les scenarios possibles et inimaginables. Soudain, on frappa à la porte de la chambre et l'homme se redressa. Maya gémit et ouvrit un œil.

- Ne bougez pas, fit-il à mi-voix. Je reviens.

Il se leva et alla à la porte. L'ouvrant, il étouffa un bâillement et tomba nez à nez avec Harry.

- Oh pardon, vous vous reposiez ?

- Ce n'est pas grave…

- Miss Maya est avec vous ?

- Elle se repose elle aussi… Elle a été un peu secouée…

- Secouée ?

- Poussez-vous…

Rogue sortit dans le couloir et referma la porte dans son dos en disant :

- Elle a tenu à ce que je lui raconte mon histoire mais je n'ai pas voulu alors elle a décidé d'aller la _regarder_ en direct… là-dedans.

Il pointa son index sur son front et ajouta :

- Apparemment, elle peut se servir de la puissance de son Empathie pour farfouiller dans l'esprit des gens, mais il lui faut un contact.

- Et qu'est-ce qui l'a secoué ?

- Quand elle était dans ma tête, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle regardait un souvenir où je faisais cours à des élèves quand Voldemort a surgit dans la salle de classe avant de la frapper au visage, ce qui a eut pour effet de l'éjecter violemment de mon esprit. Elle s'est affalée sur le lit, sonnée…

- Voldemort ? Surgir et frapper ? C'est un souvenir, rien de plus…

- Je suis en train de me poser la question… Que vouliez-vous au fait ?

- Vous prévenir que je pars chez Ron… Annabelle m'a invité à passer l'après-midi chez eux et je crois que je vais rentrer tard…

Rogue hocha la tête. Harry tourna les talons et l'homme demanda :

- Heu, Potter ?

- Oui professeur ?

- Pouvez-vous, avant de partir, demander à Minerva d'assurer mes cours pour cet après-midi ? J'ignore si Miss Maya va aussi bien qu'elle me l'a dit, je souhaiterais m'en assurer…

- Entendu… A ce soir.

- C'est ça…

Harry s'en alla alors en s'enroulant dans une cape à capuche et Rogue retourna dans la chambre, pensif. Il revint vers le lit et regarda la jeune sorcière qui dormait, recroquevillée sur elle-même comme si elle avait froid, ce qui était probablement le cas, on gelait dans cette chambre !

La hissant dans ses bras, Rogue la redéposa sur le lit dans le sens de la longueur et tira sur elle le couvre-lit. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et se remit à méditer en regardant sa compagne dormir paisiblement.

.

**8888**

.

Le ventre creux, l'homme regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait dix-sept heures et des poussières. Il n'avait pas tellement mangé à midi, contrairement à Miss Maya qui avait un appétit d'ogre. Soudain la jeune femme gémit.

- Severus… fit-elle en mâchonnant dans le vide.

- Je suis là, fit Rogue depuis son fauteuil. Hé bien, en voilà une bonne sieste…

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Un peu plus de dix-sept heures…

- Oh… Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez veillée ? Et vos cours ?

- Le professeur McGonagall s'en est occupée. J'aurais bien entendu un menu « gage » à faire pour ce service… mais bon.

Rogue eut un sourire et la jeune femme se tourna sur le dos en posant son bras sur ses yeux.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda le professeur. Vous êtes remise ?

- Oui… Oui, merci.

Se levant, Rogue s'approcha du lit. Il se rassit au bord du matelas et Maya le regarda. Elle sourit puis elle lui caressa le visage et souffla :

- Merci… Je sais maintenant ce que vous avez enduré, la souffrance, la peur… J'étais à votre place face à ce Dragon affamé… J'ai ressentit les griffes me labourer le dos… _vous_ labourer le dos… et puis la douleur des plaies pourrissantes, la fièvre s'emparant de l'esprit, la douleur des sortilèges lancés par les Aurors… et le soulagement en voyant le professeur McGonagall avec cet acte de libération dans les mains…

- Non… souffla soudain Rogue.

Il abattit ses grandes mains sur les joues de la jeune femme sans brutalité.

- Ne pleurez pas… fit-il. Personne ne mérite les larmes d'une femme… moi encore moins.

- Je pleure parce que je suis contente de vous connaitre… fit la jeune femme en souriant. Toute une vie ne me suffira pas pour remercier Monsieur Potter de m'avoir présentée à vous…

Elle ferma les yeux, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et se perdirent sous les doigts de Rogue, et elle souffla :

- Je crois que je suis bel et bien amoureuse…

Brusquement, Rogue sentit quelque chose se déchirer en lui et il crut entendre un hurlement de douleur dans sa tête, un hurlement de chien blessé qui redoubla quand il souffla :

- Je vous aime aussi, Maya…

A Londres, une fois de plus, Lewis plongea sur son épouse pour la serrer dans ses bras. Le gémissement qu'elle venait de pousser, le visage ravagé de grosses larmes, effondrée au milieu de la cuisine parmi les débris d'un plat brisé, le laissa complètement sans défenses mais grâce aux explications de McGonagall, il savait que ces crises de larmes avaient à voir avec le fait que l'âme du professeur sombre s'était détournée de celle d'Hermione le plus naturellement de monde : en s'accrochant à une autre âme avec dans l'intention de faire un bout de chemin avec elle…

.

* * *

.

_Et voilà ! Encore 3 chapitres et ce sera terminé, snif._

_Je ne vous garantis pas de publier l'epilogue dans la foulée du dernier chapitre mais je vais m'y efforcer._

_Bisoux et a demain pour la suite !_

_PS : Oubliez pas un ptit commentaire ^^_

_Phenix_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapitre 21 ! On se rapproche doucement de la fin et je tenais à vous signaler qu'il n'y aura finalement pas d'épilogue, enfin pas tout de suite. En effet, ce que j'ai déjà écrit va mieux en tant que chapitre, donc il y aura un chapitre 24 ! Dans celui-ci je réglerais quelques quelques détails que je n'ai pas mentionnés dans la fic. Voilaa !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre 21**

.

- Alors cette potion, ca vient ?

- Mais oh ! Je vous en prie !

Harry croisa ses bras et gronda sourdement. Il poussa soudain un petit couinement de douleur et regarda Miss Maya qui baissait le bras.

- La prochaine fois c'est le chaudron que je vous balance dessus…

Le Gryffondor lorgna sur la cuillère en bois qui gisait à ses pieds. Penaud, il la ramassa et jeta un regard un peu craintif à Rogue qui semblait préférer ne pas intervenir dans la querelle entre sa compagne et son protégé.

- Nous sommes le 2 juillet… grommela le Gryffondor. Il fait une chaleur à crever…

- Tondez-vous, répliqua la jeune femme blonde.

- Maya… fit alors Rogue.

Harry eut un sourire victorieux puis Rogue jeta des graines de quelque chose dans le chaudron. Il recula prestement quand une épaisse fumée verte comme de l'algue monta jusqu'au plafond et s'y accrocha comme de la mousse.

- C'est prêt, fit le professeur.

Il saisit une louche et la plongea dans le petit chaudron devant lui. De la taille d'un gros bol à petit-déjeuner, le chaudron était largement suffisant pour les potions qu'ils fabriquaient à tour de bras. Inutile d'en fabriquer pour cent hommes si elle ne fonctionnait pas.

- A mon avis cela devrait être meilleur que la dernière fois… fit Maya. Quoiqu'un peu épais…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au plafond. La mousse verdâtre pendouillait comme de la gélatine et soudain, un morceau se détacha et s'aplatit sur la table. Les deux sorciers se protégèrent de leurs bras et Miss Maya gémit :

- Oh non, ma robe qui sort du nettoyage…

- Je vous paierais un autre nettoyage, soupira Rogue en regardant les dégâts sur sa propre robe de sorcier. Aller Potter, avalez-ça que nous allions nous changer et diner…

Harry prit le gobelet de métal entre ses griffes et approcha son long museau du liquide.

- Weurk ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Silence, fit Maya. Buvez !

Harry lui jeta un regard flamboyant puis il renversa sa tête en arrière, ouvrit la gueule et vida l'épais liquide dans sa gorge. Il regarda ensuite les deux sorciers, attendit une seconde en regardant autour de lui et haussa les épaules.

- Raté, fit-il.

- Flûte ! fit Miss Maya. J'étais certaine que celle-ci allait fonctionner…

De dépit elle ferma le livre avec tant de force qu'il sursauta et bouscula des fioles. Rogue lui prit le poignet et dit :

- Nous continuerons demain alors… Aller, allons nous changer… A ce soir Potter.

- C'est ça...

Les deux sorciers s'en allèrent et Harry tira la langue, comme si cela suffirait à chasser l'atroce goût de chou pourri. Il bailla soudain et, la bouche sèche, avisa une carafe d'eau et un verre. Il s'en servit un et le siffla d'une traite. La seconde suivante le verre se brisait sur le sol en milliers de petits éclats brillants et un bruit sourd secouait la pièce…

.

- Professeur Rogue !

Rogue et Maya sursautèrent comme deux ados pris sur le vif.

- Oui, Minerva ? fit prudemment le sombre professeur.

- Où filez-vous ainsi tous les deux ?

- Nous changer, répondit Maya en montrant sa robe rouge maculée de vert.

McGonagall considéra les taches éparses d'un oeil critique.

- Hum, fit la vieille Directrice. Une potion qui a explosé ?

- Non, pas cette fois-ci, juste une fumée un peu… collante, fit Rogue.

McGonagall hocha la tête.

- Où est Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il est resté dans le labo quand nous sommes partis mais il doit aller chez Monsieur Weasley ce soir… Il est peut-être déjà partit d'ailleurs.

- D'accord. Dépêchez-vous, le gâteau d'anniversaire du professeur Vector ne va pas attendre cent ans.

McGonagall tourna ensuite les talons et disparu dans la Grande Salle où un brouhaha se faisait entendre. La soirée d'anniversaire pour les soixante-ans du professeur Vector avait lieu ici mais Rogue n'avait franchement pas envie d'y aller.

- Aller, venez vite sinon le professeur McGonagall va nous dévisser la tête, fit alors Maya en prenant le bras de son compagnon.

Rogue grommela.

- J'aurais préféré passer la soirée chez moi…

- Vous lui devez bien ça, elle vous a remplacé au pied levé lundi, fit Maya, les sourcils froncés. C'est votre « gage ».

Nouveau grommellement du professeur. Maya lui sourit puis elle le laissa pour aller chercher une robe à la Lingerie, juste pour le diner. Elle ferait laver sa robe quand elle rentrera sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Tout en se changeant, soigneusement enfermée dans la Lingerie, debout au milieu d'une centaine de grands sacs en tissu blanc remplis de robes de sorciers noires, Miss Maya se mit à réfléchir. Depuis lundi soir, précisément, entre elle et Rogue tout s'était brusquement accéléré. Une fois remise de son incursion dans l'esprit torturé de son compagnon, elle avait quitté Poudlard, sur les coups de dix-neuf heures, et était rentrée chez elle, dans son appartement au-dessus de sa Librairie, mais le silence pesant de l'endroit l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Elle s'y était vite réhabituée mais quelque chose lui manquait. La nuit qui avait suivit, elle l'avait coupée en plein milieu, réveillée par un cauchemar où Voldemort faisait irruption dans sa chambre pour la tabasser – n'importe quoi… –, malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais pu se rendormir…

Soupirant, la jeune femme boutonna les quatre perles qui ornaient le col de la robe prune et argent qu'elle s'était dégotée. Le nom « Hermeline Nuage » était inscrit sur le col mais Maya connaissait le professeur Nuage, elles discutaient souvent ensemble et donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Au pire elle se proposerait de la lui nettoyer.

Quittant la Lingerie, Maya tomba nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Oh professeur ! fit-elle en souriant.

- Ha, Miss Maya, je vous cherchais justement. Hum, la robe d'Hermeline vous va très bien.

- Merci… Vous me cherchiez ?

- Oui, je viens d'avoir Monsieur Weasley par cheminée… Il m'a demandé si nous avions séquestré Potter…

- Seq… Mais je croyais qu'il était déjà là-bas…

Maya haussa très haut ses fins sourcils soigneusement épilés. Elle semblais très surprise.

- Moi de même. Où est Severus ? demanda Mcgonagall.

- Chez lui j'imagine…

Un fantôme passa soudain en trombe au bout du couloir puis revint sur ses pas en braillant :

- Madame la Directrice ! Madame la Directrice !

- Que se passe-t-il, Moine Gras ? demanda la vieille sorcière en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'aimait pas quel'on crie ainsi des noms dans les couloirs.

- Madame, c'est… c'est… bafouilla le fantôme.

- Calmez-vous, fit sèchement la vielle sorcière, les sourcils un peu plus froncés.

- Madame c'est… C'est Monsieur Potter…

- Monsieur Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? fit la vieille sorcière.

- Rien, il est à l'Infirmerie… répondit le Moine en baissant le nez.

Maya sursauta.

- A l'Inf… Mais pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Il… Le Baron Sanglant l'a trouvé dans un labo de potions, il gisait sur le sol… inconscient…

Les deux femmes se regardèrent.

- Inconscient ? Mais… comment cela ? demanda McGonagall. Maya que s'est-il passé ?

- Mais rien, Madame... Je vous assure, quand Severus et moi sommes remontés du labo...

- Un labo de potions ? coupa la Directrice. Dans lequel étiez-vous ?

- Heu... le labo qui est juste sous le bureau de Severus…

- C'est celui-ci ! couina le Moine Gras.

Sa soutane tressauta avec son ventre puis soudain il fit volte-face et se jeta dans un mur. Les deux femmes se regardèrent avant de filer d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'Infirmerie située deux étages plus haut.

Elles y arrivèrent, essoufflées, et trouvèrent la pièce bondée de professeurs inquiets. Mrs Pomfresh était penchée au-dessus du corps immense du Gryffondor, recroquevillé sur un lit qui paraissait appartenir à une poupée.

- Poppy ! fit McGonagall sur un ton bref. Alors ?

- Minerva, répondit l'Infirmière en se retournant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a… On dirait qu'il est comme paralysé…

- Est-il conscient ? demanda la Directrice en jouant des coudes pour approcher du Gryffondor.

- Non. Ses yeux ne réagissent pas à la lumière et j'ai beau tirer sur ses bras, ils reviennent en place comme un ressort… se désola l'Infirmière.

- Quelle est la dernière potion qu'il a prise, Miss Maya ? demanda McGonagall en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Une… Une potion de…

- Une potion censée combattre les effets d'un sortilège de Magie Noire, acheva Rogue.

Il passa un bras sur les épaulés de sa compagne, l'interrogea du regard et dit :

- Il allait parfaitement bien quand nous l'avons quitté tout à l'heure. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien entendu, il était un peu grognon mais comme toujours, fit Maya. Il… Il va mourir ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Mrs Pomfresh. A première vue, il a l'air Stupéfixé…

- Vous avez essayé de le ranimer ? demanda Rogue.

- J'ai tout tenté, sauf les potions, mais comme vous avez dit qu'il en avait déjà une dans l'estomac, je préfère attendre.

- Combien de temps ? demanda McGonagall.

- Suffisamment pour que tout le monde aille se coucher, retoqua l'Infirmière, les sourcils froncés.

La discussion était close et cette phrase invitait tout le monde à regagner ses appartements ou ce qu'il faisait avant l'incident.

- Severus, restez, s'il vous plait, fit Pomfresh comme l'homme entrainai sa compagne vers la porte. Je voudrais que vous me montriez exactement quelle potion vous lui avez donnée.

- Entendu… Rentre chez toi, Maya, fit alors Rogue à sa compagne en passant au tutoiement intime. Je t'enverrais un hibou demain pour te tenir au courant…

- D'accord…

L'homme l'embrassa sur le front puis McGonagall prit la jeune femme par le coude et la conduisit jusqu'à la cheminée la plus proche. Rogue, lui, suivit Pomfresh dans son bureau et ils s'y bouclèrent pour le reste de la nuit.

.

**8888**

.

Un hibou passa en hululant bruyamment devant la fenêtre. Pomfresh s'étira en baillant puis elle passa ses mains sur son visage et soupira en regardant Rogue, affalé sur la table en face d'elle, endormi.

Ils avaient tergiversé pendant des heures en étudiant tous les effets possibles et inimaginables de la potion que le professeur avait donnée à Harry, sans jamais rien trouver. A croire que ses effets étaient à retardement, ce qui était parfaitement possible.

Se levant, la sorcière au bonnet blanc sortit de son bureau. En passant vers Rogue elle conjura une couverture et la lui déposa sur le dos sans le réveiller. Elle alla ensuite dans la pièce avec les lits et s'approcha du lit du Gryffondor, le seul et unique lit occupé en cette première semaine de juillet.

Voyant le loup roulé en boule sur les draps, la sorcière soupira. Son état n'avait pas changé mais pour plus de précautions, elle l'examina brièvement.

Le soleil entrait à flots dans la pièce par les autres fenêtres qui donnaient sur le terrain de Quidditch, et la poussière voletait dans les rayons jaunes. Il y eut soudain un froissement et Pomfresh bondit. Elle regarda vers Harry puis se tourna et découvrit Rogue sur le seuil de son bureau.

- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Non, rien du tout, il est dans le même état qu'hier soir… Vous êtes certain qu'il n'a rien pu prendre une fois que vous aviez quitté le labo, Miss Maya et vous ?

- Potter est peut-être un petit emmerdeur, mais il n'est pas idiot, grinça Rogue. Il n'aurait jamais prit quoi que ce soit sans en connaitre les effets…

Rogue se figea soudain.

- Quoi ? fit Pomfresh. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je… Peut-être que… Si c'est ça alors…

- Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous ? s'énerva Pomfresh, déjà sur les dents.

- Venez, venez, je dois vérifier quelque chose… fit Rogue en se détournant.

- Et Potter ?

- Il ne craint rien, à moins qu'il y ait un tremblement de terre subitement.

Rogue quitta alors l'Infirmerie au pas de course. Hésitant une seconde, Pomfresh fini par saisir ses robes et elle lui emboita le pas aussi vite qu'elle le put.

.

- Nous y sommes, fit Rogue en ralentissant devant un escalier raide.

Ils avaient trotté plusieurs minutes et Pomfresh n'avait plus de souffle.

- Cet escalier va dans les cachots, fit Pomfresh, le souffle court.

- Mon labo est là-dessous… C'est là que nous avons mit au point la potion que nous avons donnée à Potter hier au soir…

Pomfresh ne dit rien. L'homme s'engagea alors dans l'étroit escalier en colimaçon avec l'aisance de celui qui les parcoure depuis des années. L'Infirmière elle, y alla plus prudemment en se demandant quelle était la personne qui avait pu faire des marches aussi étroites et aussi raides…

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait…

- De quoi ? fit Pomfresh en entrant dans la pièce, une seconde après Rogue.

- Regardez…

L'homme, accroupit sur le sol, lui montra sa main. Sous la lampe il y eut un éclat et Pomfresh s'étonna :

- Des bris de verre ?

- Il y en a partout et je suis quasiment certain qu'il y avait un verre à eau posé sur la table hier soir.

Se relevant, Rogue posa ses longs doigts à l'emplacement où il voyait le verre la veille et Pomfresh s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en prenant la carafe d'eau.

- De l'eau… Pourquoi ?

Approchant son nez du liquide, la femme recula aussitôt.

- Oh non Severus, ceci est tout sauf de l'eau ! s'exclama-t-elle, le nez plissé.

- C'est de l'eau voyons, je l'ai moi-même remplie hier soir cette carafe… grogna Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

- Sentez…

Réticent, Rogue s'approcha quand même et il sentit l'air au-dessus de la carafe. Il recula aussitôt en disant :

- Merlin tout puissant !

- C'est du poison ! fit Pomfresh. Et je ne le reconnais pas…

- Du poison ? Mais…

Pomfresh regarda autour d'elle. Elle leva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

Rogue se dévissa le cou et répondit :

- Les résidus de la fumée provoquée par la potion d'hier soir...

- C'est corrosif ?

- Pas que je saches, mon vêtement d'hier soir n'a pas de trou…

- Et vous n'avez pas de brûlure ?

- Je suis un maitre de potions aguerrit, Poppy, il y a des années que je ne me brule plus… se renfrogna l'homme en croisant les bras.

- Hum, fit l'Infirmière. Quoi qu'il en soit, Potter a du boire un verre de ce que contient ce pichet. Si j'arrive à trouver un antidote et à le lui administrer, il devrait revenir à lui.

- Et si le poison a été contré par la potion et que cet état statufié n'est pas dû à cela ?

- Et s'il est du à la potion que vous lui avez donnée, comme le savoir ?

- Je l'ignore… Le livre est trop ancien pour qu'une de mes relations dans ce métier sache les effets de cette potion…

- Et si vous essayiez, hein ? suggéra Pomfresh. Pendant que je trouve un antidote au poison.

- Très bien, soupira Rogue.

Tous deux remontèrent dans les parties habitées du château et Rogue s'en alla en ville rencontrer quelques collègues experts en potions afin de leur exposer le problème. Il n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur ce matin-là…

Plantée dans le hall d'entrée, Pomfresh resta pensive, son pichet entre les mains. Elle sursauta quand McGonagall la héla.

- Poppy ! Alors, du nouveau ?

- Bonjour, madame la Directrice... hé bien, il semblerait que Potter ait bu ce que contient ce pichet, fit Pomfresh comme McGonagall s'approchait à grands pas.

- De l'eau ? questionna la vieille sorcière.

- Sentez par vous-même...

- Pouah ! Ca sent le poison… Qui a pu mettre du poison dans de l'eau de Poudlard ?

Pomfresh haussa les sourcils.

- De l'eau de Poudlard ? fit-elle.

- Cette eau provient de nos cuves, fit McGonagall. C'est un pichet vient de la cuisine… regardez.

Le blason du collège était en effet gravé dans le verre sur son renflement et Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.

- Alors Severus a dit vrai, il a bien rempli lui-même ce pot d'eau… Mais alors… ?

- N'a-t-il pas laissé le pot sans surveillance un instant ? demanda Mcgonagall.

- Pas que je sache, mais je ne lui ai pas posé la question… Cependant, au plafond du labo, il y avait une espèce de mousse verte apparemment gluante…

- Ha oui, la fumée de la potion qu'ils ont fabriquée…

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je les ai croisés, Miss Maya et lui, hier soir. Je voulais leur dire de se presser pour assister au repas et je les ai trouvés maculés de cette mousse verdâtre…

Pomfresh pinça les lèvres.

- Il m'en faudrait un échantillon…

- La robe de Miss Maya doit se trouver encore dans la Lingerie, je l'ai surprise en sortant hier soir, juste avant d'arriver ici… Keyra !

Il y eut un « pop » puis un Elfe de Maison apparut. Enroulé dans un torchon frappé aux armes de Poudlard, l'Elfe qui arborait d'immenses oreilles dressées sur sa tête, comme un fennec, demanda :

- Keyra peut-elle faire quelque chose pour Madame la Directrice ?

- Je voudrais que tu ailles chercher la robe de Miss Maya dans la Lingerie, s'il te plait.

- Keyra doit-elle laver la robe ?

- Non. Apporte-la ici en l'état.

- Keyra a compris, Madame !

L'Elfe disparu. Elle revint deux secondes plus tard avec la robe roulée sous son bras. Pomfresh la lui prit aussitôt et tourna les talons. McGonagall remercia l'Elfe et la congédia avant de suivre Pomfresh dans son bureau.

.

La pièce était rectangulaire et vaste. Une partie, celle que l'on voyait en poussant la porte, était meublée d'un lourd bureau, d'une table, de plusieurs bibliothèques, de placards vitrés ou grillagés portant pour certains le symbole du poison, ainsi que de plusieurs chaises et fauteuils dépareillés.

L'autre partie de la pièce ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un laboratoire de Potions… C'était là en effet que l'Infirmière concoctait les potions dont elle avait besoin lorsque des patients lui étaient amenés. Elle avait aussi recours au savoir de Rogue pour les blessures et maladies plus complexes.

- Voyons voir… fit Pomfresh en étalant la robe tachée sur la lourde table au plateau épais qui meublait cette partie de la pièce, en autres buffets, rayonnages et becs bunsen. Hum, il y en a peu mais cela devrait suffire…

- Suffire à quoi ? demanda McGonagall à qui l'art des potions échappait.

- J'ai remarqué, tout à l'heure, que le pichet d'eau était placé près du chaudron. Or, c'est dans ce chaudron que la potion a été fabriquée et donc c'est de ce chaudron que la fumée s'est échappée. Si elle est retombée en éclaboussant Miss Maya, un morceau aura très bien pu sauter dans le pot d'eau…

- Je vois…

Attrapant une pince en argent, l'Infirmière gratta une tache verte sur la robe rouge de Miss Maya puis récupéra ce qui s'apparentait à une galette de mousse avant de la jeter dans un bocal d'eau posé là, attendant qu'on lui trouve une utilisation.

- Regardez, Minerva, fit la sorcière. Aussitôt dans l'eau, aussitôt dissous… Pas étonnant qu'ils ne se soient rendu compte de rien…

- Est-ce que cette « mousse » transforme l'eau en poison ?

- Apparemment… fit Pomfresh en sentant l'eau du bocal. Sentez…

- Beurk… C'est la même odeur… Et qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Un remède à Potter avec ce qui reste de mousse sur ce vêtement, mélangé à d'autres ingrédients, en espérant que cela fonctionne. Il ne semble pas en danger de mort, simplement paralysé, mais bon…

- Faites ce que vous pouvez. Si vous n'arrivez à rien, nous feront venir un Médicomage.

- Entendu.

McGonagall tourna alors les talons et ses bottines martelèrent le sol de pierre jusque dans le couloir. Pomfresh se mit aussitôt au travail en déballant plusieurs potions, des livres et des ingrédients divers et variés.

.

* * *

.

_Et un chapitre de plus ! J'espere qu'il vous a plu, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !_

_Bisoux_

_Phenix_


	22. Chapter 22

_Aller, *roulement de tambour* on y est ! enfin ! Jen dis pas plus, lisez, appréciez, commentez ! Bisouxxxx_

_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre 22**

.

_Dring !_

- Je viens !

Miss Maya posa son torchon sur le rebord de l'évier – elle était occupée à faire sa vaisselle, aimant bien la faire à la main plutôt que de regarder la brosse le faire toute seule –, et elle traversa son appartement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_Dring !_

- Voilà, voilà ! J'arrive...

Tirant le verrou, la jeune femme entrouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Rogue.

- Severus ? Qu'est-ce que faites-vous ici ? Vous aviez dit que vous enverriez un hibou… Et puis, vous ne savez plus transplaner ?

- Puis-je entrer ? répondit seulement le sombre professeur.

- Oui… Oui, bien entendu, fit la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte plus grande pour laisser entrer Rogue. Vous avez de mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Non, non. Vous avez fermé la boutique aujourd'hui ?

- Non, le samedi je n'ouvre que l'après-midi… Mais qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? répéta la jeune femme.

- J'étais à Londres pour parler avec des collègues professeurs au sujet de Potter…

Maya haussa les sourcils.

- Ha… Donnez-moi votre cape… fit-elle.

Rogue acquiesça, donna son manteau à la jeune femme qui alla la suspendre à une patère dans l'entrée en demandant :

- Et alors ? Vos amis ont dit quoi ? Vous avez des nouvelles de Potter ?

- Mes collègues ne savent rien, et concernant Potter, pas de nouvelles, que je saches… Par contre, Mrs Pomfresh a peut-être trouvé ce qui a provoqué cet état statufié chez Potter…

Maya fronça les sourcils cette fois-ci.

- Ha oui ? Notre potion ? demanda-t-elle en se détournant.

- Non… Du poison...

- Quoi ? couina la jeune femme. Du poison ? Mais où !

- Dans le pichet d'eau que j'ai ramené des cuisines en arrivant hier soir dans le labo, pichet que j'avais moi-même rempli...

Maya pâlit.

- Merlin… Et dire que j'ai failli en boire…

La jeune sorcière noua ses mains sur sa gorge et Rogue lui prit les poignets.

- Poppy va trouver pourquoi l'eau du pichet était empoisonnée et elle va régler le problème… Seulement, si cela n'améliore pas l'état de Potter…

- Il est en danger de mort ?

- Je l'ignore…

Rogue secoua la tête et la jeune femme soupira avant de se blottir dans ses bras. L'homme la serra un instant et soudain, il y eut un grattement au carreau derrière eux. Maya releva la tête :

- Tiens, une chouette, fit-elle. Je ne la connais pas…

- Moi si, c'est celle de Poppy justement. Faites-la entrer, vous voulez ?

Maya obtempéra et alla basculer la fenêtre pour faire entrer l'oiseau qui se percha sur un meuble en tendant une patte vers Rogue qui s'empara de son pli.

- C'est bien Poppy, fit-il en le lisant dans sa tête. Apparemment, le poison a été provoqué par le mélange de la fumée verte de la potion et de l'eau du pichet… Elle pense que de la mousse est tombée du plafond directement dans le pichet et comme elle se dilue en quelques centièmes de secondes, nous n'avons rien vu faire. Elle pense aussi que le mélange de toutes les potions que nous avons donné au garçon n'a pas arrangé les choses... Pourtant nous avons attendu une heure entre chaque administration, voir même plus...

Maya serra les lèvres. Elle grimaça et demanda :

- Et pour Potter ?

- Elle ne dit rien, mais elle me dit de rester où je suis. Elle pense à juste titre que je suis avec vous… répondit Rogue en regardant sa compagne.

Maya hocha la tête. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, dans la cuisine et dit :

- Allez au salon pendant que je termine ma vaisselle…

- Votre vaisselle ? Vous êtes du genre têtu vous... Avec votre maladresse, la magie devrait régir toutes vos tâches ménagères, fit Rogue.

Maya tira la langue à l'homme qui lui planta brusquement un doigt entre les côtes. La jeune femme se déroba en se tortillant puis elle revint vers l'homme en disant :

- Je vous aime mais pas quand vous faites ça, Severus Rogue.

Le professeur plissa les yeux puis la jeune femme quémanda un baiser et il l'embrassa, non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel avant. Ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser moins d'une semaine plus tôt alors que la jeune femme, perturbée par ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit de son compagnon, peinait à trouver le sommeil la nuit dans son appartement désert. Rogue l'avait alors emmenée à Londres, le lendemain, se changer les idées et c'est en revenant qu'il l'avait embrassée, d'abord doucement puis plus longtemps, avant de rentrer à Poudlard, ses sentiments faisant du grand huit.

Rogue secoua la tête et tourna les talons. Il passa dans le salon où il s'affala dans le canapé en velours vert, prenant un gros livre qui trainait à ses côtés…

.

**8888**

.

La fin de la journée, la nuit, puis une autre journée s'écoulèrent si lentement que tout les habitants de Poudlard crurent que le temps avait été ralentit.

Rogue et Maya, qui avaient rejoint le château tard dans la soirée de samedi, une fois que la jeune femme eut bouclé sa boutique, tournaient en rond dans l'appartement du professeur de Potions.

- J'en ai marre de cette attente ! pesta soudain Maya en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille. Quand est-ce que l'antidote va faire effet ?

N'ayant pas prit le temps de se coiffer depuis plusieurs jours, elle ressemblait à un épouvantail blond sur le point de péter un câble.

- Je ne sais pas, cela est instantané normalement… répondit Rogue platement, assis dans son grand fauteuil, en train de lire le journal du jour.

On aurait pu le croire indifférent aux évènements en cours mais c'était sa façon à lui de maintenir ses nerfs à niveau normal.

- Mais ca fait deux jours, Severus ! gémit la jeune femme.

Elle s'affala sur une chaise et soudain, Rogue se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha vivement d'elle. Il la hissa dans ses bras et Maya se débattit.

- Où m'emmènes-tu, grand sot ? Pose-moi sur le sol tout de suite ! fit-elle en oubliant le vouvoiement.

Rogue resta de marbre. Resserrant sa prise, il entra dans sa chambre et jeta la jeune femme sur le lit avant de venir sur elle en disant :

- J'ai un moyen miraculeux pour faire passer le temps, tu sais ?

- Quoi ? Severus !

La jeune femme le repoussa et Rogue roula sur le dos en rigolant, un bras sur les yeux. Maya s'assit prestement au bord du lit en grommelant et soudain elle siffla :

- Tu te fichais de moi ? Saleté !

Saisissant le coussin le plus proche, elle le lui balança dessus et Rogue le dévia d'un geste du bras. L'oreiller alla s'écraser sur le sol.

- On se tutoie maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Maya rougit et grommela. L'homme revint vers sa compagne et lui entoura la taille de ses grands bras en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Pardon, fit-il avec un sourire dans la voix. C'était trop tentant…

- Crétin… siffla la jeune femme.

Elle ne chercha cependant pas à se libérer de l'étreinte de l'homme. Au contraire, son visage prit une furieuse couleur brique et Rogue lui caressa la joue de son nez en disant :

- Tu es toute rouge… Tu as cru que j'étais sérieux ?

- Tu l'étais ?

- Je le serais quand tu le seras, répondit Rogue sur un ton docte.

Maya haussa un sourcil puis Rogue s'assit en tailleur et elle se retourna. Elle le regarda un instant, assis les jambes croisées, la main droite sur le genou, le coude en l'air et soudain, brisant le silence elle dit :

- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, tu sais…

Sa voix était si basse que Rogue cru une seconde avoir entendu des voix. Il sut que c'était Maya qui avait parlé car elle déglutit alors que la phrase se terminait.

- Qu'est-ce que cela vient faire dans la conversation ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien… Je te le dis… C'est tout... Au cas où...

- Maya, bien que je sois fortement navré pour toi, nous n'en sommes pas encore là… J'ai mit six ans à donner à Hermione le bébé qu'elle voulait…

- Si je ne t'avais rien dit, aurais-tu mit aussi six ans avec moi ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils sans répondre. Il n'aimait pas trop le tour que prenait la conversation. Sentant soudain une vague de tristesse émanant de sa compagne, il la prit par les bras et la serra dos à lui en disant :

- Si l'avenir est clément avec nous et nous permet de rester ensemble encore quelques années, je te promets de tout faire pour tu puisses avoir des enfants, artificiellement ou non.

- Ou non ? Aucun sorcier n'a réussit à traiter la stérilité d'une femme, fit Maya. Celles comme moi à qui la vie a refusé son don, prennent des potions pour obliger leur corps à concevoir… Je ne veux pas de ça.

Rogue regarda la jeune femme, surpris, comme elle se dégageait de ses bras et lui faisait face, plantée sur la carpette.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer un jour à mon enfant que s'il n'a pas de frères et sœurs c'est parce que c'est une potion qui l'a fait naitre en moi…

- Elles fonctionnent plusieurs fois…

Maya secoua la tête.

- Même. Si un jour j'ai un enfant, ce sera selon le bon vouloir de la nature ou pas du tout.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi dure avec toi-même, chérie…

La jeune femme soupira alors et Rogue se leva. Il la prit dans ses bras et Maya appuya son menton sur le bras que l'homme avait passé autour de son cou et elle se mordit la lèvre, se résolvant à ne pas pleurer. Elle y parvint tant bien que mal puis dit :

- Aucune femme de la famille Barjow n'a eut ses enfants naturellement… Nous sommes tous le fruit d'un coup de pouce magique… C'est une sorte de… malédiction. Quand ma mère m'a expliqué ça, je devais avoir neuf ou dix ans, c'était quelques semaines avant qu'ils ne soient tués, je n'ai pas cessé de lui demander pourquoi, si bien qu'elle a fini par me gronder…

Rogue eut un sourire en s'imaginant la scène : une fillette d'une dizaine d'années, blonde comme les blés et aux yeux bleus, poursuivant sa mère dans une maison en demandant « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » à tout bout de champs…

Maya soupira soudain et tout à coup, on frappa vivement contre la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Aussitôt les deux sorciers furent sur leurs jambes et Rogue se hâta d'aller ouvrir.

- Minerva ! fit-il en laissant le passage à la vieille sorcière.

- Allez, venez, Potter est revenu à lui...

- Nous arrivons. Maya !

Attrapant sa cape et celle de son compagnon, la jeune femme se rua dehors et ils trottinèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'Infirmerie où une agitation anormale régnait.

- C'est un miracle ! aboya soudain la voix de Hagrid.

- Oui, renchérit la voix de flûte de Flitwick. Incroyable ! Tout bonnement incroyable !

Les autres professeurs et les fantômes agglutinés autour du lit qu'avait occupé Harry les trois derniers jours – nous étions lundi après-midi –, discutaient entre eux de manière totalement anarchique. L'arrivée de McGonagall les fit cependant tous taire et ils s'écartèrent pour permettre l'accès de la vieille sorcière au lit du Gryffondor.

- Par tous les Dragons du monde ! jura-t-elle en portant ses mains à sa bouche, choquée.

- Nom de… fit Rogue en se reprenant à temps.

- Monsieur Potter ? demanda Maya. C'est… vous ?

Assit dans son lit, le dos droit, simplement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, Harry se tenait là, souriant, les cheveux en bataille… et humain.

- C'est tout bonnement incroyable ! s'exclama Pomfresh, debout près de lit. Je n'ai rien vu faire…

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rogue, plus pâle que d'habitude, sous le choc.

- Je… Je ne sais pas ! répondit Pomfresh, choquée elle aussi. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis trois jours, j'ai cru que l'antidote n'avait pas fonctionné et je commençais à désespérer quand j'ai entendu sa respiration s'accélérer… Il s'est mit à haleter et à grogner, ses muscles se sont détendus et sous mes yeux, il est redevenu humain… Je ne sais pas… Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis incapable de vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Remettez-vous Poppy, fit McGonagall. Potter ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il leva ses mains devant son visage, les tourna dans un sens puis dans l'autre, tâta son torse et ses épaules, puis son visage et dit :

- Plutôt bien… Je suis entier… Et tout petit… et ma peau est blanche…

Il y eut un silence stupéfait puis soudain Maya se mit à rire et sans prévenir, elle lui sauta au cou.

- Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry attrapa la jeune femme entre ses bras et serra les poings par reflexe pour ne pas l'écorcher de ses griffes.

- C'est inutile, fit McGonagall avec un sourire. Vous ne risquez plus d'écorcher les gens maintenant… Vous êtes redevenu « vous ».

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et lui offrit un de ses rares sourires bienveillants. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer violemment en voyant les yeux rougis de la vieille femme et il plongea son visage dans l'épaule de Maya qui le serra contre elle en lui caressant le dos.

- Ca va aller… fit-elle. Tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant…

- Merlin, fit le brun en posant son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune sorcière, les larmes lui piquant les yeux violemment. Je n'y croyais plus… Après tant d'années… Enfin… La Magie Noire a été repoussée… Je suis enfin redevenu moi… Enfin…

Il frotta son nez contre l'épaule de la jeune femme puis soudain il la repoussa et regarda McGonagall.

- Hermione, Ron, Drago ! Il faut les prévenir ! s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est fait, grogna Hagrid en faisant se balancer une bourse qui répandait une poussière brillante. Ils sont en chemin.

- C'est tout bonnement étrange, fit soudain Rogue en s'approchant. Poppy, pourrais-je voir votre antidote ?

L'Infirmière hocha la tête et Miss Maya s'agrippa au veston de son compagnon comme il passait un bras sur ses épaules, son autre main dans la poche de son pantalon. Il semblait totalement désarçonné, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais d'ordinaire.

Harry sourit. Pomfresh chassa soudain tous les professeurs de la pièce et ils s'en allèrent en discutant vivement sur le sujet, sujet qui allait copieusement alimenter les discussions des deux mois de vacances restants.

.

**8888**

.

Harry était en train d'enfiler un t-shirt quand la porte de l'Infirmerie s'envola littéralement. Le battant frappa le mur avec une force surprenante et un bruit de gong résonna dans les murs avant qu'un autre bruit, un hurlement cette fois-ci, ne transperce Harry de part en part.

- HARRYYYYY !

Le martèlement de plusieurs paires de chaussures retentit juste avant qu'une masse brune ne se jette sur le Gryffondor en l'étouffant à moitié.

- Ha…r…ry… sanglota Hermione dans le torse de son meilleur ami. Har…ry…

- Harry mon vieux, fit une voix rauque.

- Ron… Hermione, parvint à dire Harry malgré les solides bras d'Hermione qui lui broyaient les côtes. Hermione, doucement, je ne suis plus indestructible…

- Par…don, fit la brunette dans un sanglot en s'éloignant. Oh Merlin tout puissant, Harry…

Les larmes sur son visage redoublèrent et le Gryffondor lui sourit.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir mes amis… D'être enfin de nouveau comme vous deux.

- Et nous donc, répliqua Ron. Vingt-cinq ans Harry… Tu vas mettre pas mal de temps à te réhabituer à avoir la taille d'un humain, plus de griffes ni de fourrure…

- Pour la fourrure, pas de soucis, ca ne fait que depuis décembre que je l'ai, souviens-toi. Pour les griffes et la taille par contre… Je crois que je vais me baisser pour passer les portes pendant encore longtemps…

Regardant ses poings serrés, le brun déplia les doigts et contempla ses ongles courts pensivement. La voix enrouée d'Hermione s'éleva alors :

- Harry… Regarde…

Elle recula et le Gryffondor leva la tête. Il vit alors celui pour qui son âme vibrait, planté sur le seuil de l'Infirmerie, abasourdi, incapable de faire un pas de plus.

- Po... tter... fit le blond, quasiment transparent sous le choc. C'est... c'est bien toi ?

Harry sentit son coeur décoller dans sa poitrine et il sourit largement en refoulant ses larmes. Les sanglots d'Hermione, serrée dans les grands bras de Ron ne l'y aidant pas.

- Hey… fit-il. Malefoy…

Harry repoussa la couverture que Pomfresh avait placée sur ses jambes puis il posa ses pieds nus sur le sol de pierre et fit un pas en avant. Il assura son équilibre, hochant la tête en direction de Ron qui avait tendu les bras instinctivement – déformation familiale, reflexe pour rattraper sa fille qui marchait à peine, probablement –, puis il se dirigea vers Malefoy en ouvrant ses bras. Le blond sembla soudain se prendre un coup de jus et il rejoignit Harry en trois pas. Les deux garçons se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et leurs torses se heurtèrent avec un bruit sourd qui fit grincer Ron et Hermione.

- Potter… Potter, nom d'un chien… T'es redevenu humain…

Se redressant, Harry regarda le blond dans les yeux. Il lui sourit et remarqua les yeux rouges et les traces brillantes sur les joues. Il lui caressa alors le visage avec un sourire béat, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

- Malefoy… fit-il en reprenant son accolade, encore plus solide qu'au début. Merlin que je suis content… Je peux te serrer dans mes bras à nouveau sans risquer de te lacérer le dos avec mes griffes…

La gorge du Gryffondor se serra soudain et il ne put empêcher les larmes de jaillir de ses yeux. Son étreinte se resserra et Malefoy agrippa le t-shirt de son ami, n'ayant aucune envie de le lâcher. On se racla soudain la gorge et Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il entrevit la silhouette de McGonagall au milieu des larmes et s'éloigna de Malefoy sans toutefois le lâcher.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous avoir retrouvé Potter, mais n'oubliez pas que vous allez devoir rester un moment tranquille… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- Professeur ! aboya Hermione, les sourcils froncés. On ne peut pas lui reprocher d'aimer nous prendre dans ses bras alors qu'avant il ne pouvait pas le faire de peur de nous poignarder !

- Non, non, bien sûr…

La vieille femme sourit puis elle jeta un baluchon à Harry qui l'attrapa d'une main.

- Au moins, j'ai conservé mon adresse, fit-il avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- D'anciennes affaires de mes fils quand ils avaient votre âge. J'ai pensé que vous en auriez besoin étant donné que ce que vous portiez sous votre forme de loup est désormais exclu.

Les affaires de cuir trônaient sur une chaise près du lit et le Gryffondor plissa le nez.

- Je les rangerais soigneusement en souvenir, fit-il. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que je peux encore devenir un loup…

- Et _pourquoi_ ferais-tu une chose pareille ? demanda Malefoy, un sourcil dubitatif haussé.

- Ma fille va me casser les pieds parce que sa peluche favorite ne viendra plus… fit Ron.

Malefoy haussa l'autre sourcil en direction du rouquin puis il soupira.

- Désespérant, fit-il.

Harry lui effleura la joue et le blond le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Aller, fit soudain McGonagall. Laissez-le se remettre un peu. Au moins cette nuit.

- Nous allons rentrer chez nous, fit Hermione en s'approchant. Je n'ai pas dit à Lewis que je venais ici… Il va s'inquiéter s'il se réveille et que je ne suis pas là.

- Annabelle aussi, dit Ron. Aller Harry, mon vieux. On reviendra te voir demain.

Harry hocha vivement la tête puis ses deux amis l'enlacèrent d'un même mouvement, manquant l'étouffer une seconde fois, avant de le quitter en lui adressant de grands sourires larmoyants.

- Monsieur Malefoy, pas longtemps, fit alors McGonagall en tournant les talons à son tour.

Le blond fit un signe de tête et la vieille sorcière disparu dans le couloir. Il se tourna alors vers Harry qui le dévisageait.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Merlin j'ai du mal à te reconnaître...

Harry sourit. Il caressa alors la joue de son ancien compagnon et souffla :

- Tu es devenu si beau, Malefoy…

- C'est fini oui ? fit le blond en sentant ses joues s'échauffer.

- Nan je suis sérieux… T'es vraiment devenu très beau en vieillissant… Comme ton père…

- Mon père… Mon père crève à Azkaban, Potter…

Harry serra les mâchoires. Ses doigts qui tenaient le baluchon de vêtement se serrèrent et soudain il dit :

- Demain… Demain je me montre au grand jour et je demande au Ministre de faire libérer ton père.

- T'es con tu sais ? Ca fait vingt-cinq ans qu'il moisi là-bas…

- Rogue a été libéré, fit Harry. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Et puis je veux faire quelque chose pour toi.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Parce que tu es là ce soir et que pendant vingt-cinq ans, tu ne m'as jamais enterré alors que tant d'autres l'on fait…

Malefoy haussa les sourcils puis il détourna la tête et s'obstina à regarder vers un autre lit. Le bruit mat d'un sac en tissu que l'on lâche sur le sol attira son oreille puis deux bras se nouèrent sur son cou et il tourna la tête.

- Je t'aime tant Malefoy… Si tu savais à quel point il m'a été dur de vivre loin de toi tout ce temps… Seul dans ma grotte… A ressasser encore et encore les souvenirs, à me mutiler mentalement et physiquement en espérant quitter enfin cette vie de douleur...

Le blond ferma les yeux. Il appuya son front sur celui du brun et soupira :

- T'es qu'un idiot Potter… Et je crois bien que c'est pour ça que je t'aime aussi…

Harry sourit. Il laissa courir sa joue contre la tempe du Serpentard puis posa son menton sur son épaule et resserra son étreinte.

- Aller mon garçon, fit soudain la voix chaleureuse de Pomfresh. Il est plus de minuit, au lit maintenant…

Harry recula à regret. Il détacha son regard de celui de Malefoy puis tourna la tête vers Pomfresh et demanda :

- Encore cinq minutes ?

- T'es un vrai gosse ! fit soudain Malefoy le repoussant. File te reposer, triple buse.

- Mais je ne suis pas fatigué…

- Tu parles ! Regarde, tu trembles comme une feuille, fit Malefoy.

- Oups…

Le brun tituba alors jusqu'à son lit et le blond le suivit, histoire de s'assurer que son âme sœur ne se viande pas avant d'arriver sur le lit.

Une fois le brun couché, Pomfresh donna congé au Serpentard et se tourna vers Harry en lui tendant une fiole.

- Buvez ça, vous allez dormir comme une souche.

- Même pas droit aux beaux rêves ?

- Oh non, pas cette nuit, monsieur Potter, sourit Pomfresh. Minerva m'a dit que vous deviez vous reposer au moins cette nuit, _seul_, et qu'après, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez.

Allongé sur le côté, Harry hocha la tête. Il coinça son bras sous l'oreiller et dit en baillant :

- La potion fait déjà effet…

- Hein ? Mais vous ne l'avez même pas… Oh bah il dort… Bon ben tant pis.

Pomfresh haussa les épaules, mit la fiole dans une poche de son tablier puis éteignit les lampes et alla elle-même se coucher.

.

**8888**

.

Le lendemain, toute la journée, ce fut la cohue à Poudlard. Tous les journalistes sorciers de la planète semblaient avoir envie de prendre une photo du survivant, de lui poser des millions de questions mais, heureusement, Harry avait une bonne protection rapprochée, sous la forme de Rogue et McGonagall qui ne laissaient pas passer tout le monde.

A midi, les journalistes furent littéralement mis hors de l'Infirmerie et Pomfresh barricada même la porte avec un sortilège pour ne pas que ces fou-furieux n'entrent en force.

- Enfin un peu de calme… soupira la sorcière en s'apprêtant à ranger sa baguette magique. Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Elle jeta un sortilège sur les fenêtres qui se voilèrent aussitôt. Harry sourit en voyant des sorciers juchés sur leurs balais, appareils photos dans les mains.

- Nom d'un chien, grommela-t-elle.

Un plateau de nourriture apparut sur les genoux d'Harry qui sursauta et retint l'assiette alors qu'elle glissait vers le bord du plateau sous l'élan de son arrivée. Le Gryffondor eut un petit rire puis il regarda le contenu de son plateau – une cuisse de poulet avec des frites, un part de tarte aux pommes, un verre de jus de citrouille et un morceau de pain –, et il soupira. Il allait _aussi_ devoir se réhabituer à ne plus engloutir des quantités phénoménales de nourriture… Ce sont les Elfes de Maison qui allaient être contents… Plus de repas monumentaux à confectionner pour le loup, plus de courses à faire en double voir triple exemplaire. Enfin !

.

Comme le Gryffondor mangeait tranquillement ses frites, une par une, pensif, il sentit un froissement près de lui et leva la tête.

- Hey, fit-il en souriant. T'as passé la nuit ici ?

- Non je viens d'arriver, répondit Malefoy en souriant. Je voulais m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé…

- Tu as bien du voir les couloirs bondés…

- Je les ai soigneusement évités, vois-tu. Ca aide de connaitre le château par cœur. Mrs Pomfresh a frôlé la crise cardiaque quand je suis sortit de derrière l'armoire par contre…

Harry sourit. Il s'essuya les mains dans sa serviette puis tendit le bras et Malefoy s'approcha en disant :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Harry posa ses doigts sur la joue du Serpentard et dit :

- Je voulais te toucher… Juste te toucher et ne plus penser à replier mes griffes avant… C'est si… bizarre, ajouta-t-il en regardant ses mains.

- Tu vas t'y habituer, fit le blond en se tirant une chaise. Je peux manger avec toi ?

- Sers-toi va… Je n'ai pas tellement faim.

- Ha ouais ? C'est normal ça ? Pourtant tu avais un appétit monstrueux il y a pas une semaine...

Harry baissa le nez.

- J'imagine que c'est parce que je suis encore bouleversé d'avoir retrouvé mon apparence humaine alors que j'ai vécu un calvaire pendant vingt-cinq ans…

Malefoy hocha la tête puis soudain il demanda :

- Dis… Tu n'as jamais songé à…

- Mettre fin à mes jours ? Oh que si, des centaines de fois… Mais je n'ai jamais eut le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je me suis ouvert les veines des dizaines de fois mais dès que j'avais une once de remords, la magie refermait mes plaies et je me retrouvais encore plus dépité qu'avant… J'ai tenté de me jeter dans la mer, j'ai transplané dans ma grotte avant de toucher l'eau. Je me suis laissé couler au milieu de l'océan, j'ai transplané lorsque l'air m'a manqué…

Malefoy déglutit. Ce devait horrible de ne pas pouvoir mourir quand on le voulait...

- T'es-tu demandé _pourquoi_ tu n'y arrivais pas ? fit-il.

- A l'époque non. Maintenant, je le sais… répondit Harry.

- Ha ? Et alors ?

- C'est toi qui m'en as empêché, Malefoy.

Le brun le regarda intensément.

- Moi ? fit le blond en déglutissant. Mais...

- Ton âme et mon amour pour toi… Au cours de toutes mes tentatives, je pensais à toi, même fugacement et la tentative échouait aussitôt. C'est grâce à toi que je suis là devant toi…

Malefoy avala la frite qu'il mâchait depuis dix minutes puis il ferma les yeux et Harry posa une main sur la sienne. Le blond demanda alors :

- Tu ne m'as encore pas embrassé… Que crains-tu ?

Harry se redressa tel un ressort. Il regarda le blond avec des yeux ronds de surprise et Malefoy lui sourit, un sourcil haussé.

- J'avais imaginé que tu me sauterais au cou en me voyant, hier soir… fit-il.

- Ce que j'ai fait…

- Et que tu m'embrasserais à en perdre le souffle, te moquant de tes amis et de quiconque pouvait se trouver à proximité. Mais tu n'en a rien fait…

- Cela t'attriste ?

- Non, pas du tout, cela me surprend, seulement. Tu avais l'air si convaincu quand tu venais chez moi… Tu étais si… tendre.

Harry eut un demi-sourire. Il caressa la joue du blond puis dit :

- Quand j'aurais reprit mes marques je redeviendrais tendre, c'est promit. Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même et j'ai bien l'intention de passer encore une dizaine de décennies avec toi.

- Cent ans ! Mais on ne sera plus que deux fossiles ambulants ! s'écria le blond, surprit, mais souriant. Deux Dumbledore… Beuark !

Le Serpentard eut un violent frisson et soudain, Harry éclata de rire. Il roula sur son lit et se plaqua les mains sur le ventre.

- Génial ! fit-il, mort de rire. Je t'imagine trop avec une longue barbe blanche et tes petites lunettes pour lire !

Le blond se renfrogna et laissa son regard dériver sur le corps du Gryffondor. De ce corps, il n'avait que le souvenir d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, hors maintenant il en avait quarante-trois, bientôt quatre, et ce corps était tout bonnement inédit, magnifique…

Malgré le T-shirt blanc, Malefoy devina que les muscles d'Harry s'étaient considérablement développés. Il avait des biceps comme des jambonneaux, des pectoraux et des abdos comme des plaques de chocolat – la même taille que celle que l'on trouve chez le pâtissier du Chemin de Traverse ! –, des hanches étroites mais de larges épaules qui lui donnaient un air bancal à souhait et des jambes incroyablement longues.

- Arrête de me reluquer comme ça, fit soudain Harry en roulant sur le flanc. Tu vas m'user avant même de m'avoir touché.

- Potter… soupira le Serpentard en rougissant légèrement. Oh ! fit-il soudain.

- Mhm ?

- Pousse ta main ?

- Ma main ? Mais…

Harry ôta la main qu'il avait posée sur son ventre et Malefoy approcha ses doigts. Il repoussa le T-shirt et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- De ?

- Je connais ton corps suffisamment bien pour assurer que tu n'as jamais eut de tatouage sur le ventre, Potter…

Harry baissa les yeux sur son ventre. Autour de son nombril se dessinait un rond noir hérissé de pointes recourbées, le tout entouré par un lacet noir luisant, comme un ruban de papier collant, large d'environ un centimètre, qui serpentait autour du nombril et se perdait ensuite sous l'élastique du bas de pyjama du Gryffondor.

- Ca doit être la Magie Noire je pense... fit Harry pensivement.

- Encore ! s'exclama le blond.

Sa voix partit dans les aigus et il recula sa main mais Harry la lui agrippa en disant :

- Cela ne craint plus rien, maintenant. N'ai pas peur, je la maitrise parfaitement et je l'ai confinée ici, dans mon ventre, le seul endroit où il y a suffisamment de place et où cela ne risque rien.

- Dan ton… ventre. Potter, la Magie Noire est ici… dans tes entrailles ?

- Oui. Pose ta main, je te jure qu'elle ne va pas t'attaquer...

Harry se tourna sur le dos d'un coup de reins et Malefoy déglutit. Il tenta de récupérer sa main et dit :

- Elle a déjà brisé notre vie une fois, Potter…

- Je... la... Maîtrise, fit Harry en hachant les mots.

Il tira doucement sur la main pâle qui tremblait dans la sienne et l'apposa sur son ventre, juste sous son nombril. Malefoy frissonna au contact et Harry réprima lui aussi un frisson.

Soudain le Serpentard serra les paupières et Harry lui prit le poignet droit dans son autre main. Il releva la manche et regarda la Marque des Ténèbres pulser légèrement.

- Elle réagit, fit alors Malefoy. La Magie Noire sent que je suis un Mangemort…

- Ou l'inverse. Tu vois, tu ne crains rien. Elle est inoffensive maintenant…

Harry desserra sa prise sur la main du blond et celui-ci recula sa main en la regardant comme s'il la redécouvrait.

- Mon amour… fit soudain Harry. Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre…

- Potter, ne m'appelle pas ainsi, nous ne sommes pas amants…

- Pas encore. Mais crois-moi, la Magie Noire vit en moi, comme la blanche. Elles se côtoient toutes les deux depuis plus de dix ans et oui, je l'avoue, il y eut la guerre là-dedans pendant des années, c'était atroce, mais c'est fini maintenant. Je sais parfaitement maitriser mes émotions, et quoi qu'il se passe, jamais je la laisserais te faire du mal, tu m'entends ? La Magie Noire ne nous séparera pas une nouvelle fois, foi de Gryffondor.

Le blond ferma les yeux en déglutissant. Il serra son poing droit puis hocha la tête. Il souffla longuement puis Harry demanda :

- Ca va mieux ? Tu es rassuré ?

- Un peu…

- Malefoy, tu es toute ma vie… Je préférais mourir plutôt que de te voir souffrir à cause de la Magie Noire.

- Ne dis pas de conneries, personne ne va mourir avant un bon moment.

Il y eut soudain un cri dans le bureau de Pomfresh puis celle-ci jaillit de la pièce derrière un Rogue impassible.

- Severus, bon sang ! Combien de fois vous ais-je déjà dis de ne pas apparaitre par ce passage secret comme ça sans prévenir ! Et c'est valable pour vous aussi, Monsieur Malefoy ! aboya-t-elle.

- Poppy, vous êtes fatigante, soupira Rogue, qui avait déjà du entendre cette tirade plus d'un millier de fois depuis qu'il travaillait en tant que professeur dans ce collège.

- Prévenir ! Prévenir ! Prévenir ! Ce n'est pas Moldu quand même ! trépigna la petite sorcière.

Harry sourit. L'Infirmière tourna alors les talons, furieuse, et Rogue soupira. Il regarda les deux garçons devant lui et demanda :

- Alors Potter ? Comment ça va ?

- Mieux qu'hier, je me remets doucement. C'est déroutant quand même de ne plus avoir de fourrure ni un appétit de Dragon.

- Vous m'en direz tant… Et que fais-je de votre tapis dans mon salon ? Vous allez continuez à dormir dessus ? grinça l'homme avec un sourire mauvais.

- Donnez-le, fit le brun en lui tirant la langue. Ou achetez un chien…

- Où vas-tu vivre maintenant ? demanda alors Malefoy.

- Ici pendant quelques temps puis je me trouverais bien une petite maison dans un coin tranquille, loin des journalistes.

- En parlant de journalistes, fit Rogue en pointant son pouce par-dessus son épaule, vers les portes barricadées de la pièce. Peut-on lâcher la meute ?

- Attendez au moins que je sois partit, fit Malefoy. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir ma photo dans tous les journaux de la planète.

- J'adore ton sens du soutient… railla Harry en grimaçant.

Le blond lui tira la langue puis il fila sans demander son reste dans le bureau de Pomfresh qui grommela à nouveau. Rogue pointa ensuite sa baguette magique sur la double-porte et les deux panneaux s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant s'écouler le flux de sorciers...

.

* * *

.

_Tada ! Et voilaa ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je pense pas m'être trop viandée sur ce chapitre, si ? Dites-moi tout !_

_Bisouxxx_

_Phenix_


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour ! Voila le dernier chapitre officiel de cette fic mais en fait je suis bien partie pour vous en faire un 24 eme et peut-être même plus mais par contre la publication passera à la semaine ce coup-ci car j'aime écrire mais pas un chapitre en un jour XD Je pourrais mais ce serait bâclé et j'aime pas le travail bâclé. Bref ! Aller, ce chapitre est enfin un chapitre "de retour a la normale" pour notre Ryry national et j'espere qu'il va vous plaire. _

_Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 23**

.

- Bonjour !

Harry saisit les bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Il se retourna ensuite et serra Miss Maya contre lui en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda la jeune sorcière de sa voix musicale.

- Très bien. Et vous vous avez l'air d'être de bonne humeur, répondit le brun en lui tenant les mains dans les siennes.

- Ah oui, je le suis. Je suis en vacances.

- Vraiment ? Vous avez fermé la Librairie ?

- Comme toutes les années au mois d'août. Trois semaines de vacances, ouf !

Harry hocha la tête.

- Et… me je me trompe où vous allez les passer ici ? demanda-t-il.

Maya eut un sourire de type banane puis elle dit :

- Severus m'a promit de m'enseigner tout ce qu'il savait en matière de potions.

- Hé bien, il va falloir que restiez ensembles au moins trente ans pour ça !

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, surprise, puis elle pouffa et Harry demanda :

- Et sinon… Vous avez repensé à cette histoire ? Quand vous avez rencontré Voldemort dans l'esprit du professeur Rogue ?

- Non… Ca fait un moment que je n'ai plus de cauchemars, vous savez…

- Je suis content de l'apprendre. C'était quand même bizarre non ?

La jeune femme sourit puis elle s'en alla en virevoltant, visiblement très heureuse et Harry prit de plein fouet l'aura de bonheur qu'elle dégageait. Au moins quelqu'un de totalement heureux dans ce bas monde, hormis lui bien entendu.

Regardant sa montre, Harry traversa rapidement le château et arriva dans le hall d'entrée en même temps qu'un couple de sorciers, un homme et une femme qui se dévissèrent le cou pour admirer le hall du collège.

- Bonjour, vous devez être Mr et Mrs Cadman ? héla-t-il.

- Ha ! Monsieur Potter ! fit l'homme. Voici ma femme, Helena, ajouta-t-il.

La femme sourit et serra la main d'Harry, visiblement sous le charme. Elle se reprit rapidement et son mari dit :

- Je suis enchanté de vous connaitre, et encore plus d'avoir l'honneur de pouvoir vous faire visiter ma maison.

- Moi de même, répondit Harry. Où est-elle située précisément, cette maison ?

- Sur la côte, à environ cinquante mètres de l'eau. Elle est sur une petite colline et le terrain jusqu'à la mer fait partie de la propriété. C'est tellement tranquille que vous ne risquez pas d'être ennuyé par les journalistes avant très longtemps et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas moi qui irais colporter la nouvelle.

- Je suis déjà pas mal assailli par les medias, fit Harry. Surtout depuis que j'ai décidé de faire sortir Lucius Malefoy de prison.

- Vous vous attaquez à un gros morceau, là, fit Mrs Cadman, un peu surprise. Il me semble pourtant que vous n'avez pas trop d'affinités avec la famille Malefoy...

- Non, en effet, mentit Harry avec aplomb. Cependant, le fils Drago est un ami très proche à moi, nous avons grandit ensembles dans ce château et vous me connaissez, toujours prêt à aider les autres.

- C'est pour cela que vous proposé à Mrs Malefoy de vdéménager ? demanda Mrs Cadman.

- Comment le savez-vous ? fit Harry surpris.

- Les rumeurs circulent vite dans les salons bourgeois, répondit Mr Cadman. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est qu'un rumeur.

Harry sourit. En même temps il s'en fichait un peu que tout le monde sache qu'il avait effectivement proposé à Mrs Malefoy de venir vivre avec lui afin qu'elle puisse remonter la pente et redevenir la belle femme forte qu'elle avait été jadis, le temps que son mari sorte de prison.

- Nous pouvons y aller ? demanda alors le Gryffondor.

- Bien entendu.

Les trois sorciers quittèrent alors Poudlard et, une fois loin du domaine, ils transplanèrent.

.

**88888**

.

Mr et Mrs Cadman possédaient ce qu'ils appellent un pied-à-terre, non loin de Stonehaven, sur la côte Est de l'Ecosse. Le Gryffondor ne désirait pas trop s'éloigner de Poudlard donc il était exclu qu'il vive à Londres. De plus, s'il s'installait là-bas, le Ministère lui mettrait le grappin dessus et jamais il ne pourrait s'en débarrasser. Au moins ici, sur cette lande désolée, on voyait arriver les gêneurs de loin.

En parcourant _La Gazette du Sorcier_, quelques jours plus tôt, au petit-déjeuner, Harry avait vu une petite annonce. Un couple de sorciers vivant à Londres en permanence, se délestait de ses « pied-à-terre » dont il n'avait plus l'utilité et la liste était impressionnante. Harry en avait sélectionné plusieurs et avec l'aide d'Hermione chez qui il passait beaucoup de temps depuis son retour à la normale, soit deux semaines, le brun avait affiné son choix jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule maison à visiter.

Mr et Mrs Cadman étaient des gens très aisés, voire même bourgeois, et Mr Cadman était un homme d'affaires très prolifique, si bien que sa femme n'avait aucun besoin de travailler. Elle préférait de toute façon, largement s'occuper de leurs trois enfants et du quatrième en préparation.

- C'est la maison de pierres là-bas ! s'exclama soudain Mr Cadman.

Le vent plaqua les cheveux d'Harry sur son visage mais il les repoussa.

- C'est une métairie ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Non, un cottage mais il n'y a pas de voisins à moins de trois kilomètres à la ronde et le terrain est grand et gras, vous pourrez faire pousser ce que voudrez. Par contre, le vent tombe très rarement !

- Pas grave, cela empêchera les gêneurs d'approcher en balai, répondit Harry en souriant.

Mr Cadman sourit puis il s'engagea sur un chemin de gros graviers qui montait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison en serpentant.

Rectangulaire, la maison avait sa porte principale à l'arrière, protégée du vent par une véranda de pierres et de verre. Elle était plantée sur une colline et le chemin de gros graviers la contournait pour aller se perdre dans le sable tout aussi gravillonné de la plage.

- Il y a quelques chose sous la maison ? demanda Harry comme ils atteignaient la veranda.

- Une cave, je crois, fit Mrs Cadman en tirant une clef d'un énorme trousseau que lui tendait son mari. Mais elle est froide et humide.

- Je devrais pouvoir en faire un appartement convenable, alors... Mrs Malefoy est en train de réfléchir sur ma proposition mais selon son fils l'idée lui plairait.

- Ce serait une bonne chose pour cette pauvre femme, fit Mr Cadman. Depuis que son époux est emprisonné, on ne la voit plus hors de chez elle, la pauvre.

Ouvrant la porte, Mrs Cadman s'effaça soudain pour laisser passer les deux hommes. Harry s'attarda une seconde sur le seuil, regardant le jardin en pente qui avait besoin d'un bon coup de tondeuse, puis il entra dans la maison et resta cloué sur le sol.

- Hé bien ! fit-il, stupéfait. J'adore !

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, chanta Mrs Cadman en joignant ses mains devant elle. J'ai moi-même décoré cette maison de la cave au grenier !

Harry sourit. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un petit couloir qui partageait sa largeur avec un escalier de bois grossier mais parfaitement lazuré couleur miel sombre. Sur son palier, on devinait un espace clair mais le brun reporta son attention sur le rez-de-chaussée.

Il avança sous l'insistance de Mrs Cadman et découvrit une salle à manger modeste, prolongée sur la gauche par un salon petit mais largement suffisant pour une personne voire un couple et un ou deux enfants.

- Ici, vous avez la cuisine, ouverte sur le salon et la salle à manger, fit Mr Cadman. Comme nous l'avons plusieurs fois louée à des Moldus, nous avons fait installer eau courante et électricité. Vous avez aussi des sanitaires, dont la porte est sous l'escalier, juste à côté de la porte menant à la cave. Il y a aussi une salle de bains à l'étage.

Harry avisa la porte au sommet arrondi et hocha la tête. l s'approcha d'une vaste baie vitrée et considéra les multiples points blancs que dessinaient les embuns sur la vitre.

- Il y a une belle terrasse, fit-il.

- Oui, et si vous le désirez, vous pourrez installer une véranda dessus afin d'agrandir la pièce, fit Mrs Cadman. J'en avait le projet mais il y a longtemps et cela ne s'est jamais fait. Par la suite nous avons délissée cette maison et le projet est réellement tombé à l'eau.

Harry sourit.

- Allons voir l'étage, fit soudain Mr Cadman. Vous voulez ?

Le brun lui emboita le pas et Mrs Cadman dit :

- Je prépare du thé en attendant !

Son époux lui répondit quelque chose qu'Harry ne saisit pas, trop occupé à admirer l'agencement parfait des pierres du mur que l'escalier épousait dans ses moindres défauts.

- Vous semblez aux anges, monsieur Potter, fit Mr Cadman avec un sourire amusé.

- J'aime cette maison, elle me plait vraiment.

- Vous êtes seul ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry. Mais c'est compliqué, il a est en instance de divorce et a deux enfants.

- Il ? Oh je vois. Il y avait des rumeurs sur votre préférence de genre depuis pas mal d'années vous savez ? Cela revenait régulièrement sur le tapis malgré votre soudaine disparition, sourit Mr Cadman.

- J'imagine que toutes les hypothèses ont étés lancées, fit Harry en souriant. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre ! J'ai même entendu une rumeur qui disait que vous aviez disparut de la surface de la terre parce que Voldemort vous avait enlevé et vous avait fait un enfant !

Harry regarda l'homme avec des yeux ronds puis il se mit à rire et s'appuya contre la rambarde de l'escalier.

- Mais où les gens vont-il chercher de telles choses, franchement ! fit-il en se reprenant. J'ai tué Voldemort, il a été enterré avant même que je ne disparaisse, franchement, c'est absurde.

- N'est-ce pas. Nous y voici.

Tous deux étaient parvenus sur le palier du premier étage. Il se trouvait être un espace carré, au sol recouvert de moquette pourpre. Dans le renfoncement sur la gauche de l'escalier, coincé entre la rambarde et le mur, se trouvait un canapé de confection Moldue.

- Un lit d'appoint, fit Mr Cadman. Plusieurs de nos locataires avaient une ou deux personnes de plus que ce que peut loger la maison alors il a été nécessaire de rajouter ce lit d'appoint. Vous pourrez l'enlever si vous voulez.

- Non, je pense qu'il servira car mes deux meilleurs amis sont mariés et ont respectivement un et quatre enfants donc un lit supplémentaire ne sera pas de trop je pense, et puis un canapé a toujours son utilité dans une maison.

- Quatre jeunes enfants dorment aisément dans un lit pour deux adultes, fit Mr Cadman.

Harry hocha la tête. Les jumelles d'Hermione ne verraient sans doute aucuns inconvénients à dormir une nuit ou deux avec la fille de Ron, au contraire !

- Il y a trois chambres doubles ici, reprit Mr Cadman en ouvrant les portes une à une. Enfin plutôt trois pièces qui peuvent être aménagées en chambres doubles. Seulement une seule l'est pour le moment, les deux autres sont vides. Je me servais de la chambre bleue comme d'un bureau et les derniers locataires avaient installé une salle de jeu dans la chambre jaune.

Harry fit un signe de tête et entra dans la chambre déjà aménagée, la "chambre rose", à cause de sa moquette couleur saumon.

- Superbe, souffla-t-il. C'est intime, chaleureux, juste ce qu'il me faut.

- Vous comptez avoir des enfants prochainement ?

- Pas avant plusieurs années, répondit le brun franchement. Avec ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières années, je n'ai qu'une envie, rattraper les années perdues.

- C'est juste, fit Mr Cadman en hochant la tête. Venez, redescendons.

Harry le suivit dans la salle à manger et Mrs Cadman apporta un plateau supportant trois tasses en porcelaine et une théière en argent.

- Bien, combien en voulez-vous ? demanda Harry tout de go en s'asseyant sur l'un des bancs de la lourde table de la salle à manger.

La surprise passée, Mr Cadman répondit :

- Hé bien, étant donné qu'elle est entièrement meublée et aménagée, nous avions pensé à cent milles Gallions. Elle est petite et dans un endroit plutôt désolé et coupé du monde…

- Je vous en donne le double, fit Harry.

- Le... le double ! Mais… Vous en êtes certain ?

- Cette maison est fantastique, elle est grande sans l'être, confortable, intime. Je vous en donne deux cent milles Gallions.

Le couple se regarda, comme gêné, puis Mrs Cadman se tordit les doigts et marmonna :

- Monsieur Potter… Vous nous surprenez… Nous avions pensé qu'après tant d'années… Enfin… Vous savez…

- Que je serais sur la paille ? fit Harry. Allons, j'ai suffisamment d'argent à Gringotts pour vivre plusieurs années sans ne rien manquer ni travailler. A leur mort, mes parents m'ont laissé une très coquette somme que je n'ai guère utilisée si vous connaissez mon histoire, de même que j'ai hérité du coffre de mon parrain Sirius Black ainsi que de trésors inestimables du Professeur Dumbledore. De plus, pour avoir supprimé Voldemort au prix de ma vie et de celle de mes amis, le Ministère m'octroie une prime chaque mois. N'y ayant pas touché depuis vingt-cinq ans, imaginez un peu ce que je dois avoir dans mon coffre…

- Vous devez être… milliardaire ! souffla Mrs Cadman, abasourdie.

- Vous tenez vraiment à nous donner deux cent milles Gallions pour cette maison ? Elle ne vaut même pas le prix que nous avions fixé… fit alors Mr Cadman, sous le choc.

- Je pourrais vous en donner plus si je ne craignais pas que votre épouse fasse une syncope. Bien je revois à la baisse alors, fit le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un refuser un tel prix…

- Non, non ! Nous ne refusons pas, s'empressa de dire Mrs Cadman. Cela nous parait simplement… bizarre.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Et c'est cela que vous appelez bizarre alors que vous avez devant vous un homme qui a passé vingt-cinq ans dans la peau d'une bête hideuse et qui s'est caché tout ce temps pour ne pas faire souffrir inutilement ses proches ?

- Oui, bon d'accord, admit la femme en rougissant légèrement.

- Alors nous sommes d'accord ! fit Harry. Où dois-je signer ?

Encore un peu surpris, Mr Cadman fit néanmoins apparaître les documents de changement de propriétaire d'un coup de baguette magique puis il les poussa vers Harry après avoir signé sa partie. Harry apposa sa signature à son tour, d'un geste franc, et son sceau – un éclair rouge comme celui qu'il avait sur le front – puis il leur donna l'équivalent d'un chèque de banque Moldu qui permettrait aux Cadman d'aller retirer l'argent de la vente à Gringotts. Le couple lui souhaita ensuite une longue vie dans cette maison et transplana.

.

Aussitôt le couple partit, Harry tira sa baguette magique et réaménagea les meubles comme il le préférait. Il poussa le canapé sur le mur d'en face, fit apparaitre un téléviseur et une radio, agrandit le foyer de la cheminée afin que les visiteurs ne se cognent pas au manteau pour sortir de l'âtre, et aménagea un petit coin de transplanage, près du réfrigérateur en y jetant un sort spécial qui attirait tous les voyageurs par transplanage qui venaient ici, dans cette zone, afin de ne heurter personne et de ne rien casser surtout car la maison était étroite et les meubles légèrement encombrants.

.

**88888**

.

Assis à la table de la salle à manger, Harry sourit en entendant le feu ronfler dans la cheminée. Ron, Hermione et Malefoy débarquèrent les uns après les autres, à quelques secondes d'intervalle chacun.

- Bienvenue chez moi ! s'exclama-t-il comme les trois brossaient machinalement leurs capes.

- Chez toi ? fit Hermione. Tu as déjà acheté cette maison ?

- Oui. Les anciens propriétaires sont partis il y a deux heures.

Il sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté, visiblement content de lui et Hermione le prit dans ses bras en contournant le canapé.

- C'est super Harry ! fit Ron en regardant autour de lui. Elle est chouette en plus

- C'est petit, marmonna Malefoy.

- Ha bah bien sûr ! répliqua Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des commentaires négatifs.

- Quoi ? Cette maison tiendrait dans le hall de la mienne ! répliqua le blond.

- Ca suffit tous les deux, dit Harry.

- Scuse-nous, marmotta Hermione.

Elle fusilla Malefoy du regard puis le brun soupira et fit faire un tour rapide de la maison.

- J'ai environ mille cinq mètres carrés de terrain tout autour et un accès privé jusqu'à la plage, bien qu'avec la température et le vent, rares seront les baignades.

- Il serait facile de créer une bulle autour de ton domaine pour le protéger du vent, répondit Hermione en levant une main, le pouce plaqué contre le majeur. C'est comme tu veux…

Harry la regarda de travers. Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis dit :

- Hum... sans ce vent je pourrais faire un jardin… Et installer tout ce qui pourrait m'éviter de me rendre trop souvent en ville…

- Genre ? fit Malefoy avec un sourire goguenard. Des vaches et des poules ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Aristo, siffla le Gryffondor en lui tirant la langue.

- Avec toute la notoriété que tu as, tu pourrais exiger le siège de Ministre de la Magie mais non, môssieur préfère devenir un fermier dans un coin paumé de l'Ecosse, fit Malefoy en prenant un air coincé à souhait.

- Un coin paumé où tu passeras pas mal de temps les prochaines années, répliqua Harry.

Le sifflet cloué, Malefoy ne trouva rien à redire. Deux semaines et demie avaient passé depuis que le Gryffondor avait retrouvé forme humaine et pendant ces deux semaines, tous deux avaient pas mal discuté. Ils avaient passé de longues heures ensembles, dans l'appartement que McGonagall avait prêté à Harry étant donné qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre chez Rogue. De ces discussions ils en avaient tiré qu'il s'aimaient encore plus qu'avant et même si Malefoy pensait, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry, que celui-ci allait lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser à perdre haleine, il n'en était rien. Harry restait sage, ce qui surprenait aussi leurs amis communs. Et quand ils lui posaient la question, Harry disait qu'il n'en ressentait pas l'envie et qu'en plus, il avait encore parfois de violentes réactions dues à son passé. Ce n'était que de grands gestes ou des éclats de colère aussi brefs que soudains, et Pomfresh n'y voyait rien d'alarmant. Le temps en viendrait à bout et, effectivement, en deux semaines, Harry était redevenu totalement humain.

- Allez, allons voir l'étage, fit soudain le Gryffondor en sortant de ses pensées.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et s'y engagea. Arrivé en haut, il attendit ses amis et Hermione regarda autour d'elle avec intérêt.

- Trois grandes chambres, fit-elle. Hum… Intéressant. On pourra venir passer nos vacances ici tous ensembles.

- C'est bien ce à quoi je pensais, fit Harry en souriant. Dommage que vous ne soyez pas aussi médiatisés que moi et que vous ne vouliez pas vous « cacher » un peu. Vous auriez pu venir vivre ici avec moi, il y a largement la place.

- Pour dormir oui, répondit Ron. Mais nous nous marcherions vite dessus… Nous ne sommes plus trois comme avant Harry… Maintenant il y a Malefoy et ses deux enfants, ma femme et notre fille, et le mari d'Hermione et ses quatre enfants…

- Dont un qui vit à Poudlard, rappela Hermione. Ce qui ramène à trois.

- Nous sommes des sorciers, fit Harry, les sourcils froncés. Il nous est facile de « pousser les murs ».

Il y eut un silence emprunt de réflexion et Ron soupira soudain :

- C'est sûr que je ne dirais pas non à un peu de calme… Je suis le Gardien titulaire des Canons de Chudley après tout… Et Annabelle est aussi une titulaire malgré son congé maternité.

- Quand prend-il fin ? demanda Harry.

- En septembre… Elle va reprendre son poste dans l'équipe et nous serons à nouveau submergés par les journalistes et autres demandes en mariage… Il faudrait que nous en discutions, Annabelle et moi, Harry. Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions cependant.

- Et toi Mione ? demanda le brun en hochant la tête.

- Moi ? Hé bien moi… je n'ai rien de spécial tu sais… Je vis dans le Londres Moldu, Lewis a un travail Moldu, les filles vont dans une école sorcière mais c'est tout, ca s'arrête-là.

- En ayant vécu je ne sais combien d'années au même endroit, tu n'as pas envie de bouger ? Toi qui rêvais de faire le tour du monde pour apprendre encore et toujours ? demanda Harry.

- Cela m'a traversé l'esprit, si, avoua la brunette. Mais je n'étais alors pas encore enceinte d'Alexandre et Jason ne savait pas que Severus Rogue était son père.

- Qu'est-ce que cela change-t-il ? demanda Ron. Je ne comprends pas.

Hermione secoua la tête pour leur signifier qu'il fallait laisser tomber et Harry se tourna vers Malefoy qui dit :

- Moi aussi je suis compris dans le lot ? Potter…

- Malefoy, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à vivre loin de toi, fit Harry. Toi tu es un sorcier de la même trempe que moi. Ta famille a toujours été sous les projecteurs, quels qu'ils soient… Tes enfants ne souffrent-ils pas de ton divorce ?

- Si bien entendu… Kezra réclame sa mère au moins dix fois par jour… Mais ce n'est pas en venant habiter ici que cela changera. Ma fille veut sa mère mais elle n'a plus le droit de la voir… Segma est bannie de la famille, si elle revoit une seule fois ou Kezra ou Rodolphus, elle sera jetée en prison !

Harry serra les mâchoires. Il détourna soudain la tête et marmonna :

- Allez-vous-en.

- Quoi ? fit Hermione. Mais nous venons d'arriver…

- Allez-vous-en j'ai dit ! s'écria le brun en leur faisant brusquement face.

Hermione porta ses mains à sa bouche et transplana aussitôt. Ron le regarda puis transplana à son tour, le visage triste. Harry s'effondra alors sur la moquette et donna du poing contre en jurant. Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule et Malefoy dit :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans des états pareils, hein ? Tu tiens vraiment à perdre les seuls amis que tu as ? A _me_ perdre ?

- Te perdre ? fit Harry en se redressant. Malefoy, tu vas me quitter ?

- Comment pourrais-je te quitter alors que nous ne sommes même pas ensembles ? Seulement, j'estime que tu as été un peu égoïste sur ce coup-là...

Se relevant, Harry alla s'affaler sur la banquette servant de lit d'appoint.

- Egoïste ? gémit-il.

- Oui… Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que, pendant que toi tu te morfondais dans ta grotte, nous nous avions continué nos vies… Nous avons rencontré des gens, nous nous sommes mariés, nous avons trouvé un travail qui nous plait, puis eut des enfants… Je comprends qu'après tant d'années tout seul tu veuilles avoir les personnes que tu aimes autour de toi mais n'oublie que nous aussi nous avons des gens qui nous aiment et qui veulent nous avoir près d'eux… Granger a sûrement des voisins qui l'apprécient, ses filles doivent jouer avec les enfants des maisons alentours. Weasley et sa femme doivent être en permanence fourrés avec les autres membres de l'équipe des Canons… Et moi…

Le blond se tut alors et s'assit près de Harry.

- Et toi ? fit celui-ci.

- Et moi je suis partagé…

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Partagé entre quoi et quoi ? demanda-t-il. Tu sais que tes enfants seront les bienvenus ici, Malefoy…

- Je sais… Mais d'un côté je t'ai toi et je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois, et de l'autre côté… de l'autre côté j'ai ma mère qui prend dix ans chaque année de plus qu'elle passe sans son mari… Elle se laisse mourir, Potter… Elle ne fait plus rien pour se rendre la vie heureuse…

- Pourtant, quand tu as envoyé tes enfants chez elle, que je les ai suivis, je l'ai trouvée toujours aussi resplendissante…

- Oh pour ça oui… Elle s'habille toujours luxueusement, elle se coiffe et se maquille chaque matin, mais ce n'est plus pour plaire à mon père… C'est pour cacher sa douleur et les marques de sa tristesse.

Harry déglutit. Il baissa la tête et Malefoy lui prit le menton.

- Regarde-moi, fit-il. Accorde-moi deux mois, le temps que je tasse le terrain pour ma mère. Quand Kezra saura que tu étais son ami le loup du parc, elle sautera dans la cheminée pour venir ici, mais je dois dire à ma mère…

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Amène-la ici, fit-il.

- Pardon ?

- Amène ta mère ici, dis-lui qu'elle sera mieux dans une maison inconnue ou chaque tableau, chaque parcelle de moquette ne lui rappelle pas son mari. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler tout de suite mais j'aimerais qu'elle vienne habiter ici... J'ai de la place... Sous la maison il y a une cave, elle est grande et sera très facilement aménageable en un joli appartement de trois chambres au moins...

- Tu serais près à vivre avec… ta belle-mère ? fit Malefoy, surpris.

- Si c'est ce que je dois faire pour t'avoir alors oui. Et quand vous vous serez installés ici, je retournerais voir le Ministre et, quitte à payer pour cela, je ferais accélérer la remise en liberté de ton père.

- Non, je ne veux pas. Je te connais, je ne pourrais jamais te rembourser… Je n'aurais jamais assez d'argent…

- La seule « monnaie » de remboursement que j'accepterais, tu la connais déjà. C'est toi Malefoy, ta personne. Peu importe combien de milliers de Gallions je devrais donner en dessous de table au Magenmagot, le seul fait que tu vives avec moi en contrepartie vaudra plus que ce que j'aurais donné…

Malefoy soupira puis il recula et Harry lui prit la main. Il y croisa ses doigts puis, après quelques secondes, le blond hocha la tête :

- Très bien, fit-il. J'accepte.

- N'accepte pas parce que tu t'y sens obligé, dit Harry. Je veux un compagnon pas un prisonnier.

- Non, répondit le blond en secouant la tête. Je le veux. Mon _âme_ le veut. Plus les jours passent et plus ce que je ressens pour toi me fait souffrir quand tu n'es pas dans mon champ de vision.

- Notre amour est en train de devenir comme celui qu'ont éprouvé Hermione et Rogue, passionnel, comme une drogue surpuissante… Mais nous y avons survécu pendant vingt-cinq ans alors que la vie m'a torturé…

Malefoy regarda le Gryffondor de ses yeux couleur océan. Il regarda ensuite leurs mains entrelacées et parut réfléchir.

- Es-tu prêt à subir un tel amour ? demanda Harry.

Une, deux, trois secondes de silence s'écoulèrent puis Malefoy hocha vivement la tête.

- Oui, fit-il. Oui je suis prêt. Je n'ai jamais réussit à tomber amoureux de Segma, ni de personne d'autre et je n'ai pas été surpris quand tu es revenu dans le « monde vivant » en faisant comme si de rien n'était. J'avais l'impression que seulement quelques semaines avaient passée, pas vingt-cinq années…

- Quand je te faisais des avances, à Poudlard, tu étais amoureux de moi déjà ? Je veux dire, à l'époque...

- Non, répondit le blond franchement. Je jouais ton jeu parce que j'aimais ça mais je n'éprouvais rien d'autre.

- Alors si la Magie Noire n'avait pas tout gâché, tu aurais couché avec moi ce jour-là ?

- Très probablement.

Harry baissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

- Ta franchise me désarçonne, fit-il. Mais je t'en suis reconnaissant.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir. Tu aurais fini par le savoir un jour ou l'autre et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que quand tu te mets en colère, cela peut-être… dévastateur. Souviens-toi que tu as tué Voldemort d'un simple Expelliarmus… Ce n'est pas banal. Et ces crises de colère que tu nous a fait à Poudlard récemment...

Harry eut un sourire. Il pouffa alors et Malefoy eut un sourire.

- J'aime t'entendre rire, fit-il. Ca m'a manqué.

- Vraiment ?

Harry le regarda et sourit largement.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer le niveau de maitrise de soi auquel j'ai du recourir pour ne pas te sauter dessus pendant les mois qui ont précédé ta disparition, après que t'ai plaqué, fit Malefoy. J'étais furieux contre toi au début, j'avais peur, et puis les jours passant, j'ai fini par me dire que j'avais eut tort de te plaquer de cette façon au lieu de continuer à t'aider… Mais tu étais une bombe à retardement, si j'avais fait un geste de travers, la Magie Noire se serait déchainée et tu m'aurais peut-être blessé… ou pire.

- Chose que je ne me serais jamais pardonnée, fit Harry.

Le blond hocha la tête. Harry se leva soudain et lui fit face en disant :

- Viens avec moi.

- Où ?

- Nulle part. Reste avec moi aujourd'hui, ne rentre pas chez toi tout de suite.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils, surprit. Il se leva cependant et Harry lui prit la main en disant :

- Un petit tour du propriétaire te tente ?

Malefoy émit un bruit nasal puis il secoua la tête en soupirant et Harry lui décocha un sourire ravi. Il l'entraina ensuite au rez-de-chaussée puis dehors et, à la grande surprise des deux sorciers, le vent était tombé.

- C'est un signe, fit Harry en regardant les nuages défiler comme des chevaux au galop.

- Quel le vent soit tombé ?

- Oui. Même la nature approuve notre amour, répondit le Gryffondor en adressant un clin d'œil à son compagnon tout en secouant leurs mains nouées.

Il noua ensuite ses bras sur sa nuque et demanda :

- Drago Malefoy, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Sur le seuil de notre maison ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Enfin... fit-il. Après plus de deux semaines d'attente, tu te décide enfin...

Harry sourit. Le blond hocha alors la tête et Harry appuya ses lèvres contre celles de son âme sœur dans un doux baiser qui n'avait rien de premier mais qui y ressemblait fortement.

.

* * *

_Et voilaaaaa ! Bon la fin est mielleuse à souhaits mais hein ! Je vais pas les faire s'embrasser tout en se tapant dessus XD_

_Bon, bon, bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je tente de terminer le 24 cet après-midi (chapitre avec le lemoooon :p) et je vous le poste demain. Après, je pense continuer cette fic encore un peu, peut-être un ou deux chapitres de plus, j'ai encore pas mal de questions à régler, questions que vous avez vous-même soulevée, chères lectrice(eur)._

_Aller, j'attends vos comms avec impatience !_

_Bisoux, Phenix_

_NdA : Selon les calculs que j'ai effectués, la maison de Harry reviendrait à environ 1M d'Euros. 1Gallion = 5 Euros._


	24. Chapter 24

_Bien, donc voilà ce qui était initialement un Épilogue, mais à force d'écrire je me suis rendue compte qu'il faisait trop long, donc j'en ai fait un chapitre. Je vais boucler le dernier chapitre, numéro 25, dans la journée j'espère sinon demain et la fic sera alors vraiment terminée._

_Bon, pour ce chapitre à rallonge, je pensais remonter le rating à M pour sa fin mais je ne sais pas... pour tout dire j'ai la flemme en fait et certaines d'entre vous ne vont plus me trouver dans les rating K ! lol_

_Mais aller, assez discuter, place au chapitre!_

_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre 24**

.

Harry apparut en transplanant et se retrouva coincé entre le frigo et un placard, encombré par d'énormes sacs de provisions.

- Drago ! appela-t-il aussitôt. Dragooo !

Le blond dévala l'escalier et stoppa net en voyant son compagnon planté là. Il se mit alors à rire et s'appuya sur le bar en se tenant le ventre.

- T'as l'air malin ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Viens… m'aider… fit alors Harry, qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

Le blond sursauta soudain.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il. Je croyais qu'on avait dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de te servir de ça ! fit-il en serrant son poing droit.

- Alors viens m'aider. Tout le monde va arriver dans deux heures et rien n'est prêt.

- Ok, ok…

Malefoy alla prendre deux sacs des mains du Gryffondor qui le remercia et put enfin aller déposer les deux sacs restants sur le bar. Malefoy entreprit alors de tout déballer et Harry l'aida en rangeant au fur et à mesure. C'était _sa_ cuisine et il aimait bien ranger lui-même les choses afin de toujours savoir où elles étaient.

- Et ça ? demanda le blond en tirant une boîte du fond du sac. C'est quoi ? Des médicaments ?

- Ah ouais… Donne… C'est pour mon dos…

- T'es allé chez un médecin Moldu ? fit le blond en regardant l'ordonnance. Et depuis quand tu a mal au dos ?

- Ouais… Comme je suis allé faire les courses au supermarché, c'était plus simple que d'aller à St-Mangouste… Aller, donne ça et va mettre la table. Et pour info, il y a plusieurs semaines que j'ai mal…

Malefoy pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Il donna le papier à son compagnon et se dirigea vers un minuscule vaisselier qui, contrairement aux apparences, contenait largement assez de vaisselle pour assurer un diner de réveillon de Noël avec la moitié du corps enseignant de Poudlard plus une demi-douzaine de gamins.

Rajoutant manuellement les rallonges de la lourde table qui trônait au centre la pièce, Malefoy plissa le nez.

- Ca ne suffira pas, si ? fit-il.

Harry, depuis la cuisine, regarda la table.

- Non, fit-il. Il va manquer des places… Deux rallonges encore, ca devrait aller, fit-il en regardant son énorme cocotte qui bouillonnait doucement.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête. Il tira sa baguette magique et dupliqua une rallonge deux fois. Utilisant un Wingardium Leviosa sur la vaisselle, il dirigea une à une les assiettes et les disposa autour de la table, d'abord les grandes, puis les moyennes, et enfin les petites. Trois verres, en cristal s'il vous plait, rejoignirent les assiettes, un petit pour l'eau, un plus grand pour le vin, et une flûte pour le champagne. Drago regarda ensuite les couverts, qui sautillant sur son manche en ivoire, qui sur ses dents en argent, prendre place, au nombre de trois de chaque, de part et d'autre des assiettes, une fourchette pour l'entrée, une pour le plat froid et une pour le plat chaud, ainsi qu'un couteau à poisson, un à viande, et un pour le fromage. Une fourchette à deux dents et une cuillère rejoignirent leurs compagnons au sommet des assiettes, près des verres.

- C'est superbe, mon amour, fit Harry en passant derrière le blond pour déposer au centre de la tableau deux dessous de plat, un en forme de feuille d'érable, l'autre de coquillage, qu'il avait achetés la veille.

Malefoy sourit. Harry l'embrassa alors brièvement et regarda la baie-vitrée.

- Ce vent… fit-il comme la fenêtre tremblait sous les assauts de la tempête. Il vient de face, c'est comme ça depuis une semaine, c'est dingue…

Drago hocha la tête. La porte sous l'escalier s'ouvrit soudain et une grande femme toute vêtue de rouge et or apparut.

- Ah ! Narcissa, donnez ! fit Harry en se précipitant sur la femme qui semblait en difficultés entre le plat qu'elle portait et sa robe accrochée à la poignée de la porte.

- Merci Harry…

- J'ignorais que vous saviez cuisiner, fit le Gryffondor en humant la délicieuse odeur du Tiramisu qu'il avait dans les mains. Bon sang, cela me donne faim !

Il se hâta d'aller le déposer dans le frigo et Narcissa sourit à son fils.

- J'aurais aimé que ton père soit avec nous ce soir… fit-elle en regardant le gros sapin dans le coin près de la cheminée, en lieu et place du poste de télé qui avait émmigré dans la chambre de Harry pour la soirée.

- Moi aussi maman, mais au moins sera-t-il avec nous pour la nouvelle année, fit Drago en souriant.

Sa mère lui caressa la joue et soudain on sonna à la porte.

- J'y vais ! claironna Narcissa en se précipitant sur la lourde porte en bois. Ah, miss Granger ! Mr Gaspard ! Entrez, entrez !

Toute excitée, Narcissa surpris Hermione. La brunette avait le souvenir d'une femme austère et pète-sec mais apparemment, les fêtes de Noël avaient une certaine influence sur son caractère… à moins que ce soit de vivre loin de sa maison du Wiltshire ou chaque centimètre carré de moquette lui rappelait son mari enfermé en prison depuis presque trente ans ?

Narcissa avait emménagé chez Harry quelques semaines après que celui-ci ait acheté la maison. Drago, lui, n'y vivait pas encore à temps plein, alternant des séjours de deux ou trois jours chez son compagnon, avec le reste du temps dans sa maison du Wiltshire, même si ses enfants ne vivaient plus avec lui, mais à Poudlard.

Harry avait proposé à Narcissa de venir vivre dans sa maison à la campagne pour qu'elle puisse remettre tranquillement loin de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler son mari emprisonné, et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Pensant partager la petite maison avec le Gryffondor, Narcissa avait été agréablement surprise en constatant que son « logeur » lui avait aménagé un appartement entier sous sa propre maison, creusant dans la colline, prolongeant les murs, perçant des fenêtres, etc… La femme blonde n'avait plus eut qu'à décorer sa nouvelle maison de deux chambres, un bureau et d'une vaste pièce comportant salon, salle à manger et cuisine.

- Bonsoir, fit Malefoy en déposant un chandelier sur la table. Vous êtes les premiers, fit-il en plantant sur ledit chandelier une des bougies qui flottait autour de lui.

Hermione sourit au blond. Elle retira son manteau et Lewis le luit prit. Il le pendit à une patère libérée des affaires des deux garçons pour la soirée, puis s'occupa de ses filles pendant qu'Hermione émigrait vers la cuisine, humant l'air en gourmande.

Il ne fallut même pas cinq minutes pour que les invités arrivent, et en masse. La moitié du corps professoral se pointa par la cheminée, les uns après les autres.

- Entrez, entrez ! fit Harry en voyant McGonagall sortir des cendres. Joyeux Noël !

La vieille sorcière s'écarta du foyer comme rugissait des flammes vertes, et regarda autour d'elle.

- C'est très joli, ici, fit-elle comme Harry prenait son manteau. J'ignorais que vous aviez un tel goût pour la décoration intérieure, monsieur Potter.

- Mes amis m'ont aidé, fit le brun en souriant à Hermione qui surveillait un énorme chapon en train de cuire dans le four.

Un craquement se fit soudain entendre et Hermione bondit de surprise. Entre le placard et le frigo, Rogue et Maya apparurent, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- Donne ta main, fit Hermione à Maya à qui elle décocha un sourire.

- Merci, répondit la jeune femme en se dégageant des bras de son compagnon. Ouf ! C'est très étroit cette aire de transplanage.

Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et des étoiles s'allumèrent dans ses yeux.

- Oooh ! fit-elle, ravie. Comme c'est joli ! Severus, je veux la même maison !

Rogue regarda sa compagne de travers.

- On verra, marmonna le sombre professeur.

Hermione sourit à son ancien compagnon et prit les manteaux des deux sorciers pour aller les suspendre, Harry s'occupant des hôtes arrivant par la cheminée et Malefoy finissant de dresser la table.

.

Alors que tout le monde était entassé dans le salon que Harry avait exceptionnellement déplacé sur la véranda nouvellement installée pour l'occasion, et que tous buvaient un apéritif en discutant joyeusement, le brun s'affairait en cuisine.

Malefoy le rejoignit pour lui apporter un verre de champagne au kirsch et il l'enlaça tendrement en posant son menton sur son épaule. Il regarda un moment en train de décorer des petits gâteaux fourrés que Florian Fortarôme avait fait livrer quelques heures plus tôt, et il dit :

- Tu te donne vraiment du mal pour cette fête…

- C'est normal, c'est notre premier Noël ensembles, répondit Harry en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Et puis tu sais à quel point je suis content d'avoir retrouvé les miens, d'être à nouveau un humain et de pouvoir faire ce que je veux sans risquer d'effrayer les gens ou leur faire du mal.

Malefoy sourit. Il libéra son compagnon de ses bras et retourna avec les convives au salon qui discutaient de tout et de rien.

- Quand les enfants doivent-ils arriver ? demanda-t-il à McGonagall.

- Dès que les colles de certains seront terminées… fit la vieille sorcière en regardant Rogue.

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Selon lui, une des statues du couloir du troisième étage l'aurait attaqué… fit Sinistra avec un sourire.

- Ben voyons… Et c'était pour justifier… ?

- Le fait que la statue ait le nez cassé et un morceau du genou en moins… soupira Rogue. La pauvre Fée est tombée face contre terre, bousculée par Jason et quatre de ses camarades qui chahutaient dans ledit couloir.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Harry, tu as besoin d'aide ? fit-elle alors.

- Non, c'est bon, il ne me reste plus grand-chose à faire, répondit le brun.

- Ok… Ca a l'air d'aller bien tous les deux, fit alors la brunette en regardant Malefoy assis près de sa mère.

- Ca va, oui…

- Mon fils et Harry s'entendent parfaitement bien, fit Narcissa en souriant largement. Je dois dire qu'au début je n'étais pas très d'accord que mon fils s'éprenne un homme mais quand j'ai eut connaissance de toute l'histoire, j'ai donné ma bénédiction. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre un amour vieux de plus de vingt-cinq ans…

Malefoy rougit légèrement en souriant. Soudain la cheminée s'énerva et Hagrid apparut, géant se dépliant lentement dans le petit salon, et trois jeunes sorciers apparurent derrière lui, agrippés au vaste manteau en poils de taupe.

- Ah, voilà les enfants ! fit Hermione en se levant lestement du canapé.

- Maman !

Jason sauta dans les bras de sa mère qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs semaines, la jeune femme n'ayant toujours pas repris son poste de professeur à Poudlard.

- Bonsoir, les enfants, fit Malefoy en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

- Bonsoir père, répondit Rodolphus en se redressant.

Parfaitement Malefoy, le garçon, pourtant âgé de quinze ans, se tenait droit, le menton haut et le torse bombé. Sa sœur, elle, par contre, se rua sur le dernier fils d'Hermione à peine son père l'eut-il lâchée… avant de se mettre en tête de jouer avec les jumelles de la Gryffondor.

- Allez jouer en haut les filles, fit Harry en les poussant vers l'escalier de bois. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut.

Il agita sa baguette magique et les trois fillettes se mirent à rire et montèrent l'escalier dans un boucan terrible. Rodolphus resta là, lui, mais Malefoy réussi à le pousser en haut, avec Jason, afin qu'ils s'occupent comme ils le désirent.

- Nous sommes au complet, fit alors Harry en s'installant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, près de Malefoy qui lui sourit. Je suis très content que vous soyez tous là. La maison est un peu étroite pour un tel rassemblement mais c'est ce qui est amusant.

Les autres se sourirent entre eux puis Harry invita tout le monde à passer à table. Quand ses convives quittèrent la véranda, il remarqua que le pied du sapin était surchargé de paquets de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs, et cela le fit largement sourire. Il n'avait absolument pas été question de cadeaux à apporter, quels qu'ils soient, néanmoins, outre le pied du sapin bien garni, Harry avait trois bouteilles de vin, deux bouteilles de Firewhisky, une splendide Forêt Noire faite par Annabelle, la femme de Ron, dont la fille malade et contagieuse était malheureusement restée chez ses grands-parents maternels, ainsi qu'un Tiramisu gigantesque confectionné avec soins par Narcissa. Harry avait ignoré que la femme savait cuisiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe dans sa maison, certes au rez-de-chaussée, et qu'elle décide du jour au lendemain et d'elle-même, de s'atteler à préparer tous les repas. Un moyen comme un autre pour elle d'oublier l'absence de son mari, probablement.

.

**88888**

.

Le tout premier réveillon de Noël organisé par Harry dans sa propre maison fut un franc succès. Le repas qu'il avait confectionné avec l'aide de Narcissa, surtout, n'avait pas fait long feu dans les assiettes et il en restait très peu dans les plats quand ils revinrent en cuisine.

La vaisselle salle s'amoncela si rapidement dans l'évier qu'il fallut la faire au fur et à mesure et Hermione et Ginny s'en chargèrent en papotant gaiement.

.

Alors que ses convives patientaient en digérant un peu avant l'arrivée du fromage et du dessert, Harry monta voir les enfants à l'étage et trouva Jason et Rodolphus en train de jouer aux cartes sur le lit de Malefoy, sages.

- Tout va bien, les enfants ? fit-il.

- Oui Oncle Harry, répondit Jason en souriant. C'était vraiment bon ce que tu as fait à manger.

- Merci mais vous n'êtes pas restés à table bien longtemps pour deux grands garçons comme vous, fit le brun. Il va bientôt être l'heure du dessert, j'espère que vous en prendrez ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le fils d'Hermione.

Harry sourit.

- Où sont vos sœurs ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans votre chambre, fit Rodolphus sans lever le nez de ses cartes.

- Tu peux me dire « tu », mon garçon, tu sais ? fit le Gryffondor en tournant la tête vers la chambre en question.

- Je ne vous connais pas… fit le jeune garçon sur un ton assez tranchant.

- Soit… Amusez-vous bien alors…

Un peu décontenancé par l'aplomb du gamin, Harry tourna les talons et entra dans sa chambre. Sur son vaste lit, en train de jouer à la poupée, Kezra, Emy et Karen étaient sages comme des images. Elles avaient installé un appartement entier au milieu du lit et étaient allongée à plat ventre autour, une poupée dans chaque main.

- Ca va, mes chéries ? fit Harry en s'appuyant au montant du lit avec un sourire.

- Oui, tonton Harry, répondit Emy avec un sourire à faire fondre le plus froid des hommes. Dis, c'est qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ?

Harry sourit.

- Il y a encore le dessert et puis après, si vous ne dormez pas…

- Alors on va rester éveillées ! fit Kezra en souriant. Ce serait dommage de nous endormir maintenant alors que le Père-Noël a confié nos cadeaux à Harry…

Harry sourit. Ah la naïveté des enfants… Se détournant, il quitta sa chambre en tirant un peu la porte et il resta un moment dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Les discussions des convives montaient depuis la salle à manger et quelques fois un rire fusait ou alors la grosse voix de Hagrid surpassait toutes les autres.

- Tu es là…

- Drago…

Harry sourit à son compagnon.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda le blond en s'approchant.

- Si, si… J'ai juste mal au dos, ce n'est rien, ca va passer…

- Tu as prit tes médicaments ?

- Pas eut le temps…

- Harry…

Harry baissa la tête puis opina du chef.

- Je vais les prendre tout de suite, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Malefoy lui emboita le pas et regarda son compagnon avaler deux grosses gélules bleues à l'aide d'un verre d'eau. Il posa ensuite une main dans son dos et Harry s'appuya sur le lavabo.

- Ce sont les pouvoirs du Lord qui te font souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il à mi-voix.

- Je crois bien…

Malefoy dégluti.

- Pitié Harry, jures-moi que le cauchemar ne va pas recommencer…

- Je te le jure, il faut simplement que je me réhabitue à les contenir dans un plus petit corps…

Se redressant, Harry posa ses bras sur les épaules du Serpentard.

- Drago, je te promets que ce qu'il s'est passé il y a vingt-six ans ne se reproduira jamais plus… C'est juste que… Imagine que tu doives faire rentrer un oreiller dans une taie un peu trop juste… tu bourre alors les plumes et ca fini par rentrer. C'est un peu ce qu'il se passe en ce moment là-dedans… Ca se bouscule et c'est ce qui fait que je souffre. Mais dès que le filet qui retient les pouvoirs du Lord se sera remis en place, tout rentrera dans l'ordre…

La main sur le ventre, Harry déglutit. Malefoy y posa alors la sienne et frissonna. Il jeta un œil sur sa Marque des Ténèbres et la fit pulser très légèrement.

- Je te le jure, chéri… fit Harry.

Le blond ferma les yeux en inspirant puis hocha la tête. Harry chercha alors à l'embrasser mais le blond se déroba.

- Les enfants, fit-il.

- Ils savent bien qu'on vit ensemble, non ?

- Oui, mais… Rodolphus ne…

- Ne m'apprécie pas, je sais, fit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. Cela lui passera, crois-moi. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps, il aimait beaucoup sa mère et voir son père avec quelqu'un d'autre est dur pour lui…

- Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que ce soit lui qui réagisse ainsi alors que c'était Kezra la plus proche de Segma… fit Malefoy en soupirant.

- C'est parce que c'est un ado et que le moindre bouleversement dans sa vie peu le mettre dans tous ses états… Nous étions comme lui a l'époque, tu t'en souviens ?

Malefoy pouffa. Il hocha la tête et Harry s'agrippa à son cou en riant doucement. Malefoy lui entoura la taille de ses bras et le serra contre lui en soupirant profondément dans son cou. Ils se séparèrent ensuite et redescendirent s'occuper de leurs convives.

.

**8888**

.

- Ils dorment tous, fit Narcissa en reparaissant dans le salon.

- Mes filles aussi ? demanda Hermione.

- Les filles dans le lit d'Harry, les garçons dans celui de Drago, répondit la femme blonde. J'ai mit tout le monde en pyjama, pas un n'a moufté.

- Drago et moi dormirons dans le canapé alors, répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. Pour ceux qui veulent, il reste une chambre également en haut.

- Et moi j'en ai deux en bas, fit Narcissa.

- Etant donné que tous mes enfants dorment, nous allons rester ici. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, chéri ? demanda Hermione.

Le chéri en question, Lewis, était avec Rogue, Arthur, Hagrid, Malefoy et Ron sur la véranda, à siroter quelques verres d'alcool.

Dans le salon, cependant, Hermione, Narcissa, Annabelle, Maya, Molly, Ginny, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Sinistra et Harry, refaisaient le monde en sirotant thé ou tisane. Les autres convives étaient partis quelques minutes plus tôt mais la nuit était déjà bien entamée puisqu'il était plus d'une heure du matin.

- Lewis ? Je te parle…

- Hein ?

- Je te demande si tu veux rester dormir ici, fit Hermione.

- S'il y a de la place…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Alors c'est entendu, fit Harry en souriant. Et vous, professeurs ?

- Nous allons rentrer, répondit McGonagall comme Sinistra hochait la tête.

- Nous aussi, fit Maya. J'ouvre la boutique demain…

- Le jour de Noël ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, je vends deux fois plus de livres le jour de Noël, la plupart des achats étant des cadeaux de dernière minute… fit la jeune femme blonde en souriant.

Tendant le bras elle agrippa de sa main droite sa tasse de thé et la ramena à elle avec prudence. Ne pouvant ni serrer ni étendre les doigts, elle devait prendre les objets avec une extrême précaution, surtout les objets chauds comme une tasse. Heureusement, le mug était suffisamment gros pour épouser parfaitement la forme arrondie de ses doigts et de sa paume.

- Est-ce que tu as vu Poppy pour ton bras ? demanda Hermione en regardant la jeune femme saisir l'anse de sa tasse de son autre main.

- Non, mais elle ne pourra rien faire de toute façons, répondit Maya. Tu sais, je vis avec ce handicap depuis trente ans…

- J'ai bien vécu vingt-cinq ans dans la peau d'un monstre, fit Harry.

Maya lui sourit.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas la même chose… fit McGonagall.

- Certes… Mais j'ai retrouvé une vie normale grâce à l'acharnement de beaucoup sans qui je ne pourrais pas fêter Noël ce soir avec mes amis et ma famille.

Narcissa sourit et Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle positionna Alexandre plus confortablement sur elle et dit :

- Est-ce que vous plaisez ici, Mrs Malefoy ?

- Oh, oui, miss Granger, répondit la femme blonde. Non seulement je vois mon fils plus souvent que lorsqu'il était encore marié à Segma, mais en plus Harry est un logeur admirable. Je ne paie même pas de loyer !

- Ah non ?

La brunette jeta un regard étonné à son meilleur ami qui répondit :

- Je ne vais tout de même pas faire payer ma belle-mère…

- Je ne suis pas loin, Potter ! fit soudain la voix de Malefoy depuis la véranda.

Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules et dit :

- Il n'aime pas quand je dis ça.

- De ? Que Mrs Malefoy est votre belle-mère ? fit Sinistra. Pourtant… c'est vrai.

- Officiellement, pas du tout, fit Narcissa en changeant le croisement de ses jambes de sens. Drago a été pas mal secoué par son divorce et pour lui, entretenir une nouvelle relation sentimentale, voire amoureuse, avec qui que ce soit, est délicat.

- Il est clair qu'entre nous il y a des très forts sentiments, fit Harry. Je l'aime, c'est indéniable, mais nous sommes bien loin du petit couple tout mignon. Du reste, il passe rarement plus de deux jours de suite ici…

- Et alors il couche chez moi, fit Narcissa.

- Cessez de parler de moi ! fit soudain le concerné. J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent.

Narcissa haussa les sourcils. Elle secoua la tête et soupira.

- J'en suis venue à apprécier Mr Potter et à trouver normal ses sentiments pour mon fils, fit-elle. Après tout, je n'ai rien à dire, j'ai déjà des petits-enfants, dont un garçon. L'héritage est sauf, à présent mon fils fait ce qu'il lui plait de sa vie.

- Et j'entends bien continuer, mère, répondit Malefoy en apparaissant dans le salon.

Passant derrière le canapé, il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry qui lui sourit.

- Et pour assouvir votre curiosité, mesdames, sachez que moi aussi je suis amoureux de cet idiot sentimental mais tant que je ne pourrais pas retirer ce bracelet, je ne ferais rien de plus que je fais déjà...

Il montra le bracelet d'argent à son poignet gauche et Harry l'effleura avec un soupir.

- Je croyais votre divorce effectué ? fit McGonagall, surprise.

- Moi aussi… Mais non, le Conseil de Famille traine les pieds, répondit Malefoy en s'éloignant.

Il contourna le canapé et vint s'asseoir près d'Harry, entre celui-ci et Sinistra.

- Tu ne m'en avais rien dit, fils… fit Narcissa, surprise.

- J'ai un peu… occulté cela, répondit le blond. Cette situation m'énerve, Segma a déjà été bannie de la famille et n'a plus rien le droit de demander aux Malefoy, mais elle s'accroche et n'a de cesse de harceler les Patriarches… Sa mère n'est pas contente, surtout.

- Cela reste compréhensible, fit McGonagall. Après tout, vous répudiez une femme avec qui vous êtes resté vingt-trois ans, et sur le motif qu'elle a un amant… depuis dix ans.

Malefoy baissa le nez. Harry posa une main sur son genou et dit :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu sauras t'en sortir avec brio, comme toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis un jour, ce bracelet ne sera plus le tient, mais le nôtre.

Malefoy émit un petit bruit nasal puis soupira profondément. La grosse horloge comtoise suspendue au mur de la cheminée sonna soudain et Harry la regarda en se tordant le cou.

- Une heure et demie, fit-il.

Inspirant profondément en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses, Maya dit :

- Aller, il se fait tard… Où en sont-ils avec l'alcool ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mieux vaut ne pas savoir, fit Harry en souriant.

- Allons récupérer nos hommes, fit Hermione en se levant.

McGonagall lui prit Alexandre des bras et le tint sur son bras avec la dextérité de celle qui a fait ça toute sa vie. La Gryffondor lui sourit largement puis tout le monde convergea vers la véranda, sauf Harry et Malefoy qui optèrent pour la petite cuisine.

S'appuyant contre l'évier en ouvrant le robinet, Malefoy soupira.

- Ca va, chéri ? fit Harry en posant une main en haut du dos du blond.

- Oui… Oui, ça va, t'inquiète pas.

Harry s'adossa au plan de travail et soupira.

- Tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce divorce, hein ?

- Hein ? Mais bien entendu… Je suis avec toi, Harry, maintenant. Segma c'est terminé, totalement. Et si le Conseil de Famille ne parvient pas à s'entendre, j'abandonnerais mon nom…

- Drago…

Harry le regarda, un peu choqué mais en même temps triste de voir que son compagnon en était rendu à de telles extrémités.

- Harry… Je préfère encore porter ton nom plutôt que de me battre pendant des années à coup de procès en tous genres ou je perdrais de l'argent et ma dignité. Mes enfants auront le droit à l'héritage de mon père, moi je m'en fiche.

- Tu es sérieux, chéri ?

Malefoy tourna la tête et vit sa mère debout près du bar, figée.

- Je n'ai rien décidé encore, mère, rassurez-vous, mais j'envisage cette solution, oui, répondit le blond. Mais bon ! fit-il en inspirant profondément. L'heure n'est pas aux apitoiements. Demain c'est Noël.

- Tu as raison, fit Harry.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis gagna la véranda où les jeunes épouses semblaient avoir du mal à faire bouger leurs hommes.

- Severus, aller…

Maya avait déjà enfilé son manteau.

- Je pars sans toi, sinon, fit-elle.

- Je t'en prie… Il n'est pas si tard.

- Restez ici, fit alors Harry en souriant. Narcissa a deux chambres de libre en bas. Ron, Annabelle, vous restez ?

- Oui, fit Ron. La petite est chez les parents d'Anna donc cela ne pose aucun problème.

- Je vais vous préparer une chambre alors, fit Narcissa en dirigeant vers la porte sous l'escalier qui conduisait chez elle. Severus, Maya, vous restez alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Non.

- Mettez-vous d'accord, fit Harry en souriant.

- On reste, fit Rogue en se levant enfin du canapé.

Maya leva les yeux au ciel et retira son manteau. Harry lui sourit. La jeune femme était complètement amoureuse du sombre professeur et visiblement, elle ne pouvait pas plus lui résister qu'elle pouvait tenir tête à Harry à l'époque.

- Nous, nous allons rentrer, fit Molly en faisant apparaitre les manteaux de son mari et de sa fille. Les garçons viennent déjeuner demain. Je vais avoir l'immense honneur de rencontrer la petite-amie de Charlie… J'ai peur.

Harry sourit. Le frère casse-cou de Ron, chasseur de Dragons en Roumanie, n'avait encore jamais présenté de copine à sa mère, mais si elle était du même tempérament que lui, ce serait une union prometteuse…

.

**88888**

.

- Et voilà. Le dernier est parti.

Harry s'effondra dans le canapé, les bras au-dessus de la tête.

Retirant ses bottines, Narcissa soupira en faisant quelques pas sur l'épais tapis qui ornait le salon. Malefoy sourit à sa mère et, debout derrière le canapé, posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon qui le regarda d'en bas et lui sourit.

- Aller, fit Hermione en récupérant son fils des bras de Maya. Allons nous coucher…

- Je vais vous montrer la chambre, fit Harry en se levant.

- Descend nos affaires, fit Malefoy.

- Yep.

- Professeur, Maya, les Weasley, venez, je vous accompagne, fit ensuite le blond.

- Je termine de ranger et j'arrive, fit Narcissa.

- Laissez, répondit Harry depuis l'escalier. Je le ferais demain.

- Bon, comme vous voudrez…

La femme récupéra ses bottines puis suivit toute la troupe qui s'engageait dans l'étroit escalier de bois menant à son appartement.

Harry, lui, monta l'escalier en silence devant Hermione et Lewis, et poussa la porte de la troisième chambre que comportait l'étage de sa maison. Lewis y entra et fit apparaitre un berceau pour y déposer Alexandre après l'avoir magiquement mit en pyjama. Hermione, elle, alla voir ses filles, Harry sur les talons.

- Dis-moi Harry…

- Oui ?

La brunette éclaira le lit avec sa baguette magique et hocha la tête en voyant ses jumelles et Kezra couchées toutes les trois côtes à côtes, couvertes jusqu'au menton.

- Tout a l'heure, Mrs Malefoy a dit que les filles dormaient dans ta chambre et les garçons dans celle de Malefoy, mais…

- Nous ne partageons pas nos nuits, fit le brun en baissant le nez.

- Pas du tout, du tout ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Mais je sais pourquoi. Il a peur de la magie noire en moi. Mione, elle a déjà brisé notre vie, elle nous a séparés pendant un quart de siècle…

- Je sais…

- D'autant plus que depuis plusieurs semaines j'ai terriblement mal au dos à cause d'elle, ajouta Harry comme Hermione regardait son fils et Rodolphus profondément endormis dans le lit de Drago, face à face dans la même position.

- Mal au dos ? fit Hermione en tirant la porte. Comment cela ?

Ils chuchotaient très bas tous les deux mais dans le silence de la maison, ils n'avaient aucun mal à s'entendre.

- La magie noire doit s'adapter à un nouveau corps, bien plus petit que celui que j'ai eut pendant tant d'années. Les pouvoirs de Voldemort sont colossaux, Hermione, mais j'arrive à maintenir un filet magique qui les confine dans un coin de mon abdomen, d'où cette marque sur mon ventre.

- Ton espèce de tatouage, là ?

- Oui. Je devais l'avoir quand j'étais encore un monstre, et même quand j'étais un loup, mais entre la peau noir du premier et la fourrure du second, je n'avais jamais remarqué ce dessin… Mon filet doit donc s'adapter à mon corps d'humain et cela me provoque donc des douleurs lombaires. Quoi qu'il en soit, si Drago ne veut pas coucher avec moi c'est à cause de la magie noire. Il en a peur…

- C'est compréhensible, tu sais…

Harry hocha la tête.

- Mais tant qu'il reste près de moi, je pourrais attendre dix ans que cela me serait égal, fit-il.

Hermione sourit. Ils retournèrent vers la chambre d'amis et Harry se glissa dans la salle de bains commune qui se trouvait sur le palier bien que chaque chambre ait son coin douche et lavabo. Le brun y récupéra la brosse à dents de son compagnon et la sienne ainsi que leurs pyjamas et, les vêtements sur le bras et les brosses à dent dans la main, il souhaita la bonne nuit à Hermione et Lewis en leur signalant qu'ils avaient tout à disposition dans la salle de bains et l'armoire.

Lorsqu'il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, Harry trouva Malefoy en train de déplier le lit du canapé convertible. Le blond lui sourit en le voyant approcher.

- Tout le monde est installé ? demanda-t-il. Mes enfants dorment ?

- Oui, oui, répondit Harry.

Il se rendit dans les toilettes non loin de la porte menant à l'appartement de Narcissa et déposa sur le panier à magazines les deux pyjamas et les brosses à dents. Malefoy le rejoignit alors et le regarda un instant via le miroir.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de la magie noire que je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, Harry, tu sais… fit-il finalement.

Harry le regarda par le biais du miroir puis se retourna.

- Tu as entendu, fit-il en baissant la tête.

- Harry…

Malefoy lui releva la tête de sa main et le brun le regarda.

- J'ai certes très peur de ce que tu héberges en toi, avoua alors le Serpentard. Mais je sais que tu ne la laisseras jamais me faire du mal. Quant au fait de coucher ou non avec toi, c'est à cause de moi que depuis quatre mois nous vivons platoniquement dans des chambres séparées.

- C'est l'ombre de Segma qui te hante ? demanda Harry.

- Un peu, mais c'est surtout parce que cette situation est sans précédent pour moi… fit le blond. Et ce que nous avons vécu du temps de Poudlard n'a rien à y voir, fit-il comme Harry ouvrait la bouche pour parler. C'est vrai, je le reconnais, que j'aurais couché avec toi ce fameux soir… si tu n'avais pas utilisé ta magie noire pour nous téléporter à Gryffondor. Nous l'aurions fait dans la Bibliothèque, très certainement, mais je ne me serais pas défilé.

Harry serra les mâchoires violemment. Il fronça les sourcils et se détourna. Malefoy passa alors ses bras autour de son torse et l'embrassa sur la nuque en disant :

- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, d'accord ? Nous sommes ensembles maintenant, et ce pour de très longues années parce que pour rien au monde je ne te quitterais pour une femme dorénavant.

Harry soupira avec à-coups et se retourna. Dos au lavabo, il planta son regard dans les iris gris de son compagnon et appuya son front contre le sien.

- Faisons-le cette nuit, fit-il alors.

Malefoy redressa sa tête.

- Harry…

- Chéri, je t'en prie… Voilà quatre longs mois que je m'efforce de contenir mon désir grandissant pour toi mais chaque jour c'est de plus en plus dur… A chaque baiser que nous échangeons, je prends le risque de…

Harry se tut brusquement. Malefoy déglutit. Il serra les lèvres et inspira profondément. Ses mains survolèrent la délicate chemise de soie blanche du Gryffondor et jouèrent un moment avec le nœud papillon défait qui pendait autour du cou du brun.

Patient, Harry ne bougeait pas et ne disait plus rien. Il savait pertinemment que son amour était en train de prendre une grave décision et il se concentra sur les mains du Serpentard qui s'affairaient à jouer avec un bouton de sa chemise.

Au bout d'un long moment qui parut une éternité, Malefoy se redressa et regarda Harry qui accrocha son regard au sien.

- Je t'aime Harry, fit-il. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans et…

Il sourit alors et Harry n'eut aucun besoin d'en entendre d'avantage. Il sourit à son tour largement et sauta au cou de son amant qui le serra contre lui. Il le repoussa ensuite et l'embrassa doucement, comme un premier baiser. Tout s'enchaina alors rapidement et, avant de comprendre, Harry se retrouva vautré sur le canapé-lit, sous Malefoy qui lui dévorait le cou.

- Attends… Att… Chéri, les enfants… fit le brun en ayant du mal à contenir ses gémissements.

Les lèvres et la langue du blond lui filaient de violents frissons un peu partout et le corps musclé et chaud pressé contre le sien eut l'effet de faire frissonner une partie bien spécifique de son anatomie.

Saisissant la baguette magique de son amant dans sa poche arrière de pantalon, Harry réussi à articuler un sortilège qui les entoura d'une bulle translucide, bloquant tout son en provenance du canapé, mais ayant également la fonction de tromperie. En effet, pour quiconque venant ou du sous-sol ou du l'étage, sur le canapé-lit ne se trouvaient que deux jeunes hommes profondément endormi, l'un près de l'autre, parfaitement sages. A l'intérieur de la bulle, cependant, il n'en était rien et Harry, une fois sont sortilège en place, décida de laisser aller…

A califourchon sur Malefoy, Harry ondulait lascivement des hanches. Il était empalé sur son amant depuis plusieurs minutes et se régalait de la vue du blond au bord de la syncope. Ses gémissements et ses halètements attisaient son excitation et quand Malefoy posa sa main sur le membre tendu et gonflé du Gryffondor, celui-ci se cambra violemment en arrière en cherchant son air.

C'était la première fois pour l'un comme pour l'autre et, même si elle aurait pu, et même dû, se passer vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, dans la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, les sensations éprouvées présentement valaient la peine d'avoir attendu si longtemps.

Harry sentit soudain le membre de Malefoy gonfler, alors profondément plongé en lui, et il sut que la jouissance du Serpentard était très proche. Cependant, il ne voulait pas que tout se termine aussi vite si bien qu'il s'arrêta soudain de bouger et Malefoy le regarda, surpris. Il voulu même protester quand Harry le libéra de l'étreinte de ses cuisses dans un bruit mouillé accompagné d'un long gémissement, mais sa surprise disparu en un clin d'œil quand il comprit ce que Harry voulait faire…

- Harry, je ne sais pas si…

Se calant entre les cuisses de son amant, Harry se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. Sa langue se colla à l'autre et elles dansèrent un moment tous les deux, étroitement enlacées comme des valseurs, puis Harry brisa le baiser et regarda Malefoy.

- Tu as confiance en moi ? fit-il.

- Oui mais je…

- Alors n'y pense pas et embrasse-moi…

Malefoy obéit. Il souda ses lèvres à celles de son amant qui, à l'aide de sa main entourant son sexe, se positionna correctement entre les cuisses du blond.

Le Serpentard se tendit violemment en sentant un doigt tâtonnant non loin de son intimité, la trouver et en forcer doucement le passage.

- Harry… fit le blond contre les lèvres de l'autre.

- Ca va aller…

Harry l'embrassa de nouveau puis glissa son majeur contre son index. L'anneau de muscles se durci alors mais le brun força le passage et parvint finalement à entrer. Il s'ingénia ensuite à agrandir suffisamment l'ouverture pour que Malefoy souffre le moins possible lorsqu'il allait le pénétrer pour de vrai.

- Harry…

Malefoy haletait. Le souffle court il sentait parfaitement les doigts du Gryffondor bouger en lui, doucement, mais suffisamment pour espérer le détendre.

- Harry, c'est… si… bon… haleta le blond pendant que le brun lui dévorait le cou et le torse sans lésiner sur les coups de dents.

Occupé à titiller un téton totalement durci, Harry sourit. Il mordilla le petit monticule puis se redressa et retira ses doigts. Malefoy gémit longuement et se cambra. Harry prit alors place face à lui et présenta son pénis au bord de la jouissance à l'entrée de cette caverne tant désirée.

- J'y vais, fit-il.

- Harry… Ah…

Harry s'engagea alors lentement dans l'ouverture et Malefoy serra les mâchoires. Tout son corps se crispa du reste et il tapa du poing sur le matelas avant de se morde le poignet en gémissant, non plus de plaisir, mais d'une douleur bien réelle que, malheureusement, Harry ne pouvait éviter. Le brun savait parfaitement ce que son amant ressentait, ayant lui-même subit ladite douleur un peu plus tôt. Mais il savait aussi que c'était une bonne douleur et qu'elle était vite remplacée par un intense bonheur, plus intense encore s'il était couronné par la jouissance.

- Détends-toi, mon amour… fit Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de te blesser…

Malefoy décrocha ses dents de son poignet et Harry vit des larmes sous ses paupières étroitement closes. Il s'en désola silencieusement, embrassa les paupières et Malefoy eut un hoquet.

- Détends-toi… souffla Harry.

Malefoy hocha la tête et soudain le brun sentit les muscles de son amant disparaitre littéralement autour de lui. Il sourit et s'enfonça lentement mais surement dans un petit paradis d'où il ne voudrait plus jamais sortir.

Harry gémit. Il se retira et s'enfonça à nouveau à l'intérieur de Malefoy, toujours plus loin. Remis de la douleur de la pénétration, Malefoy appréciait l'union en gémissant continuellement et en lâchant parfois un petit cri.

Entre eux, Harry sentait le membre du Serpentard et soudain, il sentit venir la jouissance et, embrassant soudainement le blond, il se déversa en lui dans un long cri étouffé par la bouche du blond. Malefoy cru tourner de l'œil quand il sentit cette brulure se rependre dans ses reins et son ventre. Cela entraina sa propre jouissance et il macula de semence le peu d'espace entre son ventre et celui de Harry qui s'effondra soudain sur lui, pesant de tout son poids plutôt conséquent pour un homme de quarante-quatre ans, dans la force de l'âge et taillé comme une armoire à glace.

Epuisés, incapables de bouger, les deux amants s'endormirent dans cette position, Harry n'ayant même plus la force de se retirer. L'étreinte n'avait pas été particulièrement violente mais elle avait été longue et intense si bien que ni Harry ni Drago n'avait de force après l'explosion de leur amour…

.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il était allongé sur le dos et le plafond qu'il voyait, avec ses énormes poutres en bois sombre n'avaient rien à voir avec celui, lambrissé de sa chambre chez Harry, ou de sa chambre chez lui dans le Wiltshire. La mémoire lui revint alors et il se souvint de tout.

Rougissant, il se frotta le visage de ses mains et essaya de bouger mais une vive douleur lui fusilla les reins. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était entièrement nu et que le drap qui le recouvrait ne cachait pas grand-chose. Le pauvre convertible était du reste littéralement dévasté…

Reprenant ses esprits, le Serpentard regarda l'heure sur l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée. Les aiguilles phosphorescentes indiquaient quatre heures et demie du matin. Pas étonnant que la maison soit plongée dans le noir et le silence. La clarté d'une lune invisible dessinait des ombres terrifiantes sur les murs et Malefoy s'assit avec milles précautions. Il regarda alors Harry qui dormait sur le ventre, le drap le recouvrant jusqu'au milieu des reins. Il avait souvenir d'avoir sombré dans le sommeil avec son amant sur lui et même _en lui_, mais visiblement Harry l'avait libéré de son étreinte…

Quittant le lit en silence, faisant jouer les multiples ressorts du matelas trop mou, Malefoy enfila un bas de pyjama et se glissa dans la minuscule toilette du rez-de-chaussée. Il éclaira après avoir fermé la porte et se regarda dans le petit miroir rond accroché au-dessus du lavabo.

- Merlin… fit-il. Nous l'avons fait…

Il se passa une main sur le visage en se remémorant les sensations éprouvées pendant les quelques minutes magiques que Harry et lui avaient partagées. Soudain deux bras le ceinturèrent et le blond regarda son amant par le biais du miroir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon cœur ? fit le Gryffondor d'une voix endormie en s'appuyant sur le dos du blond.

Malefoy se retourna.

- Harry, je… commença-t-il.

- Il est inutile d'en parler, surtout maintenant. Aller, viens te coucher, d'accord ?

- Bon…

Ils retournèrent dans le canapé en remettant les couvertures d'aplomb et Harry brisa le sortilège qui avait protégé le reste de la maisonnée de leurs gémissements amoureux. Se rallongea sur le dos, Malefoy soupira et Harry se serra contre lui. Il lui caressa le ventre et le torse, sa tête au creux de son épaule et chuchota :

- Est-ce que je pourrais emmener moi-même tes affaires dans ma chambre, demain ?

- Harry, je…

Le brun se releva sur un coude.

- Quoi ? fit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu regrettes ?

- Non… Non, je…

- Alors n'en parlons plus d'accord ?

Malefoy eut un bref soupire.

- Entendu, fit-il.

Il sourit légèrement et Harry se rallongea contre lui. Il rabattit les couvertures sur eux et Morphée eut tôt fait de les reprendre dans ses bras.

.

* * *

.

_Et voila ! La fin est bouillante hein... lol. Zairoon, ce lemon t'es dédié parce que tu m'a rebattu les oreilles pendant des jours pour l'avoir. J'espère que tu es satisfaite, hihi_

_Aller, a demain pour le dernier, j'espere du moins le finir d'ici la sinon ce sera après demain._

_Bisoux et merci pour vos commentaires !_

_Phenix_


	25. Chapter 25

_Bien !Nous y sommes enfin ! Le dernier chapitre de cette fic, et pas des moindres ! 25 pages au total , 18035 mots exactement ! Vous avez de quoi faire pour les deux heures à venir hihi ^^_

_Je ne vous dis rien, je répondrais aux review de ce chapitre là (et a celle du chap d'avant juste après avoir posté le chap :p)_

_Voila j'en dis pas plus, je vous remercie tous et toutes de m'avoir suivie et critiquée (en bien toujours) tout au long de cette histoire ma foi tortueuse mais tellement facile à écrire ! Nous avons dépassé les 200 reviews (217 pour être précise) et peut-être les 250 après ce chap, qui sait ?_

_Aller, je vous laisse avec ce looong chapitre et j'espère que vous apprécierez de le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Bisoux et à tout bientôt pour une nouvelle fic (en cours d'écriture mais dékà bien bien avancée puisqu'elle compte au jour d'aujourd'hui plus de 200 pages Word (oui Zai je sais, je suis une malade lol) Voila !_

_Bisoux à vous tous et toutes !_

_Phenix_

_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre 25**

.

Durant les quelques jours entre Noël et Nouvel An, Harry eut fort à faire. Entre gérer sa maison et les deux enfants de Drago qui y passaient leurs vacances, heureusement pour eux Narcissa était là, et les longs conciliabules avec le Ministre pour faire libérer Lucius au plus vite d'Azkaban, moyennant - grosse - finance, bien entendu, le Gryffondor était sur le point de devenir dingue. Avec ça, la douleur de son dos empirait de jour en jours malgré les médicaments qu'il prenait tout au long de la journée.

- Non !

Narcissa tapa sur la main d'Harry pour lui faire lâcher les quatre capsules qui s'y trouvaient. Les capsules en question échouèrent dans l'évier et Harry soupira.

- Je ne veux plus que vous preniez ces médicaments, fit Narcissa en s'emparant de la boite les contenant. Voila plus d'une semaine que vous les avalez comme des bonbons, vous allez vous ravager l'estomac.

D'un coup de baguette magique la femme blonde incendia la boite dans une assiette puis elle jeta les restes carbonisés à la poubelle en disant :

- Dès que Drago sera rentré, je vous emmène à St-Mangouste.

- Quoi faire… ? soupira le brun en allant s'asseoir.

- Vous êtes en parfaite santé, ce n'est pas normal que vous souffriez du dos au point de vous empoisonner.

- Empoisonner qui ? Grand-mère, de quoi parlez-vous ?

Narcissa regarda Rodolphus qui venait de remonter de l'appartement du rez-de-chaussée.

- De rien, chéri. Retourne en bas, j'arrive dans un instant.

Le jeune garçon jeta un regard à Harry.

- Bon… fit-il. Entendu.

Et il repartit d'où il était venu. Harry soupira.

- Ce gamin ne m'aime pas, fit-il.

- Non, admit Narcissa. Il a peur que vous preniez la place de sa mère auprès de Drago.

- Et quoi ? Je vais rompre avec Drago simplement parce qu'un gamin ne m'aime pas ? Narcissa, je...

- Ne vous emportez pas… coupez la femme calmement.

- Je suis parfaitement calme...

Harry serra les mâchoires et Narcissa haussa un sourcil.

- Narcissa, ce n'est pas un gosse mal éduqué qui va… dit le brun.

- Rodolphus est très bien éduqué.

- Trop bien si vous voulez mon avis. Il n'a aucun respect pour les adultes autres que ceux portant son nom et croyez-moi, si j'avais eut la chance d'élever un gosse, il ne serait pas aussi insensible !

Narcissa pinça les lèvres. Son rouge à lèvre chocolat brilla sous la lampe et elle dit :

- J'admets que l'éducation que Segma a dispensée à ses enfants n'est pas celle que j'avais espérée pour les enfants de mon unique fils, cependant c'est ainsi. Rodolphus s'habituera à vous, il n'aura pas le choix. Drago et vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre depuis bien plus longtemps que tout le monde ici. Même moi… Il y a plus de soixante ans que je suis mariée à Lucius mais je ne l'ai aimé avec une telle passion que pendant les quinze premières années… Depuis je l'aime énormément, il est mon époux, je le respecte, mais… Hem, bref, tout ca pour vous dire que peu importe ce que pense Rodolphus, vous ne devez pas entrer dans son jeu. Ce gamin est un malin, il sait manipuler les gens et les mettre hors d'eux, mais si vous tenez bon, il se lassera et finira par vous apprécier et par accepter que son père refasse sa vie avec vous.

- Il n'aura pas le choix, fit Harry.

L'horloge sonna soudain midi et le brun se leva pour aller faire à déjeuner. Comme il peinait, Narcissa lui prit le bras et posa une main dans le creux de ses reins, sous son pull, en demandant :

- Sur une échelle de un a dix, vous donnez combien ?

- Quinze ?

Narcissa ferma les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas normal, fit-elle. Les pouvoirs du Lord sont trop imposants pour votre petit corps humain… J'ai crainte que vous ne deviez…

- Non, Narcissa, je ne veux pas m'en débarrasser… Ils sont à l'abri ici, ainsi personne ne peut s'en servir …

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre puis soupira.

- Alors il n'y a qu'une seule solution…

- Laquelle ?

- Fusionnez vos magies et devenez un sorcier gris.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit toute seule sous la surprise.

- Un… sorcier gris ? fit-il. Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un sorcier gris est un sorcier blanc devenu mage noir ou inversement, répondit la femme blonde en s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé, les bras croisés. Un sorcier blanc qui se plonge dans la magie noire devient un mage noire, sauf s'il fait en sorte de conserver sa magie blanche, auquel cas toutes deux se mêlent. Un sorcier gris est un être extrêmement puissant, Harry, c'est un Maître-Sorcier, il maitrise toutes les magies qui existent sur la surface de la terre, est capable de préparer toutes les potions même les plus anciennes, il peut transformer les objets à volonté, son corps aussi, et prendre l'apparence de n'importe quoi sans même l'avoir appris. Le Professeur Dumbledore en état un, Harry…

- Dumbledore ? Un sorcier gris ? Mais… je… je l'ignorais, je…

- A l'époque, se vanter de ses pouvoirs était très dangereux… Et cela l'est toujours. Vous imaginez ce que pourrait faire un homme, ou une femme, capable de manipuler le plus foudroyant des poisons, le plus mortel des venins, la plus dévastatrice des maladies ?

- Je n'ose imaginer… fit Harry en fermant les yeux.

Narcissa se tut un moment puis dit d'une voix douce :

- Harry… vous seriez alors en mesure de soigner notre monde…

Harry remua les mâchoires comme s'il désirait parler puis il se mordit violement les lèvres. Ses narines se dilatèrent et il déglutit.

- Je… fit-il. Je ne sais pas…

- Harry, ce n'est qu'un moyen de vous débarrasser de vos douleurs sans pour autant vous retirer les pouvoirs du Lord, fit doucement Narcissa en lui prenant les mains. Je sais que vous tenez à cette magie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je vous aime bien, Harry et je veux vous aider. Vous m'avez aidée à reprendre goût à la vie, vous allez faire sortir mon mari de prison et tout faire pour que le traitement des prisonniers à Azkaban soit changé vous avez sortit mon fils d'une vie sans amour ni bonheur même si pour cela, sa famille a été éclatée. Ma famille n'a jamais rien fait pour vous depuis votre naissance, au contraire, mon époux s'est acharné à vous pourrir la vie ainsi que mon fils, mais vous, vous avez passé l'éponge, vous avez fait table rase du passé… Alors laissez-moi vous aider. D'accord ?

Harry serra les lèvres, ému. Ses mains se serrèrent sur celles de la femme et il hocha la tête en silence. Narcissa l'étreignit alors une seconde puis se proposa pour préparer le déjeuner, enjoignant le Gryffondor à aller se reposer dans sa chambre.

Harry monta donc au premier et, sur le palier, son regard fut attiré par la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Drago, sur la droite. Il s'en approcha, poussa la porte et resta sur le seuil. Comme tous les matins, le lit était soigneusement fait, les rideaux du ciel-de-lit étaient noués aux montants du baldaquin, ceux de la fenêtre soigneusement retenus par de belles embrasses en soie argentée…

Harry soupira. Sur la table de chevet, le réveil à aiguilles, la pile de livres et, sur une chaise juste à côté, le pyjama de satin vert foncé, indiquaient tous que le propriétaire des lieux séjournait toujours ici.

Depuis la nuit de Noël qui avait été pour eux le plus fantastique des cadeaux, les deux amants n'avaient pas remis ça et Harry était trop préoccupé par son mal de dos et les visites au Ministre à Londres quasiment journalières pour bousculer son amant et risquer de se prendre une veste.

Refermant la chambre, Harry alla s'allonger sur son lit, à plat ventre, la seule position qui ne le faisait pas trop souffrir. Il fini par s'endormir et se fut Drago qui le réveilla quand il rentra de son travail, au Ministère.

- Harry… Harry, réveilles-toi, tu as de la visite…

- Mhm… Oh chéri… Quelle heure est-il ? marmonna le Gryffondor.

- Un peu plus de dix-huit heures… Lèves-toi, tu as de la visite…

- Qui… ?

Harry s'assit au bord du matelas en se frottant le visage.

- Le Ministre et deux Aurors, fit le blond en passant ses mains dans les cheveux hirsutes de son amant dans l'espoir de les discipliner un peu.

- Le Ministre ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de si important pour venir en personne ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ma mère n'est pas là, les enfants non plus, heureusement, je suis arrivé deux secondes avant le Ministre… répondit Malefoy. Va te passer un peu d'eau sur la figure… Ca va ton dos ?

- Bof… Ta mère veut m'emmener à St-Mangouste mais je ne veux pas…

- Harry…

- Je sais qu'elle ne veut que mon bien, mais…

Malefoy secoua la tête pour mettre fin à la discussion.

- Aller, fit-il. Je redescends servir à boire au Ministre. Nous t'attendons.

Le brun hocha la tête et son compagnon quitta la chambre. Harry s'engouffra alors dans la petite salle de bains de sa chambre et s'observa un moment dans le miroir. On voyait clairement qu'il avait dormi profondément, il avait une grande marque rouge sur la joue due aux plis de l'oreiller…

Un petit coup de baguette magique redonna un visage convenable au Gryffondor qui se rafraichi puis gagna le rez-de-chaussée.

- Ah, voici celui que j'attendais !

Harry regarda le Ministre. Après la mort de Scrimgeour et la démission de trois Ministres consécutifs en l'espace de dix ans, Evictus D'Antes avait été élevé au grade de Ministre alors qu'il avait postulé à un poste un peu moins prestigieux, celui de Secrétaire du Ministre… Le poste de Ministre étant maudit personne n'en voulait mais D'Antes l'avait quand même accepté et dirigeait le monde sorcier depuis plus de quinze ans sans une seule fausse note. Il était même terriblement apprécié de ses citoyens et du Ministre anglais.

- Bonjour, Mr Le Ministre, fit Harry en prenant la main un peu calleuse que l'homme lui avait tendu en bondissant littéralement du canapé. Je suis navré de ne pas vous avoir accueilli, je me reposais et j'ai dû m'endormir…

- Ce n'est rien, fit l'autre en agitant les mains. Mr Malefoy s'est excusé pour vous.

Il se rassit dans le canapé et Harry prit place dans un fauteuil non loin en demandant :

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, monsieur ? Et surtout si tard…

- L'heure de ma visite importe peu, c'est surtout son contenu, répondit le Ministre en prenant sa tasse de thé, munie de sa soucoupe, posée sur la table basse en verre. Et il est bien que Mr Malefoy soit ici car je viens vous parler de votre père, mon cher Drago.

- Mon père ? fit le blond. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. En fait, c'est par rapport à sa prochaine sortie de prison. Au vu du nombre d'années passées à Azkaban, Mr Malefoy Senior pourrait avoir de grandes difficultés à reprendre sa vie, vous vous en doutez.

- Bien entendu, fit Harry. Mais vous le voyez, ma maison est saine et tranquille, et Mr Malefoy vivra avec son épouse à l'étage inferieur.

- Puis-je voir cet endroit ? demanda le Ministre.

- Bien entendu, je vous y conduis, fit Malefoy en se levant. Ma mère s'est absentée, elle a dû emmener mes enfants se promener comme il a fait relativement beau aujourd'hui.

- Monsieur Potter, pendant que nous serons en bas, lisez ceci, ce sont quelques petite règles qui seront à respecter pendant les six premiers mois après la libération de Mr Malefoy Senior, fit le Ministre en sortant de son attaché-case un épais dossier.

- Quel genre de règles ? fit Harry en prenant le dossier.

- Oh rien de bien méchant, la routine, répondit le Ministre. Des contrôles chaque semaine chez un Conseiller Carcéral, chez un Psychosorcier, chez un Médicomage aussi, enfin des petites choses. Nous y allons ? demanda ensuite le Ministre à Malefoy.

- Après-vous.

Les deux Aurors qui avaient accompagné le Ministre se tenaient non loin de la cheminée, assis sur des poufs carrés. Devant leur air patibulaire, Harry n'eut pas envie d'engager la conversation avec eux et disparu dans sa petite cuisine pour préparer le diner. A sa surprise, il n'eut pas grand-chose à faire. En effet, dans le frigidaire, une grosse terrine remplie de ragoût figé et recouverte d'un film alimentaire, portait un petit papier sur lequel l'élégante écriture de Narcissa signalait que ceci était pour le diner, qu'elle l'avait préparé afin qu'Harry puisse se reposer.

Pouffant en secouant la tête, Harry sortit le lourd plat en fonte et le posa un peu brutalement sur le plan de travail. Un verre retourné tressauta et le brun grimaça en cherchant son air. La douleur qui venait de lui traverser le corps l'avait cloué sur place, les muscles totalement crispés.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda alors une voix.

Harry se retourna et soupira. L'un des deux Aurors s'était approché et Harry hocha la tête.

- J'ai mal au dos, fit-il. Pourriez-vous mettre ceci dans le four ?

L'homme hocha la tête. Il empoigna les poignées de la terrine et la déposa dans le four électrique au-dessus du plan de travail. Harry le remercia, programma le four puis s'affaira à autre chose et l'Auror retourna vers son collègue.

.

Le Ministre quitta Harry et Drago sur les coups de sept heures du soir et le Gryffondor ne fut pas fâché qu'il s'en aille, avec ses deux sbires. A peine les flammes de la cheminée se furent-elles calmées qu'il s'effondra dans le canapé en gémissant de douleur.

- Harry…

- Drago, c'est de pire en pire… fit le brun, haletant.

Le blond déglutit.

- Ils vont te tuer… fit-il en prenant la main de son amant dans les siennes. Tu dois faire quelque chose…

- Je… commença Harry.

Il fut aussitôt coupé par une pointe de douleur et il s'allongea sur le canapé en serrant les mâchoires, les yeux étroitement clos.

- Harry…

Un craquement secoua alors la pièce et Narcissa apparut avec ses petits-enfants.

- Allez dans vos chambres, leur fit-elle. Nous dinons dans une demi-heure. Drago ? Harry… Que se passe-t-il ?

La femme blonde s'approcha vivement en retirant ses gants de cuir brun et elle s'assit au bord du canapé. Lentement elle repoussa le pull d'Harry et Drago bondit aussitôt en arrière, blanc comme un linge.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Non, pas encore ! Non !

Il recula contre la lourde table et sa mère lui sauta dessus.

- Chéri, calme-toi, c n'est rien, ca va aller… Drago…

- Non… Maman, non pas encore…

Malgré ses quarante-quatre ans bien sonnés, Drago se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère. Il venait d'être projeté vingt-six ans arrière quand Harry avait dû partir pour protéger les siens de lui-même.

- Calme-toi, calme-toi, tout va bien, fit Narcissa. Nous allons arranger cela…

- Maman… Je ne veux pas… fit le blond entre deux sanglots. Je l'aime, maman…

- Je sais, je sais… Chut…

La femme baissa les yeux sur un Harry à présent à demi-conscient qui haletait sur le divan. Son pull remonté laissait voir, non pas le délicat tatouage habituel mais une grande tache noire aux bords flous, comme de l'encre qui se diffuserait sur un tissu…

- Va t'occuper des tes enfants, fit soudain Narcissa. Et ne remonte pas tant que je ne serais venue te chercher. Peu importe ce que tu entends, cris, incantations ou bruits bizarres.

Malefoy déglutit bruyamment.

- Que… Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Ce qui aurait dû être fait il y a vingt-six ans, fit la femme en se dirigeant vers la cheminée, remontant ses manches.

Drago, malgré sa curiosité, tourna les talons contre son gré et descendit chez sa mère tel un automate.

Une fois sont fils loin, celle-ci empoigna le sachet contenant de la Poudre de Cheminée et, en jetant maladroitement une énorme poignée dans les flammes, elle dit :

- Severus Rogue, Salle de classe de Potions, Poudlard, Ecosse !

Les flammes vertes rugirent puis se calmèrent et la voix sèche de Rogue se fit entendre :

- Qu'y a-t-il Potter ?

- C'est Narcissa, Severus.

- Ah, bonsoir Cissy… Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Harry est en train de mourir, Severus, tu dois contacter au plus vite les plus puissants sorciers que tu connais.

- Répète ? Potter est… quoi ? Nous arrivons.

Le feu s'éteignit aussitôt et, un couple de minutes plus tard, il rugit de nouveau et Rogue, McGonagall et Maya débarquaient dans le salon dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? fit aussitôt McGonagall en se précipitant sur le divan où gisait Harry. Narcissa ! aboya le vieille sorcière.

- Les pouvoirs du Lord sont trop puissants pour son corps humain, ils sont en train de reprendre le pas sur lui, fit Narcissa.

- Alors, nous devons l'en débarrasser, fit la vieille sorcière en levant les bras pour remonter ses manches.

- Non, fit Narcissa. Non, Minerva, il _doit_ les garder… Il _doit_ les protéger.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ? s'exclama Rogue d'une voix forte. Voldemort a brisé sa famille et fait de sa vie un enfer sur terre !

- Sev, je t'en prie, les enfants sont en bas, fit alors Narcissa en posant ses longues mains sur les bras de son eternel ami. Il est inutile d'inquiéter tout le monde… Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de tous les plus puissants sorciers que vous connaissez. Ceux que je connais ne sont hélas plus des nôtres...

Un silence s'installa et McGonagall dit :

- Miss Granger.

- Mr Weasley, fit Maya.

- Drago, fit Rogue.

- Non, pas lui, fit Narcissa en secouant la tête.

- Non, Drago, là, fit Rogue en montrant quelque choque derrière Narcissa.

Celle-ci fit volte-face.

- Drago ! Je t'avais dit de…

- Ecoutez, mère, Harry est mon compagnon, mon amant, et si quelque chose doit être exécuté sur lui, je me dois d'être là et même de participer, répondit le blond, un air de défi sur le visage. Je suis aussi puissant magiquement que Hermione ou Ron si ce n'est plus de par ma condition de Mangemort, alors laissez-moi participer.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres.

- Soit ! fit-elle. Approche…

- Narcissa, qu'avez-vous en tête ? demanda alors McGonagall en caressant les cheveux de Harry dont le visage se couvrait lentement d'une sueur brillante.

La mère de Drago se redressa alors et ses yeux bleus comme des saphirs étincelèrent.

- Nous allons faire d'Harry Potter le plus puissant des sorciers de ce monde… Un Sorcier Gris.

Un silence de stupéfaction enveloppa aussitôt le petit groupe. Malefoy le brisa.

- Maman… fit-il. Vous ne… vous n'y pensez pas… il…

- Il va mourir, fils, fit Narcissa en fronçant ses sourcils soigneusement dessinés. J'ignore pourquoi il tient tant aux pouvoirs du Lord et par respect pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi, jamais je ne l'en débarrasserais. Minerva, si vous faites cela, il vous en voudra jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et vous perdrez une amitié très chère, j'en suis certaine.

- Il vaut mieux parfois perdre une amitié et sauver une vie que le contraire… souffla Maya, agrippée au bras de Rogue, complètement ébranlée par la douleur qu'elle ressentait chez Harry.

Les sorciers se regardèrent alors en silence et Rogue prit la jeune femme par les bras.

- Assieds-toi, lui fit-il en la poussant doucement vers un fauteuil. Monte tes barrières et calme-toi, nous allons avoir besoin de ta magie…

- Cela veut-il dire que tu es d'accord ? demanda Narcissa en sentant son cœur s'accélérer.

- Quel autre choix avons-nous ? fit le sombre professeur en regardant Harry toujours haletant, désormais en proie à une violente fièvre et des tremblements qui n'auguraient rien de bon. Bien que Potter soit un garnement impossible, même du haut de ses quarante ans, je suis obligé d'admettre que sans lui je n'aurais jamais connu Maya…

- Harry a fait quelque chose pour chacun d'entre nous, fit alors Drago.

McGonagall hocha la tête et soupira.

- Très bien, fit-elle. Allons-y. Contactez tous ceux qui vous passent par la tête et qui sont d'une puissance magique non négligeable.

Narcissa baissa soudain le nez.

- Mon époux aurait été d'une précieuse aide… fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Mère… Ne vous laissez pas abattre. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Oui, tu as raison, fils. Severus ?

Rogue fit un signe de tête. Il s'approcha de la cheminée et jeta à intervalles réguliers des pincées de poudre scintillante en discutant avec les flammes brièvement, et bientôt, la petite maison fut envahie de sorcier affolés, pas tous connus.

Le dernier craquement dû à un transplanage laissa sur le tapis un sorcier que personne n'avait revu depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

- Remus…

McGonagall quitta lentement le canapé bien entouré de sorciers et de sorcières inquiets, et s'approcha du Lycanthrope toujours aussi efflanqué et marqué par les transformations lunaires.

- Remus…

La vieille sorcière l'enlaça brusquement, provoquant la stupeur de ceux qui la connaissaient, Drago en premier. Rogue, lui, se contenta de pincer les lèvres. Il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami depuis des années mais savait toujours où le trouver en cas de besoin. Et même affecté par son loup, l'homme n'en restait pas moins un puissant sorcier.

- Merlin, vous avez donné si peu de nouvelles ces dernières années… fit McGonagall en le regardant. Il ne faut plus nous laisser ainsi dans l'ignorance, mon ami, pas vous…

- Je m'en excuse, Minerva...

- Bonsoir, professeur… fit Malefoy comme Lupin s'approchait prudemment du canapé, comme s'il redoutait ce qu'il allait y découvrir.

- Drago ? fit Lupin en le regardant. Qu'est-ce que tu as changé…

Le Serpentard non plus n'avait pas revu Lupin depuis des années, depuis la fin de sa scolarité en fait, mais la surprise qui se peignit sur le visage de l'ancien professeur de DCFM aurait put être cocasse si l'instant n'était pas aussi grave. En effet, quand, il vit Harry allongé sur le divan, ses yeux s'emplirent de buée et les larmes roulèrent sur son visage labouré de cicatrices. Lentement il tendit une main vers les cheveux de son filleul de cœur et il repoussa une mèche humide sueur.

- Qu'a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Il meure, fit Narcissa.

Une vague de panique parcouru la pièce et la femme blonde ajouta :

- Voilà pourquoi vous êtes ici, tous. Je connais certains d'entre vous, d'autre non…

Son regard de glace se posa sur Hermione et Ron qui, entourant Drago, n'osaient pas faire un geste, pétrifiés par ce qui arrivait à leur meilleur ami. Il n'y avait ni Annabelle, ni Lewis, probablement de garde pour les enfants, mais non loin d'eux se trouvaient Molly et Arthur Weasley. Molly pleurait dans son mouchoir, réconfortée par son mari. Non loin, trois vieux sorciers discutaient entre eux, et vers la cheminée, trois sorcières entouraient Maya.

- Mes amis, reprit Narcissa. Si vous êtes ici à cette heure un peu tardive, c'est que la situation est grave. Monsieur Potter est en train de mourir, vaincu par les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort qu'il héberge en lui, comme vous le savez tous. Bien entendu, le moyen le plus simple pour lui rendre la santé serait de lui retirer ces pouvoirs mais je n'en ferais rien.

- Pourquoi, Narcissa ? demanda une des femmes entourant Maya.

- Parce que ce serait trahir la confiance qu'il a mise en moi… Vous savez que je vis désormais ici... Mr Potter est en train de discuter avec notre Ministre pour que Lucius puisse sortir de prison et me rejoigne enfin. Je ne pourrais jamais faire du tort à ce garçon car grâce à lui mon époux adoré va m'être rendu…

- Alors si ce n'est pas toi, que quelqu'un qui ne doit rien à Potter le fasse… suggéra la même femme.

- Malheureusement, nous lui devons tous quelque chose, fit McGonagall. Mais ceux qui ne lui ont jamais adressé la parole. Il nous a libérés de Voldemort…

Des chuchotements montèrent et Narcissa reprit :

- C'est pourquoi nous allons le remercier comme il se doit… Nous allons faire d'Harry Potter le plus puissant des sorciers de ce monde… Un Sorcier Gris.

La stupéfaction se dessina sur tous les visages alentours et la femme blonde ajouta :

- La puissance magique nécessaire pour obliger la magie noire et la magie blanche à l'intérieur de ce garçon à fusionner est considérable. Vous êtes considérés, chacun et chacune comme les plus puissants sorciers et sorcières que nous connaissons. Mr Potter va sombrer dans le coma dans très peu de temps, nous devrons alors agir à ce moment-là, profiter que ses barrières mentales et magiques sont au plus bas. Je ne vous cache pas qu'un tel usage de votre magie risque de vous laisser sur les rotules quelques heures, mais dites-vous bien que vous aurez fait une bonne action en permettant à notre Sauveur de vivre.

Elle se tut alors et tira sa baguette magique de sa manche. Elle la pointa sur Harry et le fit léviter. Elle fit ensuite signe à Rogue et Lupin de déblayer la zone. Les sorciers et sorcières présents se mirent alors à réagir et poussèrent les meubles contre les murs, les réduisant au besoin, afin de dégager le plus grand espace possible. Ainsi la lourde table en bois se retrouva réduite à l'état de table à café et les chaises allant de pair, à l'état de chaises pour enfants.

Harry sombra dans le coma en une poignée de minutes et aussitôt, Rogue invoqua un pentagramme magique qui se dessina sur le sol comme si un pinceau invisible le traçait. D'une couleur grise argentée, il tranchait sur le carrelage de tomettes rouge sombre et Drago déglutit. Son compagnon flottait toujours les airs, maintenu par Narcissa le temps que l'endroit soit dégagé. Soutenu par Hermione qui lui tenait le bras, le Serpentard serra les mâchoires.

- Tout va bien se passer, fils, fit alors Narcissa. Reprends-toi, ta magie ne sera pas de trop.

- Oui, mère…

Malefoy se redressa alors et Hermione soupira profondément. Rapprochant ses mains l'une de l'autre, elle provoqua des étincelles qui grésillèrent dans l'air. Tout autour d'elle on faisait chauffer ses pouvoirs. Il ne fallait absolument aucune défaillance dans la procédure qui allait être engagée sinon Harry pourrait perdre la totalité de sa magie, ou pire, sa vie.

- C'est prêt ? demanda Narcissa au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, fit Rogue en allumant les dernières bougies disposées sur les pointes du pentagramme.

La femme déposa alors Harry au centre du dessin magique.

- Si vous voulez bien prendre place en cercle entre les bougies ? demanda Narcissa. Attention à ne pas prendre feu…

Les sorciers et les sorcières se disposèrent alors en cercle, cinq entre chaque bougie. Certains posèrent la robe de sorcier, les autres le veston, mais tous avaient un air concentré sur le visage. Les femmes nouèrent leurs cheveux sur leur nuque afin de ne pas être dérangées pendant les incantations.

Prenant place entre son fils et Rogue, Narcissa ferma les yeux et leva les mains devant elle. Tous les autres l'imitèrent, comme s'ils savaient tous pertinemment ce qu'ils avaient à faire. C'est alors qu'une intense lumière blanche se mit à émaner des mains tendues, paumes tournées vers l'intérieur du cercle.

Rouvrant les yeux Malefoy découvrit l'étrange spectacle et il ressentit soudain la magie de tous les autres se diffuser dans ses propres veines. Ils étaient tous en train d'unir leurs pouvoirs pour sauver son amant ! Sentant son coeur se serrer, il déglutit et se reprit.

Balayant les visages du regard, le blond referma les yeux et se concentra sur son amour pour le Gryffondor. Il alla chercher sa magie dans les plus petits recoins de son être pour la ramener jusque dans ses mains. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et vit que les autres en avaient fait autant.

La lumière formant comme une auréole autour du pentagramme, se déploya soudain et forma une espèce de dôme grésillant entrelacé au-dessus d'Harry. Le corps de celui-ci se souleva alors de terre, comme retenu par le nombril. Ses bras, sa tête et ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Tout à coup, un cocon de lumière l'enveloppa au niveau de la taille et ses vêtements brulèrent littéralement. Ils tombèrent en débris calcinés sur le sol et Malefoy serra les mâchoires.

- Bombardez-le ! s'exclama soudain Narcissa. Il faut obliger ses magies à le protéger !

Elle joignit ses mains de façon à ce que ses pouces se touchent, les autres doigts largement ouverts, et forma une boule d'énergie blanche au creux de ses paumes qui fila droit sur Harry et explosa à quelques centimètres de lui, s'écrasant sur une sorte de bouclier translucide.

- Aller-y ! cria Narcissa. Donnez tout ce que vous avez !

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, les autres sorciers, une vingtaine au total, se mirent à bombarder Harry de boules d'énergie de diverses couleurs, et en un rien de temps le salon se transforma en boîte de nuit disco.

.

- Continuez, ne faiblissez pas !

Malefoy regarda sa mère du coin de l'œil. Les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, elle observait une détermination sans égal et le blond ressentit un sentiment étrange concernant cette femme qu'il aimait plus que tout mais qui n'avait pas été très présente pendant sa jeunesse. Chassant ces pensées, il se concentra. Il balança une boule de magie d'une couleur verte sombre sur son amant et celle-ci explosa contre le bouclier qui entourait le brun, en le faisant miroiter.

- Nous y sommes presque, tenez encore un peu, fit Narcissa. Il a commencé à se protéger.

Les sorciers faisant cercle étaient tous de puissants sorciers et pour McGonagall, Rogue, ou les autres plus anciens, cette dépense massive n'entamait pas tellement leur propre réserve, mais pour les plus jeunes comme Maya, Hermione, Ron et Drago, l'épuisement commença rapidement à se faire sentir alors que cela ne faisait qu'une poignée de minutes qu'ils bombardaient le Gryffondor.

Les bras engourdis par les décharges de ses sorts, Malefoy se sentit faiblir. Sa mère s'en rendit compte et dit :

- Tenez bon les jeunes, encore quelques minutes, regardez…

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le corps d'Harry auréolé d'une intense lumière colorée. Bombardé continuellement de magie, le Gryffondor avait inconsciemment commencé à se protéger et désormais, une sorte de bulle transparente l'entourait, comme un bouclier, qui scintillait à chaque impact magique.

Soudain une boule de magie lancée par Maya ricocha violement contre le bouclier et fusa à travers le salon pour aller fracasser la belle horloge comtoise qui vola en mille morceaux.

Comme d'un commun accord, tout le monde cessa de bombarder et baissa les mains. Hermione tituba et défaillit. Ron la rattrapa mais, prit de malaise, il s'effondra avec elle sur le carrelage et resta assis sans bouger. Malefoy s'assit près d'eux, la tête entre les genoux et les mains nouées sur la nuque pour faire passer le malaise qui venait de lui prendre la tête dans un étau.

Toujours entouré de son halo, Harry se reposa lentement et en douceur sur le sol, au centre du pentagramme et Rogue s'approcha lorsque la lumière disparu.

- Montez-le dans sa chambre, Severus, fit Minerva.

L'homme hocha la tête. Il enleva Harry dans ses bras et disparu à l'étage pendant que les moins affaiblis rentraient chez eux en transplanant ou par Cheminette en priant pour que leur entreprise ait fonctionné car rien n'était moins sûr.

..

- Tenez les jeunes…

Lupin donna de gros morceaux de chocolat à Drago, Hermione, Ron et Maya qui, vautrés dans le canapé du salon remis en l'état, se remettaient doucement.

- Est-ce que ca a fonctionné ? demanda Hermione en grignotant son chocolat.

- Le temps nous le dira, fit Narcissa en levant le nez vers l'escalier d'où Rogue avait reparu quelques minutes plus tôt en disant qu'il avait mit Harry dans son lit et qu'il semblait aller bien.

- Je vais aller le veiller, fit alors Malefoy en se levant. Oups… Hum, dans un moment…

Il se rassit lourdement près d'Hermione, victime d'un malaise. Sa mère lui tendit un verre d'alcool. Elle en donna également aux autres les entourant, tous plongés dans un silence anxieux. Lupin soupira. Usé avant l'âge, cet homme d'une soixantaine d'années ressemblait à un vieillard vouté. Ses mains osseuses marquées de cicatrices tremblaient légèrement sur ses genoux, mais c'était probablement dû à la grosse dépense magique qu'il avait dû subir. Assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où se trouvait le Lycanthrope, Rogue semblait lui aussi plus vieux que d'habitude mais contrairement à son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas l'air de faire le double de son âge…

..

La soirée s'égrenait si lentement que, lorsqu'elle regarda l'horloge comtoise fraichement réparée, Narcissa laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il n'était que vingt heures mais elle avait l'impression que des heures et des heures s'étaient déjà écoulées.

- Qui veux diner ? fit-elle soudain en se levant du canapé où tout le monde se tenait silencieux, récupérant sa magie en pensant a tout et n'importe quoi mais pas à Harry.

- Harry était en train de le préparer, fit Malefoy en renversant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. C'est ce que vous avez fait ce matin, mère…

Narcissa se dirigea aussitôt vers le four, inspecta son contenu puis sortit la lourde terrine et jeta un sort dessus. Aussitôt la bonne odeur du ragout empli la pièce et la femme enjoignit son fils à aller chercher ses deux enfants pour diner.

..

Rodolphus et Kezra couchés, un peu après minuit, Narcissa remonta chez Harry et trouva Rogue dans le canapé, Maya allongée près de lui et sa tête ses les genoux de l'homme. Il lui caressait pensivement les cheveux et près de lui, Lupin était recroquevillé dans un des deux fauteuils.

Debout face à la baie vitrée, McGonagall observait la mer en silence, bras croisés, l'immensité aqueuse étant éclairée par une lune invisible.

- Où est Drago ? demanda la femme. Et les deux jeunes ?

- Granger et Weasley sont rentrés chez eux, fit Rogue. Ton fils est allé veiller Potter.

- Ah d'accord, très bien.

- A ton avis, cela à fonctionné ? demanda alors Rogue.

- Je ne sais pas… Honnêtement, ce n'est pas une chose que l'on fait tous les jours et j'ignore même si nous nous y sommes pris de la bonne façon, cependant, le fait qu'il se protège alors qu'il était dans le coma est une bonne chose, enfin j'imagine…

- Oui, mais est-ce que cela a suffit à faire fusionner les deux magies ? Cela nous l'ignorons, fit McGonagall sans se détourner de la baie vitrée.

Narcissa soupira. Elle savait que si l'entreprise échouait, elle risquait quelques représailles, de la part de son fils notamment, pour avoir mise en danger la vie de celui qu'il aime, mais après tout, elle était confiante. Vingt sorciers parmi les plus puissants magiciens blancs, ainsi que deux anciens Mangemorts tout aussi puissants ne pouvaient qu'avoir, sinon transformé Harry, au moins enclenché le processus. Car tous n'avaient pas balancé que des sortilèges inoffensifs, Rogue avait jeté plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire et elle-même en avait lancé quelques-uns. Drago, lui, s'en était gardé mais sa mère savait qu'il pouvait et parvenait à manipuler la magie noire.

Assis sur une chaise inconfortable près du lit d'Harry, Malefoy écoutait les autres discuter à l'étage inférieur. Il était monté, non pas pour échapper à leurs mines défaites mais pour se convaincre lui-même que cette entreprise risquée avait fonctionné. Hors, jusqu'à maintenant, plus de quatre heures s'étaient écoulées, en comptant la grosse demi-heure durant laquelle ils avaient bombardé sur Harry moult sorts, et le Gryffondor était toujours inconscient. Il ne semblait plus dans le coma cependant, mais plutôt dans un sommeil profond. Son visage était détendu et sa main, prise dans celle de Malefoy, chaude et paisible.

Vaincu par la fatigue et l'angoisse, Malefoy fini par s'endormir, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur les couvertures. Il se réveilla cependant en sursaut une poignée d'heures plus tard et, se frottant le visage, il vérifia qu'Harry dormait toujours. C'était le cas, le brun avait même changé de côté, comme un dormeur ordinaire, aussi son compagnon descendit-il au rez-de-chaussée et trouva avec surprise tout le monde profondément endormi. Rogue et Maya se serraient l'un contre l'autre sur le divan face à la cheminée, McGonagall dormait sur le divan qui faisait l'angle et tournait le dos à la baie vitrée, Lupin avait étendu ses longues et maigres jambes sur la table basse et dormait tout tordu dans l'un des fauteuils. En voyant cela, Malefoy réalisa que ces gens étaient bien plus que des simples amis et il comprit que lorsque Harry disait des habitants de Poudlard qu'ils étaient sa seule famille, il avait diablement raison. Ces sorciers qui n'avaient pourtant aucun lien de parenté avec le Gryffondor, même infime, auraient donnée leur vie pour préserver la sienne…

Souriant pour lui-même, Malefoy invoqua des couvertures sur chacun puis alla chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans le frigo avant de remonter dans la chambre de Harry, de reprendre place sur sa chaise et de tenter de se rendormir dans cette position inconfortable qu'était l'attente.

.

**88888**

.

Lorsque Maya ouvrit les yeux, il faisait un immense soleil dans la pièce et tout d'abord, elle se demanda où elle était, ne reconnaissant ni la chambre dépouillée de son compagnon, ni sa propre chambre. Elle sentit le grand bras qui l'entourait, et se rendit compte qu'elle était sur un divan. Un divan, certes, mais un divan appartenant à qui ?

La mémoire lui revint alors brusquement et elle se redressa en soupirant profondément. Son regard tomba en premier sur Lupin profondément endormi dans son fauteuil, les jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir et la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton. Un mouvement sur sa gauche fit tourner la tête à la jeune sorcière blonde et elle sourit à McGonagall qui lui renvoya un sourire un peu fatigué.

- Je vous ai réveillée ? demanda la Directrice de Poudlard comme Maya venait près d'elle après avoir remise en place la couverture sur Rogue.

- Non, non, j'imagine que j'ai suffisamment dormi… Vous êtes levée depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour être retournée à Poudlard, avoir fait un brin de toilette et être revenue avec le petit-déjeuner…

Maya vit alors le bacon, le lard et les œufs dans de grandes assiettes en or posées sur le plan de travail. Des toasts bondirent soudain du grille-pain et la jeune femme sursauta.

- Ca fait toujours ça la première fois…

- Bonjour Narcissa…

- Bonjour, mes amies, fit la femme blonde en approchant. Minerva, c'est vous qui avez préparé tout cela ?

- Préparé non, ce petit-déjeuner de Roi vient droit de Poudlard, répondit la vieille sorcière avec un petit sourire. Servez-vous…

- Eh bien, merci…

Narcissa invoqua aussitôt une assiette et prit un peu de tout. Elle se servit du café, un grand mug, en faisant comme chez elle – ce qui était un peu le cas – et en proposa à ses compagnes qui hochèrent positivement la tête.

- Allons discuter chez moi, fit alors la femme blonde. Laissons dormir ces messieurs, ils en ont plus besoin que mes petits-enfants.

Maya et McGonagall hochèrent à nouveau la tête et les trois femmes descendirent dans l'appartement de Narcissa où elles n'étaient encore jamais venues.

- C'est vous qui avez décoré ? demanda McGonagall en regardant autour d'elle.

- Oui, Harry m'a remis l'appartement totalement vide. Il n'y avait même pas de peinture sur les murs ou de sol sur la dalle de béton. Il a préféré faire ainsi, de cette façon je pouvais vraiment arranger comme bon me semblait.

- C'est ravissant en tous cas, pas trop fastueux mais pas trop pauvre non plus, fit Maya.

- Je ne désirais pas reproduire à l'identique mon Manoir, j'étais ici pour guérir de ma dépression causée par l'emprisonnement de Lucius et il fallait bien une femme avec tout son esprit pour s'occuper d'un jeune homme célibataire.

McGonagall sourit. De ses quatre enfants, elle en avait deux garçons et savait parfaitement à quel point un homme célibataire, peu importe son âge, peut être désorganisé et bordélique.

- J'ai de la chance, cela dit, Harry est une vraie fée du logis, il ne laisse quasiment rien trainer sauf s'il n'a pas le temps ou la flemme de ranger, fit Narcissa en proposant à ses compagnes de prendre place dans d'élégants fauteuil tendus de velours argenté. Je m'occupe cependant de son linge, et des repas. Cela me change les idées et je lui dois bien cela, il ne me demande absolument pas une Noise de loyer.

- C'est très généreux de sa part, fit Maya. Je le connais depuis à peine un an mais j'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis des années. Il est un vrai livre ouvert…

- C'est vrai, fit McGonagall.

Les trois femmes prirent ensuite leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement, rejointes par Rodolphus et Kezra et si cette dernière semblait ravie de voir McGonagall, Rodolphus, lui, montra la réserve habituelle qu'il entretenait face aux inconnus…

..

Malefoy se réveilla endolori. Il avait passée la nuit sur sa chaise et le dos vouté si bien qu'il avait mal partout. Cependant ses douleurs disparurent en clin d'œil quand son regard se posa sur la main d'Harry, toujours prise dans la sienne. Le pouce remuait doucement, lui caressant le dos de la main.

- Harry !

Le blond se redressa aussitôt et son regard fatigué rencontra celui, tout aussi fatigué, de son compagnon qui lui sourit.

- Harry… Oh Merlin soit loué...

Se levant, Malefoy enlaça solidement le Gryffondor qui l'entoura de ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Je vais bien, fit Harry en se détachant du Serpentard. Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas… Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

Harry regarda le blond de travers, étonné.

- J'ai fait un malaise… dans le canapé… non ? fit-il. Non ? répéta-t-il.

- Non, enfin oui, mais…

Malefoy baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inferieure. Il s'assit au bord du lit et Harry lui prit la main, soudain inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chéri…

- Hier tu as bien fait un malaise, sur le canapé, juste après le départ du Ministre… Et après…

Il se mit alors à raconter aussi fidèlement que possible ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, l'arrivée des Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, le dessin du pentagramme dans leur salon, le bombardement magique sur son propre corps inconscient afin d'obliger ses magies à fusionner pour le protéger…

Harry déglutit bruyamment. Soudain il repoussa les couvertures et souleva sa veste de pyjama. Malefoy recula sous la brutalité du geste et, pendant quelques centièmes de secondes il fut rongé par l'anxiété.

- Merlin soit loué ! s'exclama-t-il alors en soupirant. Ça a marché !

- Mon tatouage… fit Harry en posant des doigts hésitants sur la peau immaculée de son ventre plat et musclé. Mais… Que s'est-il passé ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors et McGonagall, Narcissa, Maya, Lupin et Rogue déboulèrent, affichant tous des visages inquiets.

- Mais ? fit Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?

Il vit alors Lupin et son teint devint livide. Celui du Lycanthrope aussi et Malefoy eut juste le temps de se pousser avant que son amant ne bondisse du lit et ne se rue dans les bras du vieux professeur maigrichon qui tituba sous l'étreinte.

- Remus ! Remus ! pleura Harry dans le cou de l'homme.

- Harry… Oh Harry, mon petit…

Lupin avait les larmes au bord des paupières. Il avait disparu du monde sorcier quelques mois après celle de Harry et n'avait alors donné, pendant le quart de siècle qui avait suivit, que de rares nouvelles chaque année, disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il faisait le tour de monde.

Se détachant de son parrain adoptif, Harry regarda les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est histoire ? demanda-t-il. Drago m'a raconté, qu'est-ce que vous avez tenté sur moi hier soir ?

- Ne vous énervez pas, Harry, fit Narcissa. C'est de ma faute…

- Je sais cela, mais… Vous auriez dû me le dire !

- Mr Potter, intervint McGonagall. Vous alliez mourir…

Harry vira au gris et regarda Malefoy qui serra les mâchoires.

- Mou…rir ? fit-il, choqué. Mais… Drago…

- Je ne t'ai rien parce que je savais que tu aurais réagit violemment… fit le blond pour sa défense. Je savais aussi que tu ne voulais pas fusionner tes magies mais nous n'avions plus le choix… Pour rien au monde je n'aurais accepté de te perdre à nouveau…

Harry déglutit. Sa gorge se serra et il passa sa langue ses lèvres.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il en retournant sur son lit. Comment saviez-vous que c'était la bonne façon de vous y prendre, Narcissa ?

- Je l'ignore, Harry, fit la femme en baissant le nez. Mais ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry serra les mâchoires. Maya tira sur lui les couvertures et lui sourit doucement. Elle retourna ensuite près de Rogue.

- Vous sentez-vous différent, Potter ? fit-il.

Harry haussa les sourcils dans sa direction.

- Différent… non. Pas fatigué ça c'est certain, et je n'ai plus mal au dos… Mais rien ne prouve que…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors brusquement et il regarda Drago fixement.

- Mon tatouage, fit le brun. Je ne l'ai plus…

- Hier soir, ce n'était plus un tatouage, fit Narcissa. C'était une immense tache noire qui avait comme infusé vos veines sous-cutanées… La magie noire avait brisé son filet et se répandait à nouveau dans votre corps. Sans ma décision, vous vous seriez à nouveau transformé en monstre…

Harry renifla bruyamment et posa ses mains sur son visage.

- Harry… C'était la meilleure chose à faire, fit Malefoy en lui prenant les poignets. Ma mère a refusé qu'on te retire les pouvoirs du Lord, elle ne voulait pas le faire et personne ne l'a fait parce que chaque sorcier de ce monde te doit une chose, celle d'avoir vaincu le Lord…

Harry se frotta le visage.

- Merlin… fit-il.

Il haussa les sourcils, eut quelques mimiques silencieuses, comme s'il réagissait à ses propres pensées, puis il secoua la tête et prit les mains de son compagnon dans les siennes. Il déglutit bruyamment et McGonagall dit :

- Severus, Maya, Remus, venez, rentrons au château… Laissons-le se reposer.

Les concernés hochèrent la tête et transplanèrent d'un même mouvement. Il ne resta alors plus que Narcissa et Drago dans la chambre d'Harry mais un grand bruit se fit entendre à l'étage inferieur.

- Ce doit être Hermione et Ron, fit Malefoy en amorçant le geste de se lever.

- J'y vais, chéri, fit Narcissa en tournant aussi sec les talons.

Elle quitta la chambre rapidement et Malefoy soupira. Une main lui caressa alors la joue et il sourit à Harry qui l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, Malefoy posa son front contre celui de son compagnon en disant :

- J'ai eut si peur hier quand j'ai vu cette tache sur ton ventre… J'ai été renvoyé vingt-six ans en arrière et j'ai cru mourir… Je me suis mis à paniquer dans les bras de ma mère et c'est là qu'elle a pris la décision de te transformer en sorcier gris.

Harry recula alors.

- Elle m'avait parlé de cela, fit-il.

- Elle a dit hier soir, quand tout le monde appelé à été là, que nous allions devoir faire ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps… fit Malefoy en baissant la tête. Tu te rends compte ? Si nous t'avions transformé en sorcier gris dès le départ, nous n'aurions jamais été séparés, toi et moi… Tu n'aurais pas vécu cet enfer pendant tant d'années… Je n'aurais pas épousé cette harpie…

- Et tu n'aurais pas eut tes enfants, fit Harry en lui prenant le poignet gauche où ce trouvait le bracelet en argent signalant qu'il était un homme marié.

- Nous en aurions eut à nous… fit Malefoy.

Harry haussa un sourcil et sourit.

- C'est vrai ? fit-il, agréablement surpris. Tu voudrais refonder une famille avec moi ?

- Sincèrement ? Oui.

Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un large sourire et Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il ajouta :

- Pas que je n'aime pas mes enfants, pas du tout, je les aime plus que toute ma vie, mais toi je t'aime depuis si longtemps et tu m'a été enlevé pendant tant d'années que je n'espère plus qu'une chose de la vie, qu'elle me laisse enfin vivre à tes côtés et me créer la vie que j'aurais eue si tu n'avais pas fui ainsi, il y a vingt-cinq ans.

Emu par une telle déclaration qui valait tous les « je t'aime » du monde, Harry fondit en larmes. Malefoy le prit aussitôt dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la tempe et le brun fut secoué de sanglots. Soudain ils ressentirent tous les deux une présence et Harry se redressa en reniflant et découvrit un Rodolphus planté sur le seuil de la chambre.

- Fils… fit Drago. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Père, tu…

Le jeune garçon était livide.

- Qu'as-tu vu, Rodolphus ? demanda alors Harry en s'essuyant les joues du plat de ses mains. Viens, fiston…

- Je ne… commença le garçon.

Il se ravisa cependant de lui-même et approcha vers Harry qui tendait le bras dans sa direction en agitant la main.

- Assieds-toi, fit le brun comme Malefoy se mettait à côté de son compagnon afin de faire face à son fils qui s'asseyant du bout des fesses sur le lit.

- Rodolphus, commença alors Drago. Je…

- Laisse-moi faire, chéri, fit Harry en posant une main sur le bras du blond. Rodolphus, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, et je sais pourquoi. Mais saches que ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes parents sont séparés et si vous êtes ballottés entre ici et Poudlard à chaque vacance ou long week-end. Ton père et moi nous nous connaissons depuis que nous avons onze ans et, mais cela tu dois le savoir, nous avons été ennemis mortels pendants des années.

Le garçon hocha la tête. On se transmettait de génération en génération les anecdotes célèbres sur le charismatique leader de Serpentard que fut son père autrefois.

- Cependant, nous avons vécu des moments très difficiles pendant nos études à Poudlard, moi plus que d'autres et lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à vaincre Voldemort, le mal était fait, reprit Harry. J'ai été empoisonné, il m'a transféré ses pouvoirs et pendant de nombreuses semaines, j'ai alors vécu auprès de ton père des moments qui resteront gravés dans ma mémoire. Alors que nous étions des ennemis, il est venu vers moi et m'a aidé. C'est lui qui m'a dit que ces taches sur mon corps et ces affreuses démangeaisons n'étaient autre que la magie noire dans mon corps. Alors trop petit pour la contenir, mon pauvre corps a commencé à changer. Petit à petit, des grandes taches noires sont apparues un peu partout sur moi, et ton père a passé des jours et des nuits entières à éplucher tous les livres de Poudlard, même ceux de la Reserve, pour m'aider. Peu à peu nous nous sommes rapprochés jusqu'à ne plus éprouver de haine l'un envers l'autre. Pressentant ne plus avoir alors beaucoup de temps, je me suis permis des choses avec ton père que tu aurais peine à entendre et que je vais donc taire.

Rodolphus sera les mâchoires.

- Si vous avez couché avec mon père à l'époque, vous pouvez me le dire, lâcha-t-il sur ton tranchant.

Harry se racla la gorge, un peu choqué. Il ne vit pas la gifle partir mais entendit son bruit, sec comme un coup de trique.

- Ne t'avise jamais de parler encore une fois de cette façon ! s'exclama Drago en ramenant son bras. Tu n'es pas un Moldu, Rodolphus Malefoy !

Le garçon, la joue rouge, baissa la tête en serrant les lèvres.

- Redescend voir Hermione et Ron, Drago, fit alors Harry calmement.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- S'il te plait.

- Bon…

Le blond quitta le lit et la chambre. Harry regarda la porte et agita la main. Elle se referma en douceur, la poignée s'abaissant même pour ne pas claquer. Harry sourit. Il se reprit cependant et fit approcher Rodolphus de lui.

- Ecoute, mon garçon, fit-il.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, que tu me tiens responsable de tes malheurs, le coupa Harry. Mais encore une fois, je ne suis pas l'instigateur du divorce de tes parents. Drago n'a jamais aimé ta mère et elle non plus, j'en suis certain sinon elle ne serait jamais permise de ramener son amant dans la maison de son mari.

- Ils s'aimaient suffisamment ! répliqua le garçon. Il n'était pas utile qu'ils soient amoureux l'un de l'autre !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Cela me blesse que tu sois ainsi avec moi, fit-il en baissant le nez un instant. Mais saches que quoi que tu dises ou fasse, jamais je n'abandonnerais Drago, c'est clair ? Ton père et moi nous nous aimons depuis bien avant qu'il ne soit marié à ta mère et pendant toutes ces années, il ne ma jamais oublié. Il me savait vivant, il me savait caché quelque part, il ne m'a jamais enterré…

Les mâchoires du jeune garçon bougèrent et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Harry se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Fiston… fit-il. S'il te plait, ne te monte pas contre moi… Je ne désire qu'apprendre à te connaitre, ta sœur aussi. Vous êtes les enfants de celui qui compte le plus dans ma vie et j'ai vraiment envie que vous vous sentiez chez vous dans cette maison.

La pomme d'Adam de Rodolphus remua le long de sa gorge et soudain il eut un soupir saccadé. Harry sourit légèrement et attira le garçon contre lui.

- Viens-là… fit-il. Ca va aller… Pleure un bon coup et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre…

Le nez écrasé dans la veste de pyjama de Harry, Rodolphus ne laissa échapper aucun sanglot mais les larmes qui inondaient son visage et trempaient Harry étaient bel et bien réelles.

Harry le berça quelques secondes entre ses bras et, quand il le pensa calmé, il le repoussa et lui prit le visage entre ses mains en disant :

- Dès que le divorce de tes parents sera effectif, ton père viendra habiter ici en permanence et je te promets que vous pourrez venir tous les week-ends ici. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Rodolphus, même si tu portes le prénom du mari de celle que je hais le plus au monde…

- Lestrange ? fit le garçon en se dégageant des mains d'Harry qui les laissa retomber sur les couvertures. Ils sont morts, vous savez ?

- Oui, je lai su… Regarde-moi, Rodolphus…

Le garçon blond comme les blés leva les yeux vers Harry qui lui sourit doucement.

- Nous sommes une famille maintenant et je suis certain que tu t'y feras très vite. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier ta mère mais elle a commis un impair injustifiable et fais du tord à Drago… Sais-tu de quoi je parle ?

Rodolphus hocha vivement la tête.

- Kezra… fit-il simplement.

- Oui… Pour cela Segma est impardonnable et désormais, elle n'est plus une Malefoy. Je sais que c'est malheureux à dire mais c'est ainsi…

- Vous savez, des fois je me dis qu'elle est morte… fit alors le jeune garçon. Cela fait bien moins mal…

- Je devrais te dire qu'il ne faut pas dire une telle chose malheureusement c'est presque le cas. Segma Malefoy est morte, et la Segma qui reste n'a plus ni nom, ni héritage, ni famille et elle devrait s'estimer heureuse d'être encore une sorcière.

Rodolphus déglutit.

- Vous allez être notre « nouvelle maman » ? fit-il avec une petite pointe d'ironie.

Cela fit sourire Harry.

- En quelque sorte, répondit-il. Et cette maison sera la tienne, et celle de Kezra, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en âge de voler de vos propres ailes et même après.

Rodolphus se mordit la lèvre inferieure. Il hocha la tête lentement puis, sans un mot, quitta la chambre en refermant la porte sur lui. Harry entendit la porte de la chambre de Drago se refermer à son tour et la sienne se rouvrit au même moment et il sourit à Hermione et Ron qui s'approchèrent.

- Salut, vieux, fit Ron en lui serrant vivement la main. Comment tu te sens ?

- Pas différent en tous cas, fit le brun en souriant.

- C'est le fils de Malefoy qui vient de s'enfermer dans l'autre chambre ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

- Oui, nous avons eut une petite discussion et j'imagine qu'il a besoin d'y réfléchir un peu, répondit Harry en serrant les lèvres. C'est un bon garçon, vous savez, mais le départ en catastrophe de sa mère l'a complètement bouleversé et il m'en veut terriblement.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas de ta faute s'ils sont séparés, si ? demanda Ron en invoquant une seconde chaise et en y prenant place.

- Pas entièrement, répondit le brun.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hermione. Si je me souviens de ce que tu nous as expliqué, toi et Malefoy ca date depuis longtemps, tu étais le premier…

- J'étais le premier à lui avoir ravi son cœur, je suis d'accord, fit Harry. Mais pour Rodolphus, ses parents s'aimaient suffisamment pour rester ensembles. Selon lui, peu importe qu'ils soient amoureux ou non. Seulement, ce n'est pas qu'une question d'amour dans l'histoire. Drago aurait parfaitement pu rester avec Segma s'il avait voulu, et surtout s'il n'avait pas voulu de moi. Mais il n'a jamais aimé cette femme, elle lui fait un enfant dans le dos, et en plus elle se permet de ramener chez eux, son amant qui est le père de l'un de leurs enfants. Famille ou pas famille, si j'avais été Drago, je n'aurais pas attendu dix ans avant de chasser une femme comme ça.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

- Je comprends, fit-elle. Tout va s'arranger maintenant, non ? Tu va bien, tu as de nouveaux pouvoirs… Oui, hein ?

Harry pouffa devant l'air incrédule de la jeune femme.

- Oui, fit-il. Tout à l'heure j'ai refermé la porte d'un geste de la main. Apparemment ce que Narcissa a tenté sur moi à fonctionné. Je n'ai plus mal nulle part, je n'ai plus mon tatouage sur le ventre…

Il montra son ventre à ses deux amis et Ron dit :

- Et… Est-ce que tu crois que tu serais en mesure de faire le bien autour de toi ?

Harry le regarda de travers.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Retirer une Marque des Ténèbres, par exemple ? demanda Hermione. Ou faire disparaitre une cicatrice et redonner la vie à une main abimée par la terreur d'une enfant de dix ans ?

Harry regarda ses amis tour à tour. Il semblait surpris et, haussant les sourcils il dit :

- Eh bien… Je l'ignore mais… je pourrais toujours essayer…

- S'il te plait, fit Hermione en lui prenant la main. Mon fils a beau ne pas haïr cette marque incrustée dans son bras, moi je la hais et Severus aussi. Les enfants de Mangemorts n'auraient jamais dû recevoir cette marque à la naissance, quoi que tu en penses.

- Je n'en pense rien, Mione, répondit Harry. Je ferais en sorte d'effacer les blessures que Voldemort a laissé derrière lui mais pas toutes.

- Harry…

- Je sais. Je sais qu'il a tué mes parents et des milliers d'autres personnes, qu'il a fait de ma vie un enfer, mais il ne doit pas être oublié. Les Moldus n'ont jamais oublié les tyrans qui ont provoqué des guerres chez eux, ils en ont fait des films, des livres, ils veulent se souvenir. Sans passé, nous ne sommes rien ni personne et ne pouvons avoir d'avenir…

Hermione déglutit. Elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Se passant une main sur le visage, elle hocha la tête.

- Fais ce qui te semble bon, Harry… Moi j'ai confiance en ton jugement.

- Moi aussi…

Ron posa sa main sur celles encore nouées de ses deux amis.

- Et moi aussi, fit une autre voix dans leur dos.

- Drago… Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry.

- Tu viens de recevoir une lettre par hibou, fit le bond. Elle vient du Ministre, je me suis permis de l'ouvrir… Elle concerne mon père.

- Ah ? Donne…

Malefoy tendit la lettre et resta près d'Hermione, une main sur son épaule. La brunette lui sourit et lui tapota la main.

- Ah, le Ministre veut me voir à son bureau ? fit Harry en lisant la lettre en silence. Mais pourquoi ? Il est venu hier…

- Peut-être des papiers à te faire signer ? hasarda Hermione.

- Quel genre de papiers, selon toi ? Je fais simplement sortir un homme de prison, je n'adopte pas un enfant…

Malefoy baissa aussitôt les yeux et Harry sourcilla dans sa direction. Il ne dit cependant rien et soupira en repliant la lettre.

- Tu veux lui répondre que je n'irais que demain soir, chéri ? fit-il en redonnant la lettre à Malefoy. Je me sens bien mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que votre intervention à fait donc je ne voudrais courir aucun risque.

Le blond hocha la tête puis Hermione et Ron se levèrent. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne journée à leur ami et partirent en transplanant, disant qu'ils n'étaient venus qu'aux nouvelles.

Harry se retrouva alors seul avec son amant qui, posant la lettre sur la table de nuit, s'assit au bord du matelas dans un profond soupir.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Harry en lui caressant le bras.

- Si, si… Je suis juste un peu perdu…

- Perdu à cause de quoi ? De moi ?

Le blond regarda son amant puis baissa les yeux.

- Entre autres, fit-il. Je repense sans arrêt à ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit de Noël entre nous et je… j'ai honte.

- Honte ? Mais pourquoi ?

Harry se redressa dans son lit, surpris.

- Mais enfin, fit-il. Tu n'as aucune raison à avoir honte de ça, c'est tout a fait naturel, c'est…

- Oui, oui, je sais cela, mais depuis j'ai l'impression de ne pas valoir plus que Segma avec son amant…

Harry plissa le nez.

- Je vois, fit-il. Drago, elle et toi êtes _séparés_, vous n'avez plus de comptes à rendre ni à l'un ni à l'autre et tu fais ce que tu veux de toi-même. Je ne t'ai pas forcé ni bousculé, tu as toi-même pris la décision de coucher avec moi cette nuit-là.

- Oui, je sais, mais je ne sais pas…

- C'est d'un clair ça… fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il souriait légèrement le blond leva les yeux au plafond en secouant la tête. Il sourit et Harry dit :

- Ce n'est donc pas encore pour maintenant que tu déménagera dans ma chambre ?

- J'ai peur que non… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que mon divorce sera effectif, ce sera la première chose que je ferais. Et je vendrais la maison du Wiltshire aussi, et j'en rachèterais une autre, pour nous.

- J'ai ma maison, Drago…

- Et alors ? Deux maisons, c'est mieux, non ? Je rachèterais une maison en ville, comme ça au lieu de faire comme tout le monde et d'aller passer nos week-ends et nos vacances à la campagne, nous, nous irons en ville. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre en souriant. Il rigola doucement puis les deux amants se tombèrent dans les bras sans savoir qu'à la porte, un jeune garçon les regardait, le visage inondé de larmes. Il avait passé les dernières longues minutes à réfléchir, assit en tailleur sur le lit de son père, mais il avait beau retourner la situation encore et encore, il ne s'imaginait pas avoir « deux papas » et encore moins à ce que l'un d'eux soit Harry Potter…

...

Harry resta couché tout la journée et ne consentit à quitter ses chaudes couvertures qu'à l'heure du diner. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de s'habiller et Narcissa lui en fit la remarque.

- Il n'est pas très plaisant de diner avec quelqu'un vêtu pour la nuit, Harry, vous le savez ? Chez moi, je vous aurais renvoyé vous habiller.

La femme blonde déposa au centre de la table une grande soupière en porcelaine blanche et retira le couvercle. Elle plongea dans la soupe aux potirons une grande louche et prit l'assiette de son fils qu'elle rempli généreusement du liquide orangé.

- Je sais, Narcissa, répondit Harry en tendant à son tour son assiette. Faites exception pour cette fois, je ne suis pas souvent fatigué.

- Je l'admets, répondit la femme avec un sourire. Passe pour cette fois.

Harry sourit et récupéra son assiette. Il regarda Kezra, assise en face de lui, faire la grimace quand sa grand-mère lui servit la soupe et il allait pour parler quand Drago le devança avec la tirade classique qu'on les parents sur les soupes.

- La soupe ça fait grandir, chérie, fit le blond. Ton frère adore ça et regarde ce grand échalas.

Rodolphus jeta un regard courroucé à son père qui lui sourit. L'enfant, du haut de son mètre soixante-dix-huit n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa taille hors norme pour un jeune garçon de quinze ans qui devrait faire huit centimètres de moins.

- Ne l'écoute pas, fit Narcissa en caressant les cheveux de son petit-fils. Tu tiens ta taille de Lucius. Mangez maintenant, la soupe ça refroidi rapidement.

Assis en bout de table, Harry sourit. Malefoy avait naturellement pris la place à l'autre bout de la table et les autres s'étaient repartis de chaque côté en prenant leurs aises.

- A quelle heure dois-je aller au Ministère demain ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

- A seize heures. Je t'y accompagnerais, j'ai un rendez-vous de travail à seize heures trente, répondit le Serpentard en servant du vin à sa mère.

- Parfait alors. Bon appétit.

Tout le monde répéta la phrase et le silence se fit ensuite, chacun savourant la délicieuse soupe que Narcissa avait elle-même préparé. Même elle s'étonnait que les repas qu'elle préparait pour Harry en guise de remerciement, puisse plaire autant. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais cuisiné même un gâteau pendant la jeunesse de Drago, et encore moins les vingt-six dernières années, trop affligée pour songer à faire cuire quoi que ce soit.

Le repas fut vite expédié, car la soupe étant épaisse, cela suffisait largement pour un diner. Les deux enfants descendirent chez Narcissa sitôt leur dessert avalé et les trois adultes restèrent entre eux, émigrant dans le salon pour un petit digestif.

- Dis-moi, Harry…

Le Gryffondor regarda son compagnon qui venait de sortir d'un minibar une bouteille de Xérès et une de Scotch.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien de grave, je t'assure, je me demandais simplement ce que tu allais faire maintenant…

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Narcissa, un peu étonnée. Faire, dans quel sens ?

- Travailler ? demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, chéri, répondit le brun avec un sourire. J'ai largement de quoi subvenir aux besoins de ma famille pendant de très longues décennies…

- Certes, fit le Serpentard. Mais maintenant que tu es une nouvelle personne, est-ce que tu…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa Harry. Je suis toujours Harry Potter, et gare à vous si vous vous mettez à agir différemment avec moi parce que je suis désormais le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre.

- Ok, ok, ne t'énerve pas, fit Malefoy en levant une main innocente. C'était juste une supposition. Cependant, en ayant tous ces nouveaux pouvoirs, une fois que tu les aura bien en main, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

Harry tordit sa bouche en une grimace comique puis dit :

- Ron m'a suggéré ce matin de faire le bien autour de moi. Et Hermione m'a dit de voir si je pouvais retirer une certaine marque d'une certaine génération ainsi que guérir une certaine infirmité sur une certaine jeune femme de notre connaissance.

- Voilà beaucoup de « certain », fit Narcissa en haussant un sourcil. Cela dit, pourquoi pas ? Vous avez des dons inépuisables, autant vous en servir.

- Oui, je le ferais sans aucun doute, mais quand je l'ignore, fit Harry en prenant le verre de Xérès que lui tendait Malefoy. Merci, chéri…

Le blond donna ensuite un petit verre de Scotch à sa mère et s'assit près d'Harry, le dos contre l'accoudoir en disant :

- Je discuterais avec Rodolphus et Jason un de ces quatre…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ont tous les deux la Marque et il serait bien de savoir s'ils veulent la voir disparaitre…

- Hermione ne supporte pas la vision de cette chose sur le bras de son fils, fit Harry. Et Rogue non plus. Après pour ton fils, tu es son père, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je sais que la première personne à qui je ferais ce cadeau sera ton père, Drago.

- Mon père ?

- Lucius ? fit Narcissa. Mais pourquoi ?

- Lui ou un autre, dirons-nous, répondit Harry. Mais je désire rendre la vie plus tranquille à ceux que la Magie Noire a torturés du temps de Voldemort. Il y a probablement des milliers de Mangemorts qui ont échappé à Azkaban en prétextant l'Imperium et certains, comme Maya, se seront mutilés dans l'espoir d'avoir l'esprit apaisé.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

- T'es bien un Gryffondor, fit-il avec un sourire. Toujours prêt à te mettre ne quatre pour les autres. Si mon père a fait de la prison c'est bien parce qu'il n'était pas innocent…

- Si bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, je suis d'accord avec Drago, Harry, renchérit Narcissa. Que vous désiriez l'aider à oublier la prison, je veux bien, je ne me serais pas installée ici sinon, mais il y a plus urgent que retirer une Marque à des Mangemorts confirmés.

Harry serra les lèvres.

- Si vous le dites. Je m'occuperais donc des plus jeunes en premier.

- Sage idée, fit Malefoy. Maintenant, trinquons.

- Et à quoi ?

- Hum, voyons voir… réfléchit le Serpentard. A Harry tout d'abord.

- A moi ? Allons bon…

- Et puis à tout le reste.

Le « tickling » des verres résonna dans la pièce, accompagné du léger bruit produit par les glaçons dans les deux verres de Scotch puis chacun vida son verre en silence après quoi on passa la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. Seul, Harry aurait regardé la télévision mais Narcissa n'aimait pas cette technologie. Autant elle trouvait pratique le réfrigérateur ou encore le broyeur à ordures, autant l'idée de rester sans bouger devant une boite qui diffuse des images animées ne l'intéressait franchement pas.

..

Le lendemain, Harry, après s'être activé toute la journée en rangeant sa maison à l'aide de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, à la fois pour les tester, à la fois pour les répertorier, fut surpris de voir débarquer son amant, vêtu de son complet noir strict, revenant du Ministère après sa journée de travail habituelle.

- Il est déjà quinze heures ? fit le Gryffondor comme le Serpentard retirait son vaste manteau noir et le déposait sur une chaise.

Le blond s'était arrangé pour toujours rentrer tôt afin de passer un peu de temps avec ses enfants lors de ces vacances.

- Sur la patère, le manteau, fit Harry en agitant la main droite.

Aussitôt le manteau s'envola et alla se suspendre de lui-même au crochet de bois près de la porte. Malefoy haussa un sourcil un peu étonné en regardant son habit s'en aller et dit :

- Je vois que tu n'es pas resté inactif aujourd'hui… Tu sais faire autre chose ?

- Du genre ?

Harry eut soudain un sourire gourmand et Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'en prie, fit-il. Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça…

Le brun le prit par les hanches et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et dit :

- Et quoi, on n'a pas remis ça depuis Noël…

- Certes…

Malefoy le repoussa doucement, l'embrassa tout aussi doucement et ajouta :

- Mais moi j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir un peu.

- Très bien, prends ton temps, répondit Harry en levant des mains innocentes.

- Où est ma mère ? demanda alors le Serpentard.

- En ville avec les enfants, elle cherche une idée pour le réveillon du nouvel an.

- Ah oui, le réveillon… C'est dans une semaine… C'est encore toi qui invite ?

- Heu oui, pourquoi ? Cela t'ennuie en quelque chose ? demanda Harry, étonné, comme son amant s'éloignait vers la cuisine.

- Non, non, pas du tout…

- Oh, je vois… Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père sera lui aussi avec nous pour la nouvelle année, fit Harry en le rejoignant.

Il l'entoura de ses bras, dos à lui, et posa son menton sur son épaule en disant :

- Ce soir, je tannerais le Ministre jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Je sais déjà que ton père a été libéré du sortilège qui l'emprisonnait depuis tant d'années, mais une semaine ne suffit à effacer tout ça. Ton père aura besoin de sa femme, de toi, et de ses petits-enfants pour remonter la pente. De mon côté, je ferais en sorte que cet affreux traitement soit aboli.

- Harry…

Le blond se retourna et, dos au plan de travail il posa ses mains sur les joues de son compagnon en disant :

- Les sorciers emprisonnés à Azkaban le sont une bonne raison, s'ils sont aussi mal traités c'est bien pour quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais il existe d'autres moyens pour neutraliser un sorcier, même le plus puissant.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil et baissa ses mains.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il. Une potion, par exemple ?

- Un tue-sorcier serait efficace pour ceux qui ont prit perpette, non ?

- J'imagine mais… et pour ceux qui sont enfermés temporairement ? Même si un sorcier enfermé là-bas a très peu de chances d'en ressortir, vivant, il y a des exceptions comme Rogue, mon père, et tant d'autres…

Harry baissa la tête, mâchoires serrées. Il secoua le nez puis soupira et Malefoy le prit dans ses bras en disant :

- Tu es encore un peu perturbé par tes nouveaux pouvoirs, mais tout va vite rentrer dans l'ordre…

- Cette puissance… fit le brun en reculant.

Il leva la main et une boule d'énergie verte se forma au creux de sa paume.

- J'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout faire…

Malefoy posa alors sa main sur celle du brun et la boule d'énergie se dissipa. Harry le regarda, un peu surpris, et le blond dit :

- Je sais que tu sauras tout gérer parfaitement parce que ça, tu le fais depuis que tu es né, Harry Potter… Cette puissance en toi, tu t'en serviras pour faire le bien, pour rendre les gens heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ne te lance pas à corps perdu dans des causes déjà perdues comme les prisonniers d'Azkaban. Ils sont en prison, pas dans un centre de vacances. Que tu veuilles alléger la cruauté qu'ils subissent, d'accord, mais ils doivent comprendre qu'ils ont fait du mal autour d'eux, et qu'ils doivent désormais le payer, parfois de leur vie.

Harry regarda son compagnon dans les yeux puis hocha lentement la tête. Malefoy lui caressa alors la joue et Harry l'embrassa. Ils échangèrent un long baiser amoureux et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre de longues secondes qui auraient pu continuer si la cheminée n'avait pas vomi une grande langue de flammes vertes en déposant Narcissa et ses deux petits-enfants sur le tapis.

En s'écartant de Drago, Harry capta aussitôt le regard furieux que lui balança Rodolphus, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Kezra se rua sur lui et il la hissa sur sa hanche, la petite étant plutôt fluette pour ses onze ans bien sonnés.

- Vous vous êtes amusés en ville avec Grand-Mère ? demanda Drago en souriant à sa fille. Vous avez ramené quoi de beau ?

- Pas grand-chose, soupira Narcissa en retirant ses longs gants de cuir et son manteau de fourrure noire. Il y a un tel monde, c'est étourdissant. Je ne me souvenais pas d'une telle cohue pour les fêtes…

- Les temps ont changé, mère, répondit son fils avec un sourire.

Il regarda alors la pendule et ajouta :

- Harry et moi devons partir, vous restez ici ?

- Oui, bien entendu, j'ai assez crapahuté pour la journée, répondit Narcissa. A quelle heure pensez-vous rentrer ?

- Moi je ne sais pas, fit Harry en déposant Kezra sur le sol.

- Moi non plus, mais ne nous attendez pas pour diner, mes réunions, je sais quand elles commencent, mais jamais quand elles se terminent, et pour peu que quelqu'un offre un petit encas…

- Quant à moi, j'ai pas mal de choses à voir avec le Ministre…

Narcissa hocha la tête. Elle poussa ensuite les enfants vers la cuisine et leur servit leur gouter pendant qu'Harry et Drago disparaissaient à l'étage afin que le Gryffondor se change.

Assis sur le lit d'Harry, Malefoy regardait un cadre photo pensivement sous le verre duquel se trouvaient les parents du brun qui agitaient une main tout en souriant et se serrant l'un contre l'autre. La porte de la salle de bains qui s'ouvre attira l'attention du Serpentard et Harry apparut, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche rentrée dedans.

- Tu es bientôt prêt ? demanda son compagnon.

- Oui. Et puis cinq minutes de retard n'ont jamais tué personne.

- Non, bien sûr.

Harry enfila un long veston noir sur sa chemise et le boutonna jusqu'au col autour duquel il noua une cravate de soie rouge. Il décrocha ensuite d'un perroquet en fer forgé, une longue cape de velours noir doublée de satin rouge et s'en drapa d'un grand geste qui vit voler le lourd tissu.

- Allons-y, fit-il en fermant l'attache de la cape sur son cou, une tête de Gryffon en or.

- On est partis, répondit Malefoy en tendant la main.

Harry posa la sienne dessus et le Serpentard les fit tous les deux transplaner. Ils reparurent devant la cabine téléphonique qui permettait de descendre au Ministère et Harry s'en étonna.

- Le Ministère est désormais pourvu d'un bouclier anti-transplanage, comme Poudlard, expliqua Malefoy en ouvrant la porte de la cabine rouge. Cela pour éviter les intrusions intempestives des fanatiques qu'il pourrait encore y avoir.

- Je vois…

Les deux garçons se tassèrent dans l'étroite cabine et, même si la proximité du corps de son amant provoqua chez Harry quelque frisson inopportun, le Serpentard, lui, resta de marbre, pensant à tout autre chose.

..

- Ah, monsieur Potter ! Entrez !

- A ce soir, fit Harry en se tournant vers Drago qui inclina la tête et tourna les talons. Bonjour, monsieur le Ministre, je suis surpris que vous me demandiez de venir ici alors que êtes passés chez moi il y a deux jours à peine…

- Hum, oui, mais j'ai nombre de papiers à vous faire signer et j'ai trop de rendez-vous cette semaine pour me permettre de quitter mon bureau, fût-ce même cinq minutes pour gagner les commodités…

Harry haussa un sourcil et le Ministre l'invita à s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son lourd bureau placé en travers de la pièce, dos à une des quatre hautes fenêtres à croisées qui reproduisaient magiquement et fidèlement les toits et les rues d'un Londres Moldu pourtant situé à plusieurs dizaines de mètre _au-dessus_ d'eux.

- Bien, pour commencer, monsieur Potter, sachez que monsieur Malefoy Senior va bien, fit le Ministre en tirant un dossier gris de sous une pile d'autre dossiers en équilibre précaire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Malgré les années considérables passées sous l'emprise du sortilège que nos prisonniers endurent, Lucius n'a subit aucun dommage mental ou physique quel qu'il soit. Il a été libéré de ce sortilège, comme vous le savez, un peu avant Noël mais est toujours gardé à Azkaban et privé de ses pouvoirs magiques. Il a toute sa tête, se souvient de beaucoup de choses de son époque et à été très coopératif lors de son interrogatoire.

- Interrogatoire ? Cela n'était pas prévu, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais, mais je me suis permis de lui en faire subir un, histoire de voir s'il n'avait pas quelques noms en plus à nous fournir avant que nous le relâchions dans la nature.

- Je vois… Sait-il où il va aller vivre ?

- Oui, fit le Ministre en inclinant la tête. Il passe le plus clair de son temps à lire les journaux, principalement des archives, datant des vingt-six dernières années, et cela se comprends parfaitement. Il n'a pas émit la moindre protestation quant à sa nouvelle demeure à partir du moment où je lui ai dit que sa femme, son fils et ses petits-enfants y vivaient également.

- J'en ai fait autant, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Certes. Bien, pour en revenir, voici ce que vous allez devoir signer, rassurez-vous, ce n'est trois rien…

Le Ministre déposa deux grandes feuilles de parchemin devant le Gryffondor qui plissa un œil. Il fit apparaître une élégante plume dorée dans sa main et le Ministre sourit, sourcils haussé.

- Pas mal… Vous avez augmenté vos pouvoirs magiques on dirait ?

- Ah oui… Effectivement. Non, en fait, comme vous le savez déjà, j'avais été infecté par les pouvoirs du Lord Noir, d'où ma fuite…

- Oui, j'ai lu tous les articles que vous avez consacrés à la presse ces derniers mois. Vous faites donc usage de ces pouvoirs ? Cela n'est-il pas risqué ?

- Non, grâce à Mrs Malefoy en fait.

- Narcissa ?

- Elle-même. Depuis de nombreuses semaines je me plaignais d'avoir mal au dos, exactement au niveau où j'avais retranché les pouvoirs du Lord pendant que j'étais une… un monstre. La douleur empirait malgré les potions et j'ai été jusqu'à prendre des médicaments Moldus parmi les plus puissants mais le soir de votre visite, juste après votre départ, je me suis écroulé et j'ai sombré dans le coma.

- Merlin ! s'exclama le Ministre, choqué. Mais c'était il y a deux jours, vous… vous allez bien maintenant ?

- Oui, très, mais à ce que m'ont raconté mes amis, sans leur intervention, je serais mort…

Harry serra les mâchoires et reprit :

- Le même rituel qu'il y a vingt-six ans recommençait, mon corps humain ne pouvait pas contenir les pouvoirs du Lord et ils s'étaient à nouveau remis à se diffuser dans mes veines… Seulement cette fois-ci, j'étais auprès d'une femme qui en a, croyez-moi.

- Narcissa a toujours été une femme forte, qui n'hésite pas à se battre pour ce qu'elle aime, répondit le Ministre en hochant la tête. Vous l'avez aidée en la sortant de sa dépression, j'imagine qu'elle n'avait pas à cœur à vous laisser mourir de la sorte. Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Je n'étais pas conscient, mais on m'a rapporté qu'après avoir convoqué une partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, parmi les plus puissants, et dessiné un pentagramme sur le sol de mon salon, ils ont profité de mon coma pour me bombarder de magie pure. Ils ont ainsi obligé mes deux magies à s'unir pour me protéger et cela à apparemment fonctionné.

- Vous avez…

Le Ministre pâlit brusquement.

- Vous avez fait fusionner la magie blanche et la magie noire en vous ? fit-il, sous le choc.

- Il semblerait bien, cependant, mis à part un accroissement très important des mes capacités magiques, je ne ressens rien d'anormal.

- Merlin tout puissant… Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela signifie pour vous ?

- Oui, que je suis désormais un Sorcier Gris, mais personne, vous entendez, ne dois le savoir. Cette conversation ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce. Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que je suis une sorte de messie qui pourra guérir tous les maux, il n'est absolument pas question de faire usage de ces pouvoirs de cette façon. Moi et moi seul déciderait ce que j'en ferais.

Le Ministre hocha vivement la tête.

- Oui, oui, bien entendu, fit-il, abasourdi. Heu… Merlin, quelle nouvelle…

Il souffla brièvement, se racla la gorge et but un coup d'eau du verre posé en haut de son sous-main en cuir. Il s'ébroua et regarda Harry qui lui sourit.

- Où dois-je signer ? demanda le Gryffondor.

..

Harry quitta le Ministère bien après vingt heures car, non content de lui faire signer pleins de documents, le Ministre était intarissable sur la nouvelle que le brun avait balancée comme une bombe à son arrivée. Ils avaient donc discuté encore et encore autour d'une bouteille de Scotch qui avait pris une vilaine claque, dans le bureau du Ministre qui avait annulé les huit rendez-vous qu'il aurait dû avoir entre seize heures et vingt heures.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues du Londres Moldu, n'attirant guère les regards des rares curieux qui osaient sortir par ce froid pinçant de fin décembre, le brun laissa vagabonder son esprit et fut ramené sur terre en arrivant sur une placette où un vendeur de marron chaud avait installé son fourneau. L'odeur titilla les narines du brun qui alla en acheter un cornet et, voyant que l'homme n'était visiblement pas du tout aisé – il y avait un énorme caddie derrière lui rempli de cochonneries en tous genre –, Harry, tout en prenant son cornet dans la main gauche, posa sa main droite à plat sur celle de l'homme, comme s'il lui donnait le montant de son achat.

- Joyeux Noël, mon brave, fit-il avec un clin d'œil tout en reculant.

Il s'inclina élégamment dans une profonde révérence et se détourna dans un tourbillon de capes.

Le vendeur de marrons chauds resta surpris un moment puis regarda au creux de sa paume et découvrit un petit lingot d'or, une « savonnette » comme on appelait ça.

- Ah mais… Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, monsieur ! s'exclama-t-il en serrant le petit morceau de bonheur entre ses mains froides. Joyeux Noël !

Harry agita la main sans se retourner et dégusta ses marrons chauds en longeant la tamise. Il distribua, d'un claquement de doigts, épaisses couvertures et nourriture aux clochards qu'il croisait, jouant les mystérieux bienfaiteurs en tournant les talons rapidement ou en agissant de loin. Nul doute que le lendemain, le Londres Moldu allait être agité et Harry voyait déjà le gros titre du _Times_ « Un mystérieux bienfaiteur offre couvertures et nourriture aux sans-abris de Londres ! Mais qui est-il ? »

C'est avec le sourire qu'il transplana derrière un panneau publicitaire et regagna ses pénates. Narcissa s'étonna de son sourire en le voyant apparaitre entre le placard et le frigidaire, la faisant sursauter.

- Vous, vous avez fait des vôtres, fit-elle en le regardant déposer son manteau sur une chaise.

- J'ai juste fait une bonne action, répondit le brun. Le diner est encore chaud ?

- Oui, nous venons à peine de terminer le nôtre. Votre plat est dans le four.

Harry lui sourit et la contourna pour s'approcher du four. En passant il lui effleura la nuque et dit :

- Joyeux Noël, Mrs Malefoy.

La femme sursauta et porta une main à un magnifique collier de diamants et d'argent qui ornait désormais son élégant cou racé.

- Mr Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Mais que… D'où sort-il ?

- Pas d'une bijouterie, rassurez-vous, fit le brun en souriant. Il vous plait ?

- Il est… magnifique.

La femme blonde le décrocha de son cou en disant cela et le caressa presque tendrement.

- Ce sont des diamants ? fit-elle.

- Des vrais de vrai. Grâce à vous je peux désormais faire tout ce que je veux et même plus et je tenais à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites en plus dans ma maison. Vous n'êtes pas une Gouvernante, vous ne devriez pas faire les repas ni même ranger mes affaires, mais…

- Mais cela m'occupe l'esprit et j'aime bien me sentir utile dans une maison, coupa la femme.

Elle serra le bijou dans sa main et lança son bras autour du brun en l'embrassant longuement sur la joue. Drago choisi ce moment-là pour reparaitre à son tour entre le frigo et le placard.

- Que vois-je ! fit-il. Ma mère et mon petit-ami qui fricotent ! C'est du joli !

- Oh Drago, je remerciais simplement Harry pour son cadeau, fit Narcissa en souriant. Regarde…

- Hé bé… fit le Serpentard en touchant le collier étalé sur la paume de sa mère. Harry…

- Je ne l'ai pas acheté si c'est ce que tu demandes, répondit le brun en prenant son assiette et en allant s'asseoir à la table de la salle à manger. Il est mystérieusement apparut autour du cou de ta mère…

- Tu l'as… fait apparaitre ? De nulle part ?

- De nulle part, en effet. Tu en veux un ? demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Le blond haussa un sourcil puis secoua la tête en souriant. Narcissa remercia à nouveau Harry d'un franc sourire puis elle disparu dans son appartement. Malefoy, lui alla chercher un couvert et s'assit en face de son compagnon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui fit celui-ci. Je ne le referais plus. Pas question de me servir de mes nouveaux pouvoirs pour nous couvrir d'or ou de gloire.

- J'espère bien, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être projetés sous les feux de la rampe, n'oublie pas que c'est pour être tranquille que tu as achetée cette maison, répondit Malefoy.

Il tendit le bras en travers de la table et Harry posa sa main dessus en souriant. Ce faisant il effleura le bracelet d'argent au poignet de son amant et demanda :

- Tu as des nouvelles du divorce ?

- Non… fit le blond en baissant le nez. Mais je sais qu'en ce moment tout est plus ou moins en pause à cause des fêtes donc dès qu'elles seront passées, j'irais mettre le holà chez qui de droit. Plus je le vois et moins je le supporte ce bracelet…

- Chéri, tu n'a qu'un mot à dire… fit alors Harry à mi-voix en touchant le cercle de métal de son index.

- Oui mais non. Si tu l'ouvres avec tes pouvoirs, ce ne sera pas comme si un juge l'aurait fait à l'aide du sortilège spécial… Je veux que les choses soient faites dans les règles, d'accord ?

- Entendu. Je t'aime Drago…

- Je t'aime aussi et depuis longtemps.

Harry sourit. Il se pencha par-dessus la table et embrassa son amant. Un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner les yeux, puis la tête et il se rassit en haussant les sourcils.

- Fils ? fit Drago. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, père, je…

- Viens-là, Roddy, fit alors le blond en tendant le bras. J'imagine que tu es là depuis un petit moment, non ?

- Oui…

Drago passa son bras dans le dos de son fils et celui-ci regarda Harry. Il baissa brusquement le nez et dit :

- Je vous ai écouté discuter… Je sais que Mr Potter pourrait briser cet anneau de mariage, Papa, mais que vous ne le voulez pas… Cependant je ne comprends pas, vous vous aimez…

Cette dernière phrase lui fut comme arrachée et Drago le fit asseoir sur le banc près de lui en disant :

- Oui Roddy, nous nous aimons, et c'est pour cela que je veux divorcer dans les règles de l'art. Je pourrais demander à ce qu'on ouvre ce bracelet par la force, à ce que le papier que j'ai signé en épousant ta mère soit brûlé, afin d'être libre au plus vite, mais si je le faisais, je ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'elle…

Harry serra les mâchoires. La discussion qu'il avait eut avec son amant quelques heures plus tôt lui revint et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. N'avait-il pas fait une bêtise en le bousculant pour coucher avec lui, la nuit de Noël ? Cette nuit avait été magique, splendide, mais…

- Fils, tu ne devrais pas te mettre martel en tête à cause de nous, d'accord ? Ce sont des affaires d'adultes et tu n'en es pas un. Tu as encore le temps d'en devenir un, et prends-le ce temps…

Harry hocha la tête.

- Nous n'avons pas eut de jeunesse, ton père et moi, fit-il. A cause de la guerre nous avons dû apprendre à nous battre très rapidement, à faire face à la mort aussi et crois-moi, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu passer autant de temps que je l'aurais voulu avec mes amis à faire les pires bêtises du monde. Profite de ta jeunesse, fais toi des amis, trouve toi une petite-amie, mais profite-en. Tu as bien le temps pour grandir.

Rodolphus regarda celui qui allait sans conteste devenir son père adoptif sous peu et il hocha le menton lentement.

- Va dans ta chambre maintenant, lui fit Malefoy. Je viendrais vous dire bonsoir tout à l'heure.

Le garçon hocha la tête, se leva, salua les deux hommes d'un mouvement de tête puis disparu dans l'escalier descendant chez Narcissa. Quand la porte se fut refermée sur lui, Harry soupira.

- Tout va s'arranger, fit Malefoy. Il va s'habituer à l'idée d'avoir deux papas, crois-moi.

- Je l'espère, chéri, parce que je ne voudrais pas que ton fils me haïsse et que cela entache notre relation. Je veux vivre mon amour comme tout le monde, je veux pouvoir t'aimer la nuit, t'embrasser la journée, sans sentir constamment un regard furieux sur ma nuque…

Malefoy serra la main d'Harry dans la sienne, en travers de la table, puis ils dinèrent en se racontant leurs réunions respectives.

.

**8888**

.

Tapant sur les coussins des divans, la femme blonde, qui avait revêtu pour le réveillon ses plus beaux atours, stressait tout le monde. Harry avait en effet reçue une lettre le matin-même, au petit-déjeuner, qui l'informait de la venue, dans la journée, de quatre Aurors et du Ministre, accompagnés de Lucius Malefoy désormais complètement libre.

- Cessez de frapper ces coussins, mère, gronda Drago en jetant des bûches dans le feu de la cheminée. Ils ne vous ont rien fait, si ?

- Non, bien sûr que non… fit la femme en se tordant les doigts.

Elle portait une belle robe de soie verte ornée d'or à la taille sous forme d'une ceinture de velours, et de fourrure beige au bout des manches et autour du col au décolleté vertigineux pudiquement caché part une pièce de dentelle blanche. Un fichu de grosses mailles blanc entourait ses épaules et était croisé sous sa poitrine et noué sur ses reins.

- Merlin, que font-ils ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la baie vitrée comme s'ils avaient l'intention d'arriver par la plage.

- Calmez-vous, fit Harry. Ils ne vont plus tarder maintenant.

Jetant un œil sur l'horloge, la femme constata qu'il était quatorze heures et que le réveillon du nouvel an étant le soir même, peu de monde allait trainer au bureau jusqu'à pas d'heure ce soir-là, el Ministre encore moins.

Soudain, il y eut une formidable flambée dans la cheminée et Drago, accroupis sur le tapis, fut renversé en arriere sous la surprise. Il se releva en se hissant sur le canapé et les flammes verdirent aussitôt.

- Tenez, qu'est-ce que je disais, fit Harry en s'approchant. Ca va, Drago ?

- Oui, plus de peur que de mal, répondit le blond en se levant.

Il s'approcha de sa mère et Harry repoussa d'un geste de la main, la table basse en verre. Il eut raison car la cheminée éjecta ses voyageurs à l'endroit même où se trouvait le petit meuble fragile.

- Monsieur le Ministre ! s'exclama le brun. Ravi de vous revoir !

- Moi donc, Mr Potter, fit l'autre ne lui serrant vivement la main. Voici comme convenu votre nouvel hôte…

Narcissa tremblait de tous ses membres et Drago avait pâlit. En face d'eux deux se trouvaient quatre Aurors qui encadraient un homme au visage dissimulé sous un grand capuchon noir. Les mèches de cheveux blonds qui en dépassaient ne laissaient cependant aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme.

- Papa… fit alors Drago en contournant le divan.

Lucius eut un bref sursaut. Il releva la tête et un Auror repoussa le capuchon. Narcissa fondit aussitôt en larmes et se rua sur l'homme en bousculant tout sur son passage telle une tornade.

- Lucius ! s'écria-t-elle en se suspendant à son cou. Lucius ! Mon époux ! Enfin tu m'es rendu ! Oh Merlin !

Après un moment d'hésitation, Lucius agrippa sa femme par le dos de sa robe et la serra brutalement ente ses grands bras.

- Je vous le laisse, fit le Ministre à Harry en lui donnant un portefeuille de cuir. Ici se trouvent son passeport, divers papiers personnels et une lettre pour Mr Ollivander afin que Mr Malefoy puisse se faire faire une nouvelle baguette magique. Le peu d'affaires lui appartenant ont été envoyées dans sa maison du Wiltshire.

- Merci, Mr le Ministre, répondit Harry en prenant la pochette.

Il serra vivement la main de l'homme qui lui souhaita une bonne année avant de transplaner, suivi par ses Aurors. Le silence revint alors et Harry s'approcha de Drago. Il lui sourit, lui prit la main et y mêla ses doigts en disant :

- Vous devriez aller en bas en attendant qu'arrivent nos invités…

- Tu es sûr ? Je pourrais rester et…

Harry sourit. Il embrassa doucement le blond sur la joue et soudain la voix profonde et chaude, quoiqu'un peu rocailleuse, de Lucius s'éleva.

- Drago…

Le blond tourna la tête.

- Mon fils, tu es… un homme…

Le Serpentard sourit. Il hocha la tête à l'intention de son amant puis, prenant un bras de son père, Narcissa étant solidement cramponnée à l'autre, il entraina ses parents à l'étage inferieur.

Quand ils eurent disparu, Harry soupira profondément et s'assit sur un des tabourets du bar. Il se frotta le visage puis se secoua et continua de tout préparer pour le réveillon du nouvel an.

.

**8888**

.

Harry avait passé les quelques heures restantes de la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée enfermé dans sa chambre, complètement seul à l'étage de la maison. Les invités de la veille, Rogue, Maya, Lupin, McGonagall, Hagrid, Hermione, Lewis, Ron et Annabelle, n'étaient pas restés dormir cette fois-ci et Drago avait probablement passé la nuit à discuter avec son père…

Le diner avait été magnifique, animé et joyeux, comme tout repas de fête. La présence de Lucius avait causé un vif émoi, surtout pour Rogue qui avait été si fidèle à ses visites pendant tant d'années. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait vu les larmes briller dans les yeux sombres de son ancien professeur tandis que Lucius et lui s'enlaçaient solidement, une fois la surprise du face à face passée.

Assis dans le canapé, les jambes repliées sous lui et au chaud sous une épaisse couverture polaire, Harry buvait un peu de thé, histoire de digérer foie gras, saumon, huitres, escargots, chapon, gratin, fromage, dessert et alcools divers qu'ils avaient empilés lors du repas. Il était plus de midi et il semblerait qu'il soit l'unique personne déjà debout. Un bruit à l'étage inferieure lui signifia que non et il sentit l'aura de Lucius Malefoy quelques secondes plus tard.

- Bonne Année, Mr Malefoy, fit le brun en se retournant.

L'homme blond le regarda un moment, une main sur la table, hésitant à s'approcher. Il inclina alors la tête et dit :

- Merci, Potter… Je ne saurais comment vous remercier de m'avoir sorti de cet enfer, je…

- Cessez de vous répandre ainsi, fit Harry en levant une main. Venez plutôt vous installer, nous allons discuter un peu de ce qu'il va se passer désormais.

L'homme obéit. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de Harry, un peu raide, et le brun l'observa un instant.

- Vous n'avez pas tellement changé, fit-il. Vous n'avez même pas maigri…

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

- Le sortilège que les prisonniers subissent est une sorte de Stupéfix, vous savez… Il nous fige dans l'état que nous sommes à notre arrivée, pas besoin de manger, pas de besoin de se laver ni d'aller aux commodités… Le seul ennui et l'engourdissement, et personnellement, une semaine ne m'a pas été de trop pour que mes vieilles articulations daignent fonctionner sans grincer…

Il étendit le bras et ouvrit sa main plusieurs fois. Harry sourit.

- Que se passe-t-il quand vous êtes dans cet état statufié ? demanda-t-il.

- Pour les autres je ne sais pas, mais moi je me suis construit un monde dans lequel j'évoluais mentalement et qui me permettait d'oublier que j'étais en prison.

Le brun hocha la tête et se redressa.

- Bien, désormais, Narcissa vous l'a peut-être expliqué, mais vous allez vivre ici, fit-il.

- Oui, nous avons beaucoup discuté cette nuit… Vraiment beaucoup…

Harry baissa le nez.

- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous savez ? demanda-t-il. Avant que cela ne crée un conflit familial…

- Drago m'a parlé, et c'est normal, je suis son père, même si j'ai été absent pendant longtemps, répondit Lucius. Et je ne vous cache pas que j'ai été horrifié d'apprendre son divorce, mais encore plus en découvrant les machinations de sa femme.

Harry hocha la tête, du même avis.

- Quand je me suis étonné de le trouver ici, et surtout quand il m'a dit _vivre _ici, et non pas chez sa mère mais à l'étage, donc chez vous, Mr Potter, je n'ai pas eut besoin de demander pourquoi. Je l'ai su tout de suite. Drago est mon fils, je l'ai élevé, je sais quand il ne me dit pas des choses et…

- Mr Malefoy, fit alors Harry. Quoi que pensiez présentement, je n'ai en rien interféré dans la vie de votre fils, du moins pendant qu'il était marié. Avant, je l'admets, après, aussi, mais pendant les vingt-trois ans qu'a duré son mariage, je n'étais pas là…

- Oui, je le sais, j'ai dévoré tous les journaux des dernières années, vous avez-vous aussi vécu un enfer, mais à la différence que moi, j'étais inconscient de mon entourage…

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Tout ceci pour en revenir à mon fils… reprit Lucius. Oui, je sais que vous et lui faites plus que partager cette maison, et croyez-moi, après ce que j'ai entendu de la vie qu'il a eut avant vous, je préfère le savoir avec vous, Mr Potter. De toute façon, mon nom est déjà assuré puisque Rodolphus est l'ainé.

- Votre femme m'a dit la même chose, fit Harry avec un sourire. Mais ais-je votre bénédiction ?

Lucius haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant d'incliner la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, vous l'avez, fit-il.

Harry sourit et remercia l'homme d'un mouvement de la tête. Il entreprit ensuite de lui expliquer les quelques règles à respecter durant son séjour chez lui, règle données par le Ministre en personne.

- Voici votre passeport magique, fit le brun en tendant un petit carnet violet de la taille de la paume. Vous êtes à nouveau dans le circuit, Mr Malefoy.

- Merci… Et pour ma baguette magique ?

- J'ai ici un bon à remettre à Mr Ollivander, qui se fera une joie de vous en refaire une, à mes frais, bien entendu. C'est convenu ainsi.

- Vous être bien trop généreux, Mr Potter, ceci vous perdra, un jour, fit Lucius en prenant la pochette en cuir contenant ses papiers. En parlant de générosité…

- Non, Mr Malefoy, fit Harry en le stoppant net d'un geste de la main. Oui j'ai payé pour vous sortir de prison, cher, je vous l'avoue, mais non je ne vous dirais jamais le montant. Même Drago ne le sais pas.

- De quoi donc ?

La voix trainante du Serpentard fit tourner la tête à Harry qui lui décocha un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? fit le blond en regardant son amant.

Il l'embrassa furtivement en guise de bonjour puis se vautra sur le canapé en passant par-dessus le dossier et Harry dit :

- Combien j'ai dû payer pour sortir ton père de prison…

- Ah oui, non je l'ignore, père… Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Et je ne te dirais rien jusqu'à ma mort.

Le blond haussa les sourcils.

- Ca peut s'arranger, tu sais ?

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage comme il tirait sa baguette magique.

- Allez, fit le brun en le repoussant, souriant largement. On n'est pas mariés que tu veux déjà me supprimer pour toucher l'assurance ? T'es gonflé quand même.

Malefoy pouffa. Lucius laissa échapper un petit sourire. Il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour remettre à jour sa base de données personnelle, et surtout pour se faire à l'idée que son fils aimait désormais un garçon et que ce garçon était le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre…

- Et voilà, la maison est à nous désormais…

Malefoy posa son manteau sur une chaise. D'un geste machinal, maintenant, Harry l'envoya sur la patère et signala qu'il montait s'occuper des chambres. Le blond hocha la tête et se vautra dans un divan en soupirant.

Tous deux revenaient de la gare où ils avaient accompagné Rodolphus et Kezra pour la rentrée de janvier et, après avoir laissé Lucius et Narcissa à Londres pour la journée, ils étaient rentrés se mettre au chaud.

Regardant la cheminée qui flambait paresseusement, Malefoy se mordit la lèvre inferieure. Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir dans sa tête les images de la nuit passée avec Harry, la nuit de Noël, si proche et en même temps si loin d'aujourd'hui tellement il s'était passé de choses en une semaine.

Décidant qu'ils était temps pour eux d'avoir une franche discussion sur le sujet, et profitant de la maison vide pour être tranquilles, Malefoy s'expédia à l'étage et trouva Harry dans sa chambre, en train de retirer les draps de son lit.

- Harry…

- Hum ?fit le brun en tournant la tête. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le blond passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Drago ?

- Je… Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de parler franchement, fit le Serpentard en entrant dans la chambre.

Il referma la porte dans son dos et ajouta :

- De parler à propose de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit de Noël…

Harry hocha la tête.

- Parlons alors, fit-il.

Il montra un petit salon de deux fauteuils et d'un guéridon, installé près de la fenêtre. Ils prirent place en silence et Malefoy se racla la gorge.

- Harry, je ne suis ni venu te dire que je rompais, ni qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'on ne recouche pas ensembles, mais… Avant… Avant je voudrais parler, un peu…

- De quoi, chéri ? fit le brun en rapprochant ses sourcils, comme inquiet. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… Je suis toujours Harry Potter.

- Je sais ça, seulement… Je me sens mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Segma… Je sais ! Je sais, je ne lui dois plus rien, fit le blond rapidement comme Harry ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Harry sourit. Il déplaça son fauteuil vers celui du blond et le prit dans ses bras en disant :

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire et j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, mais pas trop longtemps quand même, hein ? Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy, et j'ai bine l'intention de t'épouser et de finir ma longue vie à tes côté, comme deux vieux fossiles à longue barbe blanche et aux mains tremblantes.

- L'image ne me donne pas envie… fit le blond avec une grimace. Je t'aime aussi, fit-il néanmoins.

Le brun l'embrassa alors tendrement et, le faisant lever, il l'entraina sur le lit sans draps où ils se câlinèrent un long moment, appréciant d'être dans les bras de l'autre sans qu'aucun ne tente d'approche plus directe ni qu'ils ne soient dérangés par qui que ce soit…

**FIN**

* * *

_._

_Et voila ! Ce dernier chapitre, très long, termine cette fic !_

_J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatiences ! Lâchez-vous surtout !_

_Bisoux et a tout bien pour une autre fic !_

_Phenix_


End file.
